The Little Tenno and the Tall Grineer
by Schlub-Niggurath
Summary: A Tenno boy meets an unlikely ally in the form of a female Grineer warrior. He is caught between his service to the Tenno and emotions for his new friend. Warframe and its content belong to the developers at Digital Extremes, this is just a fanfic set in their universe.
1. David and Goliath

A Warframe fanfiction series (Lemon) that utilizes many existing and non-existing elements from the Warframe universe. Gore, guts and butts abound on this adventure. (Also spoilers for those that have not completed the Second Dream or the War Within quests.)

-Quick side note here. Rather than attempt to butcher the languages spoken by the factions in the Warframe universe, I'll just write them in an already translated form, save me the hassle why not. For those that care, before update 10.0, Grineer actually spoke fluent English.

-As of 05/29/17 another take on this chapter has been done because I'm hard to satisfy. Enjoy this slightly tweaked version.

 **Chapter 1: David and Goliath  
**

Just above the dwarf planet Eris, a lone Tenno Liset floats dead as a medium sized Grineer vessel dubbed _The Vur'ka_ approaches from a distance. Inside the hull of the main deck, the commander of the Grineer ship stirs as they come within boarding range of the Tenno.

"Bring up the frontal harpoons and reel that ship in. I do not wish to play kavat and murska any longer." Beckons the Grineer commander to his crew as they begin to mobilize and man their stations. One of the navigation officers runs from his monitor to the commander's chair and sends a plea to his superior.

"Commander Tul'Ruk! You cannot do this, that ship is harboring the plague. It will surely-" Before the navigation officer can finish his sentence, he is swept off his feet by a hardy blow from the hand of Tul'Ruk's mighty gauntlet. The commander, who is now standing a daunting 3 meters high, stomps his way over the fallen officer and to the large viewing panel at the ships front. He turns his head to gaze at the groaning officer.

"I could care less for your little lives, the death of my brother on Saturn will not go unpunished. These Warframes are nothing more than Corpus machines and must learn who their true masters are." He motions for two nearby lancers to drag the downed officer away and he then proceeds to pull up a holographic monitor. A visual of a guardsmen appears and the two commence an exchange of words.

"Rath, I want you to assemble the other wardens and head down to the docking area in sector 3. It has been quarantined, so the Tenno will have nowhere to run."

"All the Wardens commander? Would not a small squad of heavy units be enough?" Asks the Warden Rath.

"No! The Tenno are not to be underestimated. Bring the lifeless husk to me at once. The child is of no use to us however, it may die. Is that understood?" As Tul'ruk barks this order, he glances to his right gauntlet arm that was once flesh and bone. The Warden Rath nods affirmatively and the transmission ends.

* * *

A squad of six Warden guardsmen led by Rath is standing idle as their unit leader unlocks the door leading to the docking bay in sector 3. The circular door turns green and opens horizontally as the troops storm in and take position around the door. They lower their weapons in horror as they discover all of the docking crew has been eviscerated with entrails and remains strung all over the walls. Before they can investigate and search for the Warframe, ** _they_** appear and surround the Grineer unit. A great battle erupts and the Grineer warriors spring into action. Among the fighting, a small figure escapes through the shadows.

Rath catches a glimpse of the movement behind them and gives chase to the unknown intruder. He drops his Amphis without realizing as he stumbles though a corridor. He is bloodied and torn from the clash in the docking bay. The Guardsmen slumps against a storage container as the screams of his comrades echo behind him, he can feel their anguished cries growing louder inside his flesh.

'Inside my flesh? It is too late then.' He thinks to himself as the blood pours from his wounds. The mysterious little figure stands a few feet away in the darkness of the poorly light hallway. Rath sees the person and growls in frustration.

"Curse you Tenno! I damn you to the void for this agony!" His words turn to shorts gasps and wheezing as he hears **them** coming towards him. The figure too hears the sounds approaching and runs off around a corner. A low roar emanates from the back of the dying Grineer's head, its words are steady and plain. His conscious begins to fade as his eyes shut.

"We have you now..."

"We have your brethren..."

"We will have all of you..."

Aboard the Tenno's now vacant ship, the Cephalon Sudo reactivates from the electromagnetic pulse sent from their captors. Sudo scans the ship for the operator but finds no traces of any living being, only the abandoned Warframes. The abandoned Warframes? The operator has left without a Warframe thinks Sudo as he begins to panic for the safety of his squishy and highly vulnerable operator. The Cephalon quickly establishes a link with the operator via communication of a neural implant.

"O-operator where are you? Why have you not taken any of the Warframes with you? ARE Y-YOU ST-T-UPID?"

"Oh Sudo am I glad to hear you, well except for that last part. I've been trying to contact you since the Grineer fried the ship's systems." Says the boy.

"Yes, last thing I recall was detecting an unknown vessel approaching and... wait, are we? No. Impossible! We are inside the Grineer ship? Oh this is most problematic!"

Uh, yeah that's not all, we've have another problem besides the Grineer and its spreading faster than I thought."

"The specimens collected were, released manually I see?" Sudo points out.

"Yeah?"

"WHO S-S-SAID YOU COULD- why would you do such a thing operator?"

"Look I had no other choice, my Excalibur was in need of repairs and the other Warframe was in construction. I promise I'll come back for the ship, but we're not going anywhere till I find some new fuel cells." As the operator finishes his conversation with Sudo, a turn around a corner leads him to three elite lancers arming their weapons. He stares at them as they stand perfectly still in their aqua colored armor.

"Tenno skoooooooooom!" One of the Grineer repeats, as the three open fire with their Grakatas and Hinds. The Tenno takes cover behind some crates and unfastens his Braton assault rifle. Without his Warframe his flesh would be torn to shreds at the Grineer's high impact weaponry, so he reconsiders this little skirmish. He manages to hit a soldier, but the sturdy ferrite armor is only grazed by the operator's poorly aimed shots. He curses his luck and prepares to head back the way he came. As he blindly fires over cover again, he finally notices the beeping grenade that has landed just next to his feet. Without the increased awareness of his Warframe, he is unable to react quickly enough to lob it back over.

"Oh, fuck me!"

Without much thought, the operator leaps over his cover to find the hot muzzles of Grineer rifles and submachine guns aimed at him. As the grenade goes off, the closest Grineer bashes his head with the butt of his rifle. The Boy's body goes limp and one of the other soldiers throws him over his shoulder as they head to the ship's lower sector. To the holding cells. They arrive at an intercom just outside of their barracks on the way there and one of them decides to radio the main deck of their finding. The oldest looking Grineer that was shot, tells an officer of the small package they have intercepted.

"Gah, useless fools. The Commander desires Warframe heads, not the weak bodied children that control them!" Yells the officer.

"But Officer Kra'lek, surely Tul'Ruk would wish to speak with him no?" Asks the old Grineer.

"The Commander is occupied at the moment, kill him and return to the sector 3. There has been an outbreak of- " The officer's transmission ends abruptly as the lights in the hallway dim repeatedly. The oldest Grineer waves to his two allies to ready themselves. The operator slowly begins to awaken without alerting his non-attentive Grineer watchers. The three Grineer argue for a bit and then come to a decision. They toss the presumed unconscious boy into the barracks and lock the door from the outside. The faint footsteps of clanking boots growing more silent, reassures the boy as he stands up to rub his aching head. Why they did not simply execute him is bewildering, but this is his chance to continue his search of the vessel for the fuel cells. The barracks of the lower sector is quite a spacious room with a row of benches going down the middle all the way to an exit at the far opposite end and is complimented by various closed doors on each side.

His first realization is that he is unarmed, his second is that he is inside a Grineer barracks. He decides to search the lockers around him, but to no avail as they are all locked. He begins to wish he had not consigned his Kubrow Sparky to the Lotus. In the corner of his eye, he notices one room is green and unlocked. Perhaps there is a Grineer inside or something of value that will help him escape his predicament he wonders. Cautiously he approaches and as the door opens automatically, the boy rushes in with a fighting posture. Fists raised to his opponent who slowly turns to face him. A heavy gunner preparing to dawn her impenetrable armor stops to address the intruder. The operator leaps towards the Grineer with the fury of a one-thousand chimps. The gunner was completely caught off guard as she is on the floor and pinned by the Tenno. The operator quickly grabs a marelok from the holster on her thigh and aims it toward his enemy's face. His hesitation to pull the trigger is due to the human-like visage of his Grineer foe. Some of the most wretched and deteriorated members of her kind have fallen to his blade and guns, but never has he come across a more docile looking specimen. As he sits on her abdomen, weapon in hand, he murmurs some words just audible enough for the gunner to hear.

"Whoa, you're a big girl." Says he without realizing.

"Kill me or release me! Do not waste my time with foolishness you filth." Retorts the pinned Grineer.

"Oh, uh, sorry-I mean shut up you! You're coming with me. I'm sure you must know where I could find some fuel cells."

"Disgusting abomination! Why would I help you?" The large female Grineer angrily proclaims as she is motioned up to stand by the operator.

"Either help me or we both die. The Infested are here..."

Her frown remains, but she seems less inclined to kill him now. She turns slowly to reach for her armor, but is stopped by the small operator.

"What! You wish for me to leave without any protection?"

"Yeah I just don't think letting my enemy wear bullet proof armor is a good idea you know? Now get moving!"

As the two leave the small room, he checks the Marelok. It is empty.

Now the sweat begins to pour from the boy as the giant before him could easily tear him apart, regardless of his training. She stands around 7-feet-tall from head to toe, with cybernetic forearms. She is strangely voluptuous for her kind, as evident from her curvy and womanly figure. The female may be taller and larger than the boy, but her smooth skin indicates that she might only be a few years older. She is unlike other heavy gunners that are robust and posses muscular frames. She actually has hair for starters, a short messy bob cut of dark orange that covers her right eye slightly. Her pigmentation is a typical splotchy coloration of Caucasian appearance. As a Grineer, her eyes are black with the exception of her bright green irises. The female's current attire is a rather tight dark colored suit of some rubbery looking alloy. Her armor lying on the ground, is too bizarrely unique, but the operator pays no mind to it.

She begins sensing the weight of the his stare and so she peeks from the corners of her eyes to see the tiny gun wielding shrimp of a Tenno warrior. He is a fairly small thing even for an operator, standing at just barely 5 feet high. He has a lighter skin tone with a simple short brown pompadour parted to the right that enhances his brown eyes. His outfit is a blue and white standard transference suit with the hood left open. The boy's body is not bulging with muscles, but he does have a well-defined figure. Her gaze meets his eyes and she quickly averts her peepers to avoid attention. The gunner does notice as she finishes lifting the lock down, that his weapon has lowered slightly. What really puzzles her though, is that his facial expression has altered from fearsome to a gawking entranced state of complete amazement.

'Is he trying to insult me? What could this pathetic worm be staring at?' Thinks the Grineer with the barrel of the Marelok at her back urging her forward.

As her thoughts are clouded by paranoia, the operator's mind is quite focused. Indeed, his full attention is towards the swaying of the female Grineer's hips and posterior as it wobbles in front of him. Her heavy-set chest too captivates him as it bounces and shakes with her every motion. Her thick lips and green eyes mesmerize him with every word and glance. As an operator, he is quite young and has never really had a chance to understand certain concepts since recently awakening two years ago. In truth, he has never been given any guidance on such matters besides the combat wisdom offered by his Cephalon Sudo or the Lotus. There was one instance at the Orcus Relay where Darvo was discussing the mating capabilities of some Warframes to Clem, for the purposes of creating "exotic items" he claimed. The operator did not understand exactly what was being hinted at back then besides the obvious, but it made no sense. Warfames mating like Kubrows and Kavats, how silly thought the boy.

All these thoughts were swirling in his head until the operator accidentally stumbled on some tubing. He is relieved to have stopped himself from falling, but takes a gulp of air when he notices what stopped him. His hands have sunk into the thick, squishy behind of the female gunner, who is now scowling menacingly.

"Care to explain yourself back there?" Asks the Grineer.

"It's not what you think! I was walking and, um." Says the operator, unable to speak clearly. His hands continuing to knead the enormous behind.

"You little runt! Cease your perverse actions at once!"

The tall girl turns around quickly, only to be faced with a Marelok at point blank range. She starts to chuckle lightly upon seeing how much the gun shivers in his hands. Her robotic limb lands on the pistol, followed by a crunching sound of metal. Pieces of the weapon fall to the floor as the Tenno looks up at her with a nervous grin. The Grineer lets out a roar before she nabs him by the throat suddenly and lifts him off the ground. The boy is puzzled as to how she realized the gun was unloaded, or maybe it was the hesitation present in his eyes that made her act.

"You know, there is something peculiar about you. You are not like the other Tenno I have encountered. That is why it really is a shame that you must die!" The gunner teases. The operator's neck strains as the intense pressure crushes his windpipe. As his world shifts to black, the entire ship shakes violently from an explosion. The two are tossed apart from one another and land on opposite sides of the corridor they have been walking down.

The Grineer lands just at the edge of a large door. As she pulls herself off the ground, the circular entrance reveals a horrific sight. Infested of all sorts turn to face the Grineer. Charges and Ancients overwhelm her. The operator, only some distance away, witnesses the scene. Her body will be torn to bits as the monsters rip and gnaw at her flesh. He tries to leave as the gunner cries out for help, from him surprisingly. Regardless of the fact that she tried to kill him moments ago, something in his gut tells him to turn around.

He takes aim with his right hand and supports it with his left. Within moments, a sudden spark of blue energy transforms into a surge of power blasting out from his palm. The Infested are knocked away temporarily as the Grineer female is on the ground with lacerations and other minor wounds. He immediately hauls the Grineer to safety behind the door, which he manages to lock by triggering the alarm. But he can't just leave her here, the Infested will not be slowed down for long. He decides to take her inside a locked storage room they passed not too long ago. It is a great undertaking for someone so small to move someone so large. Reaching the door to the tiny storage room though, another problem arises. He finds that doorway was constructed for someone of his stature because the girl's wide hips prevent her from being pulled in. His only option he thinks is to pick her up so that she enters standing; rather than being dragged on the floor laying down. The boy is careful to avoid her wounds and grabs the female from the front of her torso, placing his hands on her shoulder blades. It did not occur to the small Tenno that from this position, the female's buxom chest is smashed against his face. A very shocking and foreign sensation runs through his system and prompts the boy to lay her down as quickly as possible.

Finally in a safe haven, he begins applying his only spare medical unit to treat her. The large girl's cuts heal and her bruises disappear quickly. All the while the operator weakens as he has not fully learned to channel his inner Tenno abilities. The Grineer is at full health once more and gradually rises off the floor, her ears catching the sound of a thud next to her.

"Rrrrrgh, what the? The little Tenno? Did he bring me here? My wounds, they are gone as well..."

She lets out a sigh of annoyance. While she thinks of how simple it would be to kill the boy now, it occurs to her that he could also have just as easily left her to the Infested. But he is a warrior of the Lotus, a descendant of the Orokin, and is designated an enemy to the Queens. Does the same not apply to her though, an enemy of the Tenno? Her green eyes lower to her cybernetic hand and curiously examines it. She forms a fist and takes a step towards the sleeping operator. The Gunner kneels next to him and winds back her right arm. The metal fist strikes the target before her, leaving a notable dent in the ground. She slams both hands on each side of the boy's shoulders and leans over his body to come face to face. A yell pierces the room, followed by frustrated cussing.

Several minutes pass before the operator awakens, his brown eyes squinting at the single light bulb dangling overhead. He finds that he is unable to move due to sturdy metal chains binding his hands behind his back. His head swivels to the left to see a sizable imprint of a fist in the ground only inches away. Even more strange, there is litter all over the place as if someone has been rummaging through the storage room. In fact, that someone is still here as the sound of items being tossed below him demands his interest. The boy crunches his stomach to get up and instantly hits an obstacle. A soft and, meaty obstacle. It is the Grineer female bent over in front of him and searching a locker that, he has bumped into.

"Oh!" The large female yells startled and bangs her head on the top shelf of the locker. The boy looks over the enormous bum to see the Grineer's robotic hands twisting the metal doors of the two adjacent lockers and destroys them. Her face rotates slowly to glance back at the nuisance that dared to touch her backside. She parts her orange hair so that both her eyes lock onto the cowering Tenno. The little operator gets on his feet to apologize, but another rumble through the ship knocks him forward. Since his hands are still bound on his back, he fails to prevent himself from effectively mounting the female caboose before him. His face and body are flat on her arched back, just barely reaching her shoulder blades due to his small frame. The female gunner is stunned at how aggressively forward the timid tiny Tenno is being she thinks. Of course once she feels the nudge from his manhood against her womanhood, she becomes furious.

"Pervert! How dare you assault me, even after I spared your life!"

"N-no I swear I'm not trying to- wait, I saved your life too didn't I?" The boy cries out.

"So you think that gives you the right to mate with me then? Is that it?" Protest the female.

"Of course not! I would n-never take advantage of a girl like that!"

The female seem unconvinced as her lips twist into a snarl. The little Tenno tries to deliver a resolution through panicked and stuttered words, but the only thing she understands is the swelling bulge knocking on her basement door.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side of _The Vur'ka_ the Infestation has consumed a vast majority of all the Grineer as the ship's integrity begins to falter to the corruption. The monstrosities have reached the main deck and are attempting to break through as the commander and his remaining subordinates prepare for the inevitable breach.

"Stand together Grineer, the vile beasts are upon us. Their screams ache for release, we shall deliver them from their madness!" Confidently states Tul'Ruk himself. While his blood lust rages, his crew trembles at the horror that will soon take hold. The massive blast doors to the main deck is slowly being torn open by the hording masses of chargers, ancients and even brood mothers. Only less than five Grineer of varying ranks remain, along with their commander. They try to form a defensive perimeter around the commander's slightly elevated seat. Their efforts are futile and serve merely to delay their deaths. Though Tul'Ruk manages to crush a few Infested beneath his custom power gauntlet, the crew cannot hold out any longer. The swarm only grows and all but the commander is devoured. Tul'Ruk pounds the ground to send a shock wave, knocking them all away as he makes a slow retreat.

"Incompetent fools, unworthy of my power! Tenno, I will find you and make you pay for this. I will destroy it...yes. No one will leave my ship alive!" The commander yells as he bashes through Infested and heads towards the engineering level of the ship. Unknown to him or anyone, a great evil manifests itself in the bowels of the vessel.

The Cephalon Sudo manages to reestablish contact with the operator. To his relief the boy is alive.

"Operator, what has happened? The Grineer brutes must have surely ambushed you, such cowardly beings they are. You must escape and return to me at once! I think I can divert the reserve energy from your Warframes to travel to Eris at least."

"Yeah about that Sudo. I don't think I'll be going anywhere just yet."

"What! Why not operator? Are you unable to move? Are you injured?"

"Um, something like that..." The boy says bashfully. He tries his best to ignore the glare of the plump female squatting over him.


	2. Now we finish this buisness

-A continuation of chapter 1 with the story picking up right where we last saw the operator. This chapter focuses more on the Tenno and the Grineer gunner than anything else. If you are wondering about the plot, then don't because there is like five percent of that mentioned here. If you want more then please wait for chapter 3 where it will hopefully be covered. Enjoy!

-As of 05/29/17 This chapter has been altered slightly once again! I just wasn't pleased some minor details, so hopefully this will be the final revise.

 **Chapter 2: Now we finish this business, once and for all!**

The Grineer ship, _The Vur'ka,_ has now become completely enveloped by the Infestation as its occupants have abandoned all attempts to preserve the vessel. In a storage room not too far from the hangar bay labeled Sector 3, the operator remains hidden and still bound. There is nothing quite unsettling as the fear of being cornered with no way to resist or run. His eyes travel the small storage room, but the single bulb overhead does not illuminate much. The sounds just beyond the door, the gunfire, the screams and overall grim ambience of the Grineer ship, leaves him with an uneasy feeling of dread. In his fetal position on the ground, he can only think of what might happen when the gunner returns. She seemed ready to pulverize him before, but surprisingly she became reasonable at the last second. That is, letting the little Tenno continue to exist.

Before he can regret the choice he made in staying put, the door turns green as it opens up. The operator shifts himself to his feet, but is stopped by a putrid smell of decaying flesh. He does nothing but stare directly at the ground and listens to the sound of the wriggling mass. Standing in front of him with its maw agape is large Brood mother, with maggots crawling in and out of the grotesque creature. He throws himself into a corner as he kicks and yells frantically for the monstrosity not to come closer. The Infested beast lumbers awkwardly towards its prey, spewing its maggots all over the floor as it emits a low gurgling noise. It's one large arm grabs the boy's face, lifting him off the ground. A multitude of eyes stare directly at the operator as a voice begins to burrow through the deepest crevices of his mind.

"We have them..."

"We have you..."

"We have her..."

"We will have _all_ of you..."

The creature's mouth clamps down onto the boy's upper torso, head first. It slowly begins to swallow him whole until another loud roar is heard. A thick splatter of blood and other fluids fill the room as the Brood Mother lets out a cry. The creature's throat is tearing in two, its entire body is ripped apart. A robotic arm reaches into the beast and hauls the operator out of the wretched corpse. As he is pulled from the darkness and into the light, he sees his savior.

"Y-you... you came back for me?" Says the out of breath Tenno.

"Of course I came back you runt. I do not exactly have many options, now do I?" The Grineer says. She straps the canister to her back and prepares to untie him when the doors in the corridor behind them open abruptly. A platoon of Grineer consisting of lancers, troopers, bombards and ballistas appear with their weapons raised. One of the bombards steps forward to point his Orgis right at the heavy gunner.

"Look brethren, she aids the Tenno in his escape! Kill the traitor!" The platoon commences firing as the gunner, still lacking any form of armor, makes a hasty retreat with the boy. The two head right for Sector 3, with the female Grineer bashing and dashing her way through the various ongoing firefights between Grineer and Infested. As the gunner dodges the fray, a strange muffled cry begins to catch her attention. She stops and looks frantically around, until she realizes the sound is originating from the operator. It did not occur to her as she ran that she was pressing him tightly against her bosom. With only a thin layer of fiber and cloth separating the two, her one massive melon was completely smothering the little Tenno. As she pulls his face upwards, he gasps for air desperately.

She warns him about his inappropriate behavior, that the consequences will be most severe. The boy agrees with several quick and terrified nods as they reach the wide blast doors to the hangar bay of Sector 3. The doors creak open as hundreds of Infested turn their attention to the duo. There is no way around and no time left to look for alternatives as the ships engines give out. The vessel is slowly being pulled into the atmosphere of the dwarf planet.

"Curse the Void, what do we do now?" Yells the Grineer.

"I have an idea, but you're gonna to have to trust me on this ok?"

He contacts Sudo, his Cephalon, and informs the ghost of their situation.

"Oh operator, are you sure about this? What if I miss or –"

"You won't Sudo. Just do it and do it quickly." Says the boy as he motions to the Grineer gunner to proceed with the plan.

"Okay, Sudo. The operator is counting on you; I will not fail him. Not again." The Cephalon proclaims as he diverts the reserve energy from the Warframes to the ship's thrusters. The Liset proceeds to pave its way through the Infested horde as it scrapes against the metallic surface of the hangar. Then suddenly, the gunner hurdles the operator over the horde towards the ship. Sudo quickly turns sideways to launch the operator's Odonata Archwing. Catching his gear in midair, the operator thrusts back to the gunner. Picking her up was impossible and instead, she was left dangling some feet above the Infested. The two flew towards the ship, kicking and screaming all the way as the monsters closed in around them. Just before his vessel exited the hangar, they made it inside. The boy quickly emptied the new canister of fuel cells into the ship and the powerful thrusters soon propelled them away from _The Vur'Ka._ Behind them, the Grineer craft descends into Eris and even starts splitting down the middle. The evil that stirs in the Grineer ship grows silent, for now.

With some considerable distance gained, the Tenno's ship comes to a halt as the engines cool down. They are in neutral space that is occupied by several syndicates, but is virtually untouched by the Grineer or Corpus factions. For the moment, everything is calm as the operator addresses his new companion.

"Hey, so, I didn't even get your name the first time around-" The boy greets cautiously before Sudo interrupts.

"Operator, it is politer to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name."

"Oh, right! So my name's Ren, and you are?"

The gunner looks at the little Tenno and says in a condescending tone "You may call me Nisha Ver'Koom."

"And I thought Kela de Thaym was long, how about Nisha for short?"

Without responding, Nisha moves towards the short Tenno and stops only inches away from him. Ren tries his best not to look directly at her massive bust, but it soon dawns on him just how much "meatier" Nisha really is. Insulted by Ren's disposition towards her, she moves closer to the point of contact. The taller girl coerces the boy against his foundry. With no more room to back up, Ren objects to Nisha's invasion of his personal space.

"Uh? Is there s-something I can do for you?"

"No, there is not."

"Um, ok. Then c-could you back up, just a bit?" The wee one requests.

"Do not think I do not know what it is you are trying to pull. Just like back on the ship, I have not forgotten nor forgiven you for that!" The large Grineer says with unexpected hostility.

"What are you talking about?"

She shoves him to the ground. "Shut up, you little runt!"

"Hey what's your deal!" Ren yells annoyed. The female Grineer says nothing else, while staring down at him. She spins around and heads off somewhere behind his arsenal to the back of the Orbiter.

"Wow operator, HOW SMOOTH!" Taunts Sudo, who buzzes from overhead.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"That is hard to determine operator. What part was unclear? Was it when she KNOCKED YOU ON Y-Y-YOUR A-ASS AH-AH-AHA!"

"Man I really need to get you fixed ASAP. I'm tired of your sassy remarks Sudo!" The tired Ren says with a wave of his hand. He heads to his tiny and cramped bedroom in the ship's end. It lies on the left side, where once the Infested corruption resided. He falls back on to his elongated blue mattress in the dark and he considers the day's events.

'This just keeps getting better and better. How could I let myself be captured so easily? Why did the Grineer ship's engines die suddenly, the Infested never destroy them in hopes of spreading farther. What was that voice that spoke to me, just before I was almost eaten? What did I do to Nisha to piss her off all of a sudden? She was kinda ok on the ship, but now that everything's calmed down, she's really defensive and cold. I did touch her butt and all, but it wasn't like I was planning to!'

All these thoughts plague his mind as he twists and turns, unable to find a comfortable position. He frowns in the dark while pulling the covers over himself. Ren likes to sleep in his boxers only as it gives him more free room downstairs. The boy starts to finally put his mind at ease, forgetting about everything and letting his brain wander. His eyes peel back as the light from outside his room hits his face. His door has opened, so Ren rubs his eyes and squints to adjust. It is Nisha that waits at the entrance of his room, wearing some sort of engineering jumpsuit he purchased not too long ago. Her pudgy hourglass silhouette cast a equally curvaceous shadow on the boy's bed. Her hair is now a slightly wilder looking bob cut as her eyes illuminate her face with a green glow.

The boy remains quiet while covering his chest with his blue blanket as Nisha makes her way towards the bed. She puts one knee on the mattress, then the other as she steadily crawls over to Ren. She hovers above the boy, keeping him under her arms and legs. The cold metallic hands touching his sides send goosebumps all over his skin.

She speaks in a more intimidating tone than earlier as she seems more irritated and tense."You do not even offer your guest a place to stay? Such a lack of manners you have Tenno."

"What? You pushed me to the ground and then stormed off!"

"Y-yeah, but... you molested me!"

"It was an accident! I told you like twenty times on the ship!"

"Whatever! I know you are looking for a chance to..."

"A ch-chance for what?" Ren asks, lowering the blanket.

"Huh? The way you kept trying to assert yourself over me since we met. I thought you wanted to- just be silent already! I am done speaking with you!"

Seeing as Ren's resolve will not be swayed, Nisha decides to simply lay next to him. This is where the cramped quarters of Ren's shabby little den become apparent. It is no more than a broom closet in his ship as his bed touches all three sides of the walls, excluding the entrance obviously. The only upside is that the ceiling is nicely elevated and that Ren's mattress is so unusually long that Nisha's feet do not hang off the edge. His mattress is not even a real bed, rather a bunch of comfy large cushions enveloped in several thick blankets that stack up to 4 feet off the ground. Ren finds this more cozy, especially on those frigid nights where Sudo accidentally turns off the ship's engines.

'I don't get it. If she's that worried I'll do something, why didn't she just throw me out? Why did she casually fall asleep next to me! Girls are weird.'

Now he tries to curl up facing his right against the wall, but it is useless as the voluptuous female encompasses too much of the little space available. Her massive rack is squished up against the boy's neck and head as the Grineer too faces his direction on her side. Her soft belly and thunderous thighs touch him as well, he can feel her breathing down his neck. The Tenno cannot fall asleep while so much juicy flesh is touching him, strange thoughts stir his imagination. After some time passes, he begins to ignore his lewd imagery as the fatigue of his journey finally gets to him. Unfortunately for Ren, now is around the time when Nisha rolls on top of him. He quickly comes to his senses as now the large bountiful girl is too close to ignore. Her huge breasts smother his face, suffocating the boy. His muffled cries are once again tossed aside as Nisha snores blissfully unaware. In his panic his flailing free arm impacts one of her ass cheeks, making her meaty bum quake and shake. Ren freezes cold like an enemy hit by Frost's avalanche, but to his surprise she does not react nor wake up. This realization causes his boxers to stretch as he slides the same hand over Nisha's backside once more. A sweat droplet trickles down his forehead as he contemplates the consequences of what he is about to do.

'I sh-shouldn't do this to Nisha, but oh fuck is her ass soft! Just a little grab should be fine right? Y-yeah, she won't even remember a thing!'

The boy's hand squeezes the fat rump roast before him as he frees his other hand from under her to do the same. His member swells with eagerness as the luscious female remains laying on him with her immense weight. As his meat expands, he begins playing with her rear more. Juggling the twin hills, tapping them, digging his fingers into the big buns and even lightly spanking her all entices the hormonal boy.

"Ooooooh man, this butt is just so damn sexy! It's gotta be a crime to have an ass this huge and round! I thought it was ginormous before, but this thing is beyond measuring! Oh Lotus please forgive me for going against your teachings!" The horny Tenno whispers to himself. He has been warned by Sudo to not act upon such urges in the past, because they are primal and distracting he says. Even to the point where Sudo would chastise Ren for masturbating and thus, has left the boy without release for several weeks now. He is at the breaking point of his sanity.

"Nisha and her fat ass thinks she can bully me like that after what happened today? I'll show her!"

He rubs and grinds his still hardening manhood on the girl's squishy, yet firm stomach as he roughly gropes her behind. While he punishes Nisha's butt, he notices the girl beginning to move under his grip. He stares wide eyed as she too speaks, but becomes quickly intrigued to find her talking while dreaming?

"St-stupid Tenno scoom... so weak and... mmmh! Pathetic, little runt! How d-dare you... no you c-cannot... stop it... not in m-my butt! " She whispers aloud while the boy molests her caboose.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I will stick it to this fat ass!" Ren whispers back as if expecting a coherent response. He cannot resist the urge to touch his own body any longer and scurries out from underneath the girl. In the pitch black room, he removes his boxers next to his slumbering guest to reveal his erect shaft. His cock at full power is a behemoth for someone as small as he. Its girth is thick like his forearm and it goes well above a foot in length. His amazon slayer throbs for attention as he peels the foreskin back slightly, but not fully. His fat dick's weight gives it a curve downwards when not held as his large sperm tanks dangle underneath it. Placing both hands on his meat, he starts to beat himself off with a great fury! His hands run forward and back on his Wukong staff, jerking himself off right above Nisha. He sits with his knees bent next to her as he can now somewhat make out the outline of her posterior in the darkness. Ren moans silently as he continues his mischievous and horny deed within close proximity to the girl.

She unexpectedly shifts again onto her back, one of her arms catching his thigh causes him to move forward suddenly. Ren stiffens as he begins tightening his abs while leaning in. The tip of his cock is being kissed by Nisha's plump lips. Forgetting about the obvious danger, he cautiously rubs his meaty glans all over her soft mouth. He sighs, letting out small gasps as he uses the girl's lips for his own enjoyment. His testicles are filled to burst and the aching pain is too much to bare any longer. Unfortunately he is thrown off Nisha as she moves again, this time facing the opposite wall away from Ren. Now he sits confused and annoyed. He tries to cum by vigorously jacking his fat dick off, not caring if Nisha catches him or not. But the boy is saddened to find that he is unable to reach climax from his hands, the cause being his thick accumulation of man milk building up for too long. Ren is simply too tired to proceed for another hour, so he falls asleep with painful blue cantaloupes.

Around 9:00 a.m. standard space time to be precise, Ren awakens to a terrifying sight. His position has been altered significantly. Due to the cramped confines of his bed, Nisha is now with her back towards him as her bulbous booty is on his pelvis. He attempts to move away before she can notice, but finds that it is impossible. His morning wood has been caught between her meaty thighs somehow, directly rubbing against Nisha's most delicate area. This would not be as problematic if Ren's rod was not basically the Magistar. There is no time to formulate an escape plan as his large Grineer bed mate awakens with a low yawn. His only hope now is that she does not realize and he gets an opening to flee.

'How the fuck is she not going to notice a hot throbbing salami right between her legs? I'm so fucking dead!'

Ren does his best to remain calm and pretend to be asleep still. Nisha turns her half open eyes back to look at the "sleeping" Tenno. She rubs her juicy legs together, forcing Ren's meat to pulsate with joy. The Grineer female then slowly hauls her self off Ren's comfy makeshift bed. As she sits on the edge looking towards the door, she pushes her back with one arm to crack it. While stretching, she is oblivious to Ren as he quietly tucks his rooster away. Nisha proceeds to stand up, with a louder yawn she makes her way out the room. As Ren opens his eyes to check if the coast is clear, he sits up and removes the blanket.

'Something's definitely not right here. What just happened?'

Ren notices next to him lays the engineering jumpsuit, the one Nisha was wearing last night. His eyes were closed the whole time and thus he cannot recall if she was wearing clothes at all. On top of that, he takes a second look at his eager python and finds that it smells. Well of course it has a smell, but what he finds is the stench of another odor he is unfamiliar with. Before he can have time to further investigate, his door slides open signaling his guest entering. He hastily hides his shame, as Nisha walks in wearing one of his dark green bras and Tenno themed thongs.

'Wait a minute, I don't own any thongs or bras!'

Upon closer inspection, it would seem that her wide hips and ample rear have completely devoured one of Ren's boxers. As for her huge chest, it is actually covered by a tank top, but the amount of cleavage, under and side boob bursting out all over gave the illusion of a tight bra.

"If you are wondering about this, that suit was becoming uncomfortable to sleep in. I am sure you do not mind if I borrow these?"

"Well actually-"

"Good!" The girl throws back, cutting him off mid-sentence with a apathetic tone.

Ren looks down away from the girl as blood fills his cheeks, among other places. Nisha scoffs at this display with a dismissive remark. She says nothing more to the boy as she walks out of the room. Emphasizing her full figure by seductively shaking her hips while exiting. Ren puts one hand to his forehead, trying to figure out if Nisha is being flirtatious or hostile.

He wraps a towel around his waist, leaving his top bare as he leaves the room for the shower. The little Tenno stops just outside the room behind the arsenal. Right across is the bathroom, but he looks around to make sure Nisha is not nearby and then runs quickly while holding his towel with one hand. He makes it to the door while staring back. As his head swivels forward it comes to a halt from a wall. The fragrance of salty sweat and cold steel lets him know that it is Nisha. He pulls his head back, standing head to toe, Ren only reaches up to her bust. To which, he takes rapid glances at her gazongas while staring at the floor. Nisha chuckles while gawking at him, causing her breasts to jiggle from the vibration. Ren works up the courage to speak up to her, literally due to his size.

"Nisha? Sorry, w-were you gonna use the bathroom just now?"

"No. But now that you want to, so do I." She huffs with her hands on her hips, blocking Ren's way in.

"What! Fine I'll c-come back later then."

Her arm falls on his shoulder as he turns around. The cold orange and black metallic hand makes him shudder as it touches his flesh."I did not say you could leave, runt."

"H-hey! Nisha, what are you d-doing?"

She pushes him into the bathroom with a shove. The room is larger then his own and maintains the same color palette of blue and white. There is a soft light blue rug on the floor in the center, complimented by a similar colored cover on the toilet seat. On the left is the shower, closed off by means of transparent glass doors.

Ren is on the floor clutching his towel, trying to cover his nakedness from her. The tall busty female orders him to stand up and remove the white towel. The boy feels helpless and his mind is hazy. He does as instructed, but quickly places both hands over his privates. A pathetic attempt as Ren's impressive payload, even while flaccid is too large to cover up. The little Tenno is no longer as he was last night, the boy has shrunk into a miserable state of fragility. His eyes become watery as his legs start to shake.

Now Nisha too undresses, from the already exposing articles of clothing she was wearing. The sight of her nude and thick curvy body sends blood rushing to engorge the boy's manhood. Ren wants to drop dead from the embarrassment of the whole situation, but he does not want to give her that satisfaction.

"Listen up Tenno. You are going to wash me thoroughly understood? I do not wish to wet my arms as the water seeps inside the synthetic muscle tissue." Nisha proclaims as she manages to disconnect her left arm. She barks at the boy to remove her remaining right arm. Ren carefully places both of her cybernetic appendages on the toilet seat. Nisha is not completely without limbs as her augmentation only extends to her elbows, so she is left with her stumpy biceps. Ren slides open the glass shower door and runs the water until it is warm. As he does this, the girl pokes him repeatedly with her breasts. His face remains timid and afraid as Nisha and him enter the shower together. Ren closes the door as the water from the shower head hits him as well.

"Well are you going to stand there all day staring like an idiot! Or are you actually going to do something?" Nisha remarks impatiently.

"Oh, um. S-sorry." Ren says softly as he squirts some shampoo into each hand. Nisha faces towards the water and Ren stands behind her reaching up to her head. He runs his fingers through her now damp and short orange hair. He strains to get to the very top of her scalp, to which Nisha could easily bend down for him but chooses to purposely make him struggle. As he stands on his tip toes to reach, his baby maker rubs all over her back and drips per-seminal fluid on her. Once all foamy white, her head that is, she places it directly under the shower head. The foam and water run down her figure like a race track. Ren tries to keep his raging erection down, to prevent it from poking her but she backs up to feel it caress her skin more. Though she has not directly addressed his situation downstairs, she certainly has no complaints of it touching her.

Ren uses only one hand to pour liquid gel soap onto her back, causing Nisha to shudder from the cold sensation. She stops him just as he is about to rub the soap all over her. Still not even turning to look at him, she demands he use both hands. Evidently, this is because Ren is trying to hold his cock down unsuccessfully with one hand. As Ren lets go of his willy, it forms a rising crescent shape and scoops Nisha's ass cheek as it comes up. He quickly flinches, but she says nothing back strangely. The little Tenno then commences lathering her body starting from her back. His hands caress her ample waist and soft belly. sliding over her upper back and all around her thighs, he keenly avoids certain areas.

The little Tenno thinks for a moment and finally makes his move. He begins with her massive chest, working his way from underneath each breast. The enormous size of each globe is evident as Ren's individual hands on each one are only larger than her areolas. The boy's hands brush past the center of both breasts multiple times as if searching for something.

'She doesn't have nipples?'

His fingers find a slit on each large bosom, and since he is caressing her from the back, tries to stick his fingers inside the strange slits. Nisha yelps audibly, shaking his hands off with a stern warning. He backs away from her chest and turns his attention downwards to her fat behind that he has been poking with his manhood for the last few minutes. As he soaps up Nisha's thick ass cheeks, he begins conjuring up a scheme. But to finalize his plan he needs to ensure a few crucial assumptions are indeed true. While Nisha awaits for Ren to finish up massaging her bum, the boy quietly lowers his head right to her backside. He moves in as close as possible to her underside and wafts her female scent. His monster throbs upon recognizing this smell. Lastly, he tries to test out long he can noticeably rub her thick bum with his equally large shaft. A dark thought crosses his mind as he sees for himself that Nisha is consciously allowing his cock to press against her. Not wanting to push his luck, he ends his experiment after being ecstatic at the conclusion.

As the water is turned off and Ren steps out the shower first, Nisha orders him to fetch her arms. Ren picks them up as told, but then dashes out the bathroom.

"Hey you little Tenno filth, come back here!" Nisha growls as she chases in wet pursuit to reclaim her parts. Outside the bathroom and still nude, she figures Ren must have run into his room as the door is wide open with a trail of water on the floor. She runs inside, but since the lights are turned off she fails to notice Ren's foot trip her on the way in. Without her arms, she falls forward onto the bed. She hears the door lock behind her and tries to get up quickly. The Grineer female feels a small weight push her down, it is Ren. She cannot kick him off with her powerful legs since she is flat on the bed with Ren directly sitting on her butt. The little Tenno pulls her wet hair back so her ear is close to his mouth as he lays on her nude.

Ren yells with irritation and anger clouding his judgement. His burning erection rests on her back."You feel that Nisha, huh?

"Feel w-what you worm? Let go of my hair b-before you really piss me-"

"Shut up already!" The boy yells as one hand reaches behind him to smack her ass, causing it to jiggle from the impact.

"O-ow! That actually hurt Ren!"

"Good, because if you don't close that big mouth of yours then I'll do it again." The boy threatens by raising his other hand. Nisha can do nothing but whine and try to wiggle Ren off her back. Since she is blatantly ignoring his previous statement by resisting, Ren slaps her other ass cheek with more considerable effort than before. The force sends ripples through her flesh as it wobbles. The girl winces from the pain and drops her face into the bed. Not paying her any mind, he winds up for another hit.

"W-wait, I am not resisting anymore! Why are you-" Begs the girl as Ren strikes her cushions several more times.

"A fat ass like this needs to be punished!"

He gets off her back feeling confident she will remain complacent now. He sits on her thighs and spreads apart her reddened backside. His eyes travel from her anus to her vagina, it is decorated by curly orange pubic hair. The girl makes no movements in opposition as Ren runs one hand along her vaginal lips while jerking his large member in preparation. The small Tenno props himself on his knees at the side of her thighs and holds his cock fully erect with both hands. Still the girth and mass of his meat causes it to lean down a bit, so he points it more vertically. He licks his lips at the moment of truth. The heat being given off from her vagina stimulates the head of his phallus as it approaches. But his cock does not make contact with her as he stops himself to devise something more humiliating.

"You know what would be even better than this? If I could see your face as I ram my dick inside you. Turn over!"

Ren moves aside as the girl rolls onto her back, she hides her expression under her stumps for arms.

"I wanna see that face, Nisha! I guess you liked getting spanked huh?" Ren taunts as he grabs her amputated arm and pulls it roughly away. Nisha screams loudly as tears flow over her face and her mouth begins to quiver. She stares at him with the same horrified look Ren had before he was about to be eaten alive by that Infested beast. His vexed expression gradually fades as he sees his fear in her gaze. The boy takes a good long look at his hands, one still red from the spanking he gave Nisha's bottom and the other holding down her own shortened limb. He glances over to Nisha who begins wailing and shutting her eyes as she feels Ren's glans rub all over her vulva.

"Ren, wh-why?" Moans the girl.

"Wait, you're actually crying?" Ren states in disbelief at the sight of this powerful Grineer warrior breaking down in tears as a child would.

"I... I... I j-just wanted y-you to like me! Th-that is why I w-was being so m-mean to y-you! Please j-just stop h-hitting me! If you h-hate me that much, th-then I will leave!"

Ren lets go of her as he sits back stupefied. Someone as physically imposing as her could easily kill him with little effort, but she instead curls into a ball with her legs to her chest. She rubs her face on the stump Ren grabbed forcibly and sobs softly to herself. Ren exhales loudly and looks to the tall girl all balled up away from him. He now sees the visible red hand imprints on her light skin.

He hesitates at first, but then slowly places that very same hand over the marks left. She recoils and groans in fright, thinking he wishes to harm her more. The Tenno rubs the spot to feel how hot her flesh has become as it stings from the pain. He soothes her bottom by gently caressing it with both his hands. The boy positions himself behind the girl, his body against hers. Ren carefully captures her stump once again. Feeling how delicate it seems despite her strength without her arms being more than his still. She continues to whimper as she stutters her words, asking Ren to desist. He whispers in her ears, responding to her pleas.

"I'm sorry Nisha. I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner."

She stays quiet, but listens attentively.

"I promise I won't hurt you anymore. But now that I understand how you feel, I won't let you leave." Ren breathes, finishing up his words. Nisha becomes more relaxed, letting her body fall loose and free. Ren asks if he can touch her huge chest, she nods with a sniffle. The girl lets out a startled gasp as two eager hands slide past her ribs on each side. Nisha blushes feeling his fingers sink into her tits as he applies more strength. The female senses his male lust burning her rump and responds by gyrating her hips against it. She looks back to Ren's delight, but he becomes annoyed to see her avoid his gaze. She glances at his hardened member instead.

"So that's how it is huh!" The boy point out as he compresses her spacious chest.

"Ah! What do you mean?" She finally says.

"You were playing with my dick last night, weren't you? Answer me woman!"

"You are being r-rough again!" She asks trying to shift his attention.

"Do it." Says Palpati- I mean Ren.

"Do w-what again?"

"I want you to do exactly what you did to me last night." Ren says massaging her cumbersome breasts with a tightening grip. Since her arms are not available, she moves one leg up and kindly asks if Ren would lay his member down underneath her. Upon doing so, Nisha closes her legs cautiously to ensure Ren does not decide to accidentally put it in. She repeats the events of the night by moving her thick thighs on his shaft. Ren grunts in relief as he relishes thrusting between her legs. Her plump labia moistens and coats his penis with her juices, kissing his shaft with every piston like motion. Nisha's meaty crotch, thighs and backside all contribute to stroking Ren as his cock is sizable enough for her to see it jutting out from the front. She looks at his face for a moment so she can see the sexual desire in his eyes as he focuses on moving his pelvis.

He lets go of her boobs eventually and stops thrusting to flip Nisha on her back once more. He then moves up to her chest again to confirm his previous notions. She does posses nipples, they are merely inverted. Ren places his hands around Nisha's back, to embrace her fully while he buries his face into her left breast. Ren pecks the slit where her nipple is hidden and then gives it a wet smooch. His tongue slithers around the opening and then her areola. He puts a powerful suction into his kisses, sucking as much of her tit flesh a he can into his mouth. Nisha looks down to see him going to work on her baby-feeders.

 **Character POV: Nisha**

Ren's lips pop as they let go of my breast. My nipple is now exposed and it is covered in his saliva. The sticky wetness causes the air to feel especially cold and makes my skin crawl. I moan as he twists it with his lips. He stares at me with his eyes while vigorously suckling from me like a newborn. When he looks at me like that I cannot stand it and turn away as my face becomes flustered.

I can feel it coming soon. That burning sensation in my chest means it is happening. I wonder how he will react to it, I hope he is not disgusted. He pauses for a moment while remaining latched onto me and the feeling of his slimy tongue lapping up my nipple tells me that he is tasting my "stuff" now. I do not fully understand why, but I tend to lactate if my breasts are stimulated enough. This is the first time anyone has ever tried my bodily secretion, it does not seem to offend him. Stupid Ren. He is enjoying it! His suckling is becoming more intense, I wish he would stop pulling my nipples so hard though. Ugh, why does he stroke his penis so much, it makes my groin feel strange. His mouth once again pops off my breast, leaving the area darkened with my swollen nipple oozing milk out all over my boob. The little runt runs his tongue all around my bosom to clean off the liquid that is slowly coming out of me.

He wipes off his milk mustache and calls me an obese Earth bovine while squeezing my other breast. His hands my be dwarfed by my large bust, but he manages to squish them with such pressure that I find myself trembling under his strength. He proceeds to repeat the entire process again on my right breast. Ren demands that I "moo" as the livestock he seems fond of comparing me to does so. I ignore his request for obvious reasons. I can feel his teeth as he chews and gnaws on my nipples, slurping them with ferocity as he milks me. I wish I had my arms right now to slap that smug look off his face. He is utterly ruining my udders- I mean breasts! My nipples will be all weird and fat after this!

His words before were pleasant, but now he is acting like a male Kubrow in heat preparing to impregnate a female. Ren is so ungrateful! In Grineer society, only the strongest males are allowed to have the privilege of mating. Perverted runts like him get nothing! I am a little scared of having him enter me, I must admit. I have never seen the genitals of any male before this, but I am certain Ren is much larger than average by a considerable margin. The way he rubs it against my stomach is making me anxious.

 **Back to the Narrator...**

Ren finishes teasing Nisha's breast with a loud smack of his lips as they let go of her engorged nipples. Now both her breasts are left riddled with his teeth and suction marks. Her milk still gushes out slowly from her breasts and drips along the round fleshy orbs.

"Your milk is so sweet, I could drink it all day! But I think I've kept you waiting long enough." Ren declares as he caresses his cock head with the palm of his hand. The small male moves to her Garden of Eden, not with his tool, but with his own mouth. Nisha covers her face with her stumpy arms as Ren stretches her vaginal lips apart. He smiles at her shy reaction and sticks his tongue out. It slides up her puffy pussy and then down almost to her anus. She clenches her large cheeks together; to which Ren pulls back surprised at her strong response.

The small Tenno purses his lips as he kiss her clitoris, he sucks on it like a lollipop. Nisha slams her legs together on the boy's head, holding him down on her baby canal. Being trapped, Ren resumes licking her insides. Nisha squirms and gyrates her hips as Ren does not stop for one second, his tongue diligently exploring her walls. The girl thrashes Ren around as her leg lock has him flopping like a fish caught on a line. The boy is freed finally as the girl's chest expands and deflates quickly to regain her breath. He waits for the room to stop spinning before returning to the dripping hole.

Nisha rolls her green eyes to meet his own brown irises, she knows what will come next. Ren can no longer restrain himself, he has been jerking his meat for some time now in anticipation. His hands squeeze her juicy thighs as he holds them open. His glans touch her soaked vaginal lips, her womb begins twitching in preparation. Feeling unsure, Nisha tries to close her legs but lacks the energy to stop Ren from prying them open. He tells the tall voluptuous giant to relax as he penetrates her. Her vagina resists initially as Ren tears her hymen apart. His massive cock bends halfway due to the pressure, so Ren grips the sturdy meat. She whimpers and wiggles from the pain, but Ren holds her in place as his manhood burrows deeper into the female.

"Fuck you're so tight! Nisha stop struggling so much!" He complains.

"But it stings! Go slower!" She whines.

"I'm almost all the way in, just bear with it a little longer. It'll feel good soon I swear."

"It better, or else!"

Having her approval, sort of, the boy forces his entire girth and length inside her inch by inch. Even though Nisha is a big girl with a larger than average hole, Ren's monster rod fully fills her up as it kisses her cervix. He groans hoarsely as the velvet silky sensation of girl's warm inner folds wrap around his meat. With each throb, his dick expands her vagina. The boy starts to move now as he grabs hold of her wide hips for better leverage. His thrusts are awkward, but the strength behind them makes up for it. She cries and moans as he knocks on her uterus, making sure nobody is home. Several times Nisha tries to get off her back, but Ren rams her wildly until she submits. Ren wants to stay on top as he fears his pelvis would not last longer if the girl decided to straddle him. Their love making continues on with Ren using Nisha however he sees fit until well over half an hour passes, and one of them succumbs to the pleasure.

The little Tenno pauses hammering Nisha as she throws her head back to climax. His body drips moisture on to his equally sweaty mate and the scent of raunchy musk fills the poorly lit room. He slows down to catch his breath as the girl gushes out fluids. Her inner folds cling to his member with such intensity that he is unable to pump her further. Ren basks in the sensation, slapping a hand just below her navel. Nisha looks down at her small partner and asks why he is touching that spot. His steamy gaze hits her, but he says nothing as his penis slides out of her twitching vagina. Ren grabs her left thigh and rolls the girl over with all his might. The Grineer's body is moved like a rag-doll as her orgasm has left her exhausted. Nisha knows what the boy wants to do and she musters up all her might to prop herself up. Lying on her stomach again with no arms still and feeling winded; she manages to get one knee on the bed. She raises the other and leaves herself in the most vulnerable position possible. Faced down, presenting her ass to the boy who has been rubbing himself at the display. Nisha offers her mouth to Ren in a last-ditch effort avoid the inevitable, but the feeling of two hands clasping her backside makes her groan in terror.

 **Character POV: Ren**

That glorious ass of hers is in full view, as if begging for me to ravage the area. I rest my member in the middle as I hold her supple meat with my hands. Sliding my dick back, it slips past her plump lower lips and into her special place. I shove it in more brutally and savagely than before as it sends Nisha into loud wails and whines. Even though she's crying again, I don't let up pounding her. The force of my pelvis slamming against her backside, causes her rump to wobble and shake so much. It just makes me want to thrust harder into her, seeing that delicious butt bounce back and forth on me. Her insides coil around my flesh, enveloping my manhood with her gooey walls. She feels my cock pulsating rapidly and opens her mouth for a fumbled mess of words to pour out. It sounds to me like she's saying don't cum inside? Eh, I'm not really sure, oh well! I ignore Nisha's bumbling nonsense as I hump her like an animal. My final thrusts plunge deep and hard against her baby-door. Nisha releases a low whimper as I flood her like a geyser with my cum. It feels as if her insides are milking my shaft dry as I pump her with baby-batter. Almost a minute goes by as her belly is filled to the brim with spunk. When I'm finished; I slide out of her and fall onto the bed breathing heavily. Nisha remains with her big ass in the air, her pussy spasms as my cum oozes out.

Her body convulses and she remains unable to get up. I sprawl her out on her side and cover her with clean blanket. I hop in under the covers as well and my arms bring her close to me. Even though she's a sticky mess right now, I still want to hold and squeeze her. Nisha gazes at me and smiles faintly with droopy eyes. I can't believe it, but she actually seems genuinely happy. This gets my friend up and running within seconds. Seeing my dick rise once more has Nisha tearing up behind her stumps in fright. I tell her not to worry as I leave her for a bit, I think I know what would please her most right now. I return with her robotic arms and connect them to her. Now having her limbs back, she grabs me suddenly with a powerful hug. I had a hunch she would want to cuddle after all that love making. For a Grineer, she is more emotional than I had initially thought.

Being pressed up on her huge tits this close though, lets me see just how fat and swollen her nips have become. They look so tasty, with milk dribbling down each one. I can't resist. I suckle slowly and gently, savoring the flavor on my taste buds. It is thick and sweet like a syrup. She coos softly as I greedily gulp down as much as possible, rotating between both breasts. Nisha strokes my hair as I drink, I can't help... but... feel... so... sleepy.

 **Once more, to the narrator...**

As the boy falls into his dreams, Nisha watches him with content. She embraces her mate happily while he continues to suckle. The girl giggles as Ren occasionally stops to call out her name in his sleep, but she simply silences his mumbling with her bosom. The two snuggle with one another in the dark, lying under the covers, they forget about their Lotus, their Queens, their alliances, their differences.

All is quiet on the ship as Sudo has been observing them with silent interest.


	3. Bogies Inbound

\- Ren awakens to Sudoku trying to throw hands at him for smashing too hard, but Nisha is too thick and nothing is resolved. Their new destination, the Vesper relay calls their attention.

-Side note here. I will be revising this chapter to enhance character descriptions as I felt they were weak and inadequate in fully flushing out the main protagonist's appearance and personalities. (06/20/17)

 **Chapter 3: Bogies Inbound**

"Operator! I cannot believe what my sensors have just shown me! You M-MATED WITH THIS A-A-BOMINATION? By the Orokin, what would the Lotus herself think if she knew of this treason. I understand your luck with fellow female Tenno is far below average, but to stoop this low? It is unbecoming of an operator of your caliber!" The Cephalon Sudo nags to Ren as he rubs his eyes, awakening from his slumber.

"Wow Sudo you've never spoken so highly of me in one go before, granted you're actually scolding me right now." Ren says with one arm bent over his head and a cheeky grin filling his expression.

"Operator this is no joking matter! To have relations of all things with such a unworthy partner, wasting your virile seed on her. How can you disgrace the Tenno with no remorse for your actions?"

"Sudo! Enough already! I don't wanna hear you talking about Nisha like that, got it?" Demands the little Tenno sternly. Sudo reluctantly complies, leaving the pair alone as the cephalon proceeds with its daily chores. Nisha dresses herself as she has remained listening quietly to the operator and cephalon arguing. The buxom girl zips up with one of Ren's larger spare transference suits and finds that the it accommodates her extra cargo quite nicely. Her face appears distressed still as she lays back on the bed, turning to the little Tenno for answers.

"Hey Ren. Do you think I am unfit to be your partner?"

"What! Nisha how can you say that?" The boy combats sharply.

"Well it is just that you are so, you? And me; I am fat like an Earth Bovine. How could you possible enjoy intimacy with someone such as myself?" The 7-foot tall curvy female points out sheepishly. She runs one of her cybernetic arms over her ample hips and circles an area with a finger. The black and orange design of her augmentations clash with the blue and white style of Ren's wardrobe.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe that's what I like most about you? Those curves just make me wanna squeeze you all ni-" Ren teases as a pillow strikes his face. He laughs it off as the pouting Nisha crosses her arms while looking away bashfully. He attempts to inch closer to her side of the already tiny bed, but she keeps him at bay with only one arm. The boy asks her why she pushes him away, not letting him close the distance. The Grineer female does not respond and remains resolute in her form. The boy sighs as he too puts on his own outfit and sits on the edge of the bed. Slouching and motionless, he stares at the ground with its silver and metallic appeal.

"So what happened yesterday between us, you didn't like it?" The boy calmly speaks looking forward.

"No Ren, it is not that. I am just confused by all this."

"Confused by what, I don't understand what you mean. Is it me?"

Before Nisha can part her lips to respond, the ship rumbles with a violent force. The Tenno falls onto his back against the cold unforgiving floor as the lights flicker. Nisha too is thrown off the bed, but her fall is cushioned by the little operator. Ren embraces the larger girl protectively in his hold. The ship quakes for a second time as the pair try to catch their bearings as the shaking ceases momentarily.

"Ugh, the fuck was that? Nisha, are you alright?"

"I am fine, I landed on something soft." Nisha claims as she sits upright on the boy.

"Yeah, me! Get off already!" Ren points out as he shifts her weight off himself. Nisha helps him stand up as the two run out to the ship's front. Ren calls for a status report from Sudo, who pops up immediately.

"Operator! We have been intercepted by hostiles! Our main thrusters have sustained heavy damage and are no longer operational! We will be swarmed within minutes, what ever shall we do?" The machine cries.

"Shit! It looks like whoever these guys are, they mean business. Sudo, begin course for the nearest relay. Nisha, I want you to use the auxiliary cannon to slow them down." The boy delegates to his team.

"But Ren, what will you be doing?" His Grineer companion asks.

"I'm gonna go personally greet our unannounced guests."

The blue and white ship sluggishly turns to its side to reveal an Excalibur equipped with an Odonata Archwing of the same color palette. The operator is jettisoned from the vessel into the blackness of space as bullets zip past him. Coming into line of sight, Ren makes out a Grineer fighter squadron of Dargyns of all varieties. There appears to be at least a dozen or so and four of them have already engaged the operator's ship. Ren's dingy, _Neil's Horizon_ , is not fully capable of direct combat and serves best as an escort or for espionage. Nisha and Sudo must fend for themselves as Ren needs to concentrate on the remaining eight enemies. Immediately, three shield-Dargyns are on the operator's tail with their frontal guns firing rapidly. Ren shifts into maximum overdrive right into two opposite incoming hellion-Dargyns as his pursuers close in from behind. The Tenno zooms past the approaching Grineer units while only taking minimal fire. Dargyns collide and explode into smithereens as only one unit survived the ordeal. The Archwing flips around as the debris clears and lets rip a volley of shots from his Imperator. The hostile is riddled with holes before falling apart, only barely reaching Ren.

Unaware of the lone shield/hellion-Dargyn coming in fast, the Tenno cannot evade the devastating impact of the Grineer unit clipping his left wings. His stability falters and Ren hurdles out of control in desperation to avoid any more damage. The Odonata's missiles are incapable of landing on the Grineer unit as flares send them spiraling into empty space. The Grineer fighter comes around for another fly by as the Tenno's Imperator misses its mark and he realizes he has no energy left to utilize inside the Archwing. Ren's shields shatter beyond regeneration as bullets tear into his Warframe and remaining Wing. The Grineer Dargyn rushes forward at the Tenno warrior to finish him off when a glimpse of light reflects in the Grineer pilot's visor. The Dargyn flies shooting through the pieces of Archwing and splits horizontally across the middle before exploding into bits itself.

Amidst the wreckage, the Excalibur Warframe floats aimlessly while wielding the large Veritux blade in one hand. Ren used his own Warframe's slash dash to propel himself further while gripping the heavy Archwing blade. The cost of his risky maneuver is the destruction of his only Archwing and he now drifts without direction as his life support begins ticking away. His ship eventually catches up to him slowly and brings the Tenno inside. The surviving two Grineer Dargyns flee in the distance as _Niel's Horizon_ gets going.

It appears Nisha successfully fought off the attackers as the ship is virtually untouched from the inside, not including the rumbling that scattered various items all over the floor. The Excalibur staggers into the main deck where the arsenal and foundry reside; he drops to the floor. Next to badly damaged Warframe, the little Tenno Ren appears injured after exiting via Transference. The blue mist of the boy's energy subsides as Nisha comes running to his side and quickly cradles him in her arms. Even with his eyes closed, Ren can feel the metallic texture of the Grineer's synthetic muscle and soft chest to recognize his friend.

While clutching Ren tightly to her own thick body, Nisha administers a health restoration pack onto his injuries. With only minor cuts and bruises, the healing process effectively treats his wounds within minutes. As she cradles him with the attentiveness of a mother caring for her newborn, Sudo yells from above.

"I am glad you are treating my operator with urgent medical care, but C-COULD Y-YOU NOT SUFFOCATE HIM TO D-DEATH! Just thought you should know."

"Oh? What are you rambling on about now? Oh. Oh!" Nisha screams as she finally notices that she is smothering him once again. Ren was simply too weak before to protest, but now having been rejuvenated, the Tenno stretches his limbs with a loud groan of pleasure. He crosses his arms behind his brown pompadoured hair and comfortably lays back onto Nisha's thighs as she sits on her heels. The bountiful female raises her arms up and stares down at the operator with a flustered visage of irritation. Her right bosom is weighed up and down by a familiar cocky little hand. Ren conveys to her his gratitude for resuscitation from certain demise as he pretends to not notice his actions.

"I sure am lucky to have such a strong and reliable friend like you Nisha!"

Nisha speaks through her clenched teeth with focused eyes."And I am sooooo glad you think so Ren, oh and please do not mind me! Just do whateeeeeever makes you happy!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry I didn't even realize! I guess my subconscious is trying to tell me something..." Ren mumbles as he removes his hand from her breast and hauls his body off her. The boy's legs buckle as he tries to regain his balance, he notices Nisha's hand gently grab him before he falls yet again. He smiles to her; stating that he may need a bit of rest as rapid healing is too stimulating for his small body to handle so quickly. The girl rises to her feet and walks Ren to his room by the collar of his transference suit. Ren places his hands on her shoulders while she sits him on the edge of his makeshift mattress of many bundled up sheets and pillows.

As she moves away, the little Tenno's feet touch the ground as he grabs her. The girl lifts an eyebrow, but does not utter a word as their bodies are pressed against one another. The tall girl exhales through her mouth as the boy, who only reaches her chest, nuzzles her bust while his arms just barely connect behind her large hips. Feeling the girl's hand rubbing his hair, Ren buries half his face into her tankards.

"Please just let me hold you, it's all that I want right now..." Ren whispers while still clinging to her.

"No, what you need right now is some rest. Come on Ren, let go." Nisha orders as she removes him and hoists the boy up.

The little Tenno flops onto the bed; Nisha leans in to tuck him beneath the blue covers. Her bountiful chest sways over him, hitting his nose as they swing. Ren could easily grab them, but he does not think Nisha would appreciate that at the moment. He instead reaches up around her torso to her back and tries to bring the tall female down. Nisha feels Ren hanging off her body, like a small primate on a tree and decides to humor his efforts. She falls next to him, to make it seem like he brought her down. The boy then disappears under the blue sheets and digs towards her, like the dune beasts of Mars digging through the sand. He pops up with a gasp, pushing her bouncy baby feeders apart as he appears on top. Besides substituting her breasts for pillows, Ren simply lets his body drift. He rests on his stomach and is careful not to accidentally die of asphyxiation by laying his head on its side. Nisha herself cannot sleep however, she is estranged by this sort of non-perverse affection. It is the kind Ren had shown her after their moment yesterday and it evokes new feelings within her.

"Damned Tenno, why do you cause such emotions to stir inside my being?" The girl whispers aloud, trying to avoid being heard. To her comment, the boy wearily lifts his head up and opens his eyes. His faint grin and sleepy expression meet her own face as it becomes perplexed by his words.

"So does that mean that you actually enjoyed yesterday? " The boy coolly whispers, resting on her sternum as her mountains squish up on both sides of his cheeks.

"T-that question is absurd! What you did to me was barbaric and revolting! I hate you more than ever now! Get off me already you pervert..." Nisha objects, but Ren continues to beam happily.

He moves his face in front of hers, but she looks away to the side despite his compliments. Ren shrugs and presses his lips on her cheek, he pecks her repeatedly until she responds. Nisha closes her eyes while turning towards Ren and purses her lips. She triumphantly huffs as the boy cannot connect his mouth to hers and she goes as far as to childishly stick her tongue out slightly. Ren yells out a quick "aha!" as he catches it with a kiss. He gently places his lips around the tip of her tongue and begins slowly tugging at it. The two then begin a literal tongue tied argument.

"Mnng! Mnng! Mnnnnnggg!" Nisha hums in retaliation.

"Mhmmm! Mhmm!" Ren also hums in disagreement.

Evidently, she is unsuccessful as the boy slurps up most of her into his mouth and rolls it around. Her body squirms as the boy sucks on her tongue, squeezing and tasting it. Nisha opens her eyes; she meets the brown of his own with her green irises. Ren closes his lips tightly around her tongue and pulls back until he no longer has control of it. She remains with her mouth open and panting noisily, her eyes narrow down to Ren's mouth. The boy tries to move away, but Nisha grabs his head with both hands and seals the distance between them with their lips. Ren whines and shivers as the girl bites his lower lip until he opens his mouth to yell from the pain. She takes the opportunity to steal his tongue as he did to her and plays with it more eagerly. As they part lips, their tongues kiss one another goodbye as saliva strands connect them still.

Down below, his member engorges painfully as his transference suit begins to stretch. He tries to pull it out hastily, but Nisha denies him access to her womanly parts.

"No! Keep that thing in your pants, we are not doing anything else!"

"Ah no way! Nisha that's so mean! It's so hard it hurts..." Ren whimpers, trying to persuade her with his charm. His hands encircle her form and squeeze her flesh. Nisha is amused to see the boy grinding his bulging mass all over her gut and navel area repeatedly. She decides to take pity on the little male as he tries to seed her belly with such passion.

"If you promise to wait until tonight at least, then I will reconsider it. But only if you behave yourself." Nisha says bashfully.

They pause as Sudo informs them that their ship has arrived at their destination, the Vesper relay. Ren apologizes for the scene, but Sudo does not bother to give a reply. Ren cannot think of how to mend this distance he is creating between him and his cephalon. Sudo was the one that was there for him since his awakening and has been almost like a mother. Though the cephalon despises when Ren refers to it as such, Sudo enjoys being praised and listened to. Now Sudo must be experiencing some sort of depression due to the recent Grineer hijacking and failing to protect the operator. The boy can only imagine what the cephalon is feeling, Sudo is not a machine as Nisha has stated. Once the cephalon was human; but the person is still there. A person who feels, who loves, who hurts and Ren knows it.

The pair get ready as Ren helps Nisha whip up a quick meal since they missed breakfast due to the sudden attack. After eating and grooming themselves, they prepare to exit the ship when the Grineer female stops her small companion.

"Wait Ren, I forgot to ask you something about before. The attack by those Grineer fighters."

"Oh yeah, what about them?"

"Well did it not seem a little strange? I mean it almost felt more like an ambush than a random encounter." The girl points out.

"I agree. Those guys were definitely too well coordinated for a raiding party or simple skirmish. It's suspicious, but it's not like we investigated the scene afterwards." Ren says plainly.

"Either way it seems odd that there were only Dargyns and no other supporting units, or even a Frigate from which they originated from. I think we should be more cautious from now on Ren, especially since two of them escaped." Nisha communicates with a worried expression, but is reassured as Ren leads her out of the ship. The two walk about the docking bay as many other various ships arrive and the place is bustling with all sorts of Tenno and Warframes. Due to the heavy fire sustained on his Excalibur, Ren trots about in his blue and white transference suit as usual. They walk past the guard checkpoint as the posted officer bows to the boy, but can only gawk at his voluptuous comrade thundering by.

Once past the admissions desk and into the main room complimented by a large Rhino statue, there they can see Syndicate members and Warframes running all over. The busy market of people causes Nisha to scan the room in awe. She tells Ren that she has speculated the insides of these relays when stationed on a Balor Fomorian ship during the Eyes of Blight fiasco. Ren stretches his arms up high to cup her mouth as those around them begin staring with curiosity, realizing that Nisha is a Grineer rather than a Tenno. Ren awkwardly proclaims how terrible that event was as his friend was reminiscing of her capture aboard the ship instead of being a crew member.

"Nisha what in the Void do you think you're blurting out loud!" Ren whispers to her closely, he grasps her metallic hand and pulls her through the crowd.

"I am sorry, I guess it must have slipped my mind." She says embarrassed as she taps her orange hair with her free hand.

"Well just be more careful about what you say out loud, especially around other Tenno. They're not exactly fond of Grineer besides Steel Meridian, got it? Nisha! Uh, Nisha? Where did you go? Shit." Ren exclaims as he finally notices she slipped out of his clasp and is no longer within visible sight.

'Oh great! Now I gotta waste my time looking for Nisha before some pervert tries to take advantage of her! Ha ha, that's funny because I actually, ah never mind.' The boy thinks as he runs around the relay in search of his friend.

Five minutes pass...

'Ah fuck, this is too much work. I'm sure she'll be fine till I'm done. Besides I gave her almost all my credits before heading out anyway.'

Ren abandons his search and decides it is time to get down to business. Meanwhile, the buxom Goliath makes way to her way into the Grineer syndicate where she is greeted by the excited faces of her own kind. The overall ambience of the room is quite relaxing to her as the sounds of steam and Grineer tubing remind her of _The_ _Vur'ka._ She moves to speak with an important looking female Grineer, but this one seems very busy with instructing Warframe and Tenno supporters.

Instead, Nisha stops to converse with a Grineer vendor offering a wide assortment of items. The aged veteran offers her a multitude of goods and services, none of which interest her as she turns her head side to side.

"Now wait just a moment girly, I think I've got just your ticket. Our leader Cressa Tal won't be able to offer what I'm selling!" Says the old Grineer as from inside a green Grineer container, he pulls out a large black and orange helmet of unknown origin.

"What is it exactly?" Inquires the girl.

"Ha, precisely! You don't recognize this because it's a one of a kind gem. A real beauty, much like yourself missy. If you don't mind me saying."

"Oh, not at all."

"Well any who, this here piece is part of a full set I have acquired. Don't take this the wrong way girly, but not many customers could even dawn this amour due to its size." The vendor points out as Nisha examines the full set. She gratefully declines the generous offer as she only seeks some better fitting clothing for her exotic figure.

"Oy now wait just one minute, if it's the credits I'm sure we can work something out..."

"What did you have in mind?" Nisha asks curiously as the Vendor has her follow into a doorway at the far rear of the Steel Meridian room. It leads the pair to an isolated corridor of Grineer design and with a few locked doors. It is at this point that the old Grineer faces her and begins reaching for his armored pants. Nisha raises her arms up to her chest and moves back against a wall as the vendor quickly looks back to address her.

"Oh sorry Missy it's not what you think he-he-he! Here it is!" Says the vendor pulling out a strange looking gun metal black case roughly the size of a brick. There is a name engraved on the box, it says Tul'Ruk.

"Now girly, I'm sure you know who this is. After all, you're one of his personal bodyguards. Right, Miss Ver'Koom?"

 **. . .**

In another part of the relay, Ren arrives at cephalon Simaris' room to inquire of a peculiar finding. He greets the cephalon, who acknowledges the fine work his hunter has done throughout his devoted service. The boy unsheathes a cylindrical glass tube to reveal a mutagen sample (Luckily the guard was too distracted by Nisha to notice anything else, bringing the plague aboard a relay is strictly forbidden) and proceeds to hand the item off to Simaris. The cephalon begins synthesizing the material to better analyze it and within seconds of doing so, turns its attention to Ren.

"Hunter, what you have brought me is unlike any Infested sample I possess in my database. Where and from what did you acquire this? I simply must know." The knowledgeable Simaris asks.

"To tell you truthfully Simaris, I'm not one-hundred percent sure. It was floating among some wreckage of a Corpus ship and I just happened to be in my Archwing investigating."

"Unfortunate, was that the only one you procured?"

"Not exactly. I captured some bizarre looking Infested chargers, aberrant even by those monster's standards." Claims Ren. Cephalon Simaris asks if he managed to synthesize any of them. Much to his disappointment when Ren says he unleashed them on _The_ _Vur'ka_ to cause mayhem among the Grineer.

"Tenno. You must go back immediately for those specimens, at once!"

"I'm not really sure that's possible, you see the ship sort of crashed into Eris. And um, exploded?" The operator states.

"You must return either way and with haste. What you have wrought upon this solar system is a far greater threat than the ordinary hordes of Infested. You must ensure that those aberrant organisms, did not survive. Do so and you shall be rewarded for your noble efforts." Simaris backs off with these last few words and goes back to archiving his synthesized data logs. A wretched feeling turns Ren's stomach as he exits the room with many thoughts troubling him once more. As much as it bothers him to return, at least he will not be venturing alone this time. With his lovely adventure buddy on the mind, he begins to wonder where she wandered off to. He instructed her to rendezvous with him at around noon by the docking area where they parked.

The boy knows not to worry too much about his friend, after all; she is far stronger than he is anyway. The Tenno wanders into a small right wing section of the relay to a trading post to deposit some prime parts from the void he has no use for. As the Ducats roll in, he senses someone creeping up behind him at an uncomfortably close distance. Ren turns quickly to intercept the crashing fist of an unknown Warframe. Ren bends his knees as the might of his opponent is overwhelming, it is an Atlas Warframe.

'The fuck is this guy's deal; I guess some people can't wait in line for their damn turn.' Ren thinks.

Alone in a secluded part of an unpopular section, there is nobody else around. Unable to use his inner powers due to the nullification effect of the relay itself, he relies on his agility. Shoving his opponent away, he examines his attacker.

An Atlas with no external accessories besides a Tartarus helmet. The coloration is a combination of snow white with red complimentary segments.

"I don't who you are or what you want pal...but I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ren boasts as he goes in for a flying kick. The Atlas reacts by moving to the left slightly while intercepting his leg and then hurling the Tenno against a wall. As Ren tries to recover, his enemy quickly grabs him by the neck with one arm and slams a fist into his gut. The assailant tosses Ren across the floor as the boy lays writhing in agony, covering his stomach. He cannot move as the Warframe begins walking towards him. It stops a few feet away from him as an operator begins to materialize. Red energy surrounds the being as Transference is complete in exiting the vessel.

A rather slender figure emerges dawning a full set of Varida apparel of a similar white and red color scheme to the Atlas. The unknown assailant removes their head gear to reveal a familiar face. Baffled by the revelation, Ren cannot muster up the words to speak as the other operator initiates the conversation. Taller than Ren by a few inches, a dark skinned female with a compact figure and a black ponytail looks down on Ren. Her indigo blue eyes pierce right through his train of thought.

"Remember me you little shit? You left me for dead in the Void and cost me my best Warframe!" The angry female barks as Ren tries to recall the event.

"Wait? What, oh your... no you can't be her. I saw the Sentients capture you right in front of me. How did you escape?"

"I wasn't captured dickwad, they stole my Warframe while I bailed. I already can see that Teshin has shown you nothing, you're just as pathetic as the last time I saw you!" Says the chick as she grabs Ren by the collar and prepares to introduce her fist to his face.

"W-wait wait! Hold on, hold on! Uh, Myrrha, right? We can work something out!" Pleads the boy as the girl loosens her grip on his collar.

"You remembered my name I see, that'll buy you some time for now. But what about my Warframe!" Myrrha yells to Ren's trembling face. He looks around quickly, and tries to come up with a tempting offer.

"I have something better than a regular Warframe, it's yours if you don't pound my face in please?"

Myrrha's eyes glisten as Ren quivers with anxiety. No words come out of her mouth as the slim and lightly built girl motions for the boy to follow. Ren has no choice but to oblige and tail behind her or risk a serious ass beating. Myrrha brings Ren to her squadron consisting of three other Tenno warriors of various Warframes. She clutches the boy in a headlock while introducing her teammates one by one.

"Listen closely pipsqueak, because for the next few days, these guys will be your new teammates. The guy on the left in the Rhino suit is Thor, our heavy weapons specialist."

"Fresh meat." The Blue and orange Rhino waves raising one hand.

"Then we have our Nyx, Banou. Not much of a fighter, but she gets the job done."

The pink polka-dotted Nyx is silent and makes no indication of any interest to his presence.

"Lastly we have Keeva, our Trinity." Myrrha pronounces.

She greets him with a wave. "Hey there kiddo!"

The Rhino Thor with Thrak helmet in full view, makes his way over to investigate Ren."So Myrrha, what's with the kid? He stinks like newbie and looks like he couldn't even hold his own in a fight."

"It's a long story Thor. I'll explain back on our ship. Besides, he's coming with us." The woman states from her Atlas. Being brought aboard their vessel was not mentioned in the arrangement between the two and causes Ren to cry out furiously.

"Whoa what! You didn't say anything about going on your ship! What about my own ship? I can't just leave it here!"

"Pipe down shrimp! Your ship is already aboard ours anyway. You sort of have to come with us now." Myrrha says. Expecting resistance, the Atlas user renders Ren's body unconscious and carries him onto their ship from the docking area. Though her squad mates questioned her harsh treatment, they do not interfere with her agenda as she is their leader after all. As for their ship, it is a much larger vessel dubbed _The Little Lotus_. It is essentially a destroyer class Tenno ship, sporting various greys and silvers, it is ornate and detailed in typical Tenno aesthetics. The ship is so large that it is docked in a separate area in the relay specifically for vessels of similar dimensions. The ship bares two forward cannons and some smaller armaments on the underside and overhead. It is quite long and bulky in appearance with massive thrusters to the rear.

Ren presses his face against a glass window and watches in horror as the Vesper relay grows smaller and smaller. Once again his ship and himself have been taken, but this time he will not have Nisha or Sudo to assist him.

'Fuck my life. The Infested aberrant beasts released, held prisoner by other Tenno, I left without saying anything to Nisha and on top of that I was just bluffing about giving Myrrha something better. What am I gonna do?'

He sits hunched over in a little white stool with red cushioning in a someone's study room. The red carpet lining on the floor, large book shelf and desk towards the window side make it feel cozy and calms his nerves. This is the best holding cell that Myrrha can offer the boy and of course, the door is locked.

While Ren sulks miserably, the crew is informed of the little Tenno's involvement with their squad leader and why he has been brought aboard. The other Tenno formulate their own opinions as they begin conversing among one another while their commander excuses herself. She drops off her Atlas in her living quarters before heading on down to see the prisoner. The oval door slides to the left as the access code has been inputted and Myrrha strolls in without care to find the boy still in the stool behind the large writing desk.

"Comfy over there, squirt?"

"Yeah I'm just loving the Tenno hospitality you show to your own kind." Ren groans as he motions to the electrically wired hand cuffs.

"Glad you like them; it wasn't easy finding something in your size short stuff." Muses the girl as she walks over to the desk Ren is behind. He gets up and moves with his back towards the window away from her.

"Oh another small joke, like I haven't heard that one before. Is there something you wanted or are you just here to aggravate me? I really don't see how capturing me will get you back your Warframe or what I had promised for you."

"Yeah about that Ren, I'm very curious as to what you have to offer me. That's why I came here, to have a nice little chat with you. Especially if it's with one of my former squad mates!" Myrrha yells out as she grabs Ren by the shoulders and pins him against the window.

"Argh! I left because I couldn't stand the way you were treating me."

"No, you left because you were weak and useless. And everyone else back then knew it, at least that's the way it was until you ran away." The woman says solemnly as she looks down and away from Ren's face. She continues her ranting as the boy tenses up, remembering his failures and the consequences for his old teammates.

"They left me Ren, because you abandoned us. But this new squad I've assembled is even better than the first believe it or not. They are not fools like the others and they are certainly not cowards like you!" She barks, slamming Ren against the glass window.

"You have my ship and a whole new and improved squad. W-what the fuck do you w-want from me than?" The boy mumbles out without any defiance in his tone.

"What I want from you? Isn't obvious my naive little Ren." Myrrha whispers in his ear.

"What? W-wha- what do you think your doing? Stop that! No, please..." Ren's voice fades while his muscles stiffen and pupils dilate.

"You may not have gotten taller since I last saw you, but I'm sure you've _grown_ quite nicely since we last had our little encounter. I mean, isn't this what you had in mind when you said you had something better than a Warframe?" The dark skinned vixen pleasantly says as her hands slide down his abdomen towards his lower region.


	4. Squeal like a pig

-Small edit as of (06/20/17)

 **Chapter 4: Squeal like a pig**

"H-hey! M-Myrrha stop it! What's with you?" The little Tenno pleads, powerless to prevent his loins from being plundered.

"For crying out loud, shut up already! You're more of a wimp than I remember." Says the female as her gloved red and white hands touch his crotch.

"I'll, I'll scream for help? T-the others will come and-"

"And what? You think they'll give a shit about this? They won't stop me."

"..."

"That's what I thought, now sit that cute little ass of yours on that desk over there. Now!" Myrrha demands while Ren trudges over to the wide and rectangular oak desk and props himself on top as told. She forcibly tears the upper portion of his suit apart to reveal his well-toned torso, but she leaves his lower half intact while Ren whimpers in terror. Her gloves come off and she proceeds to touch his chest and abdomen. The boy's peach skin is caressed by the woman's smooth and brown fingers; he shudders as they run down his torso. The stimulation has proven too overwhelming for the boy's libido and is noted by the massive protrusion on his left leg that almost reaches his knee. Myrrha places one hand on his right thigh and the other outlining his swelling lumber with her hand.

"Typical stubborn Ren, always trying to deny the obvious. The poor thing looks like it's in pain, but don't worry. I'll make the pain go away." Proclaims the woman as she makes sure her black pony tail is fastened properly before going to unzip Ren's lower half with her own teeth. He stares in shock as her blue eyes lock on with his own the whole way down. Ren covers his reddened expression with his cuffed arms as his thick kebob now rests on Myrrha's stunned face. She goes cross-eyed attempting to scan the thick slab of meat laid out from her chin all the way to her forehead and then some.

"W-wow, that's fucking big. Holy shit Ren, I knew you were hung before but now this is just ridiculous!" The female Tenno remarks as his shaft completely covers one of her eyes; his masculine stench tickles her already itching female desire.

"Ah, no don't! Uh! Myrrha please!" Begs the little Tenno as her tongue licks the underside of his fully erect penis. The weight of his tool requires her to use both hands to hold the beast up as her chocolate lips smooch his glans. Ren grabs her black-haired head to stop her, but the concentrated attack on his sensitive crown turns his arms into jelly. Myrrha tastes his salty flesh underneath his foreskin with her tongue and makes loud slobbering sounds as she sucks on his pinkish head. He leans forward to gasp and curse in lust from the fellatio. She moans back in response as she peels his dick hoodie away, allowing the boy's cock head to rub on the roof of her soft palate. The sticky saliva coating his tip and suction from her lips makes his pelvis thrust instinctively.

Myrrha gags as suddenly the little Tenno thrusts inwards more, forcing the female to engulf more of him into her mouth. She gazes at Ren's horny visage as she feels her uvula being crushed and throat expanded at the intruding man flesh entering. Only less than half of his dick managed to stuff itself in her mouth before Myrrha can no longer bear it and begins resisting. Meanwhile, she strokes his shaft and massages his super-sized nuts to further excite him.

Ren is not usually one to finish up so soon, but her technique is too advanced for a boy like him. In just under twenty or so minutes after starting to throw her head back and forth on his meat, Ren gives in to the pleasure. Myrrha can feel the sudden tightening of Ren's balls, his hips pushing in more and his fat Johnson pulsating angrily at her bobbing motions. With a loud wet smack, she parts contact with his dick and puts pressure on the base of his shaft to deny him sweet release.

"Agh! Myrrha that really hurts!"

"Tell me exactly what you wanna do."

"N-no! Please don't make m-me say it! A-anything but that." The boy stutters.

"Beg for it." She decrees while blue balling him most savagely. Ren covers his mouth with his fists while mumbling the response.

"Ugh, real manly there Ren! You disappoint me you know that?"

Myrrha releases her grip. The boy becomes dizzy as his lips part for a moan to escape. His abs clench and hips twitch as Myrrha sucks him dry. She swivels her head on his tip alone while pumping his girth with her hands rapidly as he explodes. Since she is still in her Varida transference suit, she guzzles down his steady flow of thick baby cream to not stain herself. Ren sees her eye balling him hostilely as he pours his cum down her throat, he stares back with a lost expression of fear. She feels his hot stream weaken as his penis stops pulsating. He groans again as Myrrha sucks out the left over sperm directly from his urethra, ensuring not a single drop is wasted.

Her lips and tongue slip off his member to lick the cum off her smeared hands while she enjoys the sight of Ren in his torn-up clothing. His cheeks wet, his face red and body panting hard as he sits motionless.

"Nice, huh squirt? From the way you blew your load I can tell ya liked it a lot. Now clean yourself up, oh and sorry about the suit. I got a little carried away."

"Yes, ma'am." Ren says timidly.

"Aw, c'mon Ren. Don't be like that now. You never cried when I sucked you off back then. Why cry like a little bitch now?" Myrrha indifferently states as the boy removes the destroyed fabric to reveal his full naked body. A bell chime through an intercom signals the end of their encounter as Myrrha gets off her knees.

"Ugh, whatever. When you decide to stop being such a drama queen, come to the atrium in the middle of the ship when you're done. We'll all be waiting."

As she exits through the doorway, she cannot help but stare at him. His plucky attitude and benevolent aura are gone. Seeing nothing but pure defeat in his eyes, she smiles proudly while strutting down the hallway.

Alone now with his thoughts Ren falls into despair, his only solace is that he has found a white robe to cover his nakedness. He transforms it into a toga of sorts to better suit his stature and basks in the soft silkiness of the fabric. Its texture reminds him of his companion's skin and how delicate and gentle the girl's plump flesh was to the touch.

'Nisha. I just left you without saying goodbye. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so weak.'

Ren leaves the tranquility the room provided him with and finds himself in a long white and metallic blue hallway. It spans in two directions, left and right and has only two other doors in the vicinity. In the spirit of curiosity and out of some fear, he explores the ships interior until he is led to the atrium's main entrance. A large double sliding door splits in two as they boy walks through. Inside is quite a spectacle, the roof of the room is the size of his ship and is lined with reinforced glass to see into the stars above. The room itself is divided into two sections. The upper floor which Ren is on is separated by railing along the entire room in a U-shaped platform ending at the North end, while below him lies the ground level area. A flight of stairs on both ends of the U-shaped floor platform allows for movement between the floors, of course a Warframe could just double jump between sections.

As he looks over the railing he sees the other three Tenno members sitting around Myrrha at a long rectangular silver table among a row of other empty tables (almost like a cafeteria). All of them are wearing their Warframes, the Rhino, the Nyx, the Trinity and Atlas all look up to see Ren walking down the stairs towards them.

"Eh, not much to look at, now is he? I still don't see why we need him Myrrha, honestly." Thor snorts from his Rhino.

"Come on, give the kid a break. You don't even know him Thor." The Trinity Keeva replies.

The Nyx called Banou has no comment.

"Everyone be quiet, it's time to get down to business. And Ren hurry the fuck up, the consoles are gonna have the next patch by the time you get here!" Myrrha commands as the boy runs to the table while clutching his toga. Ren has cleverly double folded the white cloth around his waist and can happily trot without worry of curious eyes.

"So what, you have no Warframe of your own or you just like to run around dressed like a little girl? Eh?" Thor points out as he leans closer to Ren who sits next to him and away from the other females across the table.

"I think you look absolutely adorable, um Ren, was it?" Keeva interjects, while Banou stares curiously.

"Thanks? I guess, but my Warframe is aboard my ship that you guys sorta confiscated? And It's also...in pieces kinda." Ren hesitantly informs the others.

"Ren." Myrrha calls out.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up."

"O-ok..."

Myrrha begins to explain what little information she possesses on the latest mission while also avoided mentioning the actual location or purpose. Ren looks at the Atlas with confusion and slight annoyance.

'That dark-skinned lustful bitch acting all calm and collected, pretended like she didn't force herself on me like five minutes ago? I'll show her! I'll make her pay. But, how?'

"Anyway, now that we all understand the assignment at hand, let's get moving. We only have a day before we reach our destination." The squad leader says while scoping out the room diligently.

"Any questions? No? Good, because I don't know jack shit either; so don't bother asking."

"Uh, Myrrha? Where are, we going?" Ren asks.

"To Eris short stuff, the Lotus wouldn't say why for some reason. It's an extermination mission as far as your concerned. The rest of you are dismissed, be ready for tomorrow."

"Wait, what about me?" The boy comes back with a hand raised. Thor chuckles from his seat while Keeva looks on puzzled.

"I said everyone else didn't I fun size? You, have work to do." The Atlas delegates as the two other Warframes stand and walk away.

"What kind of work?" Ren wants to know. Before Myrrha can explain herself, the Nyx joins in the conversation unexpectedly.

"Myrrha, If I may? Allow me to show him around. I believe I have suitable work to keep him busy."

"Hmmm? Permission granted, but that means you'll be in charge of keeping an eye on his dumbass. I hope that's clear, Banou?"

Myrrha gets up and proceeds to the stairs Ren had originally come down from as now only him and the Nyx remain. He tries to make small talk with the girl, but the Nyx places one finger over her mouth area and points to opposite staircase. Her silence as they walk up the steps is troubling and fills Ren's head with suspicion. The Tenno boy is nothing to her and she is nothing to him, so Ren can only wonder as to why she is his escort. Naturally though, Ren takes a moment to ogle her Nyx's behind as it walks ahead of him but does not let eyes linger too long. He has never really had a thing for Warframe flesh, something about it just seemed so unnatural to him.

The pair walks down a few corridors, past some other larger rooms and hallways until eventually reaching an isolated door around a dead-end corner. The room is noticeably far from any other doors, but Ren cannot even peak inside as the Nyx tells him to wait outside while she prepares. The boy leans on a wall; adjusting his make-shift toga and tidying up his brown hair back into a more regal short pompadour to pass the time. He springs to life as the rectangular sliding door opens.

For the first time in Ren's life, he can look down to talk to someone. Standing at only 4'8", a slightly smaller Tenno approaches the boy. Her skin is not dark like Myrrha's; it is just one hue above and appears to be mahogany. As for the girl's build, it is akin to Ren's own and is fit, but tender in appearance. Her hair is a chestnut brown (Ren's is a basic brunette) that is styled back in a long French braid reaching to the end of her torso and goes well with her golden eyes. Ren continues to gawk quite rudely at this little Tenno, examining her features in awe, but her most notable detail makes him step back with unease. It is the girl's face; it is frozen in an expressionless state of despair.

"I wanna say would it kill you to smile, but I think it's a little too late for that." Ren humorously remarks.

"You do not find my visage to be intimidating?" The girl asks.

"What? I mean you're not ugly or anything, in fact you're actually kinda cute- I mean pleasant to look at? Eh, he-he?"

The little Tenno girl in her Koppra suit muses him with a forced smile, but her face remains largely unchanged.

"You are a funny one. I am Banou Shani, pleased to meet you; officially I should add."

"Whoa no need for the formality, you can just call me Ren. So, what's the deal? Am I a prisoner, squad member, pack mule or what?" The boy inquires impatiently while Banou fixes her suit's lower compartment around the waist area. It appears that she wears a belt of sorts due to her suit being one size too big and ultimately it makes it look loose as opposed to the usual skin tight apparel of operators.

"Pardon me, I just need to fasten my hmph! Belt, ergh! There we go. Oh, about your position among us; Myrrha did not specify but you are most certainly not one of us by the way."

"Big whoop! You guys aren't cool enough for me anyway." Ren huffs as the two walk. The girl snickers once more while trying to cover her mouth. The little Tenno tosses irritated glances back at her while they continue their discourse. From their chat, Ren discerns that Banou is not good at idle chatter and is awkward but decisive in her words. He begins to realize a few important details from their time together traversing the insides of _The Little Lotus._ For one, their squad of Tenno are the only crew aboard the entire ship. Secondly Banou runs a Nyx, so she may have read his mind as Tenno can only block psychic intrusion if they are within a Warframe. Lastly, Ren's ship is well guarded with an encrypted code that every crew member knows of.

As the day progresses, he performs a multitude of odd jobs around the large vessel. From cleaning latrines to fixing lightbulbs; the thrill is boundless and seemingly endless. By 9:00 p.m. Ren is beat and has worked up quite a sweat as the stained toga drips with perspiration. Banou has offered the use of her room to him as a built-in shower lies in a corner. The girl's room is many times larger than Ren's broom closet of a chamber and even her bed is much wider. He does not focus on the intricate details of her personal tastes around the place and takes this time alone to himself to enter her shower. It is tall and cylindrical in shape with frosted glass for maximum privacy. Ren disrobes and lavishes in the cold water splashing all over his warm sweaty body. The sensation gives him goosebumps as he rubs his arms and pushes his brown hair back to enjoy the water against his cheeks. He sighs as his attention turns to a most troublesome area to clean, his large member. The hefty load with its skin around his crown; makes for a rather tiresome battle of scrubbing and hoisting up simultaneously.

"Ugh, it's times like these that I wish I had an extra set of arms. Or you know, a regular sized wang? Nah!"

"Excuse me, Ren? Is everything alright, I just came in to see if you-?" A calm feminine voice calls from behind.

"Shit! Banou? You scared the Void outta me, you didn't even knock! Can't a man get some privacy?" The boy hollers as he soaps up his body and moves under the shower head.

"Sorry, I did not mean to bother you. But would you mind hurrying up, I wish to bathe as well."

"What? I just started though? Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch me some clothes will ya? Oh, and a towel too!" Ren orders.

"I, actually already brought you some clothes and a towel. I am sure you must be hungry also. I will bring dinner for us both, ok?"

"R-really, um? Wow thanks, Banou."

Upon hearing the door open and close, Ren gets down business. He peaks his head out of the sliding shower door to make sure the girl's gone for real and then hurries out wet and nude. The boy is planning on escaping from his little overseer, but first he must acquire that access code to the hangar bay. He dresses himself in the spare suit lying near the shower and eyes the door attentively.

'I'll just force her to give me the codes! It's too bad though, once you get passed her scary looking face; she's really quite nice.'

Some minutes pass as the door to Banou's room reopens and footsteps break the silence. A figure scans the area cautiously, taking note of the empty shower. Before that person can investigate further, Ren drops from above with the cunning swiftness of an elephant. A precise kick stops him mid drop and has him lying on the floor clutching his gut in pain. He looks up to see that it is in fact not Banou. The boy tries desperately to get away as a familiar sense of terror sweeps over him. His eyelids shut tight as he grips his brand-new transference suit at the thighs. A voice calls out to him from behind, it makes his chest feel squeezed and his blood boil. The figure creeps near him, pressing against his back as hands crawl over the boy's abdomen. Ren does answer to his name as the person insists he remains still and complacent. His brown eyes burst open to peer below as a hand fondles his well encased package.

"M-Myrrha! Stop th-that! Banou could c-come back at any moment."

"Oh sweet, useless little Ren. When will you learn your place. As my plaything, you have no right to talk back!" The female growls down to him.

"Ah, enough! Y-you're gonna crush my balls. That hurts! Stop!" Ren cries out.

Another voice emerges amidst the fray as Myrrha covers Ren's mouth and holds his junk hostage to prevent him from fidgeting.

"Myrrha, what is going on here? What are you doing to Ren?" Banou inquires while holding a tray with two plates of food on it.

"Nothing that concerns you. I was just getting acquainted with a former subordinate of mine." Myrrha states as her back obscures the other girl's vision from the perverse act. The commanding Tenno female releases the boy, dropping him to his knees.

"I just wanted to make sure the little brat wasn't giving you any trouble, that's all. I'll take my leave now. Goodnight, Banou." The darker woman proclaims with a sinister smile at the boy.

"Goodnight, Myrrha." The girl says, turning her attention to the Ren as her door closes. She rests the tray on a small white nightstand and moves slowly to Ren. He acknowledges her with a fading smile and thanks her for bringing the meal. The two sit on the bed near one another as the girl presses a button on next to the head of the bed. Ren sinks into the pink covers while he stares at the outlined rectangle on the floor in front of them that lights up blue. The rectangular floor piece levitates off the ground a few feet to reach chest level of the sitting down Tenno. Banou places the plates on the table before them and recites a few prayers before instructing Ren to "dig in". It is roasted runner legs from Earth, served with steaming yellow rice that has bits of vegetables mixed in for good taste. Ren takes little nips at the meat, avoiding the rice.

"You do not like yellow rice, Ren?"

"Huh? No, it's not that, I'm just... not that hungry I guess."

"Well you should eat either way, your belly needs filling after a hard day of labor." The girl says before a spoonful of rice goes past her lips.

"I suppose you're right, but-"

"It is ok Ren. You can stay here tonight if you are worried of Myrrha assaulting you, again." The girl speaks without care as her eyes glance at him briefly. Ren's face grows dark; he twists his head to stare down the girl. He grabs her left wrist with a sturdy force, knocking the utensil from her hand.

"You know, don't you Banou. You read my mind; is that it? You think you understand me, you don't know anything!" He yells with a rattled voice.

"I have seen more than you know and I understand how you must be feeling right now. Alone and afraid as if your entire world has come crashing down on you. It feels hopeless, does it not?"

"What the? Did, Myrrha do something to you too?" Ren questions while dropping her wrist in shock.

"I am broken, just like you." The girl says, rubbing her wrist.

"What! I'm not broken, what do you mean? Tell me, Banou. What do you know..."

She explains to him, all that she has sucked out of his mind. The intimacy between him and Myrrha from the past and the current incidents with her. Ren listens with anxiety and restlessness as she recounts the traumatic experiences. He can no longer bare the recollections and snaps from the vivid imagery. To consul him, she decides to tell Ren of her own history.

Ren begins to regret yelling at her. Banou's experience, it is far worse than his.

"How? How can you pretend like everything is normal?"

"The memories are painful, but I push them away for the preservation of the team. It is the only family I have ever known." The girl mutters with less emotion than before.

"Some family you have... allowing a douchebag like that to have his way with you."

"They do not know about it Ren. It is between me and him, like you and Myrrha."

"Y-you didn't tell the others? Banou, why?" Demands the boy.

"As much as I despise him now, Keeva is too good of a friend to me. She and him are together; I do not wish to ruin their relationship for my sake."

"...And Myrrha? What about her?"

"I admire her skills and ability to lead, but she too sees me as weak. She would only scold me for not standing up for myself."

"Yeah that's just like her."

"I cannot run away. Not like you did."

She has no time to take back those words as the other Tenno pushes her onto her back. Ren holds the girl down by her shoulders while glaring at her dead visage. She tries to wriggle herself free, but her strength is no match for his. This sense of vulnerability and the feeling of a heavy weight on top of her sends the girl into a frenzy. She starts spontaneously shouting and crying while she throws a fit. The boy unhands her after being astonished at this display. Her calm and cool disposition is shattered. The girl rests on the tear stained pink sheets; laying on her side as she mumbles in protest to herself. She is begging, pleading for "him" to stop.

Ren looks at her and coldly says "You're not like me Banou. You're weaker."

He scoops up the bawling female and the two lay back onto the bed. Her resistance is minimal and requests too soft to hear. He rests his head on a pillow as the girl is brought closer to his body. Her warm-brown skin connects with his creamy beige as their cheeks meet. The girl's howling is now a quiet sobbing as she nestles her face in the boy's neck. Ren too becomes tranquil, feeling her beating chest slow down and her body stop shaking. He strokes her long braided pony-tail with his right hand and uses his left hand to caress her back. As the pink sheets cover them, Ren suggests they go to bed.

It eventually dawns on the boy the situation he is in. In bed with a female laying on top of him, it reminds Ren of Nisha. The whole time the boy was trying to suppress his half-solid friend from ruining the special moment. But the image of his curvy Nisha and Banou's bodily warmth agitates his lust to the breaking point.

'Ren what in the Void are you thinking man? Banou needs comforting right now, not a good dicking! Keep it together, think boner killing thoughts. Uh, Captain Vor's face, Alad V's face, um...Hema research?'

As the boy attempts to go flaccid, his dick formulates its own plan. The sheets are wrinkled and stretched as a Ren's tent pitching skills have only improved. It just so happens that his Orthos is right between the girl's crotch and it seems Banou too has taken note. She looks to Ren for an explanation, but he can only avert his eyes in shame. He tells the girl that it is not his intention to take advantage of her in this state and that it would be best if he slept elsewhere.

"No, Ren do not go please! I wish to be held a little while longer."

"W-well it's just that you're r-really attractive and all. I d-don't know if I can control myself, I'm worried I'll end up h-hurting you too." Ren stammers trying to make light of the moment. Banou ignores his warnings and rubs her thighs together on his bulge. With an instinctive twitch, he thrusts his pelvis once with a notable vigor.

"Ren, you are the only person that shares my pain. I beg of you, help me forget if just for this one moment."

The two little Tenno undress and toss their clothes aside. The boy crosses his arms behind his head and spreads his legs to give the girl more leeway. They stare at one another with gleeful expressions as Banou snuggles on Ren's well-defined frame. In turn, he enjoys the sensation of her flesh lathering his body. Of course, he much more enjoys the feeling of her toned thighs and firm vaginal lips pumping him. She stops to flip over so she can grind his penis while also stroking it. Banou comments on Ren's impressive cudgel and shivers at the thought of such a brutal looking weapon entering her body. The boy tells her to relax as his hands grope her little brown gum drops, causing Banou to squirm.

"Does it hurt?" Ren asks concerned.

"N-no it is okay! You can b-be rougher with them if y-you like."

He is taken back by this, expecting her to object further. Ren tilts her chin upwards so their lips can meet and Banou eagerly accepts without any fuss. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths like snakes coiling around their mate. He parts with her to see the girl's plush little hazelnut mouth begging for more. Ren suggest that she kiss something else as he stops her hands that have been rubbing his manhood for some time now. Banou blushes as she gets on all fours over Ren's body, his cock in her face and her pussy in his. Since the girl never got a chance to bath herself due to Myrrha's interruption, she reeks of bodily odor. Her nether region is especially pungent, but it only aggravates Ren's hunger as he inhales the stench of the female. Banou asks that he not sniff her lower parts so closely, but he just gives her cunt a nice slow lick.

The boy then quickly commences work on her pink rabbit hole while also noticing how her pubic hair is almost non-existent. He rests both hands onto her tight rear and pushes it down until he is smothered by her bum. The girl moans noisily, her hands on his thighs and mouth ajar in a dumbfounded look of pleasure. The boy stops lapping up her female nectar to complain of the lack of cock sucking action going on down south. She apologizes through slurred words and a loose tongue. Looking forward, she admires the enormous tool as she pulls back the small bit of dick hoodie left over. Unsure of what exactly to do, the girl simply opens her mouth as wide as possible and takes in as much as she can handle. Banou takes note of Ren's hips moving, his mouth stopping to cuss and penis throbbing to see just how effective her technique is. But the boy is actually flinching and groaning from the pain of her teeth scraping his dickhead and shaft. He hides his discomfort to not make Banou feel bad about her novice skill.

Moments pass as the girl lets herself go completely as Ren's oral session brings her to a climax. She sprinkles his face with her small squirts of vaginal fluids as Ren too feels an overwhelming pleasure unexpectedly. In her orgasmic state, the girl has gone a bit weak in the arms and has swallowed more than half of his penis. Ren cannot indulge in the insane pleasure as he quickly pulls the girl by her braided hair off his penis to prevent her from choking. Coming to her senses, she coughs up a storm as Ren asks if she is alright.

Banou nods with a timid smile and then stares down his throbbing member. The small girl grabs his manhood with both hands, once again she pumps his meat while she squats in front of him. The male Tenno rests on his butt in a pretzel posture and watches the girl's privates with a salivating mouth as it drips. Banou keeps one hand stroking, but moves her other to his tip and fondles the head with her palm to draw his attention.

"You r-really want me that badly, do you not?" Banou says lustfully.

"Well, yeah sort of?" Hesitantly states the boy.

"I have been peering into your thoughts for some time now, since we began."

"Uh, Banou? W-what are you getting at?"

"You are unsatisfied with me."

"N-no Banou that's not true! It's-"

"What you really want, is to push me down and fuck me relentlessly. Is that not right, Ren?" The girl says while starting to move away a bit.

Ren does not let her get too far as he forces Banou onto her back. Once flat against the pink bed, he clasps both her hands with his own and positions himself at her small entrance. From the oral sex, Ren has an idea of how constricting and cramped it will be.

 **Character POV: Banou**

He is not acting as I had expected him too, this is quite a relief I must say. Had he attacked me like in his thoughts, I do not know what I would have done! But he is holding my hands the way lovers do; so he cannot be all that bad. He tells me to spread my legs so he has enough room to move around. That arrogant expression on his face makes my lips quiver in fright; the lower ones that is. On closer inspection, his _Trishal_ is too big for my little garden! I try to rise up slowly, but he gently lays me back down. In my doubt, both my hands escape his grasp and try to grab just below the crown of his penis. His member is lubricated too well from previously as it still parts my vagina open anyway. I whine and wail as his hot flesh progresses deeper; my legs begin to feel weak and my head light.

There is still so much of him that remains outside, but he has already reached my womb. Any more and I will break! I plead to him, but my words pour out like a jumbled mess. My eyes begin burning as I try to push his chest away. But Ren's lips press against my forehead and he promises not to go any deeper. Then, the thrusting begins. He seems to be struggling quite a bit to enter and exit my love canal. He tries to be gentle, but I can see the frustration in his movements. As he swells up with rage, so too does his penis. It is so large that every pulse stretches me out further and it feels like my vagina will take its shape if he leaves it inside any longer. Regardless of his troubles, I am in absolute bliss.

I put my hands on his face and smile to let him know that I appreciate how thoughtful he is being. It must be hard for him to hold back because every so often he pushes into me a little too hard. When he sees me cringe though, he sighs with a vexed look in his eyes. I let out a giggle, not at him, but out of the joy I am feeling right now. I wonder what Ren is thinking? I could take a quick peek into his head, but I am sure he is happy as well.

 **Character POV: Ren**

Who does she think she is mocking me like that! After how considerate and careful I've been with this tight lil'puss, you think she would be more grateful! I keep my mind blank and devoid of thoughts as I pull out of her cautiously. She asks if something is wrong, but I disregard her question by turning her over. I command her to stick her ass out more in the air and keep her face against the bed. I crack my fingers as my right-hand winds up for a swing at that perky brown butt! Right as I reach the point of impact, I slow my hand down to a gradual pat to see Banou shake with a loud yelp. Ha! She gives me this adorable Kubrow pup stare, it drives me mad.

Thanks to her stature I am able to place my hands over her shoulders and onto the bed sheets as I mount Banou like a beast. I sniff the nape of her neck and make her flesh ripple with bumps. All the while this tease has been sliding against the middle of my dangling cock with her dripping backside. I nibble her ear as she wags her small bottom from side to side, swinging my shaft around like a toy. I've had enough of this torment and curve my dick up and back into that tiny wet hole of hers! Its no easier to move around inside her than previously, but this pressure is incredible. I feel like I'll cum any second now!

For some reason I think about that sick fucker raping her in this very same manner. The idea him hurting and using little Banou like that really pisses me off! I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him! In my hateful thoughts, I lose myself for a bit and end up pounding Banou more aggressively than I had planned too. I stare down at her gasping face and she glances up from the corner of her eye with a uneasy smile. That settles it, I won't ever let another man lay on hand on her! She's mine!

 **Back to the narrator!**

The boy thrusts into the girl's rear with great force as she no longer can contain her voice. Her sobbing and moans mixed together does not discourage Ren. His pelvis moves consistently with the same strength as Banou's inner walls convulse once more.

"B-Banou I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah, ngh! Ngh, not i-inside p-please!" The girl cries to him through waterworks. Ren halts his movements and squeezes Banou's chest firmly. He rests his chin on her left shoulder, his cheek pressed against her wet face.

"Sorry but, I've decided that I want you to be my woman!" Ren says with a demanding tone. The girl can only respond with panting and loud puffs of air as her golden eyes lock on with his. She extends her tongue to him; he takes this gesture as confirmation to proceed and kisses her back. Ren grunts as he embraces her tightly, their lips part ways. Banou puts both hands below her navel to feel the final powerful thrust punch into her womanhood. She witnesses Ren's heavy sack tighten, her tummy bulging with his concealed penis. She bites her lower lip as thick and creamy seed pours into her. Her hands rubs the swollen area as it twitches with every pump of Ren's baby pudding saturating her womb to the brim until she can hold no more.

Ren lets out a pleasured sigh as he fills his new mate with his sperm. To his amazement, Banou is not limp from the ordeal. The girl even has the strength to clasp the back of his thighs with her legs, preventing him from leaving her. She does though, fall flat on her cum-filled stomach as Ren's member is left inside her.

"Banou?" Ren asks.

"D-do not take it out y-yet. Please Ren, let us remain c-connected for just a bit more." The girl weakly states.

"Sure, but... you really need a shower stinky! C'mon up you go!"

"W-wait! What are y-you doing! My vagina! Ah!"

Ren hoist the girl up by the grabbing her own thighs. His dick holding her firmly in place, he gets off the bed and takes baby steps to the shower. Puddles of love juices mark their path as they reach the shower, still connected at the groin.

"P-put, p-put me down Ren! I have to, I have to p-p-" The girl stutters, unable to finish her sentence.

"You gotta do what now? Oh!"

Banou lets a stream of urine go all over the shower floor as she covers her face in shame. Ren puts her down and removes his dick, a copious amount of jizz left inside her also leaks out.

"Well look on the bright side, at least we're in the shower already? Ha-ha!" Ren chuckles before a sharp sting burns his cheek. He looks at the girl, her face is watery again with a more pinkish hue as her hand remains steady in front of her. For the remainder of the time, they shower in silence.

As they exit and dry themselves off, Ren looks at Banou as she goes to dress herself. He rushes her before she can turn around to react and sweeps her off the ground. She kicks and flails her arms in protest, but Ren endures it till the bed. He gazes at the upset smaller Tenno in his arms who looks away from him with a guilty expression. Banou wraps her arms around his neck and presses her face against his. The pair are at eye level as the tips of their noses and foreheads touch. Banou speaks with pouting lips and a shy glance away from him.

"S-sorry. I d-did not mean that Ren."

"It's fine, I deserved it. But does this mean that you're mine now?" He responds with a smug smile.

"Stupid! What do you think?"

"Oh you're just so cute! Can we do it again?"

"Absolutely not! P-put me down already!"

Ren plops Banou back onto the bed, after they changed the sticky sheets for new ones of course and cleaned up the plates. Seeing how late it has become and after the intimacy they shared, Ren stays with her. Still nude, the small bed mates cuddle and hug one another. Banou sleeps soundly for the first night since the incident. The boy begins to think about what he has done. He acted in the heat of the moment, but he genuinely does care for the smaller girl. Ren does not want to leave and abandon Banou, but Nisha lingers in his thoughts as well. How can he claim another while his first love is somewhere out there in the vastness of space? Banou begins trembling and making little pained sounds in her slumber. Ren embraces her more securely and puts his lips on her forehead again. Her face becomes peaceful once more and she snuggles under his chin before going still.

Come morning the pair are awoken, not by an alarm, but by someone entering the room. Ren opens his tired eyes to see an unknown female. Banou's face begins to blush as she burrows into Ren's chest to hide. The boy's body becomes stiff as he clutches the girl possessively and listens to the female speak.

"Wow Banou, I didn't think you were so feisty that you'd shag that boy on the first day!" The mysterious female states.

"Oh Keeva! Please do not tell the others, I am begging you!" The little girl in Ren's arms cries out. Before Ren can join in, another figure enters the room. It is a man's voice he recognizes, it is that voice that Banou fears. The man stands beside Keeva, he ignores Ren and focuses in on Banou herself. The small female looks away and simply holds Ren tighter. She cannot address that man directly without her Warframe, the memories coming flooding back into her like needles.

"Banou."

"Y-yes Thor?"

"Care to explain what's going on here? I'm sure Myrrha would love to hear this one."


	5. We've got hostiles

-I was originally planning on this being the final chapter, since the huge gap in-between 3 and 4 killed my interest and creative juices for this series. But I've decided to take another whack at the story and I'm hoping to churn out a few more chapters so I don't leave you guys with an unsatisfying ending. I haven't asked this before, but some thoughts on the direction of the plot would be really appreciated. If there's anything I can do to improve the quality of each chapter, don't be afraid to tell me if something is off or just not good. Like for example, the ridiculous wait for this one even when I said it would be out quickly...

 **Chapter 5: We've got hostiles**

Banou's room became tense as hostility and silence permeated the air. Ren is unsure on how to approach the situation, seeing as he already disliked Thor from the beginning. This revelation has only fueled the fire and now his glare burns deep. Keeva just stretches her arms out in an indifferent manner; while Thor tightens his fists impatiently awaiting a response to his question. Banou answers him, but she does so under the comfort of Ren's body as she clings to his chest like a child. Her face reddening more with every word as she explains to the tall and robust male why the boy lies in bed with her. The girl avoids mentioning any of the "interesting" tidbits and merely states that she allowed Ren to keep her company for the night and nothing more. Keeva rolls her eyes as the blatant lie does not satisfy her intuition, but Thor seems more irritated. His brow furrows and he gives a strong dismissive huff as he continues.

He runs his large hand through his unkempt and short blond hair as he warns the girl of fraternization with this unknown Tenno. Thor lands his light blue eyes on Ren finally and scowls. The 6-foot man beckons to Keeva to follow in foot as he exits the room. Before leaving; the taller female talks with little Banou as Ren examines her for the first time. Keeva has a similar cut to Nisha, but her bob is layered and parted at the middle of her barely noticeable widow's peak as to not block her face. Her eyes are a dull hazel color that contrasts well with her ghostly white hair. Body wise, she is like built closely to Myrrha as shown by her athletic physique. Though her bust is slightly bigger, her waist is pretty even with her leader's and her flesh is light like Thor's (Ren's skin tone is a bit pinker than theirs).

"Don't get so worked up about it sweetie, Thor doesn't mean nothing personal by it." Keeva points out to Banou, who has relaxed somewhat.

"I guess so, but..." Banou says stopping short.

"But what?"

"N-nothing Keeva. Thank you for that. I feel more reassured."

"Oh? That's good to hear. Anyway, don't forget to be in the atrium at noon alright? We'll all be waiting." The slightly more developed looking woman mentions. She looks at the boy before leaving and squints her eyes.

"You better be playing nice with her ya hear laddie? Oy got me eyes on ya!" The woman teases playfully while motioning two fingers towards her eyes and then back at Ren. Now alone again, the mood has changed into a strange aroma of awkward stillness. The male Tenno stares at the back of the nude girl's head, admiring her silky brown back. He leaves his hands at his sides and lowers his eyes to the bed. Banou feels his heart beat against her begin to fade, as too does the warmth along with it. In response, she throws herself back and knocks Ren onto the pillow. Her body shifts around slowly to face him; the girl's dark skin covers his own light flesh. Banou starts pecking and nuzzling his neck.

"Ha-ha-ha! Stop Banou, th-that tickles! What's gotten into you?"

The girl does not pause her salvo of kisses to come back with a witty response. She reverts to her usual dead expression, but it appears grimmer somehow. Ren ceases his laughter to grab her cheeks with both his hands and tilt her head towards him.

"Hey! Look at me. I don't have to be a mind reader like you to know that something's wrong."

"No, I am alright! Honestly I am."

"No you're not. You're still scared, aren't you?" Ren tells her.

"Please do not do anything rash on my behalf. This is my problem, not yours." The diminutive girl says, shrinking more and more into his embrace.

"That's where you're wrong. It just became my problem. I'm not gonna sit back and let you be consumed by this uncertainty and fear. I'm gonna keep you safe."

His lips rest on her forehead for a moment and then leave before she can greet them. Ren attempts to gently remove his affectionate female companion, but finds her resistance to be enticing. She presses herself more securely on his chest and smooches the side of his left cheek repeatedly. The Tenno male lets out an annoyed snort and grasps her right breast brutishly. Despite the sturdy clasp on her flat chest, Banou refrains from recoiling to Ren's rough treatment. It is obvious to her that he is riled up and itching for a fight. The hand on her small bosom loosens so some fingers can trace her areola. Now both the boy's hands grope the tiny girl's upper body and bring her to a tremble and a whimper. She begins to lay down as Ren asserts himself on top of her.

He lets go of her chest, that now is pushed forward with her erect nipples jutting out. Banou can see the beaming face of Ren who looks down on her with satisfaction. Her voice summons him closer; his ear is tickled by her lips. The words she has whispered to Ren cause him to swell with excitement, in more ways than one.

The morning is subsiding on _The_ _Little Lotus_ as the crew prepares for their latest endeavor. The Tenno sit idly as only three of them are present in the atrium and they intolerantly wait for the missing two to arrive. The trio chat among themselves at one of the rectangular metal tables lined up with a dozen or so more for several rows spanning the whole of the lower level of the atrium. None of them are dawning their Warframes yet as they toss around friendly and some not so friendly banter. Myrrha listens with keen interest as Keeva lets the recent "incident" involving Banou and the boy slip accidentally. Thor grumbles in disapproval, tossing a cold glance at the white-haired female.

"Come on Keeva, really? There's no need to bother the captain with petty nonsense."

"Petty is it now, Thor? Is there something going on aboard my ship that I don't know about. Because if there is and you're not telling, we're gonna have a problem." Myrrha states sternly as she eyes the man across the table.

"N-no captain, I would never hold anything back from you. I simply thought that-" Thor anxiously exclaims as he is cut off by Myrrha.

"I'm not asking you to think! I'm asking you to tell me what this business regarding a member of my crew and Ren is all about."

"Me and Keeva have reason to believe that Banou and the boy have been...well, um. We've actually seen that, the two of them. Were, you know?" The large muscular male stalls, with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were what? Stopping running around the subject and just say it already."

"We think Banou is having relations with that other Tenno..." Thor grudgingly announces with some relief as Keeva tries to hold back her laughter at his awkwardness.

"That's it? That's what all the fuss is about, that the two little runts are fucking each other? Don't waste my time Thor, because time is something we don't have."

Keeva questions their captain on this statement, to which Myrrha responds with a lengthy sigh. The extermination mission has evolved into an invasion of sorts as Eris is now a warzone unlike anything the Tenno squad has seen before. Myrrha motions for the two to stand and follow her over to a massive wall that occupies the end of the U-shaped atrium. The metallic wall has evenly spaced overlapping sections going horizontally towards the ends. With a wave of her hand and voice recognized command, a cephalon by the name of Marx greets the captain. As per her instructions, Marx causes the wall to part at the middle as the various sections fold in on one another until nothing is left. The three Tenno now look out onto the dwarf planet through three large vertical and rectangular reinforced glass windows that stretch to the ceiling. Keeva presses her face against the glass and frowns, while Thor crosses his arms.

"It looks like the Lotus failed to neglect the little detail of a possible skirmish, because now the Corpus and Grineer are here. And they're tearing each other apart." The captain notes to her teammates.

"Skirmish? That's an entire Corpus armada out there. What could they want with Eris that they would bring such a large force? Those Grineer ships are outnumbered at least 10 to 1!" Thor enthusiastically points out. Myrrha taps the glass to draw their eyes upwards to the atrium ceiling panels. The Tenno look upon an enormous Corpus flagship completely overshadowing their vessel as it cruises overhead. It comes within view of the large side windows and proceeds without any care of their presence. Not too far behind, a squadron of destroyers and cruisers follow in flight. Thor looks to the others with tense muscles.

"You think we can take them all?"

"I don't wanna be a downer, but they could have sent us to the Void if they really wanted to. Why didn't they captain?" Keeva plainly asks. Their captain answers her with a fist pound on the glass before her eyeing down the large Corpus ship.

"Because those bastards know we can't do anything to them! Not yet anyway."

Now the Orokin descendants stand vigilant against impending odds of something far greater than a measly routine run. Their foes accumulate in mass as all-out war breaks the dead of space around Eris. Myrrha finishes alluding to her assessment on the matter when Ren and Banou enter the room. Thor and Keeva acknowledge them with sideways glances to not remove their full attention from their superior's instructions. A gust of animosity flows in the direction of the small pair as they come down the stairs of the second level to meet the others. Ren looks concerned, not for himself, but for Banou who seems to be fidgety. Her gait has become strange and unsure since Myrrha's gaze took hold of her and now it is obvious to even the others.

The petite girl brings her braided pony tail forward and strokes it while greeting her comrades. She seems to cower before the sheer presence of her somewhat darker leader and remains stiff in her stance. Not paying any real mind to the rest of the squad, Ren keeps his distance at an ear's length. He stares out the far-left window and observes the Corpus navy utterly decimating the smaller Grineer fleet with little effort. But his primary concern right now is what Myrrha has in store for the short girl.

The captain's words impale Banou and makes her step back in guilt. She is chastised for permitting such lecherous and unrefined relations to defile the honor of the Tenno warriors. As for Ren, however, the captain tosses a grim death stare as her muscles stiffen. The boy's blood runs cold; her eyes are like that of a hungry predator filled with bloodlust. Or in Myrrha's case, just lust.

Banou seems to be teetering on the verge of tears, but before Ren can reach out to her, Keeva steps in. The female cradles the younger Tenno girl and caresses her head. Banou buries her emotions into the sanctuary of her friend's bosom and wraps her arms around Keeva's waist. The blonde and muscular male scoffs, rebuking the woman's gentle demeanor towards Banou. The younger Tenno male sets his sights on Thor with a fierce stare and closes the distance between them. The two males are at arm's length now, waiting patiently for the other to make the slightest hint of aggression.

"Ren, that's enough. I grow tired of this trivial bullshit. Fall in line, because you're gonna be working together whether you like it or not." The captain issues this order, much to Ren's exasperation.

"Not like I have a choice anyway..."

"Yeah, you don't. So shut up and listen. You two just missed the briefing, not that I'm surprised." The woman says, flattening her right hand on the glass window next to her. She aims her pointer at a large ship in the center of the fray just above Eris.

"That right there. The big hunk of Corpus shit that's shooting down everything Grineer in its path is our first obstacle." Myrrha says.

"So what's the plan to take it down than?" Ren questions suddenly.

"We're not taking it down dumbass, especially not a flagship of that size and power. Without repeating myself, we're going around it. Keeva and Thor, I want you to inform Banou of her role and then head to the hangar bay. Pipsqueak, you're with me."

The boy cannot help but to look at Banou with responsibility, he knows how unforgiving Myrrha's punishments can be. Their eyes connect briefly and Banou tosses a weak smile at Ren. He relishes this rare expression from her until a pair of double doors end their moment. But now he can only think of the Tenno approaching him with her red and white Varida suit. With an unforgiving strut of malicious intent that has tortured him for so long. It has been two years since he first came into this world from the eternal slumber and in that time, he has been part of only one squad. It was a grueling experience to have Myrrha as an instructor before eventually going rogue to train under Teshin himself. He has never looked back on that decision, though Ren greatly misses the feeling of belonging. The people he knew before, the lives lost, and the betrayals of his past sins make him reminisce of the before time.

Those blue eyes of hers are cold as ice and hypnotizes his body from moving. A foreboding grasp on his shoulder sends the chill of suppressed trauma down his spine. Now the two are alone in the atrium with only the flashes of explosions from beyond the windows breaking the still ambience. Myrrha's somber visage morphs into uncanny sneer. Ren slows his breathing and does his best to appear composed. He does not look away and keeps eye contact with the intimidating woman, whose warm brown knuckles touch his cheek softly. She seems mildly amused at this and gives a low chuckle beneath her breath. The woman mandates that he follows, to her personal captain quarters to further elaborate on the mission. Ren knows better than to believe this, but what other choice does he have. Disobey her, and then what? The boy does as told and proceeds with caution.

It takes about three minutes of walking and a short elevator ride to reach the room. As the elevator comes to a stop at the floor though, Myrrha hits Ren with some blunt questions.

"Did it feel good?"

"What?" The boy inquires with a blank stare.

"Did you enjoy making that little mouse squeak? I bet you plowed her good, huh?"

"How do you know about- why are you doing this to me?" Ren says, but his voice falls on deaf ears as he is pushed against a wall. They are just a hallway down from the elevator and her room, as the cold blue and grey metal presses on his back. She presses her forehead on his and their stares link with one another. A strong grip from beneath his crotch makes his tucked away bulge more noticeable and defined. His hands remain clutched on the sides of his thighs while his body begins to shudder. Myrrha's cocoa colored lips seal themselves around his light rosy mouth with such speed that Ren could not even let out a gasp of protest. Her tongue coats the inside of his mouth with her saliva and wrestles his own tongue into submission. Spit trickles down his throat, turning his slight bulge into a protruding mass. He cannot withstand the female's oral prowess and falls to his knees in a blurred state of confusion. The woman crouches over him and wraps her left leg around the boy. Her groin kisses the boy's member; the whiff of the female orifice sends it into a pulsating rage.

"You're such a dishonest horny little fucker, you know that Ren?"

"Myrrha please, the mission. We need to go; the others are waiting!" Ren begs, his strength failing him.

"Oh, someone's gone and grown a backbone I see? I wonder if Banou is just as bold as you are to talk back!" The woman threatens with a fiendish grin.

"N-no way, you w-wouldn't!"

Myrrha gives nothing more than a smirk as she stands. Those plump brown lips of hers pucker up and retract with a slide of her tongue. She gestures with a finger for the boy to follow "closely" behind her. Ren frowns as his happy camper down below wrestles underneath the tent he has been pitching. It pulls him forward to Myrrha's rear like a magnet and makes their walk feel endless. She comes to a sudden stop at the entrance to her room, not the least bit surprised at Ren bumping into her.

Once inside, the boy is relieved that his pants are still intact. He takes this time to view the personal tastes of the captain. She enjoys red and white as evident from her bed sheets, floor carpet and even the walls that are painted in a matching fashion. Like that of Banou's room, an outline on one of the walls reveals an arsenal. The individual components assemble themselves and take the shape of the Tenno storage area that he is used to seeing on his own ship. It is not long before Myrrha decides she has had her fill of teasing the boy and transfers into her Atlas Warframe. Her weapons of choice are the vicious Drakgoon scrap gun and a pair of Furax fists that possess some unusual red and black color scheme. Ren points to himself with a wave of both his hands to signal his lack of any kind of defense or Warframe. Her red and white shoulders give an apathetic shrug and she leads him out of the room.

"Whoa, hold on now! You can't expect me to go out there unarmed? I might as well fight buck naked then."

"Relax shorty, you won't need weapons or a Warframe for your first task."

"What exactly will I be doing?" Ren questions with a docile expression.

On the way to the hangar to meet up with their fellow warriors, the captain clues in the boy as to her strategy. Phase one is to get past the massive Corpus Flagship and at the same time evade being killed by already stationed Grineer anti-air cannons on the surface of the planet. Phase two will commence once the Tenno have reached the rendezvous point. Myrrha plans to create a diversion by having two teams, one of three and one of two working on separate assignments. Team A will consist of Keeva, Thor and Banou, while Team B will be Ren and Myrrha. Ren is only informed of his groups plan, which is to hijack a Corpus destroyer and spread chaos and confusion among the fleet. The Atlas holsters her weapons before answering the little Tenno.

"I'll be taking off with Team B from the hangar bay as planned, you know what you gotta do Ren."

Myrrha takes off down the corridor heading left and leaves Ren with a conflicting opportunity. Proceed as planned or, make his way to Sudo and his ship in the hangar bay after the others leave. It may be his only chance to flee and return to Nisha. But the situation has become complex now that Banou is part of the picture and Ren feels obligated protect her. His feet feel cemented to the ground and only the hum of the overhead hallway lights ring in his ears. Go left, or go right? Leave, or stay and fight?

'Just another regret to pile onto the ever-growing mountain of shitty choices. I just hope I'm making the right one.'

Unaware of Ren's doubt, the other Tenno are ready and waiting to meet the enemy. Thor, in his Rhino, curls his mighty Fragor over his shoulders in anticipation. Keeva, in her Trinity, syncs with her team healing aura she has recently installed. Banou and Myrrha, in their Nyx and Atlas Warframes respectively, ensure their weapons are all properly holstered. The Atlas steps away from the group to reach the two-way blue spectral gate, separating the hangar from space. It vibrates and distorts as the Warframe's metal flesh pokes a hole in the steady stream of electrical waves pulsing over the gate. A nod from the Atlas lets the rest know that the mission has officially begun and the warriors turn to their own personal vessels. As per the strategy, Myrrha will not be taking her own ship and instead will travel via escape pod. She will utilize the tiny size of the pod to come within proximity to a nearby Corpus destroyer she has chosen. From there, she will take to space with her Itzal Archwing and board the Corpus vessel undetected. Her subordinates are to hold position at a midway point between the ongoing Corpus and Grineer naval skirmishes. An abandoned asteroid mining rig conveniently makes for the perfect hiding spot for the three Tenno ships that will await for Team A to complete their part. What it really comes down to is Ren's ability to carry out his own objective. To take the _Little Lotus_ and charge through the Corpus defensive line once Myrrha has caused enough of a commotion to dissipate their formation. If successful in the push, the three waiting Tenno will provide supporting fire from their ships until they reach the mesosphere of Eris.

Ren reaches a large horizontally sliding door and appears at the cockpit of the Tenno ship. His backside hits the captain's chair and swivels the red velvet cushioned seat around to face the other seats laid out around the room. A light blue hologram of the entire exterior of the ship is projected just a bit below the captain's chair that rests on an elevated mound to oversee the crew's work. Ren pulls some levers, flips a few switches and brings up the ship's manual steering wheel. Normally, piloting a vessel of this size is divided into several positions or left to an A.I. on auto-pilot. No crew or any cephalon that Ren knows of can aid him now. Only the rumbling of the massive thrusters shaking the bridge accompanies the boy. Ren is not used to flying anything in general ever since he gave Sudo full steerage of the _Neil's Horizon,_ but the Tenno warship handles smoothly. It accelerates at a slow pace in the direction of the Corpus filled space near Eris.

Several uncomfortable minutes pass as the thundering of explosions becomes louder. Ren has now flown within range of enemy fire and raises the ship's frontal shields. Even though he is now only less than 43 knots or around 50 miles from a few Corpus vessels, they seem too hellbent on killing one another to notice the Tenno ship approaching. A Corpus destroyer, dubbed _Prophet's Will_ begins rotating to face the oncoming Tenno ship. Its own frontal cannons rise forward and start emitting electrical discharge to signal a shot lining up. A smile streaks over the boy's face as he pushes the _Little Lotus_ harder into the fray ahead and the powering up cannons of a destroyer.

A smaller escort has now also taken note of the incoming Tenno ship and diverts its reserves into its forward shields to defend itself and the _Prophet's Will._ The escort ship's crew brace themselves for the Tenno's barrage, but their anticipation of an assault is misguiding in its direction. Concentrated blue beams slice through the unprotected rear hull of the escort ship, leaving the confused vessel crippled. The Corpus soldiers stare in shock as the Tenno liner daintily floats by them. The escort is roughly the same size as the enemy craft passing them by, but those dimensions are quickly altered as the destroyer behind them opens fire one final time.

A bloody mess of dead Corpus soldiers and their robot proxies litters the main deck of the _Prophet's Will._ Two bulky and large rock golems sustain the onslaught of Corpus reinforcements attempting to regain entrance to the bridge. The 7-foot-tall creatures push against a wall of their own bodily construction that blocks the large doorway to the room. Myrrha takes one glance backwards to ensure her golems are keeping the Corpus at bay and returns to the task at hand. It comes as no surprise to Myrrha that the ships weapons systems have gone offline, the crew must be trying to minimize the friendly casualties.

"You walking trashcans are dumber than you look if you think I didn't plan for this. But I'm sure as the Void you guys won't see this coming!"

Ren is now amidst the Corpus fleet as Myrrha's claimed Destroyer zooms past him and accelerates for the Flagship. The escort squadron gets word of the Tenno commandeering one of their ships and thus they form a protective blockade. This tactic would serve well as a defense from incoming fire, but the Tenno captain does not intend to shoot the ship down. Realizing Myrrha's plan, Ren establishes a connection with the bridge on her ship. His protests yield no response, except static and the sounds of pure destruction. The _Little Lotus_ sails close enough to see the full extent of damage done onto the Flagship.

The Corpus commanding vessel is wounded badly by a right-side collision as several areas burst and rupture. The _Prophet's Will_ has been destroyed in a fiery blaze of suicidal intent and has left the massive Flagship limping in retreat.

"Myrrha! Myrrha! Oh shit, this can't be happening. How could she just; there's no way she would. Fuck, what do I now?" Ren spouts off in vain attempts to contact the smoldering debris of wreckage. For a moment, he is lost, not even reacting to the few remaining ships that have begun to fire upon him. Until a short-range proximity transmission catches his full attention.

"Hey jackass! If they blow up my ship, I'll make sure you go down with it!"

"M-Myrrha? you're alive?"

"I bet you wish I wasn't. Now hurry up and come get me. Before theses robo-pricks pick me up first."

"Uh, y-yes ma'am! Right away!"

After some evasive maneuvering, the _Little Lotus_ manages to sink two escorts and force a supporting corvette to retreat. Ren makes it to the remains of the Corpus destroyer as the Flagship escapes to the far Northeast of Eris. Though the commanding ship has fled the scene, the battle does not turn in favor of the Grineer still. The boy can only ponder at where the other Tenno might be right now as he waits for Myrrha to board the ship.

A notification on the dashboard alerts him to the captain's presence as she enters the ship's bridge. Ren and Myrrha now fly through the weakened Corpus fleet, ignoring the random panicked radio transmissions of the enemy. The second phase of the plan is now underway with team B forming up in front of the Little Lotus. An approval from their captain disperses them behind the Tenno cruiser into a defensive line. Ren then raises the frontal shields and magnetic disruption field to form a battering ram against the smaller Corpus space units. The larger enemy vessels cannot engage the Tenno at this proximity and the forward shield deflects incoming fire of the less imposing Corpus weapons. At the same time, the Tenno utilize the Corpus ships to shield them from the Grineer ships that are taking advantage of the sudden loss of leadership among their more robotic foes.

Once they have cleared some distance from the Corpus fleet and the rear Tenno guard has taken care of any tailgating stragglers, they approach the second obstacle. The sky of Eris has darkened and become grim with the cracks and booms of anti-air shells. Myrrha regains command of her ship and stations the vessel just outside the kill-zone of the Grineer gun's reach. She has parked the ship over the designated point of entry, but will have to wait until the second part of her strategy is completed by her subordinates.

"Wait, you want me to go with them?" Ren questions upon being informed that he will be accompanying the others on their descent.

"Yeah, I do. And before you start your bitching, I've prepared a spare Excalibur and some weapons for you." Myrrha says while watching the landscape through the holographic display before the Captain's chair.

"But what if-"

"You'll get this butt and more when you're done."

Not allowing the boy to spit out any objection, she throws Ren out of the bridge and points him towards his ride. Ren walks to his destination and stands in front of his destiny in pure doubt.

'I'm going to be launched. From an escape pod. With no control over the landing. While getting shot at by Grineer cannons the size of a small building. Awesome...'

Fastening himself to one of the six seats available in the cramped pod, the green light flashes three times before going dark. The only window on the pod's door lets the boy see the shrinking _Little Lotus_ as he travels further and further away. Ren has completed transference with the Excalibur Warframe and squeezes the Burston assault rifle tightly to his chest in anticipation of the hard landing to come. The poorly lit orange glow of the pod's insides and the constant rocking back and forth, cause his stomach to do back-flips. The close calls of explosions from Grineer fire, too fills him with anxiety. But with the hairiest landing the boy has ever experienced, he arrives unscathed.

Stumbling out into the light and pressing one foot forward, Ren peers into the distant Grineer facility. It lies just beyond a small mountain that borders a canyon. A full day's trek the boy believes, which makes Ren begin wondering if he has flown off course (25.5 hours for one full rotation on Eris). He digs his heel into the nitrogen-rich ice, that engulfs the entire dwarf planet in every direction visible. With no other option left, he must cross on foot to reach his new partner's positions and he must do so with haste. The Infested howling that fills the ambience of this world's barren tundra, forces Ren's body to move on its own. The nimble Warframe races through the frozen and inhospitable land, he would surely die within seconds of exposure.

It does not take long for his scent to be caught by roaming hordes of the Infested monstrosities and they are soon raining down upon him. He looks back every so often and drops a few of the beasts in snow before continuing his path. The barrel of his rifle burns as hot lead spews forth and tears the moaning creatures apart. Ren somersaults over a blockade of chargers and dodges the swings of ancient healers attempting to get better acquainted with his head. Their cries of anger only propel the Warframe faster. The Burston's semi-automatic fire comes to a silent halt, signaling to the user that ammunition is required. But Ren cannot oblige the hungry rifle as he has already burned through too many clips and must save the remaining two on backup. Even more so, his Warframe's energy is at a measly fifty percent and would serve best for an emergency slash and dash retreat. The mass of Infested at his back does not seem to be getting closer, but nor does it seem to be slowing down.

He cannot keep this up for another twenty-four and a half hours. A second glance tells him that close-quarter combat is most definitely not an option. Ren is too busy focusing on the trailing enemies to notice the threat lurking beneath the icy terrain. A massive tentacle of rotting flesh erupts from the snow-like substance of methane and nitrogen mixed ice. It lashes at Ren, missing by a few inches as it crushes Infested behind him. The Excalibur prepares for another strike with his unsheathed Skana blade, but does not feel the second arm rise to his poised back. He leaps over the first mass of Infested flesh and is shocked to see a different appendage wrap around his right foot.

The Warframe is flung like a rag-doll in an elliptical motion until Ren manages to severs the arm with a clean cut. Ren is hurdled through the frigid air, losing his Skana in the chaos. He smashes into some cold rock and shatters his personal shielding. His body falls loose from the humanoid imprint in the frozen surface and he hits the snowy floor. A great strain on his muscles weighs down on him as he rests on one knee. A sound of splitting ice draws the muzzle of his weapon upwards. An admirable, but vain effort as the boot of some heavily armored adversary presses on his hand. Ren grunts in discomfort, gazing up to in disbelief to see a Rhino Warframe towering over him. It is Thor that has found him and the Tenno has come searching for blood.

"Don't try to get up runt. Make this easy for the both of us!" The Rhino user growls with a powerful kick to kneeling Excalibur's chest. The smaller Warframe is thrown a few feet back and struggles to his feet. Seeing Ren stagger elicits a uproar from Thor, who regains his composure to taunt him.

"Did you think your landing this far out was a coincidence? Huh, runt?"

"I-I'm not too surprised...I do h-have some sh-shitty luck..."

"Ha-ha-ha! It wasn't exactly easy to pre-program the escape pod's location without Myrrha's cephalon noticing! But I believe things went accordingly alright!"

"And why's that?" Ren asks while raising his Burston at the Rhino.

"Because you're going to die out here and I'm the one who's gonna send you straight to the void!" Thor roars with a jump in the air, only to come back down with a ground breaking fist attack. The boy rolls away, much to the attacker's delight. The trademark stomp of all Rhino users freezes the Excalibur mid-air in a slow freefall. Ren strains to grasp his gun floating away while Thor rushes with arms stretched out. The stomp's effect fades as Thor almost grabs the boy, but spiraling uppercut causes the Rhino to stumble backwards. Ren has no time to gloat since a bullet ricocheting off his recharging shield has him strafing for cover behind some rocky formations. Thor aims his heavy-duty Lex side arm at Ren's cover and destroys the rock bit by bit with every shot.

Ren shrinks along with his refuge, but is baffled when the shooting pauses. A feeling in his gut tells him to move and he does so in perfect timing as Thor charges through the rock with ease.

"He-he, how long do you think you can keep dodging my attacks kid? Don't even bother radioing for help either. That Grineer base is jamming all our frequencies, so there'll be no interruptions!" The taller Tenno yells.

The Excalibur begins to grow slow in his reflexes and his Burston proves useless at the Rhino's iron skin ability. Thor barely needs to exert any physical energy as their battle is now in the confining space of the canyon Ren saw previously. Unfortunate, but also reassuring since it means that he was tossed a considerable length to have come this far and in the right course as a plus. Not lucky though as at the rate Ren's fatigue is increasing, Thor will soon be dragging his lifeless corpse to be disposed of by the Infested.

'The Infested...' Ren contemplates as an idea begins to brew.

Ren turns to face his unrelenting opponent, who becomes curious of his newfound optimism. The Excalibur throws his weapon away and sprints at the Rhino. The snow flutters in the air from their speed, but it is the Rhino whose momentum stops first. His iron skin explodes into shards as he falls on one knee and lurches forward. He looks behind to see the Excalibur standing tall with his ethereal blade disintegrating back into a mist of blue energy. But instead of going for the kill, Ren ignores his opponent and sprints away.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" Demands Thor, chasing after the fleeing Tenno.

The Excalibur runs through the icy maze of a canyon and eventually finds what he has been looking for. A quick turn left on a corner, and Thor loses sight of Ren. The bloodthirsty Rhino races to catch up, but when the Tenno does make it around the turn, he stops dead in his tracks. An Infested horde meets the Tenno, but there is no sign of the Excalibur anywhere. The Rhino curses the boy as he is surrounded by the beasts from the front and back, the canyon walls sealing his fate.

The boy did not just vanish though as an unoccupied Grineer outpost built inside the canyon walls, provided him with a quick escape route. The depressurizing room and locking door behind him, tells that it is safe to breathe in here. Passing through a second door, he enters the main area which appears to be a small living quarters and nothing more. There are no other doors and if this is the only room, then he doubts the visible ventilation shafts would take him any further. Before exiting his Warframe, he powers on an old generator to bring the central heating system back on. His butt drops onto a cot as hard as the icy ground outside and the blanket breaks like glass under his bum. Knowing the previous owner was probably some grimy and gross Grineer, it does not bother Ren too much.

What does frustrate him is how he was almost killed by another Tenno and now he is trapped in an icy labyrinth with marauding Infested at every turn. He looks down at his pinkish and beige light toned hands and stares back at the Excalibur that stands lifeless in a corner. It is not his own Warframe, but it does remind him of the Excalibur back on his ship. With Sudo probably worried sick being unable to reach him, he thinks of everything he has worked so hard to get just being taken from him so easily. The only reason Ren did not leave this team as he had done so in the past was because of Banou. Someone seemingly weak like him, yet in the girl there lies a strong resolve. He needs to get back to them, finish this mission and then keep the promise she whispered in his ear that very same morning. Ren must-

"Y-you think y-you could h-hide from me, kid?" A cold and weary voice projects from behind the door. Ren sits still, making no sudden movements.

"You r-really thought a few Infested would s-stop me? I'm gonna...make sure...you...su-suff...er..."

The Rhino enters the room, holding onto the doorway as his body shakes violently. Ren understands and watches from the cot. The Rhino takes three steps before collapsing and going silent. Not dead, but barely alive. Ren walks over to the fallen Tenno, who now appears so weak and vulnerable.

"I'm not like you, that would kill one of his own. Even for what you did to Banou."

Ren forces the Tenno out of his Warframe, something he caught on after Myrrha did it to him back at the relay. By channeling energy like one would into a melee weapon, that flow can be redirected through into other Tenno to overload their transference synergy. The battered Rhino husk is no more as Ren drags Thor to the cot. The large Tenno's body has sustained some injuries as when the suit is damaged, so too is the operator inside. The extent of the damage is not physical for the most part, but it is more internal. He figures with the room warming up gradually that it would be best to remove Thor's attire to inspect for any serious wounds.

Ren never actually focused too much on the man's appearance, but now that he lies before him unconscious he can see his features clearly. The Tenno wears a full set of Manduka apparel of orange and blue colors. Besides Thor's blonde hair, blue eyes and muscular frame, he does not recall any other physical details. Something is disturbingly wrong thinks the boy. He goes to remove the man's head gear and finds the face underneath to be suspiciously bizarre as the nose is quite small for someone of his size and has a peculiar curved incline to it. As if that particular part does not match the rest of him. Furthermore, an odd device is sticking out from where the belly button would be. It flashes a blue light upon contact and then a smaller section of the circular piercing juts upwards slightly. Another poke and the device comes together again and detaches from Thor's body.

Ren steps back as his face tilts to the side and his whole being becomes stiff. Thor's body begins to contort, his flesh wriggles and spasms as if something were squirming under the skin. The man is transforming, but into what ponders Ren?

Who or what Thor really is, now starts to show through forming physical attributes. The muscles shrink somewhat, but the body still holds a robust figure. Most noticeably are the widening hips and expanding fabric at the chest region. The face undergoes drastic change as well, except for the style and color of the blonde hair. Puffier lips, longer eye-lashes and a less rugged chin appears. The man called Thor is gone and in his place lays a woman with nearly identical features. Still tall and well-built, a female version of Thor is knocked out on the simple cot.

Ren is left standing speechless. He contemplates whether Thor was originally a man or a woman and if so, would raise even more questions. One thing is for sure the boy thinks. For what she had done, there can be no forgiveness.


	6. Ragnarok

-The rendezvous point is but half a day's journey now and Ren and Thor are trapped inside a canyon with the Infested lurking around every corner. Banou's tormentor is at the mercy of the young Tenno. Can Ren cooperate with Thor even after the attempted assassination on his life or, will the boy show Thor what he has learned from Myrrha's sessions?

-Side note here. No this is not a harem scenario even though it might seem like one. Ren's not gonna bang everything that walks alright? Also since this is a lemon due to all the lewdness every other chapter, the story is sort of just there to propel the next steamy scene along. But your feedback is always appreciated! Like for example, I reworked this whole chapter due to the valid points made by OptimusMaximusAuthor. Thanks a bunch, it really helped me get past my writer's block!

-Chapter 7 will be out this week or the next!

 **Chapter 6: Ragnarok**

Ren stands at the edge of the cot where the female Thor rests, whispering his next move to himself. Not only is Thor injured, but now the man has become a woman. What if Thor is two people in one and Ren just ends up getting revenge on somebody else? Even more demanding is the mission itself and the remaining trip to the Grineer base. If that was not enough incentive, then the Infested searching the canyon for them should be. He has no weapon or ammunition and his Warframe's energy has been depleted. The mere temperature outside the room would solidify his blood and harden his flesh until it crumbled to pieces. He has been fortunate that his suit was not badly damaged in the battle with Thor or else he would be left stranded.

His time to decide is up as the woman rouses from her sleep with a twitch of her eyelids. She squints around the room, her vision still unfocused and blurry. A figure sits on her thighs and its arms seem to be doing something to her own. The drowsy female finally remembers where she was and what she was doing last; trying to lash out at Ren. Her arms stop her torso from getting up with a jolt of the cot as she sees her wrists tied to the corners. Ren did not have sufficient time to bind her legs and thus he substitutes his weight to restrict her movement.

"You little bastard! Let me go so I can finish you off! What the fuck? My voice, ah! My body! Wh-what, what did y-you do?"

"Yep, it's still you in there. Also why would I untie you if you just announced that you're gonna kick my ass?" The boy points out, with both his hands on her abdominal muscles.

"Shit! How did you find out about the Visago Stealth gear hidden within my Manduka?"

"The vagi-what now? Oh r-right! Yeah, I knew about that from the very beginning!" Ren says poised with a fist, lying shamelessly through his teeth.

The blond haired, muscular female shift uncomfortably and demands to know what Ren will do with her. A fiendish sneer sparkles on the boy's face as he runs a finger on the woman's exposed navel.

"I'm glad you asked! I think you and me got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over? My name is Ren, and this here is my dick. You two are gonna get to know each other real quick!" The little Tenno calmly states as he motions to his crotch region.

"N-no way! Y-you can't be serious, Ren c'mon!"

"Well you did try to kill me, so I think it's only fair that I get to do this much. Good thing we're all alone out here and communications are down, isn't that right Thor?"

She tilts her head to the side, remembering her exact words during their fight. She knows why Ren is doing this, nothing she can say will change his mind. The boy's face is giddy with glee as his hands travel up her ribs. The upper portion of her transference suit is already open and only a few bandaged wrappings conceal her chest. Ren slaps a hand onto her left breast and fondles it until the woman winces. Thor shuts her eyes and thrashes her body to throw him off, but the boy simply squashes her bosom with both hands. She yelps and strains her face to cope with the little Tenno groping her breasts.

"Ah, that hurts! J-just calm down already! Stop grabbing them so hard you a-asshole!" She groans with her every pull and press.

"I gotta say Thor, you have some mighty fine cans here! Their so huge and soft despite your robust frame. Titties like these need to be played with."

Ren rips off the wrappings as the woman shouts in protest, her bare breasts sloshing around in their newfound freedom. The shape, the size, the color of the orbs. They remind Ren of Nisha's, although smaller and more perky. He pounces on her and nestles his face into her left boob before taking a bite. His teeth nibble her nipple while his tongue licks the tip back and forth. Thor growls in rage as Ren eyes her with a grin and suckling motion. Her eyes pop open, scanning the boy upon feeling something growing against her left thigh. Thor desperately thinks for a way out of her situation. The thought of Ren ravaging her body sends a chill down her spine and leaves a sour look on her face. But her mind is hazy, Ren's lips and tongue on her breasts have Thor tossing and turning.

He becomes still for a moment and pauses his nipping. Thor takes a breather as well and enjoys the serenity. She stares at the boy who seems rather riveted in something regarding her womanly assets. His slimy tongue wriggles on her nipple and laps up the flesh repeatedly, but his face is disappointed. The little Tenno seems almost confused by the result of his actions, which has Thor let out a sympathetic snicker. His eyes narrow onto the woman, who becomes somewhat startled by how menacing the boy's expression has become. The pleasant tugging from his lips morphs into a pinching tingle around her areola. His cheeks are sucked in and the force of his pull increases tremendously until Thor gives in. A wounded moan exits her body as she tries to reason with the boy. But Ren seems to have no intention of letting go any time soon. He unzips his suit and shoves a hand into his lower compartment.

"R-Ren, agh! Can't we t-talk it o-over or something? Ah!"

The boy's lips pop off as Thor's breast slumps back into its round shape, glimmering with saliva.

"Banou didn't get a chance to talk it over, so why should you?"

"But I didn't..." Thor lays her head on its side, so that her blond hair may fall to hide her face. She stares at the wall a few feet from the cot and listens to the sound of Ren's trouser snake slithering into the light.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's slow and painful. You'll feel everything she felt and more." The little Tenno threatens as his girth smacks onto her abs and swells with the desire for vengeance. The bloated appendage is not yet at full mass and already it has the length and weight to put a horse to shame. Ren rubs his manhood up and down her proud physique and applies some pressure on the midsection of the shaft for more stimulation. Sweat already glistens on the boy's frame and his hands quiver in delight like a madman. Before him does not lay a woman, but a miserable hole that he can dump a few loads into.

Thor's voice projects her resilience, but Ren can sense how it has weakened.

"Can you at least untie me? B-before we do this?"

The boy would naturally respond with a big "N-O" but Thor's calm tone is strangely persuasive. Her wrists are loosened and her arms freed. Ren jumps to his feet on the cot in a crouching tiger stance as the light skinned female stretches her back. Thor does not acknowledge the boy and eyes the tattered bed instead. Ren tells her to get on all fours and spin around. She shifts to her hands and knees, giving her thighs plenty of space in between. The little Tenno inspects the woman as she turns around to face the opposite direction and present her bottom. Her buttocks may be firm and toned, but it is still quite a huge caboose regardless. The boy holds his Jat Kittag with both hands to bend the hardening member upwards and compensate for the girth weighing it towards the bed. He pulls back the small amount of foreskin that hugs the edge of his crown and nudges Thor's pink Valhalla.

"Uh, Ren? What are y-you gonna do to me when we're done?" The woman asks drearily.

"That all depends on how you behave; and stop calling me by name like we're friends! It's daddy from now on! Now be a good woman and slide your ass back."

"Rrrrrr, sure... daddy." Thor snorts while her hands clench into fists on the cot. Little Ren squeals in his head at the sound of those words being delivered, he had expected more of a fight from Thor. But time is running short and that Grineer held facility will not last long once the Corpus make their ground assault. Thor's question is also troublesome, as what indeed will happen when Ren is done with her? Castration? Most likely!

"Wait a sec! Before we begin, can I call you by a different name? It's just that Thor sounds like I'm gonna be pounding a dude or something." Ren notes as he props his head up with his crossed arms and lays on his back. His junk, not being held, now arcs down and its every subtle pulse causes it to poke the woman's slit.

"Ugh, I don't care! Let's just get this over with Ren!"

Thor has forgotten her place, so Ren slowly pushes himself up with one arm to remind her. His arm swings back before slamming into the female's bum, the smack forces Thor to flinch and shriek.

"You know I was being nice by letting you set the pace and even choose a new name for yourself. But I guess a brute like you only understands one thing." Ren hisses and rotates his shoulder in preparation for another wind up.

"F-Freya! Call me Freya!" Ren throws an unconvinced glare at her. "Please? D-daddy?"

"Good choice! Now start riding, I'm tired of waiting."

The newly dubbed Tenno, Freya, shakes her money maker as she tries to position his Mjolnir on her opening. As Ren rests on his back with his eyes closed, Freya almost gags in disgust. She is appalled by men, as emphasized by her intimate relationship with Keeva. But she has never revealed to her lover that she is a woman or that her own manhood is actually a false prosthetic attachment. It always frustrated her that she would need to secretly equip the loathsome male tool to please her partner. Now she must allow herself to be penetrated by the very thing she detests most.

 **Character POV: Freya**

To have to submit my body to a man- no! A mere child! How fucking humiliating! And why in the Void is his dick so damn huge? There is no way it's real, it must be artificial or something! It's so grotesque with those veins, that fat pink head and those obscene looking balls. It looks like he could fill a whole gallon of spunk with those things! His semen must be so thick and potent; no way is he spewing that shit inside me! I would rather he force me to chug his entire load than risk getting impregnated by a brat like him.

This is all that little brown bitch's fault! If Banou had just kept her mouth shut like a good little girl, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Wait what if, oh no! Maybe Ren is planning to do Keeva too! To get even with me for doing Banou. I can't let this big dicked bastard anywhere near my girl, he'll turn her into his personal cum guzzler! Damn you Ren, you leave me with no other choice. I mean, if Banou took this dick, then it should be no problem for someone as strong as me right?

Ugh it reeks of male odor, but I can't seem to get enough of that smell. It's making my head spin and my body heat up. My arms are sweaty and my knees feel heavy. I can't just start bouncing up and down, not on something that big! But Ren's becoming impatient and the hand that's started massaging my left cheek is sinking deeper into my butt. I beg Ren to give me another minute or two to ready myself, but that shreds any ounce of restraint that he might have had with me. He gets off his back for the third time and asks me to repeat myself. Without even looking back, I can tell he's ready to strike my behind again. What's with him and spanking, is that his fetish or some shit? My body barely withstands one smack before I drop to the cot whimpering as if I was a little virgin again. Before he can dish out another helping of booty beating, I spread my hindquarters and promise to be more obedient. I pout and suck up my tears of humiliation as my both my back-doors are in full view.

The next thing I know, a soft and gentle touch pushes against my anus. I react with the speed of a Kavat to Ren licking his lip and hunching over my butt. Did he just kiss my asshole? I bite into the cot's grimy old sheets, hiding my face. His tongue enters my hole as I squeal and squirm at the repulsive act. He digs into my butt with such passion that I almost forget that he's using me for his own enjoyment. But why is he eating my ass, how will that make him feel good?

 **Back to the narrator...**

The little Tenno plants a few more kisses onto the twitching rear hole before giving sloppy lick upwards. He wipes his wet lips clean and pats the woman's bum to grab her attention.

"There that should do it! You'll thank me for not going in dry, especially with a butt as tight as yours." Ren smiles warmly as Freya lifts her head off the bed.

"W-what are you talking about now? Stop doing w-weird shit and get it over with already!"

"You asked for it, keep holding those cheeks apart."

Freya gasps in horror as she feels Ren's phallus not on her pussy, but her moist anus. The thick head forces its way past her sphincter as Freya screams in agony. She grits her teeth and squeezes her rectum as hard as she can to deny him further access. The boy grunts in discomfort as what small amount of his massive cock that has entered, is being crushed from all sides. Ren grips his slab of beef with both hands and thrusts into the stubborn little opening with all his might. The well-built female Tenno wails, kicking her legs and trying to get off her stomach. But her struggle only makes it easier for the burly dick to plunge deeper. Ren holds the bucking woman down by pressing one arm on her shoulder and the other clutching her yellow head. She begins hyper ventilating and claws the bed as her blue eyes fill with tears.

"O-ow... ow my ass... I-It h-hurts. It hurts so m-much. Pl-please. Please take it-it out!"

"Are you sorry for what you did now? Are you? Answer me!" Ren demands, keeping her in place. The woman continues to moan in pain as she feels half of Ren's member embedded in her backside.

"Y-yes! By the Void yes! I'm s-sorry for h-hurting Banou. I didn't m-mean to be s-so rough with h-her..." Freya sobs, growing more frightened with every throb of the boy's girth.

"I don't think you really mean that! Maybe I should shove it all the way in! Like when you took Banou's virginity and fucked her till she cried!"

Ren's anger only hardens his lust and causes it to expand to full mass. But before he can ram the rest of his meat into the sniveling woman, she clarifies on an inaccuracy in the boy's reason for raping her.

"W-wait, wait! I-I didn't take her virginity, I swear! Ah!" Freya groans while Ren pulls her short hair back to see the woman's face.

"What do you mean you didn't? She told me you violated her, are trying to lie to me? Because if you are then-"

"It's the truth! Y-you have to b-believe me! Ren, I'm begging you!"

Her unsteady glance keeps the boy in her sight until Ren lets out a vexed sigh and pulls his burning manhood out of her. Freya is relieved and somewhat sickened by the sensation left by her gaping empty hole. Ren yanks the robust female onto her back and lifts both her legs in the air. He clamps her muscular thighs around his cock and pumps the leg cleavage savagely while on his knees.

"Agh yeah that's good. Now explain yourself, unless you want me to go balls deep in that butt." Ren huffs as he mates with her thighs.

"O-okay..." Freya whispers timidly as she is jostled slightly from the leg humping. She clears her throat and brushes away any tears from her face before talking.

"I n-never d-deflowered Banou I swear! I might have manhandled her a little t-too roughly I'll admit that, but she wasn't a v-virgin when I did it to her. Ren I'm t-telling the t-truth!"

"And you expect me to believe you? Just for that, I'm gonna empty my balls in this pussy." He says as he slows his rhythm on her thighs and pries them apart.

"N-no you can't! It's not a s-safe day today! If I get pregnant, Keeva won't love me anymore! Please have mercy! I'll never b-bother Banou again, I'll leave y-you two alone I pr-promise! Y-you can fuck my ass as hard as you like! I'll, I'll even let you have my butt wh-whenever you want! Wha-whaddya say, R-Ren? Ren?"

As Freya prepares to be fucked brutally, Ren is not as confident as his face would imply.

'It can't be. Was I wrong? Shit, it kinda makes sense actually. I mean, Banou only said she was violated but didn't really specify on anything. In fact, she never mentioned her virginity being taken. All she said was Thor attacked her and I just assumed the rest. Fuck, so am I going way too overboard on her? N-no wait, she still abused Banou so that makes her guilty, right? Oh man but she looks really scared right now, like the about to die kinda scared! But if I stop now, then I'll have this huge boner for the rest of the mission!'

The boy scratches his pompadour and wonders why every female he has bedded so far has ended up in tears. He shrugs and fully removes his blue and white transference suit. Ren lets the woman keep her Manduka suit on as he finds the unzipped torso and ruined lower half to be very erotic. Her legs are propped on his shoulders as Ren lays down the law on her blond-haired pussy.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that tempting offer. But that means this butt belongs to me now and not even Keeva can play with it. Got it?"

"Y-yes of c-course!" Freya agrees with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes what?"

"Oh! Um... y-yes daddy." The woman responds meekly and blushes upon feeling Ren's baby maker poke her anus again. Her legs are propped on his shoulders and his arms are wrapped around each thigh. Freya frowns at the returning man flesh piercing her bottom and tries her best to relax her sphincter. Thanks to the lubrication and previous stretching, Ren has an easier time sliding in than before. He keeps his demands reasonable and refrains from going beyond half his length as he is unsure if Freya would be seriously hurt by going all the way in. His penis settles in to give her rectum time to adjust to his shape, but her convulsing hole makes it impossible. Ren clenches his teeth at the exquisite compression of every muscle in her ass working to push out his intruding erection. But the boy just huffs and moves his pelvis back to begin thrusting.

He stares at Freya who has her arms raised to her chest and is whimpering softly. She looks back at him for a brief second and then shoots a glance towards the tubing and pipes of the ceiling. Ren would never have imagined in a million years that he would ever think of Thor or Freya in this case, as being adorable. She closes her eyes again as she is throttled by Ren's motions up and down the cot. Ren growls and grunts, trying to force her ass to surrender to his will. The little Tenno may be restricting how deep he explores, but he is certainly not holding back in his power. He rams into her hole with all his might, his balls are sore from how hard they are slapping her cheeks.

After some time of pumping the woman's ass, Freya arches her back and pushes her abs into the air with a sour look. Her pussy dribbles juice all over his shaft and her innards begins spastically massaging his cock from every side. Ren does not waver in his movements and just corrects his direction to her curved position. Rather than holler or shout, Ren can see little whispers seeping out from Freya's lips. Her quite murmurs catch his fancy and he gets a handful of her tit to coerce the women into speaking up.

Freya's ass tightens around his member with more strength than ever before as her anal orgasm comes to an end. She lets out an odd rumbling moan of relief, Ren's dick has reached its breaking point as well. The little Tenno does not pester her for a response to his order and simply squeezes her hoisted leg and held breast. Her ass is unlike anything Ren has plowed before, though it lacks the velvety texture of a vagina, the ridges and bumps do wonders. The boy becomes engrossed in his lust, his body's desire to seed a womb is but a misguided effort on Freya's rear. Ren may be aggressive in the sack, but it is unusual for him to degrade a partner or be excessively physical with them.

Freya winces as he labels her a stupid slut that exist solely to take his cum. He drops her legs off his shoulders and holds her wrists over her head as he glares at her blue eyes. Freya looks down at his flesh churning her anus and keeps her legs curled upright so they do not interfere with his thrusts. Ren appears furious as he grunts words of hate to the woman while Freya tries to understand the motives behind his sudden rage.

"O-oh! Ah! Wh-what's w-wrong Ren? Wh-why are y-you so mad? I th-thought-"

"Be quiet! I'm tired of bitches like you and Myrrha that think they can bully me around! But not anymore!" Ren yells as he grudgingly removes his cock from her ass and smacks the tip on Freya's labia. He fumbles his meat with one hand while holding both the woman's arms over her head with the other. The brawny female Tenno cannot muster the strength to oppose him and once more implores the boy to see reason.

"N-no. No. No! Y-you can't, you pr-promised you wouldn't! Y-you promised!"

"I am the one who knocks!" Ren shouts as his girth stabs into her pussy.

"I can't! I can't have y-your ba-baby! Keeva would never forgive me!"

Freya watches helplessly as Ren gets off three quick strokes before punching her womb. Her pussy is able to bear at least two-thirds of his meat, which is substantially more than little Banou. It throbs violently and his sperm filled testicles prepare to fertilize the receptive uterus ahead. Freya's head is tossed back in a pitiful state of despair at the inevitable impregnation to come as the boy goes to pull out?

"Ren?" Calls the confused female.

"I think you've learned your lesson now. But if you wouldn't mind, this kinda hurts..."

She glances over to see him motioning to his hands that are preventing his dick from exploding.

"Uh, but I don't understand. I thought you were gonna- ah!" Freya screams in surprise at Ren scrambling over to her chest. He takes a seat on her abs and rapidly rubs his thick rod. The woman notices the desperation in his face to relieve himself and the visible struggle to squeeze out the baby jelly.

"H-here, let me help..." The female says, gripping just behind his tip to pump his foreskin over the glans.

"F-Freya! I-I ah fuck!" The boy yelps as his man milk squirts out from his urethra and onto a reluctant Freya. She is blinded by his white cream, but is resolute in jacking his dick nonetheless. Ren gasps and moans, letting the female stroke him without assistance. Freya foolishly opens her mouth to complain about her hair getting all sticky and gets a mouthful of Ren's clam chowder. Semen is nothing like Keeva's sweet pussy juice, Freya cringes at the bitter taste and tilts to the side to spit it out. But the boy sees this and moves up a bit to her torso. He kneels over her, grabs the back of the woman's head and grips his cum dripping dick like a blade.

"No, no, no." He scolds as he taps Freya's forehead with his cock-head three times.

"baaa ih ghoagh!" Gurgles the woman.

He sticks in just the head past Freya's peach-colored lips to plug up her mouth.

"Be a good girl and swallow, all of it."

Freya shoots a hostile glare and takes a big gulp. The gooey male essence slicks down her throat slowly and makes her want heave in repugnance. Ren commands her to purse her lips and suck out the rest. Freya thinks about his cock being up her ass and now in her mouth. She almost throws up her thoughtful meal Ren has given her, but understands what will happen if she does not comply to the little Tenno's demands. Feeling refreshed and properly drained, Ren's outlines her mouth with his dick to rid his crown of any semen before removing himself.

The boy looks down at his erection and then to the jizz covered Freya that hysterically pants for air. Ren is more than ready for round two, but the mission takes priority above all else. He hops to his feet off the cot and stuffs his fat breeding tool into his pants as he pulls them up. Ren chose not wear undies this time as the extra breathing room is nice. As the little Tenno dresses, a strange rattling noise from the vent overhead the cot makes the weary Freya roll her eyes to the source. Her half-closed peepers enlarge in shock as the ventilation shaft creeks with movement. Withered small fingers dig through the ridges of the vent with a red hue cascading them.

"Ren... R-Ren... there is... vent... y-you... id... idiot..." Freya exhales deeply.

But Ren does not heed her words in time and the vent burst forth to reveal a lunging abomination from the frozen beyond outside. The terrible cold corpse screeches as its raised claws prepare to rend the female Tenno's flesh from her bones. But a hand on her arm pulls her off the cot as the creature crashes into the furniture. From the destroyed debris, the monster leaps again with its maw agape. Freya leans on Ren's posed form as his freak to English translator interprets for him. Shots ripple through the air and then tear into the decayed flesh of the beast. The empty husk drops to the floor, torn to pieces. The little Tenno lowers Freya's Lex and examines the body.

"A toxic crawler? How did it get in?" Ren questions.

"Don't know, don't care! Let's just get outta here." Freya announces.

"Agreed."

The Tenno dawn their Warframes, Freya shares some of her energy and Ren gives a handkerchief to wipe off the baby batter on her face. A rumbling and roar from the ceiling gives way to a plethora of Infested baddies as they rain down from above. The Excalibur and Rhino slash and charge through the beasts to the exit. Freya stops to crush the door shut and catches up with Ren as he looks around the canyon. Infested approach from both sides, the icy blue canyon walls trapping them like rats.

"Freya? Any ideas; I'm not exactly armed here!"

"You think I didn't plan for this? I got our exit secured, but first. Start climbing!" She beckons to the Excalibur.

"Huh? Uh, hey hold up!"

Ren leaps after the Rhino, the two Tenno scale the frozen cliff side of the canyon as chargers, runners and leapers climb after them.

"Where's that plan of yours, they're right behind us!" Yells the Excalibur.

Freya sees Ren slacking in his speed and the leapers that will soon have the boy in their mitts. With an aggravated groan, the Rhino plummets down just in time to intercept a leaper as it reached for the Excalibur's behind. She boosts herself up from the monstrosity and rips Ren off the canyon wall.

"Whoa Freya what are you doiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngg!" He shouts as the Rhino twirls him around before sending sky high.

Ren plops onto the snowy edge of the canyon's steep drop off where an awaiting mob of the Infested stood ready for the Tenno's arrival. The boy stumbles to his feet to dodge the incoming beasts, but seconds later comes Freya flying out of the abyss. Her Rhino charge has launched her free and the shock-wave from her feet sends everything else flying. She holds Ren's dangling Warframe in hand, so that he would not be sent off with the rest of the Infested.

"H-hory sheet! Warn me next time before ya go ham like that."

"Sorry, but time's running thin. We need to get back to the others."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Thanks to your genius plan to kill me, we're like half a day's journey away now!" Ren complains, but Freya seems more interested in the sky for some reason.

"You sure do like to bitch, don't you? Come one, our ride's here."

Ren stands in awe as Freya's personal ship, a Scimitar, zooms towards their position and comes to a stop above them. Like the owner, it is a blue and orange landing craft and is operated by a Cephalon named Mei. The Excalibur slumps near Freya's navigation area as the Rhino sits knelt a few feet away in the middle.

"Will that be all my operator?" The excited Cephalon asks.

"Yeah Mei, that's alright. I'll take it from here."

Freya turns her Thrak helmeted Rhino to stare at the sloppy form of Ren's posture. He waves back with a sideways tilt of his Warframe.

"You had me worried there for a second Freya, pretty clever having your ship on stand-by like that." Ren compliments.

"It wasn't easy getting past those Grineer air defenses, but what can I say? I'm just that good." She arrogantly proclaims, with hands on her hips.

"Eh, sure whatever you say. But don't you think you should, you know. Change back to a dude before we catch up with the others?" He points out.

"Huh? Oh whoops! He-he-he, you're right I almost forgot. Thanks for the heads up."

Freya exits her Rhino and forms outside her Warframe. She stares at her torn up apparel, all thanks to Ren and fiddles with the stealth suits navel equipment. The woman is oblivious to Ren leaving his own Excalibur and creeping up from behind.

"So Freya, how much longer till we arrive?"

"The speed at which we're flying, an hour at most. Why do you ask?" The female Tenno says with no knowledge of Ren's approach.

"Oh, I'm just curious is all!"

The female operator is knocked to the ground, but a hand cupping her mouth prevents any sound other than muffled cries to escape. Ren moves with great haste to overpower his larger and more strapping target.

"Wha- What the fuck are you d-doing? Why in the Void is your dick out?" The woman grumbles as Ren grips her backside and his member.

"You said we have an hour, so I think we have time for another round?"

"Is sex the only thing on your mind, you perverted brat!" Freya says with a threatening gaze back.

"You're not forgetting about our little arrangement now are you?"

"N-no, Ren. I haven't forgotten."

"Good! Now stick out that ass more!"

The woman can do nothing but snarl in objection as Ren mounts her from the rear. Her torn up Manduka leaves her holes readily available to please the excited boy. The little Tenno ruts the female mercilessly, she can only pray that her Cephalon does not return any time soon. It is going to be a long "ride" for the next hour or so and Ren does not plan on letting her rest.


	7. Unforeseen consequences

-Ren gets freaky with Freya and some plot shit happens. Enjoy!

-Sidenote here: As we approach the final chapter for this story arc anyway, I got a little something special planned. I have several bonus chapters in store to get in some more lewd goodness that unfortunately will not make it into this tale. The stories will be following Ren with some familiar and new faces across the system in a One-shot fashion. More info on that in chapter 8!

 **Chapter 7: Unforeseen consequences**

The white winter landscape of the dwarf planet is silent, aside from the cries of the frozen corpses that stumble through the tundra in search of warm flesh. An ancient healer rears its fleshy tendrils to the grey sky above as a ship flies by. The creature bellows to the surrounding beasts, to alert them before they continue their march. Just like the ship, their destination is the same. A voice, stronger than any other Infested signal in the entire planet, beckons them to follow.

The silver horizon is painted by an orange trail from the zooming Tenno landing craft in the beyond. Aboard the ship, all is not still as a curious cephalon watches in secrecy at the unusual display the occupants are putting on. The entity tries to make sense of her operator's actions, but can find no logical explanation in her database. Mei, as her chosen name goes, examines the other Tenno that entered with her operator originally some time ago. He is smaller, less lean, but seems to be the one in control of the situation before her. Her own, more broad shouldered Tenno, is clearly restless in her current state and appears to be struggling against the movements of the other individual. The Orokin voyeur becomes worried at the sight of her operator gasping in obvious pain, but then remains perplexed when the female sighs in relief. The cephalon cannot hold back her inquisitive and protective nature any longer and appears before the two Tenno engaged in their strange act.

"O-operator, pardon my intrusion but... what are you two doing exactly?"

Freya barely manages to lift her head off the floor, her drunken face flushes with color upon recognizing her cephalon's voice. No more than a moan escapes the fair-skinned woman's lips before the smaller Tenno shoves a pair of fingers in her mouth.

"Mei, was it?"

The cephalon agrees diffidently, acknowledging the little male Tenno with a worried tone. Once again, she asks her question.

"The name's Ren by the way, oh and don't worry about Freya here. She told me her muscles were feeling a bit tight so I thought some stretching would help loosen her up!"

Mei looks to her operator, doubtful of the boy's words and his intentions. The cephalon wishes to know why he refers to her operator by that name and if she is comfortable with her identity being revealed to him. Freya keeps her distant gaze locked on the ground as her rosy cheek is squished on the grey floor. The little Tenno rubs her tongue between his thumb and index finger while she strains to order her cephalon away.

"I understand operator... I w-will be running some diagnostics on the ships hull in the rear. Please summon me if you are in need of some, assistance." With that said, Mei obeys and leaves the pair.

Ren's smile fades and he soon casts a guilty glance down on the female below him. He straightens his back to see the damage done onto the unsuspecting Freya. Ren panicked at the sudden return of the cephalon and penetrated the poor woman's pucker in on swift thrust. Anybody else, he is certain would have bleated like a sheep before a wolf. But Freya's big burly backside is already well versed in charming his python.

"Hey are you ok? Sorry about going balls deep, but where else was I supposed to stuff this thing?" Little Ren comforts with a gentle rub on her bum.

"Th-that's alright R-Ren, really! B-but if you w-wouldn't mind taking it e-easy back there; that w-would be g-gr-great!"

The boy nods with a smirk, slowly pumping her moist depths with light strokes.

"How about I do you a solid and give you a chance to escape?"

"I th-think you've given me enough solids for one day!" She whines, pushing against his force.

"Okay, here's the deal. If you can crawl all the way off my junk, then you'll be in the clear! Sound fair?"

Ren beams knowingly as he brushes away some saliva from his lower lip and ceases his thrusting. Freya accepts the opportunity to rid herself of the abusive little Tenno and begins to move her limbs forward. Ren crosses his arms and chuckles at her desperation. She inches towards the Navigation's Interface, her toned ass shaking enticingly with each motion. But the sensation of emptiness inside her rectum leaves Freya's body wanting to slam back into the rigid meat pole. She slowly manages to crawl until only the boy's glans remain, kissing the rim of her sphincter muscle. A grin of hope shines on her face as her anus releases its tight grip on his tip with some rather naughty sounds.

Freya plops her breasts to the ground as she crashes into them and pants in short intervals. She tries to clench her ass, but instead finds a slippery and loose orifice where her once tight pucker was. The female Adonis grumbles softly to herself, knowing the lustful eyes of the little Tenno are inspecting her every move. Ren wants nothing more than for her to lose her cool and try to retaliate with all her might. But Freya knows what lies in store for her and her quivering backside.

"You know Freya, I've been wondering something since our time back in the canyon." Ren announces abruptly.

Her blue eyes widened as Ren walks on his knees to the bent over female. The aroma of her wet cunt and image of her gaping asshole, has his arm-like erection throbbing with need.

"What I don't get is, after I untied you. You could have easily beat the ever-living shit outta me. But you didn't now did you?"

The little male grabs her sturdy cheeks and traps his weighty load between them. Before long, Freya can feel his hands squeezing her heavy rump and using the flesh to pleasure himself. His gentle humping has her on edge as if she expects to be savagely bum raped any time now.

"R-Ren, cut that out. Please, you said you would leave me alone if I did it. And I did!" The woman groans as the fat young cock displays its vigor with every pulse and dribble of pre-cum.

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"Liar!" She growls with a rising anger.

"Watch that temper, butt-sluts don't get to talk back." Taunts the boy.

Freya stutters to convince the him that it is his fault her suit is torn and that her bottom is exposed. But the hotdogging does not stop; the need to fuck and breed her ass is simply to great for Ren to ignore. His thighs slap into her cheeks as he thrusts against the lips of her sloppy hole. His grunts reverberate throughout the ship and have Freya trembling in horror at the booty pounding to come.

The boy has all the reason in the world to brutally fuck Freya without remorse and to leave her a cum-coated mess. Freya curves her back submissively and takes deeps breaths to relax her loose hole even more. The instant his swollen tip kisses her pucker's lips, she squeals like a piggy and shoves her face into her arms on the ground. Ren grips her large well toned ass possessively and decides its time to claim what now belongs to him. Freya groans in fear as the foot long raging man flesh stretches her asshole once again in a painfully slow descent. Ren's huge girth makes itself at home and a grunt of approval from the owner let's the woman know that he is pleased. He does not jam the whole thing in one go, but he does maintain a steady speed until his groin hits her bum.

Freya shakes her short, shaggy blond hair from side to side and mumbles something quietly to herself. Ren does not seem the least bit interested in her silent breaths and starts thrusting in and out of her rear. He keeps his posture erect with his hands grasping her cheeks firmly and controlling her with every stroke. The little male slides his slab of dick meat in her rectum with a more refined and gentle touch than their first encounter. In fact, he is going much slower and carefully than before, never slowing down or speeding up. Even with his placid face, the boy's passionate moans give away his true pleasure.

The more imposing, tough female Tenno, begins to curse in place of moaning. But the thick girth of the little Tenno's member has her ass going berserk with spasms.

Ren falls onto her arched back and throws his arms around her waist to hug her tightly. "Ugh, Freya! Freya! Y-you're gonna r-rip my dick Ah! Off! Calm d-down woman!"

Little Ren tries to regain dominance of the situation by embracing Freya harder as he pounds her big caboose with more strength. She cries out in the vain hope that Ren will show mercy.

"Ah f-fuck, agh! Sorry, I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! It's n-not my fa-ault! Ren p-please!"

"So its my fault then, is that what you're s-saying!"

Freya begs for forgiveness for her implied accusation, but Ren just increases his tempo. He proclaims his ownership of the "gorilla-woman" before his wild throbbing signals his coming load of baby-batter. The woman flexes her muscles, her anus putting an inescapable vice grip on his penis. She whines softly as her anal-gasm saps all her power and her hold on his cock weakens. Once Ren feels the pressure around him lessen, he thrusts his manhood as deep as he can until his crotch is smothered by her toned ass cheeks. Thick ropes of warm cum fill her rectum, followed by the blissful wails of the little Tenno. Ren gasps heavily while clinging to Freya's back, not letting go as he unloads more spurts of sticky goodness into her.

After pumping Freya's butt with enough spunk to start a small army, Ren decides to cuddle with his personal cum-dump. Freya is too scrambled to notice the boy slowly twisting his lust around in her ass. She is turned onto her back while still being connected to Ren, his girth acts like a plug to prevent any cream from seeping out. Freya frowns in sorrow at her ruined Manduka suit, aching anus and the smug little Tenno that did all this to her. The way he clings to her body, snuggled against her hefty breasts and nipping at the tender flesh with his tiny lips, it pisses her off to no end. How dare he show her such gentle affection as an obvious ploy for his nefarious, kinky schemes.

Ren lays on his prize, holding the powerful female form delicately, yet with enough force to be assertive. His face pushes into her breast and is left blinded by the titty meat in his eyes. The boy desperately blows his lips to find her squishy nipple, kissing and licking the love-pillow over and over again. The woman's words of sweet nothings can be heard as the boy energetically suckles. A single tear rolls down Freya's cheek, her face simmers with a crimson tint. She turns her head to conceal her moment of weakness, but it is already too late.

The little Tenno gives a parting smack of his lips on her chest and studies the small drop of sadness glistening down to her jawline. Ren's smirk reforms itself into a vague look, he takes a quick glance at his junk. Still rock hard and deep in her bum. He avoids her stare and runs a hand through his brown hair before speaking up.

"I'm gonna pull out now, to go get ready. We're almost there."

Freya nods weakly with a wounded hum, the muscles in her face twitch to prevent the flood of tears from ruining her defiant image.

"By the time I get back this this mess better be cleaned up, Freya."

Her sniffles and contorting visage only accentuate her gloom and allude to the inevitable bawling to come. Ren groans in exasperation, sliding a hand down his face. But right when Freya's composure is about to break, the boy moves in for the kill. His little mouth is mashed against her quivering lips as he lays on her chiseled body. The woman's hands are pinned to the ground, but for no reason. She makes no attempt to stop him. It is a no more than an exaggerated chicken peck, but it puts her at ease.

"I don't like making girls cry. Even if its you." Ren says, pulling himself away.

He heads towards the back of the ship to get himself cleaned up, his dick swinging like a pendulum in the open. Freya traces her mouth with her fingers on the very spot where their lips met. She wipes away the water in her blue eyes and watches the little Tenno walk down the ship's rear.

Her cephalon appears with a buzz from above and startled voice "Oh operator! Are you alright! My goodness, what a beast that boy was! How dare he treat you like some concubine! You just say the word, and I'll have him out the air-lock in a second!"

"It's fine Mei, don't sweat it. Really, I'm okay. Just help me clean up this shit before the place starts to smell."

"Uh, um? O-of course operator! Right away!" Mei whirs overhead.

The female gets to her feet, doing her best to not spill anymore of Ren's love juice that is slowly slipping down her thighs. She gives a disgusted face to the fluids on the ship's floor and limps all the way to her bathroom. She crosses paths with Ren as he goes through her arsenal for a weapon to replace the ones he had lost. He seems oddly content with the simple Skana blade that Freya never sold and gives a sappy smile as he admires the sword. Freya waits for a minute see if Ren will say anything to her, but he more or less just ignores her awkward shambling and continues exploring her arsenal.

The tall and well-built Freya cleans herself off in the solitude of her bathroom and returns to the ship's front with a new blue and orange Manduka. She is puzzled by how loose the clothing feels and remembers that her transference suits were all purchased with the body of a man in mind. Her original destroyed Manduka was altered by the Visago Stealth unit and thus it conformed to her feminine figure. Due to Ren's tampering with the stealth tech, the adjusted settings to portray the man called "Thor" no longer operate as intended and have been randomized. All Freya is preoccupied with now is figuring out how to break the news to Keeva without ruining their relationship, but her personal agenda will have to be put on hold as the close proximity warnings from her ship begin to ring. The anti-air guns of the hunkered down Grineer forces have begun to take aim at the Tenno and immediate land is now a must.

The top priority for Ren though remains the same, take out the biggest gun in the area. From there, they can advance on foot while Myrrha's cruiser can come within range to provide aerial support. The Tenno become one with their Warframes as the Scimitar lands in a clearing of flat snowy ground. Grineer troops are already on the move to their position, the Rhino and Excalibur turn to one another before facing the onslaught of foes. The cold wind carries the military jargon of the soldiers as they close in around the last known location of the Tenno, surprised to find nobody there. Not even their ship.

A Grineer commander, with his unusually elongated helmet, approaches first. He gazes around in search of any traces of Tenno scum, but finds only footsteps that seem to go nowhere. Before he can turn to call his men over, a hand bursts forth from the thick layer of snow to grab his foot.

"Gah! Ambush!" Calls the high-ranking soldier; he unleashes a torrent of led from his Grakata towards the ground.

A blue and orange colored Rhino pulls itself from the icy floor, shrugging off bullets with its impervious iron skin ability. The Warframe raises its Lex and squeezes the trigger, but no commander falls dead from the volley of shots. A mere grunt, a lancer stands petrified by the sudden appearance of three large holes in his torso before collapsing dead. The Rhino looks around to find the Grineer commander has used his switch teleport to save himself, while sacrificing one of his own. The lancers huddle around their leader and open fire, while the Rhino leaps into the air.

The line of fire trailing behind the incoming Warframe gives way to a deadly impact of sheer power from the crashing metal of a Fragor hammer and one very angry Tenno. Some soldiers are squashed while others are sent flying, the commander retreats to incoming reinforcements. The Warframe holsters the Lex and sticks the Fragor to its back through magnetic forces acting on the weapon's handle. The soldiers are confused by the Warframe standing motionless with weapons tucked away and wait for a signal from their commander. A grenadier tosses his vision back and encounters not his leader, but a sturdy blade puncturing his face. The others soon take note of their commanders bisected corpse reddening the white snow and the second Warframe sliding one of their comrade's heads off a sword. The platoon tries to coordinate a defensive counter-attack, but the Tenno prove the better. Soon, only the howling of the cold is left to shatter the stillness of death.

As the pair stand over the fallen bodies of their enemies, the Rhino notices a small surge down in the Excalibur's shields.

"Ren what's wrong? Your shields just dropped, did you get hit?"

"Huh? O-oh, um no. I accidentally chopped a finger off while putting the Skana away. Oops!" Shrugs the nine-fingered Warframe.

"Myrrha's right. You really are a dumbass! Here I thought a sniper was taking crack-shots out of our sensors range! Let's go before you 'accidentally' chop off your dick."

Ren shudders at the mere thought, shaking his head and running after Freya. The Warframes continue to engage the Grineer in small skirmishes on their way to the massive cannon in the distance. They dodge artillery shells, the flashing muzzles of Hind rifles and exploding rockets of Orgis launchers. Freya's Warframe roars to empower Ren's armaments, the Rhino's yell heralds doom for the Grineer forces. It is not until the Tenno reach the their target that the Grineer troops really begin to put up a fight.

The Excalibur mows down some lancers with a Boltor, while the Rhino charges through a pair of heavy gunners. The snow camouflaged Grineer's moral does not falter, as their more combative brethren arrive. Ren pins a sniper under foot, ending her struggle with a few bullets as a shadow falls overhead. The Excalibur reacts by blocking with the rifle, but the electrical Amphis staff that has come down on his weapon is thrust forward suddenly. It delivers a shocking touch as it bashes the Excalibur's head up before sending the whole Warframe a few feet back. Ren recovers and releases his blade, his opponent, a guardsmen stands ready with staff in hand. From the corner of Ren's vision, he can see Freya with her hands full as a trio of Grineer hellion soar above her and rain down a volley of missiles from their jet-packed forms.

It looks like this one is all his, a quick whip of his Skana throws blood to the snow, the guardsmen just stands twirling his weapon like a baton. The two warriors dash forward, sparks of metal and electrical discharge shed off every blow. Ren swings and the Grineer counters, vice versa. The dual goes on until the Tenno is swept off his feet by a low sweep and the Amphis comes crashing down on his guarding blade. Only a few inches of metal protect him from the murderous intent of the guardsmen and his closing in staff. Ren rolls to side to avoid the plunging Amphis, his Warframe's momentum allows his Skana to decapitate the guardsmen in a decisive finish. It would appear Freya has dealt with the pesky flying hellion's as she tears the jet-pack from one's body and beats the poor Grineer soldier to death with it.

Many more Grineer fall to the Tenno, the anti-air gun is soon disabled and destroyed. Amidst the rubble of Grineer design, the familiar sound of a transmission catches the pair's attention.

Myrrha's voices booms with questions, much to Freya's dismay "Ren! What the fuck is going on down there? Why did you take so long to do your job? And... wait, Thor? Why is he with you? He should be with Keeva and Banou..."

Freya waves her hands at Ren, telling him to respond to Myrrha in her place.

"Uh, about that Myrrha. I ran into some... trouble. So, um, Thor came to bail me out! Pretty funny coincidence huh?"

"Fucking hilarious! Now get your ass to the rendezvous point now! And Thor, why are you being so quiet? Something wrong?"

The Rhino panics, shaking the Excalibur for a quick answer.

"Don't worry about it captain. He's just being a bit of _tight ass_." Ren smiles.

Freya stomps on Ren repeatedly until he stops moving. Myrrha is obviously skeptical and very annoyed, but she brushes off Ren's stupidity.

"Alright new plan. Thor, you'll go with Ren to meet up with me. From there, we'll link up with the others inside the facility. Get a move on people!"

The Tenno walk over to spot designated by the Cephalon Mei as the Scimitar hovers above them. With the large gun out of commission, they can get to the Grineer held base within minutes. The short flight is silent, as the Rhino cracks her knuckles in front of the cowering Excalibur, who reconciles for his previous actions now more than ever. The tension is relieved when they reach outskirts of the facility and find Myrrha's cruiser, _The_ _Little Lotus,_ docked above some wreckage of Grineer and Corpus vessels. Their leader waits near an underground elevator that is crowded with the bodies of the dead. Ren asks Myrrha if it was all her doing, she denies that statement and makes note of the plasma scorch marks on the Grineer corpses. It would seem the Corpus have begun their own ground assault and are already inside the facility. The Orokin descendants travel down the lift, plummeting hundreds of feet below the frozen terrain. Freya spaces herself well from Myrrha and avoids any actions that would evoke a conversation or the need to speak. Ren tries to keep Myrrha's interest on him, but this only entices the woman's curiosity.

The Atlas ultimately concludes that "Thor" is being rude or is too grumpy from working with the little runt to respond. But to not address an order is just plain insubordination to the captain and this is more vexing to Myrrha than anything else. She vents some of her frustration by shoving Ren forward so that he may walk next to the red and white Atlas.

"Hey half-pint, what's wrong with Thor? Something's not right here." Myrrha says.

"N-nothing's wrong! The big guy is just a bit shaken up is all."

She turns to the Excalibur with quick glance "Really? Is that so?"

The Tenno walk down endless corridors, filled with reluctant defenders of Grineer and Corpus. The stale moments in between are nerve-racking as Ren dodges direct question involving his time with Freya. Even more so for Freya, who finds any excuse to be the strong silent type following behind the pair. But after some ten minutes of these childish antics, Myrrha has had enough. The Atlas spins round and takes one big step forward in front of the Rhino's path. Freya stands stiff with her Fragor in hand, searching for some logical explanation to her deception that will soon be revealed.

She tries to make a gesture, but she is met with a hand on her shoulder. The Atlas doe not speak as the Rhino seems to lower her head in defeat. A loud sigh startles the Atlas and prompts her Drakgoon to come to light before being aimed to the floor once again. Myrrha demands to know what is really going on and shifts her body to Ren. Regardless of the Warframe head staring back at him, the malicious aurora emanating from the captain lets him know that she is not in the mood for games. The Excalibur does not play coy and reveals what he knows as Freya timidly apologizes for betraying Myrrha's trust.

"Why'd you do it Thor? Oh my bad, you're Freya now right? Why did you lie to me; to everyone?" The Atlas wants to know.

"I didn't mean to Myrrha, honest! It was just supposed to be a social experiment for this new stealth Tech from some big-wig Corpus guys, but it became so much more than that..."

Myrrha gives the Rhino a light punch on her sturdy, armored chest and moves away " Eh, that's lame. Here I thought you were some hired assassin sent to infiltrate us, and that I'd have to take you down along with Ren."

Little Ren chirps in fear "Wha- why me? I'm not part of this!"

"Yeah well, I just like to beat on ya squirt. Oh and do take that personal by the way, he-he!" Chuckles the Atlas as she continues her walk. "Oh and Freya? I personally don't care _who_ the fuck you are, as long as you fight for me, then there'll be no trouble. If I were you though, I'd be more worried about what Keeva's gonna think."

"Captain wait! You really believe me, just like that?" Freya inquires.

"Hm? Well I'm sure as shit not gonna argue with something I don't quite fully understand, now am I? But If you really insist, I could always say I don't believe ya and gun you down right here and now? That what you want?"

"R-right... sorry Captain."

The Trio of Warframes proceed on their trip, heading farther into the base and carefully searching for the rest of their squad mates. The Grineer are busy holding back the Corpus and their robotic proxies to effectively deal with the intruding Tenno or breaching hordes of the Infested. Ren wonders why Myrrha called this an elimination mission originally before it became an Invasion. The Lotus must have some ulterior motive or is it Myrrha that is holding all the answers? Perhaps it is an Orokin artifact they have been sent to retrieve under the guise of an Invasion? That is definitely something the Grineer and Corpus are always after, but the concentration of Infested does not add up. The beasts are vying too hard to gain access to the facility as well as the Corpus, like moths to a flame, something is drawing them in. It is unusual for them to ignore feasting and assimilating organic, especially sentient lifeforms, when so much meat and carnage is abundant. Not even the corruption of their Infested flesh seems to be rooting and spreading throughout the base, one could infer that no Infested are even present. Everything is too obscure for Ren's liking. His only desire is to find Banou and make sure she is safe. Anything else, can come after they reunite.

To which Banou and Keeva show up, right on cue. The trio is passing through a massive, poorly lit storage room filled with large containers and crates, when a ruckus stirs above them. There are several catwalks overhead, with Corpus troops trotting all over them in a hurried rush. They seem to be shooting at some unseen foe, until when a pink wave of energy envelops them all in one go. They crewmen grab their helmets, shaking their heads briefly before coming to their senses. Without hesitation, they turn on one another and fire until the last Corpus soldier drops his Dera rifle dead on the floor. Ren knows of only one Warframe with such powers and the pink energy that surged reinforces his assumption.

Moments later two figures leap from darkness above and land ahead of the trio. A pink poka-dotted Nyx and a yellow and black Trinity greet the Excalibur, Atlas and Rhino. Keeva runs at the Rhino, jumping into the other Warframe's arms and saying how happy she is to see "him" again. Myrrha laughs under her breath, ready to enjoy the confusion and drama. Ren though, is more interested in the Nyx as he approaches the Warframe.

"Banou?" He calls out.

"Yes Ren?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"M-me too."

The Excalibur and Nyx eye one another in silence as they try to ignore the shocked yelling of Keeva. Banou turns to Ren to shed light on the situation. "Ren, is something wrong with Thor? Why is Keeva so upset?"

"Uh... it's a long story. But it turns out Thor is actually a chick, well its Freya from now on anyway."

"What! He is a woman, since when? But that cannot be..."

Ren tells Banou to not overthink it and that he will explain the whole mess to her after the mission is over. Unknown to the Tenno squad, however, disaster is about to strike. Their sensors light up with movement as a myriad of Grineer troops storm the room from above and below. Elite lancers, grenadiers, snipers, bombards, hellions, scorpions, both beast masters and many more can be seen in the swarm. Their weapons are all drawn on the Tenno, but they do not fire. Myrrha returns the favor by holding her own troops and observing the enemy. From a large horizontal blast door, a group of badasses emerge among the Grineer ranks. Several guardsmen and twitching manics accompany the more noticeable individuals in the center. One large Grineer, as big as they come, towers above everyone in the room. His shining steel black gauntlet arm dwarfs his left augmented limb and his overall bulky armor gives off an imposing look. The second Grineer is but a head shorter, yet is still a daunting figure of great height. Black and orange armor, reminiscent of the Gustrag Three's design, yet with minor alterations and more husky. The gauntlet wearing Grineer raises his large hand and points a finger at the Tenno.

"This is your unlucky day Tenno! To have the misfortune of running into me! The great and mighty commander Tul'Ruk! I'm going to crush you like the disgusting insects that you are!"

The Atlas steps forward, her Wraith Furax fists in full view. "Commander Tul'Ruk, brother of the now deceased General Sargus'Ruk of Saturn. Get ready asshole, because you're about to join him in the Void!"

Myrrha charges on with a roar and her stoned infused fists carving a path of death to the Grineer-in-command. She easily slaughters two manics and cripples a guardsmen as her outstretched hands reach for Tul'Ruk. Just when the Grineer in sight, a black fist slams into her Warframe's face, cracking the upper corners of the mute peasant's visage. The skilled Atlas lands on her feet and searches for the attacker, who stands proudly in front of the head Grineer. It is the other large brute that challenges her, pulling a large custom Gorgon heavy machine gun from behind. Myrrha takes one glance back to see her fellow Tenno engaging the Grineer forces from all sides and turns back to her opponent.

"That's the last freebie you're gonna get, fucker." Myrrha growls.

The Atlas raises her stone wall as Gorgon bullets rip through the air in rapid succession, Myrrha uses the cover to summon her two enormous rock golems. The stone warriors flank the Grineer from both sides as Myrrha jumps up with her Drakgoon ready in hand. But the large, heavily armored warrior merely punches a hole through the right golem and then throws the remaining rock creature over its shoulders at Myrrha. The Tenno dodges and fires her scrap launching shotgun, grazing the Grineer and drawing more fire from the machine gun. All the while Tul'Ruk laughs and taunts the Tenno, bidding farewell to the Warframes as he marches off with his personal guards. He is confident that his men can handle a measly five Warframes.

The Tenno intend to prove him wrong as they duke it out with the Grineer forces, dividing tasks among themselves. Keeva focuses on maintaining a steady supply of energy and distributing health via her abilities and healing aura. Freya mops up the heavier units, while Banou and Ren handle crowd control. Myrrha is left to her one-on-one duel against the large Grineer, a fight that is no longer in her favor. Ren watches in disbelief as his captain is throttled and slammed into the floor. The beaten down Atlas is sprawled on the ground, straining to get up as she sees a rocket propelled Jat Kittag being lifted above her. The Excalibur sprints over the heads of the Grineer soldiers and unleashes his radiant blue, spectral blade of pure energy and directs the crescent slashes of power at Myrrha's attacker. His ability only pushes back the warrior a few feet, but it provides the perfect diversion for the Atlas. She rises with a kick to the Grineer's head and crosses her arms, petrifying the huge soldier partly.

Myrrha grapples the larger being and commands Ren to finish the job. But the second his name is spoken, the Grineer becomes filled with unfathomable strength and breaks the encroaching stone. The Atlas is sent backwards as the Excalibur attempting to drop from above is grabbed head first. His ocular sensors are covered by a large palm gripping his entire head, the next thing he knows, he is in the arms of the Grineer. Some sort of device is slapped on his vertebral neck protrusion and a system shock causes his Warframe to go limp.

"Bastard! You're gonna regret messing with me!" Myrrha rages as she goes to land a direct punch on warrior.

The Atlas is met with an unstoppable force of the other's fist, the impact obliterates her right hand and her forearm partially. She stumbles back in awe before being slapped away, falling with a loud crash into some containers. The Grineer hoists the Excalibur up with one hand, pressing the immobile body its chest and looking at the Warframe's featureless face. But a cry from behind catches the warrior's attention and Ren is carefully laid onto the floor. A Nyx comes sprinting the Grineer's way, pink energy building up in both her hands. The armored behemoth fires the Gorgon, but the nimble Warframe is too agile and closes the distance quickly. Banou evades the fatal swings of the enemy's heavy fists and lands her hand on the Grineer's face plate. A rush of pink energy flows into the mind of the Grineer, not bending her will to the Nyx, but with the intention to destroy the warrior's mind. The Grineer's body trembles before letting go of Ren, who is caught by Banou as the tall brute plummets to the ground with a thud.

The rest of the cloned soldiers are taken care of by Keeva and Freya, either retreating or falling to the Tenno's gun and blade.

"R-Ren, oh Ren are you alright? Please answer me!" Yells the Nyx, while clutching the still Warframe.

"Banou... you... saved me?"

The enthusiastic Nyx hugs the Excalibur to her bosom, cuddling him protectively in her embrace.

"I appreciate this and all... but can you get this thing off my neck? It feels like it's sucking out my soul!"

"Oh, s-sure!"

After removing the Grineer tech from his body, the boy regains the feeling of control and stands on his own two feet. The others soon catch up to the pair as Myrrha appears badly damaged. She says there is no need to worry, a missing limb on a Warframe does not equal a missing limb on an operator. Warframes are not suits, rather separate bodies that act as conduits for a Tenno's power. The same cannot be said for the downed Grineer as it staggers back on its feet and lumbers toward the Tenno squadron.

Myrrha, Keeva and Freya all turn to face the big Goliath.

"Careful you two, this one's not your average Grineer."

"Don't worry Myrrha, we can take him! Right Thor? Oops I mean Freya! Sorry babe, its gonna take some time to get used to all this."

"Let's worry about that later, right now lets take care of this guy!"

The large warrior takes a few steps towards them, uttering a name through a indistinguishable hollow voice. It is calling, for Ren. The Grineer falls to its knees and reaches a hand out to them; hitting the ground once more. The Tenno all turn to Excalibur, who is baffled by the allegations his teammates are making against him. It is apparent that Ren is somehow connected to this individual, but why and how?

"No, it can't be... she wouldn't... there's just no way. It can't be her."

Banou moves closer to him as does Myrrha. "Cannot be who Ren? Do you know who this is?"

"If there's something you know about this bastard that fucked up my arm, you better start talking squirt!"

Ren pushes the Nyx's hand away and brushes past the Atlas and the others to the Grineer lying face down. He struggles to flip the soldier on its back and searches the head for a method to detach the face plate or whole helmet. A hiss of gas escapes as the helmet comes undone and Ren drops it to the floor. The short, fiery orange hair, thick lips, perky nose and plush cheeks immediately tells the boy who it is. The female's eyes flutter open as green irises floating on a pitch black sea stare back at Ren.

"Ren... is that really you?"


	8. Truth and Reconciliation

-How can one so small, endure so much pain? Banou, what more can you suffer?

-Sidenote: To retract what I stated in the previous chapter, I won't be making the one-shot stories as a separate compilation after thinking it over. I plan to continue them after the final chapter which will be either 9 or 10, since I didn't cover everything I wanted to in this installment. The stories will be clearly noted as not being in direct continuity with the main plot and thus, part two will be titled properly to announce the next true chapters. It will arrive once I've finished with the one-shots which will be whenever. I promise they will not disappoint and that this story arc will end on a somewhat satisfying note.

 **Chapter 8: Truth and Reconciliation**

Her voice clung to the Excalibur like a fine resin and made the Tenno grow silent. She calls out his name once more, staring at the Warframe as she tries to stand. The other Tenno walk over to the pair with their weapons lowered, but ready to strike. Ren cannot find the words to address Nisha as his fellow Warframes approach cautiously. The female Grineer brings her Gorgon's barrel to face the others and prompts the Tenno to do the same. The Excalibur sees the rising tension and comes between them, drawing all eyes on him.

Myrrha's posture and tone are as hostile as ever. "Ren, you better have a good fucking reason why you're defending this bitch."

"Everyone just lower your weapons and calm down. There's no need for this to get uglier than it already is." The boy says.

Nisha narrows a glare down to the Atlas, before turning her anger to the Excalibur. "Forgive me Ren, but we are beyond pleasantries now."

"Bitch is right pipsqueak, talk is cheap. Let's finish what we started!" Myrrha exclaims, raising her Drakgoon with one hand.

Freya and Keeva's words are in agreement with their captain, their distrust of the Grineer warrior is not without justification. But as much as Banou knows she must side with her brethren, she wants to hear what Ren has to say as well.

"Please, everyone! We should at least give Ren a chance to explain himself should we not? He is one of us after all."

Myrrha interjects. "That's now debatable, depending on what the little squirt has to say."

"Go on Ren, tell them." The Nyx urges on.

The Excalibur turns his head to his fellow Tenno and then to Nisha, sighing greatly. "Her name is Nisha. And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here today."

The Tenno captain continues "Your dumbass needed saving? Big surprise! So what, that makes her cool now? Are we supposed to be buddies or some shit?"

Nisha steps over to Ren, grabbing the Excalibur and pressing the Warframe against her armored body. The others watch anxiously as the Grineer talks. "What Ren actually means to say is that he is my male and I am his female! Who are _you_ to him?"

Ren looks to his team and then to Banou, stammering and motioning his hands for some sort of explanation.

"No. Fucking. Way. You horny little bastard, I didn't think ya had in ya shrimp! Wow that's really fucked up Ren..." Myrrha says with an excited disposition, rotating her gaze to Banou. The Nyx has fallen to her knees, her arms drooping as she mumbles.

"B-but... you said... you... back on the sh-ship... the... the promise... you said... you s-said..." Banou's words sink into an abyss, she begins sobbing softly as Keeva runs over to comfort her. The Trinity tenderly holds the crying Nyx in her arms and shoots her head up at Ren.

"How could you do this to her? How could you be such a piece a shit?" Keeva apathetically says.

"Keeva, I can explain!" Ren calls out.

"Don't! Don't you dare come near me or Banou! Just, just go away Ren! Please..."

"Banou?"

But the Nyx does not speak back to him. Freya too keeps silent, knowing this is not her place to speak and goes with the flow of her teammate's wishes. The Rhino user lowers her firearm as Keeva holds Banou while they walk towards an exit out of the storage room. The Atlas puts her shotgun on her shoulder and looks at the Excalibur slumped on the ground. Nisha has released him.

"I think it would be best if we went our separate ways now. See ya around Ren, it's been fun! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The one-armed Warframe states with a laugh that trails off as she disappears behind a closing blast door. Waiting quietly in the expansive storage room there lies, the little Tenno and the tall Grineer. She stares at his defeated figure over the loss of his Tenno and that one female in particular, his body language confirms her suspicion. Nisha stumbles back away from Ren as he turns around to her. This time he is the one calling out to her, but her voice carries disgust and sorrow.

"It is true, is it not? You were that other Tenno's mate as well! Even though you said you were already mine!"

"Nisha it's not like that-" The boy pleas before being cut off.

"Shut up! I do not want to hear your excuses either."

He recoils at her yelling as she comes stomping over to the Excalibur and her fist rises to his face. It stops inches from his Warframe's small horn and floats in the air before him.

"Well at least now we know. It really was just a mistake."

"Nisha, no please!"

"I said shut up!" The tall female growls, shoving the Excalibur back."If I ever see you again... ugh! You truly are the worst Ren!"

With those somber words, Nisha leaves to the opposite blast doors and never once looks back.

The little Tenno, he no longer possesses the will to go on. There is nothing worth fighting for anymore, no one to protect, no one to love. He has lost everything as he once had several years ago. But only this time, he does not have Sudo by his side or even a ship. Ren rests his arms on his knees and slouches his head in thought, sitting among the Grineer dead and carnage. What is he to do now? Myrrha and the others will surely see the mission through and Nisha holds no ties to the Tenno and will probably return to Tul'Ruk. She might even become his mate for all he knows and...

No! That very idea unacceptable to him. Nisha is his female and so is Banou, both of them are! Ren hops to his feet out of his dark thoughts and gathers his weapons, he must reclaim his women. He does not care how selfish it sounds or how manipulative he has been, Ren cannot stand being the one that has caused them this pain. But which direction does he travel first? Nisha sounded like she would kick his ass if he searches for her and Keeva implied the same for Banou. Well one thing is certain, he cannot stay here! The roars and wails of the Infested have caught up to him as the monstrosities come barging in from all sides. Ren leaps up to the catwalks above and heads to the first door in sight. He slices some charges, dodges a boiler and just barely escapes the grapple of ancient healer. The Excalibur races through the desolate halls and rooms brimming with corpses and signs of battle.

The Skana he wields, the sharpness of the blade is his only consolation in this moment of doubt. His Boltor rifle too brings some comfort in staving off the perils brought forth by those that dare to oppose his mission. Neither Grineer, Corpus, nor even Infested prove victorious over Ren's tenacity, his relentless slaughter leaves his Warframe a bloody canvas. The red aroma lures the corrupted in droves behind him like a tsunami. They claw at the Warframe until he can no longer resist their strength and numbers. But his body is not mutilated or torn asunder, the beasts, they haul the wretched being until they find the voice. Those words that have called to them from the farthest reaches of the planet, that signal that has driven them mad with insatiable bloodlust and yearning for the source. It is here, that Ren has been brought.

The madness, the insanity of the universe spills out of this one point on the dwarf planet and into the mind of Ren. It fills him with an unquenchable thirst and irrational rage. An Infested mass of flesh encompasses the dome-like room he has been dropped in. A variety of abominations stand at attention around the Excalibur, snarling and gurgling with restrained hunger. Then it came, the voice that wormed it's way through the boy's conscious on _The Vur'ka_. Ren lays on his hands and knees, swaying weakly from side to side as the Infested mass groans.

"Huuuuu... heeegh... hargh... child..."

The Excalibur leans back on his heels, searching for his sword that no longer sits in his palm while the Infested creature continues.

"Huuuuu have... heeeeergh... breathed life into... meeeeee... I shall... give pur-pose to... huuuuuuuuu..."

A broodmother waddles over with the clearly visible hilt of a blade jutting out from the beasts chest. The Infested holds just in front of the Warframe, as if presenting a weapon the way a sheathe would. Ren sticks out his hand and hesitates if only for a moment. He glances up at the Infested hive creature, with its five glowing eyes and multiple limbs. This sessile gargantuan organism is indisputably the original aberrant he had come across on his travels through that Corpus wreckage. Ren had collected the entity without struggle as it compliantly allowed itself to be taken along with some unusual looking chargers. It was a bipedal humanoid being before, but now it is a small mountain of monstrous will.

"Take... take... haaaaagh... this... po-wer... stop him... heeeeeeergh... you must..."

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Ren states, with no useless sentiments holding him back. He grasps the sword's handle, estranged by the unfamiliar curve and ridged texture. The blade is retracted from the broodmother without much damage to the creature as it purrs back in response. Once freed and in the air, the red maggots that clung to the weapon drop off to reveal the altered Infested blade. It is wider, shorter than the Skana and infused with the corrupted flesh as notable from the spines protruding along the edges. But the blade is silent to his unafflicted ears, Ren knows that it wishes to speak with him.

He walks up to the sentient aberrant and is hoisted to its waiting cavity by its tentacles. From within the belly of the beast, the Warframe incubated and was born anew. A primordial ooze drenched the him as he spewed forth from the hive beast and stumbled to his feet. As an Excalibur, he is unrecognizable, but as an Infested infused Warframe he is clearly visible. The carapace like armor that adorns his figure, the flaring segments that flap aggressively, the rancid odor hovering above him, it all accentuates his transformation. His blade, the Mire, it implores its master for sustenance. Instinct and hunger drives the Warframe, along with an entire horde of Infested following tamely. Death, it comes.

 **. . .**

At the final showdown in the facility, Corpus, Grineer, and the Tenno all square off in the hopes of claiming that which they have risked so much to obtain. It is this which the Twin Queens, the Board of Directors and the Lotus, all desire to obtain. The clashing armies deploy their strongest champions to defeat their enemies as quadrupedal lynx proxies engage the hearty bombard and heavy gunner units in all out warfare. The battle zone is the largest area the facility has to offer as it spans for a few miles in all directions and the only obstructions for cover are smaller buildings. At the heart of it all, Tul'Ruk and his elite guard challenge an unknown Corpus sergeant and his Bursa walkers. The Tenno are in route to the center of the fray and are only delayed by the firefights of the lowly grunts of the two armies.

The Atlas takes point with the Rhino guarding the rear and the Nyx and Trinity in the middle. Myrrha effortlessly guns down all in her path while her subordinates following her lead and the Tenno make themselves known to the enemy troops. Their progress is halted by nullifiers from both sides, leaving the squadron vulnerable to Vulkar rounds from Grineer ballistas and Supra shots from the heavy Corpus tech units.

"Freya, distract those snipers for a bit while I deal with those nullifying assholes. Banou, see if ya can get one of those tech troops on our side, and then unleash chaos on my signal. Keeva, uh, never mind you're good. Just keep those heals and energy supply coming. Let's move!" The captain delegates to her teammates as they carry out their individual assignments. Corpus and Grineer nullifiers are pummeled into bloody mounds by Myrrha as Freya introduces the close combat ethics to the long-range female fatales. Keeva suppresses some moas with her Attica repeating crossbow and is aided by Vectis bullets and osprey shielding from Banou and her new minion. The image of Ren clouds little Banou's thoughts every so often, causing her hold on the Corpus tech to falter suddenly.

"H-hey, Banou is something the matter sweetie? Your buddy there just took some pop shots at me!" Keeva exclaims with worry.

"Sorry! I was just a little distracted, it will not happen again!"

"Well I sure hope not! For my sake at least! Ha-ha!"

Myrrha barges in with the colors of war on her Warframe "Cut the chatter girls, I need ya for this next bit. Banou get as deep as ya can in that cluster-fuck over there and really cause some mayhem. I'll watch your back!"

The pink Nyx nods knowingly and sprints toward the mish mash of Grineer and Corpus bodies firing upon one another. The Atlas does not stray too far behind and uses her risen golems to soak up damage for her comrade. Like previous uses, the wave of pink energy traps the minds of all soldiers, proxies and even loyal beasts. They turn on their own without second thought, or any thought for that matter. The Tenno group up and stroll mostly unhindered as they head for one of four wide bridges that connect to the center piece of the facility. Not even the mounted Grineer turrets stationed as Bridge patrol can deter the Tenno with so many individuals shooting everyone and everything under the Nyx's influence. The machine gun fire is soon silenced by Banou's pinpoint accuracy and any other bridge defenders disposed of by the other Tenno. Their goal is in sight as the enemy forces dwindle in numbers, but in strength they vastly increase.

Myrrha and Freya plan to take the bulk of the enemy's resistance while Banou and Keeva secure their escape. Tul'Ruk turns his covered head, his mouth being visible like that of his brother's helmet and glares at the Tenno's arrival.

"Worthless scavengers! They just do not know when to give up, they must be reminded of their inferiority! I sure hope they put up a better fight than you did, he-he-he!"

The Grineer commander taunts as he snaps the neck of the Corpus sergeant and drops the empty husk to the floor. His gauntlet stirs with steam and whirring noises as it powers up until a copious amount of exhaust is discharged from his back integrated ventilation unit. The Corpus strike team is now without a head as only the fearless moas maintain their preprogrammed objective while the more fleshy combatants fall short and consider fleeing. The Grineer take pleasure in gunning down their hapless counterparts, taking prisoners is not on their agenda today. Neither is it on the Tenno's as the Atlas and Rhino tear through Grineer elite forces, until they reach the big cheese himself. Tul'Ruk comes slamming into the ground with a shockwave that does little to a Rhino's iron skin and Atlas' passive immunity.

"Come Tenno, it is your time! The Void calls!" The huge Grineer roars.

Tul'Ruk is a very well-armored Grineer of a mossy green tint that has some darker parts in his arm and leg pieces. His right arm has been replaced with an immense gauntlet laced with tubing and rotating mechanisms that allow for a rather versatile weapon that can inflict heavy impact damage. His feet extend only to his thigh armor where beyond that lies thin, but reinforced spring cocked legs for high jumps and mobility. He does not believe in the use of firearms and prefers more brutal melee tactics.

The Warframes quickly discover that punching and getting punched with Tul'Ruk is not the same the concept. When the Grineer connects with Freya, it splits and then breaks her iron skin almost instantly. Myrrha feels it would be wise not to find out what happens when direct contact is made and keeps the commander at a distance. But the massive Grineer leader just shrugs off most of the Tenno's weapons and manages to catch Freya in mid-air. He tries to crush the Waframe's figure, but her allies focused fire at his exhaust vents to his back make him yell with anger. Freya lands her fist right onto one of his three yellow eyes, cracking the glass socket. Just when the tide of battle seems to be turning in the favor of the two Tenno, Tul'Ruk's guards join the confrontation and distract the Tenno long enough for a dastardly sneak attack. As the one-armed Atlas duels a pair of guardsmen, the Grineer commander's fist rockets forward from his hand by an extended cable and the mighty gauntlet hits the Warframe's back. The force of the punch severs the spinal nervous system in two and destroys the Atlas' use of her legs as she plummets to the ground.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! So fragile, are you Tenno? Breaking you will be easier than I thought!"

Freya shakes off the Grineer on her back and races to her captain's side.

"By the Lotus! Myrrha, can you stand? Shit! Guys we need to regroup elsewhere, now!"

But the Grineer troops block their bridge's path and Keeva and Banou are pushed into the shrinking circle that Freya and the limp Myrrha are in. The Trinity asks for the Nyx to disrupt the chain of command, but Grineer nullifiers launch their packs at the Orokin children and prevent them from putting up a fight. Their cover is diminishing as Corpus troops are barely anywhere in view and the Grineer's full attention is now on the weakened Warframes. A large fist of doom, penetrates the rubble Banou was hidden behind and grips the Nyx tightly as it reels her in to the sender.

Keeva cries out for her friend, but nothing can be done as heavier Grineer come between them and Freya struggles to protect Myrrha. The captain has exited her Atlas to continue the fight, but the lack of mobility and protection makes the usual Warframe strategy useless. Tul'Ruk squeezes his prize until he hears the inner workings of the Warframe flesh crunching and Banou screams for her life. She tries to use her abilities, but to no avail do they have the slightest effect on the commander's attitude as he chuffs down to her.

"You will make an excellent specimen for research! I have heard it is possible to remove you from that Warframes through physical means, although they tend to be excruciatingly painful. Like being skinned alive!"

"Commander!" A specially adorned heavy gunner greets. Tul'Ruk turns to her and asks of what news she brings.

"I regret to say this, but the Corpus have already captured the initial target! They are bringing it aboard one of their ships as we speak."

"Argh! No matter, they will not get far. Ready my ship and prepare a holding cell. I will not be going back empty handed!" The commander orders as he and some of his elite guard walk away with Banou in hand.

"No! You bastards!" The Trinity hollers in hateful spite. She urges Freya and Myrrha to follow in pursuit, but things are grimmer than they appear. The dark skinned Myrrha has fainted in the Rhino's arms, her injuries catching up to her. Keeva once again, beseeches Freya but is met with a startling yell.

"And do what Keeva? Get captured along with her? For fuck's sake, our is captain is unconscious, Ren's probably gone by now and we're surrounded on all sides without our abilities! What are we supposed to do exactly?"

"I'm not leaving without her! C'mon Freya, you know Banou would do the same for you! Please, we have to try!" Keeva beseeches. The Rhino thinks hard for a moment as she holds Myrrha in her hands and bullets fly above their heads. After what she has done to the girl, she would not blame Banou for leaving her for dead. But this is her chance for retribution, even if the odds are stacked against them. Even still, the Tenno would need a miracle to elude the Grineer closing in on them and still keep up with Tul'Ruk.

Freya notices the shortening of concentrated fire on their position and wonders what is going on. She peers over cover and finds the Grineer yelling in fear as Infested cross the bridges to their location. The plagued creatures devour and overwhelm the Grineer soldiers through sheer numbers as the Tenno take this opportunity to chase after Tul'Ruk. The Rhino cradles Myrrha as the Trinity clears out the retreating hostiles in pursuit of the commander. They follow the tracking coordinates of Myrrha's cephalon Marx and keep hot on the trail throughout the facility. The Infested seem to keep pace with them as well, but are always too busy engulfing unlucky soldiers caught in the tight corridors.

But as Keeva and Freya, who carries Myrrha and the Atlas in hand, arrive at the entrance to the surface; they find they are too late. Freya transfers her captain into the Warframe to prevent the chill of Eris from killing her, while Keeva watches in gut wrenching torment as Tul'Ruk and his men escape by a small dropship. The Tenno run out just as the ship flies up to the main Grineer vessel and curse their rotten luck for being too slow. Behind though, the Infested horde grows as they crawl out of the facility and towards the Rhino and Trinity.

Marx the cephalon quickly transmits to the Tenno "Operator I had to pull the ship back due to increased enemy aggression, would you like to hear the coordinates of the new pick up zone? Operator?"

"H-hello? Marx? Its Keeva! Myrrha's incapacitated and in need of urgent medical attention. I did the best I could with my Warframe but it's nowhere near enough! Give us the new coordinates and we'll be there on the double!"

The cephalon sends the Tenno the information and prepares the ship's medical bay. The Warframes make haste, but are stalled by the resurgence of Infested ahead of them. Out of ammo and out of time, Freya protects Myrrha as Keeva grabs the Orthos at her back. They huddle together and prepare for the onslaught as _The Little Lotus_ is within sight. As it feels like their luck is running out, their miracle arrives. Standing tall on a ledge overlooking the Tenno, an armored crusader leaps into action. Swinging a mighty hammer and firing a loud machine gun, the warrior eradicates the horde. The Tenno look on in awe as their hero turns to meet them and are then stunned with their weapons drawn. She stomps through the snow and lifts her weapon to her chest. Her voice is as cold as the nipping frostbite of this planet's frozen lands and yet it burns them with a longing warmth.

"Now this is funny coincidence, would you not agree Tenno scum?"

 **. . .**

The Grineer commander Tul'Ruk chases the Corpus from aboard his new destroyer class vessel, _The Krl'Tir_. He lumbers his way through a hallway in the lower compartment, not to the bridge, but to the cell blocks. An unruly Nyx struggles in the arms of two brutish heavy gunners as the commander walks ahead of them. Keeping pace next to the large Grineer leader is a smaller and thinner Grineer that acts as a sort of ship master for the vessel. Tul'Ruk may command from the bridge from time to time, but he finds his true calling on the ground with his men. To cope with the lack of his presence with the crew, he has found a second in command that oversees the ships operations while he takes to the battlefield. The only notable features of this Grineer is his stick-like armor and lack of eyes on his visage that is almost reminiscent of a Warframe's design. He stares back at the Nyx being dragged at the arms by the gunners and speaks to Tul'Ruk.

"Why do you insist on seeing the prisoner off commander? Do you think our men are incapable?"

"Of course not Krul! I lead only the strongest warriors the Grineer have to offer! But the Tenno are not to be taken lightly. I have already lost one ship, I will not lose another!"

"Right you are commander. But do you really think this one is that dangerous? It looks so frail and weak, hardly a threat."

"They all are! Every last one of them. Ha-ha-ha!"

Banou listens in on the pair as they switch the subject to Grineer politics and their plain discussion bores her. The two gunners carrying her by the arms at both sides seem distracted as well, but not enough that they would not notice the faintest movement from the Warframe at their feet. As she thinks of a way to free herself and return to her team, Tul'Ruk glances back from his glowing eyes. He announces that they have reached the holding cells and that if she makes any sort of fuss, he will be the one to remove her from her Warframe with his own hands. The gunners use electromagnetic bindings to hoist the Nyx up against a wall as Tul'Ruk and the inquisitive Krul watch from outside the open doorway. The thin Grineer asks the burlier Grineer if such a thing is possible, to remove a Tenno by force from the Warframe. Tul'Ruk shrugs and says it is worth a try. Before leaving the Nyx, they ensure her energy supply has been drained through a leech apparatus on the Warframe's left leg and right shoulder. The device has left Banou's Warframe sluggish and devoid of strength as she dangles off the ground and chained to the cell wall.

Tul'Ruk turns to Krul and leans in to him.

"How much longer till we intercept the Corpus ship Krul?"

"We are right on their tail, but their escorts are putting up a good fight. If they manage to regroup with their Flagship and the rest of their fleet, it will be impossible." The lanky Grineer points out as Tul'Ruk moves away. The commander scratches his chin with a thick metal finger from his gauntlet and motions for the gunners and Krul to depart.

"Commander?"

"Return to the bridge and keep me updated. I have some business with our guest."

The pink Nyx looks up at the Grineer as they leave, all except for Tul'Ruk who comes trudging over. His light feet thunder under the weight of his apparel and a low growl fills her ears like an animal approaching from beneath the brush. She tugs at her binds with no better results than the first several tries as the Grineer commander stands mere inches away from her. His huge frame lets their faces meet even with the Warframe strung a few feet off the prison cell. She takes one whiff of his musky smell and heaves forward in a gagging motion, much to the Grineer's pleasure. Tul'Ruk's gauntlet remains at his side while he inspects the Warframe with his relatively normal limb. He suddenly grabs her face by the cheeks with two fat fingers from his gauntlet and threatens to crush her jaw unless she speaks.

"I am not as foolish as you think I am, Tenno. I know there is no easy way to remove you from your puppet without killing you. Let us not come to that, shall we?"

Banou cannot so much as move her head away from his toothy grin but neither does she give him the satisfaction of hearing her voice.

"There is no need for you to suffer so much, so long as you comply. Now, you can exit this disgusting doll by free will or I can simply rip you out by force. The choice is yours Tenno." Huffs the large Grineer.

Banou knows she is powerless here, bound and sucked dry. It does not matter if she refused to leave her Nyx, he could easily rip her limb from limb until her transference-link is severed. And then who knows what he would do to her physical being, especially if she did not obey. How she wishes Keeva and the others would come barging in and whisk her away from this terrible situation. But more than anything, how she wishes Ren would save her once again from her misery like he did on that night. Sure he broke her heart back in the facility, but would he really do something so despicable and without any remorse? After all, the boy did not get a chance to explain himself and they just left him behind like he was nothing. Why does she still care for his safety after what he has done, why does it still hurt to think about him. She wants to let go, but Banou just cannot seem to release the feelings he has left her with. The possibility that she assumed too quickly is gnawing at her conscious, to hear his voice one more time is all she desires now.

The stink of the Grineer's breath reminds Banou of what she needs to do and fast if she wants live through this with all her bones intact. Tul'Ruk takes two steps back as pink energy molds itself into a human shape before dissipating and leaving behind a tiny Tenno. The small thing is female presumably from her feminine appearance and stands clutching her shoulders. She is prepared to endure any form of torture to preserve vital information that could jeopardize future and current Tenno operations.

"Insulting! Like a worm plucked from a rotten fruit, you are even more pitiful than that surrogate body."

Banou frowns at the insult while hiding under the edge of the single light of the cell. His insults are nothing that Myrrha has not said already and she ignores them. It is only when he takes another step closer that little Tenno grows anxious, his gigantic mountain of a form puts her on edge. Only now does she noticing his slightly slouched posture, to prevent his head from hitting the ceiling. There is nowhere to go aside from against the wall behind her and his incoming regular arm incites her reflexes to kick in. She covers her face, but no smack, slap or punch hits her and instead, something more horrific happens.

Banou twitches her head down to her groin to find Tul'Ruk's hand hooking her little garden from outside her Koppra suit. The flesh of his lips part for his deep and guttural voice to boom.

"You are not the first Tenno female I have broken, let me assure you of that! Such reserved whores you all are! It takes a good fucking before you harlots show your true colors!"

Little Banou shrieks, clawing at his armored hand in desperation. She cannot even budge his arm as he pokes her concealed tiny slit with a finger. The Grineer scowls as he takes back his hand and it impacts her face, knocking her to the floor.

"I no longer have patience for you Tenno. Now show me your bare flesh before I strip you myself!" Orders the Grineer sternly.

Banou just lies on the floor shaking with terror and letting her tears streak across her caramel complexion. Tul'Ruk sees her long-braided ponytail and yanks her off the ground by her chestnut brown hair. She kicks her legs and wails in agony, begging the large male to release her.

"If I have to hit you again wench, it will be with this hand!" He says while raising the gauntlet to her soaked visage.

"I u-understand! I understand! Pl-please put m-me down!"

He throws the small girl to the floor and watches her stumble to her footing. She tries to unzip her Koppra, but the zipper jams half-way down her torso and Tul'Ruk's vexed groan cause her hands to sweat. Her butter fingers and the wardrobe malfunction make her panic and unable to remove her clothes in time. Banou's golden eyes hone in on his rising hand and she pleads to his better nature.

"Wa-wait! Just wait! I am trying! Oh no! N-no ple-" She moans through her bawling before she is struck once more. This time she is beaten on her other cheek and it sends her towards the wall on her right. Her ruined hair drapes her face as she lays on her side, tasting the blood as it slips past her quivering lips. Tul'Ruk grabs a clump of her hair and pulls Banou to her knees as he begins to unfasten his lower section. The bruised girl watches mystified and in anguish as he removes his cod piece and other protective coverings. Her throat feels tight, her stomach queasy and her eyes sting from her ongoing weeping. Tul'Ruk unveils his member right before her eyes.

It is a massive organ, fitting for someone as large as him. Banou withdraws at the odorous stench, but Tul'Ruk's hold on her head brings the girl closer. He does not even need to be erect for his dangling genitals to brush her light brown lips. The girl on her knees and his height make for the perfect coupling as he goads her with a rough push.

"Open your mouth whore. Or else."

Banou does as commanded and her lips part for his fat glans to slide past her teeth and rest on her reluctant tongue. His cock does not compare to Ren's at all the little girl cries in her head. It exceeds the boy's length, but more noticeably, it is far thicker and wider. Banou hates how jaw-straining it is to take and how the darker coloration on the shaft makes it look more intimidating. Ren's tip was big but not this big, or grotesque in smell and appearance. The boy's dick was just the right size for her mouth and the pink tint of his glans was cute in a strange way to Banou. Not to mention treatment of her mouth as a mere fuck-hole. The poor girl's mouth is raped savagely as Tul'Ruk thrusts past her lips with a firm grip on the back of her skull.

Ren never used her like this and was even considerate enough to stop her from choking when she climaxed from their oral session. This huge penis that is plunging into her throat from more than half its length, makes her push up her stomach's contents. But every time she tries to puke, Tul'Ruk's phallus shoves her vomit back down her esophagus until she learns to control her gagging a little better. The only thing she is thankful for is that he has not attempted to ram his monster to the base, so she endures this throat violation the best she can.

"Ah yes! Your throat makes for a great hole Tenno filth! Argh! I might consider keeping you around as my slave if this keeps up!" Roars the Grineer, fucking her mouth wildly.

Banou begins to feel her small pussy slicken with female love juices and she screams with a mouthful of dickmeat. She cannot let herself enjoy this violent act, being used like nothing more than an object for this horrible male's release. It sickens her as she glances up to see his grinning wet mouth. The elasticity of her mouth is pushed to its limit as her oral orifice aches and she tries to keep her teeth from rubbing his penis. Lotus knows what he would do to her if she bit down on him. His grunts and groans are not something she enjoys hearing, the lewd sounds coming from her lips only embarrass her further. She can taste the pre-dribble on her tongue as it lubricates her insides and it is the most foul thing that has ever graced her sense. The constant choking and throat punching leaves her in pure torment as she prays for it to end soon.

Banou has no idea how much time has gone by when this Grineer finally fills her mouth with his vile seed. He snarls, clenching his teeth and shoving her deeper on his member than she thought possible. It erupts fiercely as a river of salty, hot Grineer cum is pumped into her stomach.

"Take it you fucking Tenno whore!"

Her eyes begin to teeter on the edge of her vision as they travel upwards and she cannot take any more of his jizz. It begins squirting out from the corners of her mouth and leaking out her nostrils. Tul'Ruk exhales gruffly and removes his pulsating organ from the dazed female and strokes the remainder of his spunk onto her panting face. Banou lurches forward and begins puking on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. The large Grineer chuckles lightly to himself before forcing the girl's lips around his penis once more to clean it off. He tosses her back as his girth regains its vigor and stands proudly over the convulsing female.

"Time for the main event Tenno! Try not to struggle too much, I might split you in half by accident he-he-he!"

Banou becomes aware enough that his words send her into a tantrum. But another hard slap puts the little girl in her place.

Tul'Ruk drops to his knees and pries Banou's legs open, ripping her clothing to reveal her silky warm skin and moist womanhood. She pushes against his chest piece with all her might and continues to plead through her sniffling. The Grineer commander plants his gauntlet next to her head and positions his erection at her tiny entrance. Her arms drop and fall to her sides in hopelessness. Banou turns her head to her side and whimpers softly to herself as a she is about to relive her nightmare all over again.

"Ren... wh-where are you? I am scared... please... s-save me..."

She feels her pretty pussy lips being stretched open by the Grineer's thick nub and loses herself.

"Stop, stop! There is no way it will fit! I will die! I will d-die! It will kill me!"

But as Tul'Ruk goes to insert his tool beyond her labia, a transmission from Krul pauses his fun. The thinner Grineer is hesitant to interrupt his superior's "interrogation" but the urgent new developments cannot wait. Krul informs his commander that he better come aboard the deck as soon as possible to see for himself. With that being said, the Grineer nudges Banou's trembling womanhood before leaving her.

"When this is all over, you can be sure that I will return. You will be begging for my cock when I am done with you, little Tenno harlot."

The girl lays on her back until the sound of his heavy steps can be heard no more and the cell block is silent. She touches her warm and wet cunt, and flicks away the fluids in abhorrence. She totters to her Warframe, still hurting from the Tul'Ruk's handling and inspects the bindings for a way to disable them. It is no use, they appear to be remotely controlled by one of the consoles she saw just outside her cell. The sound of footsteps approaching fills her with unimaginable fear again. What if it was just a false alarm and Tul'Ruk is coming back to finish the job already? She will not take it lying down anymore, Banou would rather die than be forced to copulate with someone other than Ren! She covers her ruined suit instinctively as the circular prison door reopens. But it is not Tul'Ruk to her relief, instead it is a pair of elite lancers that unlock her cell doors.

"I thought the boss would never leave!" The one on the right states.

"Yeah, big bastard never lets us get a go at 'em before he kills 'em!" The left one proclaims.

Banou steps back and looks at both of them with curious golden eyes. The left one moves up to her, putting his Hind rifle down and roughly tugging her by the arm.

"Looks like her cooter has not yet been stretched to the Void and back huh? We got ourselves a real nice one here Raksr!"

"I agree Tl'Vur! Fuck I can't remember the last time I had a good, well, fuck? Ha-ha!"

The one called Tl'Vur that holds Banou, shoves his friend away. The soldier says that it is his turn to go first this time as he pushes the Tenno against the wall. He fumbles for his penis as his lower apparel comes undone and he shouts at the girl to put her ass out more.

'Is this the only thing I am good for? To be raped by men, used to satiate their twisted desires? If so, then does that make Ren one of them? Was he just using me for his own gratification? No! I do not want to believe it, I will not! He is not like that! I know he is not!'

The Tenno musters up her will and devises her next move carefully. She glances back, at the Grineer and then to his partner that rubs himself in anticipation. The Hind rifle is her leg's length away on the floor, but the other one has his Grakata at his feet. Once she is sure, she initiates her plan.

"H-hey you!" Banou calls out to her unsuspecting captor. He is stumped to see her not crying for mercy and is intrigued. She curves her back and flaunts her butt seductively to force the Grineer lancer back a bit. She licks her lips and moans like a slut before speaking.

"H-how about you quit b-being a tease and f-fuck me hard, um, big boy?" The words fall clumsily from her mouth, but her wanting face covered in cum is too convincing for the Grineer. He rams her vagina and proceeds to slap his hips into her buttocks repeatedly as his partner watches with envy. As Banou accounted for, his hands have left to her hips and he is humping her without any sort of doubt. While not even close to Ren's size, this soldier's penis fits her cute rabbit hole like a glove and makes the girl forget about her scheme for just a minute or two. Banou can see from his removed face plate how the wrinkled Grineer's visage contorts with pleasure and how his dick expands to signal his orgasm. That is when she strikes, when a male is at his weakest and most susceptible point. Banou steals the knife that she has been eyeing since the beginning from his rib holster and slices off his dick in one clean cut.

It takes a second or two for the male to realize his manly bits have been removed and blood and semen come trickling down from his groin as he collapses in agony. His partner is unable to pick up his submachine gun fast enough at the unexpected attack and is taken down by a burst between the eyes. Banou walks over to the Grineer soldier writhing in pain, begging to live.

"I might let you go if you tell me what it is exactly you guys are after on the Corpus ship."

"You bitch! You r-really th-think a grunt like m-me would know something like th-that!"

Banou aims the rifle at his head and rests her finger on the trigger. "That really is a shame then, guess I will have to ask around."

"No wait-" The Grineer says before becoming just another pile of cloned flesh.

The girl shoots off the electromagnetic bindings on her Warframe and the leech apparatuses before transfering back into the Nyx. She walks out her cell and into the next room over. A spacious area with a large square hole deepening into a bottomless chasm of turning cogs and gears visible on the sides. The Grineer patrolling the edges see the Warframe, but drop into the pit before they can raise their weapons. Banou is an excellent marksman, her Nyx, enhances her skill by doubling her reflexes to twice their normal amount. An escape pod lies in the next room over along with a few others, but Banou does not want to leave just yet. Tul'Ruk's head needs to roll off his shoulders before she can go in peace. Along with whatever info she can find on the target.

As she races down a corridor and past a window into space, a flicker of silver shines in the distance. _The Little Lotus_ is catching up to the Grineer ship that is slowing down gradually due to the sudden halting of the Corpus vessel. The ruthless merchant's ship has gone dark and they are blasting distress signals on all frequencies. Something has gone wrong and the Grineer plan to investigate with a boarding party. Tul'Ruk will be personally seeing the mission through.


	9. The Harbinger of the Void

-Here we are guys, the second to last chapter, for the main plot line anyway. The overall reason I'm doing this is because there's so many situations and scenarios I really want to explore that I don't want to be constrained by one setting. I'm not bored with the series, on the contrary, I'm very excited to explore beyond the boundaries of this story. Chapter ten is up next with the big finale.

-Sidenote: Oh gosh darn! I totally messed up the usage of the Orbiter and landing craft, now I gotta go back and edit that pizza chip!

 **Chapter 9: The Harbinger of the Void**

The Corpus ship, _Enlightened Acolyte_ , is unable to advance further as the crew have underestimated their cargo. They have in fact, not apprehended the correct target, but an entirely different entity altogether. A malevolent creature from the old war, when the Sentients and Orokin battled for supremacy. The humanoid approaches a large main door leading to the bridge, sealed off by the terrified Corpus soldiers that have barricaded themselves in. They huddle behind the navigation deck with just a few moas defending the entrance. Their captain's death foreshadowed their own inevitable slaughter. For he had not died at the hands of any Infested monstrosity, but had taken his own life in the engineering sector of the ship. The engine maintenance team that survived their commander's sudden and explosive suicide, are haunted by his last words.

"He is here... do you not hear his voice? He comes... the Harbinger of the Void..."

From that point on, a rapid onset of dementia and hallucinations took hold of the ship's occupants. In less than an hour after departing with the alleged target and captain's death, untold horrors began occurring aboard the vessel. Talk of the Infested running rampant, the whispers of deceased loved ones, and the mysterious spread of mass paranoia. None of this matters to the bridge crew as it is too late for them. The massive manually locked bridge door is pried apart by a multitude of clawed appendages as pained howls fill the room. Some Corpus flee to the lower section, while a few hold their ground. But their robotic proxies serve only to stimulate the hunger of the Infested beasts as they stampede onto the deck. Within minutes, the Infested are happily feasting on the dead, all with exception of one.

It stands above the rest, its smaller appendages fluttering savagely as it cracks its head to the left. The Infested warrior reaches a console near the captain's chair and inspects the array of buttons and knobs. Its left arm straightens out with smaller tendrils jutting forward and dialing the various controls until the ship's monitors flash red. A distress signal is sent on all channels and is the dinner bell that the Infested have been waiting for. The aberrant, the Infested Warframe, it raises its arms to the ceiling and sends its voice through air. It drops back into a mass of piled bodies, like a coffin of flesh. Sinking into the meat as it envelops its body and it enters a state of dormancy. Here lies the harbinger.

An eternal slumber, a lucid dream cradles the child's mind until the old one's voice awakens him. What felt like an endless sleep, was mere minutes.

"Susten-ance... has arriv-ed... haaaaaagh... collect them... my heeeeegh... child..."

The Infested roar and bellow with excitement as the Harbinger of the Void calls to them. His blade, the Mire, it yearns to be drenched in the gore of the living. The Warframe picks up the scent of the warm bodies entering its new domain and moves swiftly to their location. It is not just their smell that drives him mad, but it is the familiarity of one specific odor that he finds intoxicating. The scent of another Warframe. The scent of someone he once knew.

The first team of Grineer to breach are to act as cannon fodder for the second squadron that will consist of Tul'ruk and some of his elite guard. The third team consists of stealth troops that will use the other two as distraction while they recover the objective. Little do they know, the objective has come seeking them. Six elite lancers accompanied by the tall helmet wearing captain, patrol a massacre in a corridor. The air here is a misty orange as clear signs of the Infested corruption have begun to adapt the ship's interior to a more suitable environment for the airborne corruption. As the soldiers tread lightly with their Grakatas and Hinds at full alert, death comes from above. Two of the grunts are relieved of their heads as a ghostly specter stands over their twitching corpses.

"By the Void, what manner of monstrosity is this? Kill the beast!" The captain shouts.

The remaining Grineer and their shower of bullets does not connect with the Infested warrior as a huge shield is brought forth. It appears to resemble the Aegis, albeit with toxin and fleshy strings holding the bone colored tool together instead of fire. The size allows for the entire body of the Infested Warframe to be well defended as the creature charges forward. One soldier is flattened against a wall, while the others are sliced to meaty chunks. The captain leads the beast down a dead end and proceeds to switch teleport to try and escape. But he stumbles forward at an intense pain in his chest and finds a short and thick, bony spine protruding from the bleeding hole in his chest. He drops to his knees, gripping the bloody spear and twisting his head back to see his killer.

A Warframe with the Infestation thriving all over its form, the gaping hole on its left arm shows where the fatal projectile came from. The Harbinger's foot caves in the Grineer's cranium before continuing toward the other alluring smells. No amount of underlings slows his pace, their cries are the only warnings their allies receive until they comes across the skeletal beast themselves.

But the mindless rampage does not go on for long as a zipping and whirring noise travels through the air. The Infested Warframe stands idle against the edge of a dense fog that obscures the path to the hanger bay of the Corpus ship. That sound grows louder and louder, causing the warrior to raise its shield. An enormous metal, rocket propelled hand flies directly from the mist and crashes into the Harbinger's shield. The Infested abomination is dazed at how his arm is flung back along with the near impenetrable shield, almost losing its grip and stumbling. An echoing laugh rips through the dense fog as heavy metal thuds come from the white wall ahead. The silhouette of a brawny giant swaggers into view, his voice meeting his opponent as his fist retracts.

"How interesting... a shield imbued with Argon crystal. That will make a fine trophy after I bring your corpse to the Queens!"

The Harbinger says nothing besides some clicking and angry chirps, his decorative extra segments flap rapidly in excitement. The hulking Goliath breaks free of the fog's grasp and reveals himself as the one and only, commander Tul'Ruk. His olive green reinforced ferrite armor is layered with a synthetic version of an Argon crystal resin. This grants the Grineer some of the protection offered by the true Void crystal, but without the worry of the constant decaying after the crystal is removed from the Void. Yet this Infested creature somehow has actual Argon infused in its shield and possible in its armor and does not seem to be suffering from the deterioration factor. This can only mean that this Infested body is able to mimic the conditions of the Void or it is able to negate the decaying effect. Either way, Tul'Ruk plans to find out by dismembering the creature himself.

His skinny ankles are deceptively powerful as they spring the huge Grineer onward and his fist comes up ready to strike. The Harbinger too leaped toward the commander with wide shield and toxic Mire blade in hand. They collide, sending a sound of thunder through the halls and both of them are slid back a few meters. But Tul'Ruk's gauntlet launched seconds after knocking away the Infested's unbreakable shield to create a big enough opening. His fist of doom slams into the corrupted Warframe's torso, the inertia of the gauntlet easily exceeding the weight of the Harbinger's attempted counter. The beast bounces off a wall before being pinned back by Tul'Ruk's full body as he ran to connect with his gauntlet instead of the weapon returning to him.

"All brawn and no brains, ha-ha-ha! What good is this strength if you cannot use it properly!"

The Grineer's colossal hand squeezes the Harbinger's skull until his thick metal fingers sink into the head. His gauntlet becomes loose and the Infested Warframe's body rides down the wall with orange goop dripping from the cracks and chinks in the head piece. Tul'Ruk picks up the shield and notices how it seems to "close" and becomes compact as the muscle tissue holding it together recedes. The sword however, jabs the Grineer's normal hand when he tries to hold the weapon and prompts the commander to use his gauntlet to carry the Infested blade. As for the Infested carcass, he decides it is not worth bringing anymore. The armament of the creature should suffice as they wielder was not worthy of them, Tul'Ruk gives one final parting glance.

His raspy voice falls on the ears of the dead.

"Strange, you remind me of Tenno runt that an underling of mine spoke of before I left the weakling to her fate. Brash and bold she described, what was his name again?"

Tul'Ruk does not ponder too long on the thought and walks off to the hangar. His radio chimes with chatter of his men and his ship's master, Krul speaks in a panicked tone. Krul informs the commander the ship has been boarded by Tenno and they are closing in on the bridge. The thin Grineer's tone shrivels at the pounding to the bridge and begs the commander to return with haste.

"He-he-he-he! I always did take you for a coward Krul, at least try to die with some dignity!"

"Commander, you cannot be serious! The Tenno they are breaki-" The transmission is terminated as Tul'Ruk saunters off to the hangar.

"So the Lotus dogs have come searching for their lost pup? Too bad she will be dead when they arrive!"

From inside the docking area of the hangar bay, a small skirmish can be heard. Tul'Ruk's squadron is being assaulted from both sides, one by the Infested and one from their own? A few Grineer lancers and one Hyekka master are returning fire on their own brethren and have brought widespread confusion to the Grineer's formation. To worsen the situation for the Grineer, those troops are not coordinating in their attack and are also shooting among one another. Tul'Ruk may have only just returned, but he knows the cause behind all this. He comes out of a doorway and instantly throws his gauntlet at the influenced Grineer. The commander outright kills most of them as the fist grinds across the floor to its waiting arm socket.

"Come out and face me little whore! I know this your doing!"

A flood of energy pierces Tul'Ruk's mind as he rages in agony, breaking the grip and searching around wildly for the source. That same Nyx stands with pink light waves casting an aurora around her figure. She silently brings to view a pair of Grakatas and keeps the surprise on her back hidden. Tul'Ruk's teeth chatter as he seethes with fury, bounding over to the Nyx as submachine gun fire pellets his armor.

"Have you learned nothing you lowly sow! My armor is impenetrable!"

Banou hops over the charging brute and twirls while raining death from above, discouraging any other Grineer from assisting the commander. She lands and then quickly somersaults to evade the rocketing gauntlet. Tul'Ruk announces that if she surrenders now, he will give her the pleasure of dying happily from his manhood. This instigates useless head on fire to the Grineer as Banou walks toward the lumbering giant. His brazen laughter at her efforts to wound him only make her yell with frustration. But she becomes careless and allows the Grineer to get too close. She dodges the gauntlet successfully but is nailed by Tul'Ruk's shoulder bash as he jumps forward. The Nyx's body bounces and slams into the ground several feet away, the gauntlet shoots over her and then comes crashing down on her abdomen like a medieval flail.

"You really thought you could defeat me? Tul'Ruk the mighty? The Tenno really are pathetic, ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The Grineer commander moves in to finish the Nyx off as his fist returns to him and he locks it back in place. Tul'Ruk walks over and cocks his gauntlet back, thrusting it right for the Nyx's head. Banou rolls at the last second and pulls out an Orgis launcher from her back. The screeching rocket explodes right on the commander's back, heavily damaging his ventilation unit. He curses the female Warframe and lunges for her once more, but is struck by powerful force that has him reeling back. He puts all his strength into holding back a ginormous Infested charger, a juggernaut has rammed him and is now trying to bring Tul'Ruk down. The commander is puzzled at why the creature did not attack his men or even the Nyx as his metal feet clamp into the floor. The juggernaut roars while tossing its weight, but the heavy gauntlet swinging onto its hunched carapace causes the beast to fall on its belly. Tul'Ruk growls victoriously as he throws his fist onto the creature again, but something else catches his attention. The Infested Warframe, stowed away on the juggernaut's back, pounces onto the commander's torso and savagely claws at his armored head.

Tul'Ruk tries to grapple the plagued Warframe, but the juggernaut quickly reminds him that it will not be ignored. The overgrown charger fires javelin like spines that stagger Tul'Ruk just enough that a double knee drop to the face from the Harbinger is able to bring him to the ground. Some distance away, the Nyx gets to her feet and watches the epic scene unfold.

"Banou!" A voice calls from behind her.

She turns to find Keeva sprinting at her at full speed. The Trinity catches the Nyx in her arms and is ecstatic to see the girl alive.

"Sweetie are you alright? Oh I'm so sorry for not being able to stop them! I should have been... I wasn't fast enough... I..."

"Keeva it is fine! I am unharmed, well mostly anyway." Banou reassures.

The Trinity declares that she will not rest until Tul'Ruk is put down, but Banou directs her attention to the scuffle going in the distance.

"By the Lotus, what is that thing? It looks like one of us, but that can't be?"

The Nyx tells Keeva that it must be the Infested aberrant they were tasked with finding. The Corpus captured it first, but failed at containing the creature and now it is engaging the Grineer commander. Keeva tugs on Banou's shoulder and says that the mission has already been accomplished. The Corpus did not grab the actual target as the Tenno found the massive hive creature germinating in the bowels of the facility and eradicated the beast. She says to Banou that it was only possible due to help from an unexpected ally, who through a mutual goal, aided them in destroying the Infested boss.

The Nyx shoves her friend's arm away and picks up the Orgis launcher from the floor.

"I am not leaving until that monster is dead."

"B-but Banou, we already eliminated the aberrant leader? I don't think killing one of its drones would-"

"I was referring to Tul'Ruk. I need to see this through, are you with me on this?"

The Trinity groans with frustration, knowing that there is no need to put themselves in any unnecessary danger. But the guilt of failing to protect Banou from harm twice, is gnawing at her reasoning.

"Oh, I know I'm gonna regret this but alright. Let's do this."

The Nyx starts by noting to Keeva that Tul'Ruk is currently struggling to hold his own against the duo of juggernaut and the Infested aberrant creature. She says that all they need to do is give the final push and it will be the end for the mighty Grineer commander. The two female Warframes circle around the fight, clearing the area of any Grineer reinforcements or Infested monstrosities.

"Keeva, your energy vampire! Use it on Tul'Ruk!" The Nyx yells as she aims her glowing palm at the aberrant. The power that is being derived from Tul'Ruk, Banou uses that energy to burrow into the aberrant's mind. She forces the Infested warrior to purposely permit itself to be hit by Tul'Ruk's gauntlet as it is sent flying into a pile of crates. Just then, the Nyx races to face the commander and fires the Orgis. Tul'Ruk's hubris is his undoing as he believes he will remain untouched by the blast, but it is where Banou was targeting that makes the difference. The well armored Grineer staggers in anger as his gauntlet's socket has been ruined beyond use and the huge fist barely retracts half its length back. Enraged and humiliated, Tul'Ruk heads for the Tenno with blood lust coursing through him.

Banou jumps, landing between the Grineer and the juggernaut. The beast fires its javelins while Tul'Ruk shoots a Marelok at the Nyx. Her absorb ability has her meditating in mid-air, invulnerable to any form of damage and harnessing the power from her foes to be redirected into one massive wave of energy. She explodes with a force that horribly disfigures Tul'Ruk's wretched body and turns him into contorted mass of metal, no longer recognizable as anything other than a pile of rubbish. The juggernaut survives but is knocked back so far that it turns its interests to the retreating Grineer forces.

"Alright. Now we can leave..." The Nyx says.

But the as the pair run toward a doorway to the adjacent room, the rubble beneath the hole where the aberrant landed stops Banou in her tracks. A specimen like this is too rare to let it be consumed by the vastness of space and so, Banou convinces Keeva to take the body back with them. Naturally the Trinity is opposed to the idea of bringing the very same plague that overran the Corpus vessel, but Banou has already prepped the Infested for retrieval. She establishes a link with _The Little Lotus_ cephalon, and asks Marx if he could give her access to ship's synthesizer relay system. The same technology that lets the Tenno capture targets of interest and disintegrate them for transportation. Banou bags the creature and catches up to Keeva as they come across Freya near her Scimitar landing craft.

"What took you guys so long dammit! Argh!" The Rhino shouts as she whacks Infested leapers and chargers away with her Fragor.

"Sorry babe, no time to explain! Just run!" The Trinity screams as her and Banou race past Freya who looks back to see the horde of the afflicted coming towards them.

"Shit, you don't gotta tell me twice!"

The three Tenno enter the Scimitar one by one, the landing craft thrusting away from the _Enlightened Acolyte_. Just in time as well, a pair of Corpus destroyers have come within range of the allied vessel. Assessing the situation as fubar, the Corpus ships purge their own cruiser in order to prevent the spread of the plague. Banou stares at the wreckage and then the ships, facing Keeva and Freya with questions.

"Wait, what did you guys do about the Grineer ship?"

The Rhino looks over her shoulder "We roughed it up a bit but, we found out from the crew that you went after the head honcho yourself and decided to high tail it out of there before we could do any serious damage."

"Well I appreciate you guys coming back for me. It means a lot."

"Of course sweetie!" Keeva bumps in, hugging the Nyx. "No way we would leave without you! Myrrha even insisted that we rescue you first before killing the hive Infested. But things didn't exactly go according to plan and we ended up saving you later. Sorry!"

"I told you Keeva it is alright. I am fine! Sometimes I think you must be my mother from how much you worry about me, I mean honestly!"

The Trinity just shrugs passively and nuzzles her friend more as the Scimitar returns to _The Little Lotus_. When the trio arrive, their captain Myrrha is expecting them in the docking area, a cast covering her right arm. The damage sustained on a Warframe from a loss of a limb, manifests itself on the operator in the form of broken bone or internal organ rupturing. Usually fatal, but in Myrrha's case, a fractured arm is nothing to fret over as she waves to them with her other arm.

"Welcome back you three. Glad to see you're still kicking Banou."

"Th-thank you captain, it um, pleases m-me to see you recovering from y-your injuries so quickly?" The younger girl's words stumble.

"Yeah thanks. By the way, I also checked out the specimen you sent me. Thanks a bunch for dropping the fucker off in our modification storage room."

"Um, well you see captain... it is just that we do not actually have any kind of holding cells so I thought it w-would be ok? I mean, it was dead when me and Keeva picked it up?"

Myrrha grunts through her coco colored lips "Well it's not dead anymore! I had to seal both entrances to the room and quarantine that section just in case it tries any funny business! Still though, bringing an unknown hostile aboard our ship that has the potential to kill us all isn't a smart move." The captain looks across from the Warframes to see their mutual friend coming over to greet them. "Speaking of smart moves, here comes the other hostile. You can thank dumb and dumber over here for letting her aboard without my consent as well!"

As the Trinity and Rhino stare at the ground in shame, Banou turns to face that heavy armored Grineer appearance that she has come to despise. The hulking figure removes the suit's helmet to reveal the orange bob cut and feminine face of the female wearer. The tree sized girl gallantly steps over to the Nyx and gazes right where the eyes of the Tenno would be.

"I am Nisha Ver'Koom, and from what your captain has told me, you must be Banou Shani correct?"

"Uh, Guys? Why is the G-Grineer that tried to kill Myrrha here? With us? On the ship? Right now?" The Nyx cheeps.

"Do not fear Banou, I am not here as your enemy. Unless that is your desire, in which case I can happily oblige." Nisha curls her lips into a mischievous grin, the same one Tul'Ruk would wear constantly.

Banou is reminded of her interrogation and she closes the distance between them in a few long strides. She taps Nisha's chest armor and tilts her head to eyeball the Grineer female's visage.

"If you think you can intimidate me, then you are sorely mistaken!"

"Oh really little Tenno? Care to demonstrate your bravado some more?"

Myrrha steps in between the fiery chicks and yells at both them.

"Enough you two! So you both got played by Ren, fucking get over it already! I got better things to do than deal with lover's quarreling and shit. Like that Infested freak show on my ship, what about that huh?" The captain inquires with a scowl as both girls blush and pout at the sound of his name.

"Hey Freya!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Myrrha pulls out a bronco shotgun pistol and loads the sidearm with incendiary rounds. "If this thing wasn't dead before, its gonna wish it was once I'm through with it! Come on gender bender, lets kill the fucker."

The Rhino escorts the captain to retrieve her Atlas Warframe before heading over to put down Infested creature. The pair are soon gone behind the elevator doors of the hangar bay, leaving Banou and Keeva with the Grineer Nisha. Keeva can sense the friction between the girls and the Trinity decides that an icebreaker is needed to relieve the tension. She grabs the Nyx by the hand and suggests that they should put away their Warframes to get some grub with their new acquaintance. Keeva asks Nisha if she would not mind changing out of her gear. The Grineer combats the peaceful offer by saying she does not have any other casual attire, but Keeva tells her that she can wear one of Freya's old Manduka suits. Since the transference clothing was designed for Thor's physique, it should fit the huge female quite nicely.

"C'mon you two, it'll be nice. We could all use some lounging around time after the mission we just did. What do you think Nisha, sound like fun?"

"I suppose some nourishment would not hurt." Nisha says.

"Great! I'll show you to a guest room and get you the clothes you can change into."

The Grineer goes on ahead as instructed by the Trinity and leaves through a flight of stairs going up out of the hangar bay area. Banou however, is not too keen on having a bite to eat with a person that tried to kill them and voices her opinion to her friend. But Keeva does not see the Nyx's concerns, telling Banou of how Nisha came to their rescue when all hope seemed lost.

"But Keeva!"

"No buts! If she really wanted to, she could have attacked us right then and there! Instead, she not only rescued us and assisted in killing the target, but she also helped us save you too!"

Banou is in shock, asking to know what Keeva means by this.

"It means give her a chance. Besides, Myrrha's right. You both got duped by that no good pervert. I can't believe I couldn't see through his innocent act, pretending like he actually ca-"

"Stop! Please. I do not wish to think about that, right now Keeva. I will go."

Keeva apologizes for bringing it up, hugging the Nyx and then going to help Nisha find her room. Banou assures her friend that she is not angry or anything and goes to prepare herself as well.

In the atrium of the vessel, Banou sits quietly stroking her long French braided hair. She hears a door slide open from the left and presses her brown hair to her pink Koppra suit. The little girl becomes anxious and straightens her posture on the table, squirming on the bench in anticipation. She sighs her stress away as Keeva jogs over wearing a standard Saita transference suit of yellow and black. The white-haired female walks over to Banou and pats her on the back, followed by a friendly greeting. Her hazel eyes match up with Banou's golden peepers and the woman says that she will bring over the food while the girl has a chance to talk with the Grineer. But as the athletic built woman departs, she turns to the small caramel girl to speak.

"Um, sweetie? Just try not to stare too much okay? Nisha doesn't like to be ogled."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He-he-he, you'll find out soon enough!" The jittery Keeva mentions as she heads to the kitchen and pantry area.

The tiny Tenno girl slumps onto the table and plops her chin on her arms, wondering what Keeva was getting at. Is it possible that the Grineer is super ripped and is bulging with muscles? She certainly thinks it would be probable considering the heavy and husky looking armor the Grineer uses. Or is rather the opposite and Nisha is a blimp, a real porker. At least that way she could fill out every inch of her burly gear. Banou's pondering is about to come to an end as the sudden vibrations from the metal table announce the arrival of their guest. Not swiveling her head to face the Grineer, Banou freezes as Nisha's voice rings over her ears from behind.

"Banou, is that you?"

The Tenno rises from off the table and from her seat to properly welcome Nisha. The little girl knows of Nisha's great height and automatically turns around with her vision to the roof, but she did account for the how close the Grineer would be standing near her. Banou's eyes hone in on the huge titty buffet threatening to burst out of the tight Manduka the other female is wearing. The little girl steps back, falling onto the bench again to take rapid glances at the unbelievable figure. Banou might have her mouth open, but her hanging lower jaw can only utter stupefied gibberish. She jumps up in realization of her gawking and her head droops to the ground.

"F-forgive my rudeness Nisha! I d-do not mean t-to stare, I am j-just a bit sur-surprised by your a-appearance!"

Banou shrinks with every apologetic word as she cannot see what kind of face the tall Grineer is making and assumes the worst. She continues to find reasons to say sorry when Nisha's notable synthetic forearms come up slowly around the little girl. She squeaks defensively, but the flood of warm flesh smothering her face and entire torso calms her as the large female coos affectionately while stroking the little girl's chestnut colored hair.

Banou's muffled cries are sent into the thick cleavage from Nisha's suit as she could just barely zip it up to her bosom. The squishy giant lifts the small Tenno off the ground and gives her some time away from her big baby-feeders to breathe. She strains her lungs to catch as much oxygen as she can, terrified of what the Grineer has in store for her next.

"I thought I w-was going to die in there!" Banou gasps, dangling in the air under Nisha's tender embrace. "Please Nisha, put m-me down! This is em-embarrassing!"

Something clicks in Nisha, her dopey expression turning red. "Oh! My ap-apologies! I d-do not know what came over me! S-sorry Ren-"

The two girls fall silent, Nisha places Banou gently onto the bench and sits herself right across from her. The large Grineer female's face is gloomy as she fidgets constantly to position her thick thighs comfortably on the bench. Banou also cannot remain still, remembering that Nisha declared Ren as her mate back on Eris. A surge of envy and anger cloud her judgement. The little girl's visage twists into a glare as she scopes the other female from top to bottom. Feeling Banou's dark stare on her form, Nisha covers her buxom chest that is laid out on the table like two ripe watermelons for sale at a fruit stand.

'Look at her! She is ten times the woman I am and yet, her face tells me she is as young as me! I just do not understand, why would Ren fool around with someone like me when he already had this fertility goddess to make love to! Oh it frustrates me so much to think that he was probably just using me for fun, but I will not accept that! His love for me was genuine, I know it was! But then, why did he not arrive with Nisha? Why is she alone? Did Ren... is he... no... she would be way more upset if he was... I have to ask her! I need to know!'

"Nisha!" The little girl yells without noticing her frown and harsh tone.

"Ah! Y-yes?"

"Just now, why did you call me Ren?"

The large Grineer looks sideways with visible distress, searching for the answer in her ample bust. Banou swears if she has to take one more glance at Nisha's ridiculous boobage, she will flip.

"Nisha, I need to know right now. Tell me why. Please, did something happen to him? Is he okay?"

"The way you reacted to seeing my body and your small stature, you reminded me of him so much."

Banou listens closely as Nisha commences telling everything that happened after the Tenno left Ren with her. The little girl puts her hand to her forehead and her eyes squint as she bites her lip in disbelief. Both of them abandoned him, turned their backs on the one that rescued them in their darkest hour. Even though it was Ren's fault Nisha was almost eaten in the first place and Freya's big reveal has lessened the gravity of Banou's experience by some extant. Regardless, Ren showed Nisha and Banou the beauty that lies in making love to someone. The sort of intimacy that people never share with anyone other than those that they hold most dear to their hearts. They both gaze into the others guilt ridden eyes, neither gave the boy the benefit of the doubt and shunned him as if he were some sort of monster. But before either female can voice their desire to go search for him, Keeva creeps up from behind Nisha. The brooding bubble the two girls have been enthralled in is popped with the spontaneous outburst from the sneaking woman as she latches onto Nisha from behind.

The big Grineer female yelps in astonishment as a pair of mitts more grabby and thorough then the boy's own hands, grope her breasts. Nisha's feels her strength leaving her body and Keeva shoves one hand right into her cleavage and squeezes her milk jugs directly. Banou is dumbfounded as she watches her friend vigorously molest the voluptuous Grineer Goliath, and is even more bewildered when Keeva talks.

"Finally I caught you off guard Nisha! Gosh Banou, you have no idea how hard I tried to give these babies a good feel when I saw them!"

Nisha, naturally, is not at all happy with being felt up and begs to be spared."K-Keeva, stop th-this at once! Or else I-I swear you w-will regret it! Ah!"

"Aw don't be such a prude Nisha! You can't have boobies like these and not share them, that's just plain mean!" Keeva teases playfully. Nisha starts moaning in response as Keeva now has both hands jammed inside her Manduka's unzipped opening.

"Pl-please, ah! Mnngh! Let me go K-Keeva... Y-you are, ugh! Be-being so rough..."

"Oh you are almost as cute as Banou, I just can't!" Keeva takes a peek down, her right arm sliding out of the titty canyon and going toward Nisha's backside. Meanwhile, Banou is hiding her flustered face behind her hands but continues to watch on in curiosity through the cracks of parted fingers. The woman winds back her hand just a bit and then smacks it onto Nisha's fat ass cheeks. The jiggling butt meat is only stopped by Keeva's hand clinging to one glute and her fingers digging into the flesh.

"By the Orokin, this ass would drive anyone insane! Its begging for a good spanking!"

"N-no! Keeva please! You would not do so-something so cruel w-would you?"

"Better get this booty ready, because I don't plan on going easy on you!" Nisha's begging does not cease as she looks at Banou for help, stretching her augmented arm across the table." Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere honey! This is your punishment!"

"F-for wh-what, what d-did I do to you?" Cries the Grineer.

"Its not what you did to me, its what you did to my little Banou. You and that boy, making her cry like that! I'll make sure to teach this lewd behind of yours a lesson!" Keeva states, with her smile becoming fiendish.

The tall female's green eyes swell up with tears, not of fear, but of shame. She looks at Banou and repeats "I am sorry" to the small girl repeatedly as the first tear drops form on her chest. Banou has had it with Keeva's antics, she gets up from her side and grabs Keeva's wrist. She looks the woman right in her hazel eyes and beseeches her to stop.

"Aw Banou, I wasn't really gonna hit Nisha's tushy again. I just couldn't control myself when I heard those adorable little moans!"

Keeva removes her hands from the Grineer's softer spots and wraps her arms around Nisha's neck. She gives the big girl a quick kiss on her wet cheek and one final hug.

"Sorry for bullying you like that Nisha, I just got a little too worked up? Eh-he-he-he?"

"That is o-okay Keeva, I forgive you. But if you girls would not mind, could we have dinner now. I am really hungry!" Nisha says with a grumble from her stomach. Banou and Keeva both laugh, as Nisha manages to do an awkward giggle at best. The three girls indulge in nice dinner with one another as they past the time eating and chatting. Time passes them by as the ship's clock chimes to signal night on the vessel as the blackness of space is always illuminated by the sun. The littlest Tenno makes her concern for Freya and their captain known to Keeva, but Keeva tells her that they fried the beast over an hour ago. Banou does not seem to convinced, but takes Keeva's word for it.

Keeva throws her hands in the air and yawns loudly. "Well ladies, looks like its time to hit the hay!"

"Hit the hay? What does that mean?" Nisha inquires as Banou steps over with some dirty dishes to tell her it is just an old expression people from Earth use.

"That's right, so get this messed clean up you two! I did cook after all, so I think its only fair? Ha-ha!" Keeva grins, Banou rolling her eyes and agreeing with a sigh. But before Keeva leaves, she stops herself behind Nisha as she is bent over the table picking plates. Keeva grabs the those wide motherly hips with both hands and slams her pelvis into Nisha's huge caboose.

"Gosh, if only I had a... oh wait... Freya has... yeah that could work!" Her last words are spoken deviously as Keeva takes special attention in bidding farewell to Nisha. The thick Grineer female looks to Banou with worry and wants to know if that woman is always this aggressive and promiscuous.

"Yeah, she acted the same way with me the first time we met but I quickly put her in her place."

"How did you do it Banou?" Nisha wonders.

"I cried. A lot."

"Oh..."

Banou and Nisha both tidy up the place while conversing with one another. The thought of the boy has fled their minds for now as they finish tending to the chore. The little Tenno waves goodnight to the tall Grineer, but Nisha's orange and black cybernetic limb touches her shoulder. She is almost as timid as Banou in her question, but manages to ask if she could sleep in Banou's room. The smaller girl is somewhat suspicious, but any ulterior motives she would have read easily by tapping into the larger girl's mind. She thinks nothing of it and agrees, leading the Grineer to her room as she had done so with Ren.

As Banou lets out a low yawn also, the sudden thought finally hits her. Where is Nisha planning on resting? She does not have to think about it for long as the curvy amazon of a Grineer tucks herself under Banou's pink bed sheets. The little girl stands at the edge of the bed, looking at Nisha's back in uncertainty of what to do next. They are both girls so there should be no problem right? Right, so the Tenno decides to crawl onto the mattress with her new friend. She tries to get under the covers, but when she climbs over Nisha's legs, she is snatched up. Nisha secures the girl tightly against her chest and caresses her back.

The larger female whispers down to her. "Banou? Can you do me a favor?"

"Well that d-depends on the favor?"

"I am ashamed to ask you for such a thing, but I cannot bear this any longer."

Banou swallows hard, it does not take telepathy to recognize the lust that is filling Nisha's eyes. "G-go ahead, I will not m-make fun of you. Whatever it may be."

"Do you remember when Keeva viciously molested my um, chest?"

"Nisha, what are you getting at?" Banou asks, taking a peek at the said area over and over again.

"Well this may sound strange but... I wish to nurse you."

"...Excuse me?"

Nisha proceeds to explain her rare condition, the ability to lactate due to a hormonal imbalance that induces the production of milk in pregnant women. Keeva unintentionally stimulated the sensitive tissue in her breasts, causing her some of her bodily secretion to seep out through the milk ducts and out her nipples. Nisha was careful enough to pad her areolas with napkins after a trip to the bathroom to soak up the calcium rich fluid. It would not be so troublesome if her alveoli cells did not produce the sweet syrup in such quantity that it leaks from her nipples uncontrollably. Even worse is that she does not secrete normal thin, white milk, she instead produces a thicker and sweeter yellowish blend.

The Grineer sits upright and unzips her puppies, the massive mammaries ooze small drops of that golden nectar as she tries to appeal to Banou. "When they get like this, if feels like my breasts are burning up and I get all hot and bothered. Doing it alone is so tedious and difficult, please Banou. If it is about drinking it, then you can spit it out if you do not like it?"

"No Nisha, do not worry! I will help."

"Oh thank you Banou! You do not know how relieved I am to hear you say that!"

The milky Grineer female asks what position would most please the smaller female. Banou responds by saying all she needs to do is lay down and relax while she takes care of the rest. Banou reassures herself that there is nothing wrong with helping a fellow girl in need and repeats it in her head like a mantra. Nisha puts her arms over her orange bob cut and closes her eyes with a serene smile sweeping over her face. The little girl hunches over the Grineer with her arms at Nisha's sides and chooses the right tit to begin with. It is a massive mound of breast flesh, yet the meaty orb only sags slightly due to the immense weight. She locates the swollen nipple, her tiny brown lips prodding the pink plushy marshmallow as her mouth opens wider. Nisha's voice comes out as a euphoric groan as Banou suckles with the thirst of a starving newborn and places her left hand on the other available boob for better leverage.

The large body this deliciously enormous honey making titty is attached to, commences writhing and sighing in relief. Her milk is unlike any other substance Banou has tasted and the small girl gulps it down rapaciously and is unrelenting in her intense suckling. The pleasure is borderline painful as Nisha feels how Banou tugs at her bosom and gnaws her thick milk nubs to agitate her breasts further. The little girl's expression appears vexed for some reason as she shuts her eyes and grinds her head into the big bouncy light toned milk tank. She pulls back with the her lips wrapped around all that succulent titty meat and slurps as hard as she can until Nisha's face expresses pain. The boob plops back into shape after being let go, Banou wipes the syrup dripping from her chin and clasps the other ignored breast on the left.

"It is not fair." The small girl whines with her frown returning.

"Banou what is wro- ah! Hey that h-hurts!"

"How come you get to have such big boobs and huge butt too? What size are these monsters anyway, JJ-cups? Mine are just barely A cups!" The flat chested girl growls, passing her tongue over her lips while locking onto the hardening nip before her.

"Ca-calm down Banou, What has got-gotten into you?"

But the tiny female is determined to force the larger female into submission and sucks that sweet creamy milk from her bosom once more. Nisha throws her head from side to side, panting and moaning, her torso thrusts ever so slightly as she is milked. Banou stops only to tell Nisha that she plans to suck her dry, until her breasts are so drained that they decrease in size. The heavier set girl can only whimper in protest and hopes that his will be over soon. Nisha's body is preparing itself to be bred, but it is for not as another female body is the cause of her arousal and not a male. Her moist hole reeks with a pervasive odor that makes Banou's head swirl, her own little slit starts wetting her Koppra's fabric.

Banou tosses off her attire and straddles Nisha's face before the moaning giant can react. The small girl grabs the orange hair at her crotch and stares right down into Nisha's green unfocused eyes.

"Now it is your turn to relieve me of my pressure. Would you not agree?"

"Mmmmhm."

Banou opens her mouth to the bedroom ceiling to let her tongue hang as she howls. Her fingers massage Nisha's scalp, pulling her close if her mouth strays too far. The small Tenno grinds and gyrates her hips on the Grineer's face, riding her like no tomorrow. Sticky fem-cum runs along Nisha's face, her slithering tongue penetrating the quivering little cunt that is trying to dominate her. The slimy appendage worms through the incredibly tight vagina until it stabs Banou's cervix and elicits a groan from the girl. Nisha's thick muscle continues to burrow in and out of the cute orifice and brings Banou an inevitable orgasm. The large female too climaxes as she has been fingering her fuck-hole nonstop since she began licking the girl. She laps up the trembling pussy lips and little clit while jamming her woman full of fingers to bring herself to pure bliss. Banou falls back onto her partner's large frame and is nestled between the two hefty breasts as the both nipples throb with milk gushing out.

"Nisha... haaa... ah!... can w-we... uhhhh... go to b-bed now?"

"Yeah B-Banou... ohhhh... it is t-time... to rest..."

The two girls do not bother to clean up the sticky mess they have made, snuggling with one another under the pink, wet sheets. The smallest girl lays on top of her friend's chest, using one large breast as a pillow and leaving one hand on the other. The more imposing female cradles her petite companion and rests her face in the girl's brown hair so that she can inhale that familiar scent for the rest of the night. They slowly drift into slumber, but are disturbed by a transmission to Banou who awakens Nisha as well. It is Freya on the other line and she is quite spooked.

"Hey, hey Banou! Wake up for the Void's sake! We got an emergency!"

"Huh? F-Freya? wha-what is going on?" She says with sleepy eyes.

"Remember when I said me and Myrrha fried that son of a bitch you brought on board?"

Banou informs Nisha of the urgent matter before responding to the other Tenno."Yeah, you two said you killed it and-"

"It's not dead."

"Wh-what? How?"

The beastie didn't just look like a Warframe, it was a Warframe! There was someone inside that thing, and whoever or whatever they were they, exited the body not to long ago."

Banou's face is horrified to know that she was the one that brought that creature aboard and now it is loose on the ship.

"Stay in your room and arm yourself with whatever you got! Keeva and Myrrha are on their way right now, I'm going to get Nisha-"

"Actually she is here, with me?"

Freya is silent for a few seconds commenting on the coincidental tendency of guests always staying in her room, but returns to the real pressing issue. The blond-haired Tenno ends the transmission by wishing the two good luck as she goes to catch up to Keeva and the captain. Banou dresses herself and runs over to her room's arsenal, which is linked to her own landing craft's for ease of access and storage. She loads her Vectis sniper rifle as the Grineer walks over to get a big gun for herself too. In that moment, her door shines bright green as it was opened from the other side.

The Harbinger had grown still as the operator left the Warframe and ran on his own two feet. He stepped into the light, nude and glistening with an orange residue, exhaling deeply for air. His face rose to the two females and his lips wrenched themselves open so that his words escape.

"Nisha... Banou... "

Ren drops to the floor, the darkness engulfing his mind.

- **Author's end note** : Interesting tidbit I wanted to share with you guys. You may have noticed that the girl on girl scene with Banou and Nisha is very reminiscent of the scene in chapter two, well there's a good reason for that! I had originally planned the first two chapters of this entire series with Banou in Ren's place, and it was gonna be a big taco platter. I scrapped that idea after thinking it over and finding it more satisfying with a male lead for plot reasons!


	10. The Little Tenno

-Ren tries to kiss and make up while his past sins catch up to him. Warning you guys that are tagging along for the plot, if the naughty bits bothered you than might want to consider overlooking this one. Chapter nine is the conclusion of part one's main story line, which will continue onto part two when it comes out. This chapter is just for Ren to mend the wounds he has opened up, nothing much else happens.

 **Chapter 10: The Little Tenno, Tall Grineer and Littlest Tenno?  
**

"Hey, what's wrong Ren? You look a bit down."

Ren sits on a ledge, overlooking a steep drop off on a Grineer facility in an Earthen jungle. The figure that has approached him has its arm stretched out and waits eagerly for a response from the Excalibur.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry like that Zed. I'm just tired."

"Tired of what, your lazy ass barely did anything today." The Harrow Warframe light heartedly jokes while taking a seat next to him. "Hey, I know your still upset about what happened to Jessy but that's not your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done, nothing any of us could have done."

"I could have saved her... but... I... I-" Ren tries to say, but Zed cuts him off.

"Stop that already will you? I don't care what Myrrha says. I don't blame you for anything. Come on man, let's get outta here."

"Is it time to go back to the ship already?" Ren asks, standing up and gazing at the vast green in all directions.

The black and white Harrow lets a trio of chains fall from his palm and clang on to the floor. "No, I just really fucking hate this place."

 **. . .**

Ren's eyes flutter open to find he has been laid out on a bed and tucked beneath a thick pink sheet. The room, the colors, the instant he realizes where he is, his heart begins to thump erratically.

'How did I get back on the ship? The others left me, the Infested were everywhere and I couldn't escape. I died, didn't I? Did they save me?'

He puts his palms to his face, they tremble before him as he whispers to himself. His fingers cover his visage as a mask, his mind wandering to that dream. How it has plagued him since that day, the last time he saw any of his old teammates alive. The universe is a cold bitch that always comes back to bite you in the ass. Ren left them to die and so, he was given a taste of his own bitter medicine. More painful than any physical wound, to betray those that held you in such high regard. To screw them over as if those bonds meant nothing and their lives were but a means to his end. But what is that end? What does Ren want that he has needed to hurt so many people to achieve? He begins to wish that he had woken up cocooned by those monsters on Eris, that his judgement had finally come and his reckoning was upon him.

The door slides open before he can mull over any more depressing thoughts and he splits his finger mask to obscure his sorrow. Banou enters the room, wearing her typical pink Koppra suit that Ren has come to enjoy the way it slightly hangs loose. She had not expected him to be up so soon and takes a step back from the doorway. Ren cups his hands over his face fully, not being able bear her stare.

'First chance I get, I'm outta here. There's nothing left for me here anymore.'

Banou's face turns sour as she quickly walks over to the boy lying in bed. Ren drops his hands and tries to say her name, but she grabs his wrist to prevent him from uttering another word. A flash of light brown skin is driven into his face as he falls off the bed and onto the floor. The small girl's scowl weighs heavily on him as Ren remains on his side, not even bothering to get up. Her voice is rattled, there is much hesitation in her words.

"So, that is how it is going to be Ren? You are just going to leave because there is nothing left for you here? Is that what you think?"

His eyes stare forward past her open legs and to the wall across the room. His lips never move, but they do not need to.

"A selfish, lying coward is what you are! You cannot even stand up for yourself, thinking that you are the victim in all this. Running away will not solve anything, but if that is what you want, then go."

Ren struggles to his feet, keeping his gaze low and his movements slow.

"I did not want to help you, but Nisha said it was the right thing to do. Well, what are you waiting for? L-leave already!" The girl yells, becoming unstable in her stance.

The boy gets to his feet, not needing to see Banou's face to know she is on the verge of tears. He walks past her and beyond the room without once acknowledging her with so much as a single glance. Outside the room, Freya and Keeva stand on the left, pretending not to notice the drama and look away. Myrrha is on the right, watching Ren with a docile expression as the boy moves past all of them in silence. His fists clench and he bumps up his speed to a jog, leaving the room, the others and Banou behind him. He heads for the only elevator that will put him on a direct course for the hangar bay and from there his worries will cease to exist. Pressing the button to call it up, the sound of the machine rising and the lights indicating the floors, are the only noises in this eerie silence. The silver-grey doors shine blue as they part, the huge mass of an old friend blocking his entry. Ren almost does not recognize the tall female dawning a Manduka transference suit, but her size and shape are unmistakable. Her rolled up sleeves reveal those false limbs as one drops on his shoulder to yank him forward.

Ren tries to wriggle himself free by pushing his body away from hers and finds himself sinking closer to her. He pauses, noticing his hands squashing her large breasts and his arms release their tension. Nisha's cheeks are flushed, but her expression is calm as the boy talks up to her.

"S-sorry!" The boy cannot pull back his hands as Nisha grabs his forearms firmly. "H-hey let go! I gotta... c'mon let go already! Nisha?"

"I thought I made it clear before, but I guess you were not listening Ren."

"Nisha! Argh! S-stop it! Leave m-me alone!" He threatens, the immense Grineer liberating him from her hold. He slips and flops to the floor, his face stinging from the tears that come pouring from his sockets. The female moves to the sobbing mess on the ground rolled into a ball and trying to hiding his feebleness. Against his will, he is scooped up and carried away like infant.

"You are my male and I am your female. I should not have left you like that."

"N-Nisha, you're not m-mad anymore? D-does th-this mean y-you fo-forgive m-me?"

"Not quite. It is true that you have wronged me and as such, are in need of a proper punishment. You will atone for your transgressions and then we shall see if you are redeemable."

The boy sees that Nisha is cradling him back to the other little Tenno's room and shields his face. He can feel the prying eyes of the other Tenno watching him and begs softly to be let down. Nisha just smirks while strolling right by Myrrha. The dark female brushes a strand of fuzzy black hair away from her forehead and chuckles lightly. Freya and Keeva both look nosily, prompting the boy to burrow into the Grineer's chest meat. Their captain steps between them and Nisha as she enters the room, the door shutting behind her. Myrrha tells the two that they need some time alone to work things out amongst themselves. If Ren is going to stay officially as a squad member, then she cannot have him lowering team morale with personal issues. Keeva pouts childishly, but Freya throws her arm around her and urges her girlfriend to the atrium. Myrrha checks the time on her neural implant, seeing how late it has become. She makes her own way back to her room and hopes that come morning, all this minor drama will be resolved.

Nisha stands in front of the small female Tenno while the little male Tenno cowers in shame. The Grineer holds out Ren away from her body, presenting the boy like a gift to Banou.

"Good thing I caught him, the idiot was actually going to leave. Where do you want him?"

"Put him back on the bed, we can deal with this stupid jerk tomorrow." Little Banou orders while frowning ominously at Ren. The well-endowed giant plops the boy as instructed and leans in the girl's ear to whisper. Ren cannot make sense of this scenario and assumes that they want some sort of justice. The suspense of not knowing is killing him, he tries to mutter a question but is immediately shut down by Banou.

"You keep quiet over there!" She yells, pointing a finger.

"Banou, are you sure this is a good idea? What if Ren catches on?" Nisha states in low breath with a hand blocking the side of her face.

"He will not, now stop worrying and follow my lead!"

Banou shuts off the lights to allow the rectangular window next to the bed to guide them and Nisha locks the door to prevent any unwanted guests from intruding. The two contrasting females turn around to Ren and begin to move towards the bed. His eyes expand with terror at their foreboding glares. Once they are at the edge of the mattress, they do the unthinkable and start undressing themselves. Banou's pink Koppra comes unfastened, dropping below her ankles and revealing a matching set of pink undies and tiny brassiere. On the left is the complete opposite, Nisha's gargantuan twins have actually been contained by a huge orange bra that still appears as if it will snap at any moment. Her complimenting panties that hug her bountiful waist would be stretchy enough for Banou to wear as a mankini swimsuit. Both girls put their hands on the bed and move their shoulders inwards so their chests are in full view. The boy's drools with hunger as he cannot decide which pair is best and leers at the two. Banou's tiny titillating tatas or Nisha's big boobalicious buffet, they both have their appeal and neither one can completely outclass the other. Even their expressions have begun to alter as Banou slides her tongue over those dark little lips and Nisha has this goofy, yet slutty want shine in her eyes. The two half naked girls clamber over to Ren on all fours, one female on each side. They are but short breaths apart from his face as they close in on his reddened ears.

Banou blows a weak gust of air in the cavity, relaying the first part of their message from his right. Nisha finishes the second half on his left.

"If you can resist us until morning, we might consider forgiving you Ren but if you cannot..."

"...then prepare yourself for the most horrible pain imaginable."

The young male's heart feels as if it will explode out of his chest and his kielbasa is in agony from bending in his suit's constricting fibers. Banou and Nisha place one hand on Ren's torso and help one another unzip and remove the upper portion of his apparel. They caress his bare, faintly outlined pectorals, circling his nips and rubbing down to his navel.

Banou takes the lead, saying "That looks painful Ren, how about we give it some air? What do you say, sound good?"

"Wh-what, no! Banou, Nisha? What's g-gotten into y-you two? I th-thought you girls we-were m-mad at me?"

Nisha may be following the little girl's moves, but she is the more aggressive of the two. As Banou goes to elegantly unveil the goods, Nisha grows impatient and jams her hand down his loins. She grips the base of the shaft and vigorously tries to fish out the fat eel as Ren moans from her excessive force.

"Ah! Ah! N-Nisha p-please, your squeezing t-too hard! Ugh!"

Banou's hand intercepts the synthetic limb at the wrist and eyeballs her partner, but does not say anything. In fact, Ren goes back and forth between the two girl's faces as they raise brows and look around as if they were having a conversation. Unknown to him, the smaller Tenno is using her telepathic insight available to Nyx users for private communication with the Grineer. All Ren can think about is the blood flowing south, thickening his rod as the straining pants become unbearable.

'Nisha! Calm down! We are just supposed to tease him, not go all the way. Show some restraint woman!' The little girl's thoughts echo as they pierce the Grineer's mind.

'I am sorry Banou, but when Ren gets like this it drives me mad! Oh, can I please just ride him for a bit? It will be quick?'

'N-no you animal! This is punishment, he needs to suffer!' Banou reasons, while trying to loosens the bigger girl's grip. 'Do you understand?'

'Yeah, yeah, okay fine.'

Nisha's firm grasp retreats out of the boy's trousers, the smaller female shaking her head in disappointment at her friend. 'Remember, I lead. You follow!'

Ren does not resist, his pants tossed away like a Glaive. His boxers are all that protect his love stick from the females and their diabolical schemes. But his rising girth soon bursts free from his fly and the heavy pulsating appendage flops onto his abdomen. A drip of pre-seminal fluids streaks across his glans, sticking right below his chest. The boy's panting and weary eyes turn from side to side at either female, begging for their comforting touch. An inorganic hand clutches the mid-section of the member and lifts the pole so it is erect toward the ceiling. A tinier hand rests on the tip and fondles the crown and head of the penis, while the other larger hand commences stroking the rest of the meat. Ren's hips thrust automatically, his pleasured whimpers drawing a smile from Banou. Nisha however, just stares at his cock hungrily as her mouth salivates and she increases her hand's tempo too high. This has Ren squirming and pleading for mercy as his manhood is pumped too rapidly for his liking. A quick eyebrow twitch from Banou and Nisha puts the brakes on her wild stroking, returning to a soothing gentle rub down.

"Wh-Why are you two d-doing this? H-how am I supposed to hold b-back if y-you guys are beating me off? Th-that's not fair!" Ren whines, his arms curled on his chest.

"You are a man, are you not? Endure it!" The petite one taunts.

"B-Banou, this isn't like you to be so forward! Did s-something happen?" She flinches at the question, looking down on the boy. He attempts to continue, but the girl caressing his tip stops to place her middle finger over his urethra and starts sliding it over the slit. The feeling is painful, yet oddly satisfying as evident from Ren's twitching pelvis. This combination is too much, Nisha's stroking and Banou's rubbing is preparing his seed to come pouring out. But if that happens, it will surely break the rules Banou has set into play. The guidelines for this perverse game of endurance were not specified, as it stands as long as Ren refrains from blowing his load, then he should be in the clear. Would that not imply he has free will to do as he pleases, within reason of not harming the girls or ejaculating of course? Yes, yes it does.

He quickly looks at Banou, who is alarmed by the sudden change in his appearance. Ren hauls her little frame over his chest so that their noses may touch and their breaths flow into each other's mouths. The two small Tenno glance into the other's eyes, brown into gold, their lips brushing with every motion. Nisha pays no mind to Ren's move on Banou and continues to jack him off contently, utilizing both hands now.

"H-hey Ren, I said if y-you tried anything then-" The caramel skinned girl is silenced, the lips of the boy have forced themselves on her. His hands push her skull from behind, but Banou's struggle is futile. Ren allows her to breathe, still clutching her head greedily.

"I missed these lips so much!" He groans before kissing her again. She mentally calls for help from Nisha, but the large female is busy churning Ren's butter like no tomorrow. His tongue shoves itself into her mouth as they swap and swallow spit. Banou cannot help but whimper in response and Ren takes that as an invitation to feel her up. He unhooks her pink brassier to fondle her flat chest, but she pushes herself away from him. Her arms fold over her bare nipples and her face fills with color.

"S-stop it Ren, I-I am still m-mad at you!" She rolls on her side, turning her back on him. "I d-do not care anymore... You two can do whatever you want... I am g-going to bed!"

His hand goes to comfort her, but his other mate's colossal weight slams down on the boy. The wind is knocked right out of the little Tenno's lungs as Nisha's curvy temple hooks his immediate attention. Ren knows Banou needs to be spoken with in this moment of doubt, but Nisha's moist womanhood needs to be filled as well. With or without his consent, the large female positions her elbows over his shoulders to press her buxom breasts on his face. Her orange panties are quickly removed so nothing is between her and that big dick. The massive female maneuvers his extra-large joystick, rubbing his nub on her plump labia in search of her gateway to the beyond. She whines noisily as his glans push her pussy lips apart and his scepter enters gradually but surely. The boy pops from under the sea of titty meat to inquire of his punishment and retribution, to which Nisha says "Just hold still my little runt! I shall ride you like the wild Vil'Tar of Earth's southern jungles!"

Ren begs for his life and apologizes for everything he has done to her, but Nisha tosses away her wide bra and shoves her puffy nipple into his mouth to shut him up.

"Drink! Drink it all up you Tenno scoom! Milk these obscene udders of mine that you love so much!"

"Mnnngh! Mnnngh! Nnngh?" The small male's inaudible protests are lost as the golden warm syrup dribbles down his chin. Ren's mind is scrambled, torn between the euphoria and pain of his large mate smashing her gigantic behind on his pelvis. Her ample hips rock the entire bed with every plummet of her crushing weight and Ren's eyes strain to prevent his masculinity from faltering. He keeps his legs straight to ensure they are not dislocated at the pelvis and his hands can do nothing but cling around Nisha's torso. Though she is causing him this agony, Ren knows he must overcome this ordeal to prove himself worthy of adoring her body as a more than just a mate. To appreciate her like a lover is his only desire and that goal alone gives him the strength to suck up his tears. Nisha's powerful and savage hip motions show no care for the boy as she rapes him violently. But Ren can still take consolation in her constant flow of creamy milk that he suckles considerately, not wishing to do any harm to Nisha. The Grineer female does not sympathize with her small mate and thoroughly scoops out her insides with his throbbing fat cock. Her wails and shuddering facial expression emphasize her need to be bred, to have her drooling snatch drenched in this male's viral sperm.

"Ren! Oh Ren! Ren!" The desperate girl moans. "I am s-sorry for b-being such a slutty sow! Pl-please do n-not think bad of me! I just, I j-just- oh Ren!"

'Whoa. I thought this was my punishment? Why is she crying! Stupid girl!'

His lips unclench from her dripping bosom and he gives the fleshy nip an affectionate kiss before moving on to the remaining one. Nisha's whines only grow louder and her breathes more hurried, her vagina gripping his dong harder than ever. She looks at her little Tenno who nurses gently while she violates him and has second thoughts about her rash behavior. But the pleasure drowns any pity she may have had for him as her baby room yearns for his cum. Nisha ends the brutal act with her finisher, moving off Ren and sitting erect on his man meat with all her mass focused on one spot. She bounces up and down, her huge ass jiggling and her dairy farms flopping. Ren holds onto her meaty thighs for dear life and cringes at every quake from her childrearing-like hips. The boy finally reaches his breaking point and writhes around in anguish under Nisha's bone crushing snu-snu. As he bites his lip and attempts to quell his sniffling to not interrupt the professional Vil'Tar jockey, Banou cannot just lay there while that raunchy scene unfolds right at her back.

One of the small girl's hands snakes its way beneath her gooey panties and her fingers sliding over her quivering garden. She jams two fingers from her left hand into her mouth, sucking on them furiously while stabbing her tiny pussy in unison. The squelching sounds of rough mating make her horny with envy and she rubs her honey pot quicker and quicker. Banou snivels in lustful anger, she and Nisha were supposed to be a duo but now she is enjoying Ren all to herself. Not to mention Nisha is making Ren suffer far beyond what the little girl had in mind and his pained groans make her unbelievably irritated. She wants to get up and shout at the Grineer, but Nisha's voice rings in her head right as her thoughts sway to intervening.

'Do not even think about it Banou! I may be willing to share Ren, but I am his first lover and you are just a concubine!'

'Nisha? What are you saying?'

'I am saying that after I finishing draining him, you may have whatever is left! That is how it shall be, unless you wish to fight me for him? Or are you scared little girl?'

'Why you! Ugh, that is it!'

Banou twists around, her pouting lips and furrowed brow meet Nisha's pompous grin. She is slightly scared of defying the more physically imposing female, but seeing Ren's wounded expression inspires her bravery. She crawls over to his side, grabbing his head and smooching him deeply. Her tender lips numb Ren's pain as he relaxes his muscles and finds a rhythm in Nisha's gyrations. The tall Grineer growls, vexed at how Banou is ruining her lesson and decides to not lie down and take it, because that is Ren's job right now. She picks up Banou, who demands to be released and mounts her on the boy's mouth.

"N-No! I do not w-wish to use him like you! No Ren, pl-please do not l-lick me! Ah s-stop!" The little olive one yelps, her rabbit hole is explored meticulously by his tongue.

Ren spreads her vagina with his fingers and slobbers all over that pink pussy while the owner squeals in delight. Nisha too now moans louder than before as his cock expands and twitches frantically against her cervix. Ren is about to unload and the large female plans to not let a single drop goes to waste. Banou catches Nisha as she slumps over in her arms and the little girl is spellbound by the outside view of what sex looks like. She can infer from Ren's buckling hips and tightening stomach that he is pouring copious amounts of his cum into the gasping Grineer's pudgy womanhood. Nisha keeps wailing softly, Banou holding her in a gentle hug as she observes the girl being more than sufficiently impregnated. Though the big girl is obviously far gone, the boy's member does not cease its throbbing until it his first batch of baby-batter is seeping from her pussy lips. Banou is struggling to hold the limp form of Nisha in her arms.

"D-does she always fall over like this?"

"Mmhm! Mhgnng? Nnnnnngh!"

"Agh! Oh! I forgot I was sitting on y-you." Banou gets off, and goes to try and lift Nisha's woozy body when Ren stops her. The girl does as told and lets the large female fall onto Ren once more. The boy moves himself up and brings his large mate onto her back. He cups both his hands around the base of his tool and squeezes the rest of his spunk into that fat, juicy pussy.

"Whew! I guess now I know what rode hard and put away wet means!" Ren groans, wiping the sweat from his forehead and rubbing it on Nisha's orange bush.

"How c-can you be so cool after how she just treated you!"

He beams in Banou's direction, his long meaty shaft resting dominantly on Nisha's seed spilling vagina. "Easy, that's because I know it's just her way of coping with her emotions. The same way when you bopped me good before. You two were both waiting to see if would do anything to you back? Am I wrong?"

"N-no, you are not completely off. Ren... about what I said earlier."

"Don't worry about it. You were mad and you had every right to feel that way. I'm just happy that I can still love you. I can still love you right? R-right?"

Banou looks at her thighs for a minute, his hand touching down lightly on her own. She returns his optimistic smile as her head tilts up and she moves closer. "Are implying you wish to have me now?"

"Um, I m-mean we d-don't have to do it now i-if you don't feel like it! But if you really wanna then would you mind giving my buddy a kiss as a starter?"

Her golden gaze hides under her closing eyelashes as she puts both hands around his sex soaked behemoth. She purses her lips and pecks beneath his urethra while pumping his small amount of foreskin over his crown just the way Ren likes it. Her gentle pace and tiny kisses have him melting in her hold. She opens her eyes half-way for that sultry look and her hot breath passes over his tip. Her tongue laps at the bulging head as Ren places a hand behind her ear. He urges her to continue, sliding his cock all over her soft lips. She seems rather hesitant and almost afraid, the boy believes she is just playing hard to get and puts a wee bit more force. But as her lips seal around the rim of his penis, she puts up a real fight that is not in any way playful. The girl pushes on his chest and Ren takes instant note, letting her escape. Banou looks up to see Tul'Ruk staring back, his grimy and rugged cock in her face as he raises a hand to beat her. She winces in fright and covers her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Are you okay Banou? Was I being too rough? I d-didn't mean to hurt you, honest!"

The little traumatized female returns to reality and finds Ren's words of concern filling her with an inexplicable warmth. She lunges at him and wraps her arms around his neck as her figure is embraced by his arms as well. Ren is at a loss for words at her mood swings that come out of nowhere, but he does tell the girl to be careful when leaping at him while his woody is at attention.

"You were not being rough, I just overreacted a little. But if it is alright with you, can we sleep now? It is pretty late after all."

"Y-yeah, sure! Anything you want Banou, I don't mind. But if you'll excuse me, I gotta use the bathroom real quick!" Ren announces while moving over the girl, but she grabs him knowing full well what he actually has in mind.

"I will take care of it in the morning, but you need to hold it in for the night."

"Aw, really? I can't sleep like this, there's no way I can resist a good wank when I'm this hard!"

Little Banou orders Ren to lay on his side behind her, pressing her perky butt against his groin. She locks his lumber in her thigh's vice-like grip and then throws a cum stained pink sheet over their bodies.

"There, now you will not have to worry about touching yourself! Now go to bed Ren."

"But Banou, this blanket is all smelly and sticky!"

She thumps his dick friskily. "Maybe if someone did not ejaculate so much into a certain Grineer, then my sheets would not be sullied!"

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy? Yeah it sure does sound li- ow fuck! Okay, okay, I'll stop! Just no more dick slapping please! Banou that hurt, like for real!"

But the small female says nothing and leaves Ren with the sound of Nisha's snoring behind them as his only audience. He sighs, hugging Banou's back closely to his chest and makes sure his dick is snug as a bug in a rug. Ren nibbles her left ear and tries to excite her by grinding her small womanhood ever so slightly, but a warning pat on his dick ends his shenanigans. Strange though it may seem, Ren stays awake throughout the night. He is uncertain for how long he was out, but his body does not feel the least bit exhausted, nor does he thirst or hunger. Well he does hunger for Banou, but he would never attempt anything while she slumbers peacefully in his arms. The minutes turn to hours, but Ren keeps himself occupied with stroking her hair or running a hand along her fragile figure. His member never getting a chance to go flaccid as the occasionally rub of her thighs has him stiff like a board. Though it does not annoy him to be teased, since his ride with Nisha has left his pelvis sore and possibly bruised. Whenever his lips smooch her shoulder or neck, the small darker girl gives a subconscious whine of relief. It also occurs to Ren that Nisha remains bare. The sight of her used and pushed away to her own corner makes the boy worry regardless of his mistreatment.

He sneaks out of Banou's leg-lock to lay with his other woman and accidentally rouses her from sleep. Nisha's baggy eyes strain to focus on Ren as he closes in. The Tenno hauls some of the pink blanket over her before cuddling with the plushy, giant female. She is half-asleep but just conscious enough to address her little lover as he clings to her huge body.

"R-Ren... I am s-s... sorry for... for being so r-rough..." She says with a quiet yawn.

"Shhh, its fine Nisha. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you." Whispers the boy.

"A-are you... going to s-s... stay by my... side all n-night?" She asks unenthusiastically.

He nods horizontally and points to Banou who begins to stir due his disappearance.

"Aoooh... ohhkay... I can wait... for my turn..." She dozes off and is soon snoring blissfully. Ren takes advantage of her vulnerable state and kisses her thick lips, wishing her sweet dreams. He consoles little Banou and waits for morning to come.

Besides the cephalon Marx's chime and automatic lights coming on, there is virtually no way to tell the dawn from the dusk. Everyone aboard is expected to sleep at around the same curfew to avoid confusion and poor work ethics during missions. The coming day would prove most uneventful for the other Tenno as the Lotus needs to evaluate the results of their last assignment. There is also the matter of Ren and his Infested imbued Warframe which the Lotus cannot know of until Myrrha feels the situation has cooled. With the sudden rise of aberrants being reported on other planets and their deadly combat prowess proving difficult for even the Tenno, she believes it would not be wise to inform the Lotus of this unholy matrimony. The captain herself though, has urgent financial predicaments to settle as weapons and ammunition is not free. Neither is Warframe repairs as the components are few and highly sought after by the merchant cult that is the Corpus. As for Freya, she plans to spend the day tinkering with Ren's Liset land ship since she is proficient in aviation engineering and ship maintenance. It is all for the sake of Ren absolving her of her crime against Banou and blabbing on Keeva. Speaking of Keeva, the upbeat Tenno is attentively reorganizing all the mods that Ren displaced with his little rampage episode. While not too keen on having him back, everyone discussed the boy's place during his coma and no one really had any objections to his stay. Still she holds her distrust and vows to keep a watchful eye in case the boy tries any other funny business.

In the meantime, Nisha is still snoring in her deep hibernation while Banou answers his questions regarding his Infested Warframe. She tells Ren how his case is not that uncommon, but highly improbable that an operator would not only survive, but his Warframe would mutate as drastically as his did. The team all agreed to call this new Warframe "Nidus" the adaptive, the scourge. Banou goes on to explain the extent to which Ren can manipulate the plague, how the Warframe acts as a conduit for the corrupted power to manifest. The boy shakes his head in fascination while holding Banou in his arms and smiling endlessly. She drops the topic and the pair just talk of their relationship and what the future has in store for them. Banou knows it is not common for Tenno to marry or even have families as they are the defenders of the system. Duty comes before personal wants and what she wants is for Ren to be with her forever and always. It no longer bothers her having to share him with Nisha, even if the Grineer insists she is the head female. But Banou is troubled by one aspect of their intimacy.

"Why do you insist on filling me and Nisha to the brim with your seed! Do you even understand what contraception is and how fertilization works?"

"Of course, they were in the latest patch notes, right?"

"Ren this is serious! I do not know what I would do if I got pregnant. I certainly do not wish to raise a child in such violent and cruel universe. And what about Nisha?"

He turns to the sleeping giant. "What about her?"

"Though rare, it is possible for a Grineer female to bear children. What if she gets pregnant too? What then? I have no idea what would happen if a Grineer and Tenno had a child. The Lotus and Tenno high council would certainly not approve!" The little girl notes, as Ren contemplates his choices.

"Jeez, one of you should have told me before! With the amount I've pumped into Nisha, I could start a whole village!"

"Ren, are you listening? This is no laughing matter."

"So what you're saying is, I should be filling both of you equally? I like this idea!"

Banou is a bit aggravated Ren is taking all this so lightly, but she did say that come morning she would tend to his needs. And right now, his need is at full strength as it pulsates between her legs. The girl too is longing to be taken, her womanhood has been aching since last night. Yet the boy does not make any moves and instead, his body vanishes from hers. Ren stretches, groaning leisurely as he kisses Banou's forehead and stumbles nude off the bed. The small Tenno girl questions his motives, to which the boy tells her he is going to get a head start on the day. Ren says he will not bed her if she does not wish it, he only wants for the other Tenno to be happy. Banou's feet touch the floor and she summons for the boy as he is about to walk into the cylindrical shower. His hand is already on the frosted glass door when he hears his name called and shifts around to ask what she wants now. Banou has her own hands on the bed with her back arched and her ass sticking out. Her eyes rest on her rosy cheeks, her hips shaking that lil'puss in full view.

A malicious smirk spreads across the boy's face as he walks slowly toward the female offering herself. He halts inches from her bottom, stroking his waiting lust in ever growing eagerness. His thick roll of dough nudges her tiny toasty oven and makes her legs tremble at the very touch. Both of his hands grab her slim waist to guarantee her safety if her legs give out. Ren offers to go down on the small girl, worrying she might not be wet enough to take his girth. But Banou's voice hits him as a growl and she says he does not need to be so cautious with her. He holds his rigid willy a bit below the crown, where his cock's circumference is the thickest and he taps the girl's velvety love canal repeatedly.

She looks back, the hunger in her stare burning into him. "Ren? Please d-do not make me beg, j-just give it to me already!"

A soft squeak comes from Banou as Ren stretches her out at a gentle pace. Her cramped extra small vagina reminds Ren how incompatible their sex organs are and he stays focused on proceeding slowly. Once a good portion of her has been stuffed, Banou starts up with her little elated moans that Ren cannot stand. Those quiet mousy squeaks, the way her muscles spasm, all anger him so much. And she is in his favorite position too, Kubrow style! Oh how Ren bites his tongue and steadies his breathing to quell the violent urges of his male instinct. He even lowers his signature womb punch to a light jab that derives a noticeable gasp from the small girl. This easy-going thrusting may not do anything for the boy, but his pleasure is meaningless to him. What drives him, is the image of his little lady enjoying herself and calling his name out in euphoric whines. Nonetheless, Banou's pussy is by far the most agonizing torment he has come to know. The way her small slippery hole grips him so impossibly firm and massages his sensitive glans with unyielding force, makes the corners of his lips twitch.

Yet she continues to yell out how wonderful it feels, complimenting her male on his size and considerate humping. He wants Banou to be satisfied, but knows at this rate it will end up being a one-sided orgasm. He makes the mistake of allowing his face to sulk for a brief moment and his mate takes instant note. She covers his belly button with her left hand as she casts a gloomy expression too back to her male. Her hand caresses his abdomen, moving all around his bare flesh as the girl speaks.

"I am g-glad you are being s-so k-kind toward my n-needs but, ah! Y-you can have m-me anyway you want Ren! I-I will endure it for y-you the same w-way you d-did for Nisha! Do not h-hold back!"

"B-Banou! Agh! You know I-I can't! If I m-made you cry again, I d-don't think I could ever fo-forgive myself!" The boy groans through his slow and tenacious pumping.

Banou turns away and buries her face in the bed.

'Idiot! Why does he say things like that? He leaves me with no choice! I need to show Ren what he is missing out on, no matter how much it will hurt me!'

Ren sees Banou's face flat on the bed and stops his pelvis for a moment to ask if something is wrong. There is no response aside from a sudden spark of pink energy in her left hand. He deciphers her plan too late as a close range burst explodes in front of his face and the other Tenno's influence overrides his own free will. Nyx operators can use a weaker, limited ranged and duration version of their Warframe's mind control ability. Ren is experiencing the terrifying power for the first time as his body comes to a stand still.

'What the- Banou are you kidding me? Fucking mind control on another Tenno? That's forbidden! And on me seriously? Dis some bullshit...'

As the boy rants in his head, his eyes move on their own to the girl's fun-size caramel butt. His neck cracks left and right before both his hands leave her waist and come smacking down onto her cheeks. Banou squeals from the stinging impact as Ren races in his head with shock.

'Wait I didn't do that! Stop! I never even hit Nisha's ass that hard!'

But Ren can only watch as his body acts independently of his commands. He feels the pain in his palms and can only imagine how much the girl's cheeks must be hurting. He searches the vast reaches of his mind for a way to break the girl's hold, but there is nothing that proves useful. His body finishes tenderizing her red backside as his burly dick teases her dripping snatch. Banou wiggles her butt once more, this time using her ass to move around his cock before his body decides to end their foreplay. His manhood is shoved inside, his tip pounds into her cervix and sends the girl forward with a jolt. The sensation around his penis as it abuses her small pussy without hesitation is incredible. His body has only gotten off a few thrusts and Banou is already shrieking as she her fingers curl into the bed. She pulls on the sheets with her mouth and closes her eyes to keep her tears in. Her tummy, though not visible while being fucked from behind, bulges with hot and thick cock meat shooting in and out of her.

Ren's thoughts are straining to split out of his skull. 'No! No! No, fuck everything! How am I supposed to keep her safe if I'm the one hurting her? Stop it you asshole! Can't you see how much pain she's in?'

His body cannot cope with the intense warmth and pressure of the girl's love canal at this speed and ferocity. Banou's head rests on its side as she drools, moaning like a bitch in season as her male's generous amount of hot cum courses through his sturdy penis. Ren begs his body not to blow his load inside her, understanding the girl's concerns of child rearing in this day and age. His thrusts do not slow for a second as his whole frame shivers from his thick ropes of jizz spewing into Banou's waiting uterus. The girl gives nothing but a groan, Ren's hands clamping around her hips to make sure her vagina sucks out everything he has. Her own pussy leaking show severs her synergy with Ren and the boy regains full control of his body. The deed has been done, he carefully pulls his lubricated dick from her cunt and watches with a chest aching guilt at the waterfall of cum oozing out of her convulsing pussy.

"H-hey Ren?" Her faint voice calls out from the bed. "C-can you h-hold me?"

Ren rushes to grab her and squeezes her body against his. He does not stop apologizing for his actions until Banou presses her small lips on his.

"Shut up and k-kiss me you idiot."

The two little Tenno mingle in each other's mouth for some time before both of them part ways with endearing smiles. It is about time to prepare for the day ahead and Ren helps his crab walking lover to the shower. Nisha, who actually woke up a while ago, gets up to join them with a grouchy sigh.

"Void be damned, could you two be any louder? I am positive the whole ship heard the commotion! I did not think two little runts could make so much noise! Come here!"

Before Ren and Banou can answer, Nisha picks them both up. The short boy and girl unable to protest due to the fat milky nips and silky breast meat being shoved in their open mouths. Ren and Banou are too spent to retaliate, choosing to go with the flow and suckling instead.

"Ah! Ren! B-Banou you too? Agh! I hate b-both of you so much right now! P-please! You two are g-going to suck me dry! Guys Stop!" Nisha walks into the shower, which has now reached its maximum occupancy and there is barely any room to even wash your ass. The pair continue to vex their large Grineer companion as water rains down on them.

The strange trio's adventures have only just begun as the mysteries and dangers of the system start unfolding.

 **End of Part 1**

If you have made it this far then you have my gratitude for sticking around to the end! I will say it again that I have no chosen date of when part two will pick up, it will just be announced before the final one-shot. This chapter may have seemed underwhelming compared to the previous few and that's because it's supposed be. It serves as a breath of fresh air from the constant perils and obstacles our Tenno have suffered. Either way I'm saving major plot points for the second installment, though I will use the one-shots to hint at important themes or events coming up in the main story line. An example being that Ren, Nisha, Banou and the others will be starring or mentioned in the short thrill rides to come.

-Final note: No I didn't forget about Sudo, I'm also saving "her" for an upcoming short. Yes, its a she. For reasons, lewd and dark reasons.


	11. The Red Queen

\- Welcome peeps to the first installment in the random tales of debauchery and lewds throughout the world of our little Tenno named Ren! Not every short will be starring Ren just to let you know, but this one will.

-side note: This tale takes place during the War Within, a whole two years before the main plot of our storyline. Do keep in mind that Ren is younger in this chapter, not yet well versed in combat or women. I will give you vanilla lovers only one **warning** , this chapter is heavy with a sub-dom relationship. I'm sorry guys I couldn't help myself, this one ended up being pure smut basically. Its long, but it's also a one-shot so do bear with me on the length.

 **Chapter 11: The Red Queen**

The floor is dark and fuzzy, the hazy eyes of the young Tenno struggle to cope with the red lights bearing down on him. His body is wilted in the arms of the two Grineer brutes the drag him through a long hall of that crimson color that is so prevalent throughout this floating fortress. At his left and right are the bulky and rather pot-bellied looking, tiny feet walking Kuva elite guards. His memory is vague, but the stinging in his bones quickly rekindles his recollection. The Lotus had sent him forth to infiltrate the elusive mobile Kuva citadel and had chosen this Tenno boy for his allegiance with Steel Meridian. The leader of the Grineer syndicate, Cressa Tal was stationed aboard this gargantuan stronghold at least once before defecting. With her loyalty no longer leaning to the Queens, she did not hesitate to hand over a detailed schematic of feasible entrances below the radar of the watchful Kuva forces.

Unfortunately for Ren, he had not anticipated running into the Queen's personal guardians. Their Kesheg halberds made short work of the jumpy Excalibur and the little Tenno came pouring out of his shell like a newborn baby. His worries only heighten as communication with his cephalon Sudo has been lost and the guardians are not currently playing jump rope with his entrails. They certainly seemed willing to rip the Tenno apart piece by piece before, but once they saw the operator, they stopped dead in their tracks. Perhaps the most bizarre aspect of the whole ordeal is that they did not beat him to a bloody pulp as he has heard from fellow Tenno that have endured their torture. The Grineer are ruthless and the Kuva guardians are no exception, they have a special distaste for Tenno filth that far outweighs their disgust of the Corpus. Ren lifts his aching skull to see them arrive at an immense outdoor section overlooking the stars and asteroids the fortress soars through. The area is filled with mounted turrets, patrolling squads of Kuva soldiers and one large lift at the far end.

Without his Warframe, the boy was given a basic respirator module attached to the mask of a lancer unit.

"How ugly." A thundering voice has Ren turning his blank, white visage. "Why give this worthless creature such kindness? Are we not Grineer anymore?"

The Kuva guard on the boy's right addresses the even larger warrior that approaches from beyond Ren's vision. "Commander, forgive us! We had no idea you were visiting, we would have made preparations for your arrival! Do you wish to speak with the Elder one?"

"Argh! I do not care for politics or formalities. I am not here to speak with our mothers, I have other more pressing matters to attend."

This Grineer stomps over to block the guards and drops a mighty hand onto Ren's concealed face. "I must inquire, why does she insist on capturing these weaklings? This one especially looks like a runt! Ha-ha-ha!"

The Tenno boy's visibility has been reduced to zero as a huge mechanical, gas spewing hand covers his entire dome. He can feel the heavy fingers closing around him and the mask keeping him alive beginning to crack at the edges. The left guard has his Kesheg at his superior's throat in a second, urging the commander to desist his actions.

"To interfere with our task is to oppose the Queens themselves. You of all Grineer should know this! I kindly implore you to step aside, commander."

The hand and pressure leave Ren's head as he sighs in relief. By the time he regains his composure, that other Grineer higher up is already thudding down his own path and out of sight. The right guard commends his left comrade for speaking against their superior and says he felt as if he would die from the sheer presence of such an honorable warrior gracing them in the flesh. The two continue their chatter until the white, metal lift is reached and they promptly descend deeper into the heart of the Kuva base.

'I don't understand, where are they taking me? The Grineer don't take prisoners, so it's either some freaky experiments or interrogation! And I don't like pain, it hurts!'

Ren is dragged even further, the shock restraints on his wrists light up whenever his inner power starts to seep out. Not wanting to be well done, he ceases his struggle as his captors hold in front of an imposing red door. The behemoth sized entrance slide slowly open to reveal a spacious interior of luxurious Grineer design. The whole room is circular, massive pillars stand erect around the center piece that is the main eye catcher. Placed atop a pedestal of red cushions that is hugged by burgundy drapes flowing from the bright red light above, is the Grineer matriarch herself. On a smaller throne of pillows next to her is the diminutive, lesser Queen. There are large crimson ribbons anchored into the floor that dangle from above like massive tentacles and give a regal appeal to the throne. Four more Kuva guardians come marching from behind their leaders and stand at attention, halberds in hand.

The stocky guards hoisting Ren by his arms release the boy and drop on one knee in a dignified bow. The higher seated Queen motions for them to rise, and for the four others to be at ease.

"Is this the Tenno that dared to infiltrate my domain?" The Elder one asks.

"Y-Yes my Queen! We have brought him as per your request and without delay!" Guard on the right says.

"Excellent work my children, now bring him forth! I must examine this child for myself." She demands, making her way down her throne of pillows.

Ren has heard the rumors of the Grineer matriarchs, of how mysterious and almost intangible they seemed. Many a Tenno and their Warframes have found and breached the Kuva fortress, but none have ever lived long enough to see the Twin Queens. The Kuva elite guards are well worth their status as their combat dexterity far exceeds the average Tenno. Besides Teshin, few Lotus warriors have ever entered the throne room and lived to tell about it. The boy has set a record for shortest time to reach the room and to arrive unscathed, with the exception of his obliterated Excalibur.

The Grineer mask wearing Tenno in his blue and white Zariman suit, lays his eyes on the Elder one as she draws near. It should be known the sheer size of the Kuva guards, the obese looking red and black adorned warriors stand on their stilt-like legs a daunting 9-feet tall. The smaller, creatures that Ren is now noticing as they huddle near some of the other four guards, are very reminiscent of the lesser Queen. They are perhaps what Sudo back on the ship referred to as "Kuva Jesters" and are in the likeness of the Worm Queen, similar to how the elite guards are in the likeness of the Elder one.

Now as for the larger Queen, she has slithered her way toward Ren as the other four guards are idle with their Kesheg's blade at his head. He kneels at the foot of the comfy pedestal, the imposing female Grineer zooming in closer and closer to his hidden visage. She is not at all how the stories portray, saying she is but a wretched, decaying old hag that stinks of death with her skeletal frame. Reality is much scarier, the boy trembles as the shadow of the colossus engulfs his tiny form. The Elder Queen wears an elegant headdress accentuating her face and full body attire of typical red and black Kuva design. Her right limb is synthetic at the elbow down and it wields a scepter that radiates with a bloody arura. Her face does not show the exaggerated age he had thought, her crow's feet and wrinkles are barely visible. She possesses a rather smooth looking complexion for a genetically defective member of the Grineer race, albeit ghostly white. Her eyes are the sun floating among the blackness of space, her cheeks are decorated with strange fleshy symbols.

A pile of bones this woman is not, as the young boy's eyes dwell on her enticing female figure. The Elder Queen has the biggest rack the little Tenno has ever seen in his life, her chest meat is so profoundly immense that her torso garb has a valley of cleavage popping out. Her wide hips would take several men to hug all that thick backside flesh that is wrapped tightly under her clothing. She is the embodiment of curvaceous, a voluptuous goddess from the Void that resides among mortals. Her plump body is supported not on legs, organic or mechanical of any kind. A relatively short grub-like tail keeps her snaking along for locomotion and is just as heavy as the rest of her bountiful body. Ren is so dumbstruck that he does not realize the mask/breathing apparatus has been removed, for she has already taken his breath away literally and metaphorically.

"I have not bestowed onto you the right to look upon my form you peasant!"

Ren's abashed tomato face shoots to the floor. "Ah, f-forgive m-me your, um y-your highness! I-I meant n-no disrespect!"

"Oh? The lowly wretch thinks it can talk up to me? You will learn your place!"

The little Tenno slams to the floor as his cheeks burns from the palm of the Queen's left hand. She hauls him up effortlessly by his suit's collar, only to strike him down on the other cheek. "Speak again without permission and we shall see what becomes of you!"

The Elder one slides her tail over to the more petite one, whose body is white from head to toe. Her hair is styled into two cones that resemble horns almost and she appears to be younger overall. The larger sister growls something at her tinier sibling, calling her Worm. The little Queen huffs in annoyance before ordering the four guards to accompany her to the conference room, several floors above the throne room. That cutesy voice with those bright yellow sockets for eyes, is almost more unsettling than the pain in Ren's face. The Elder turns to Ren who remains on the floor, his shackled hands muffling his sniveling.

"You two! Bring this whelp to my chambers at once! I will be there momentarily." Her raspy command echoes.

"For what purpose, if we may ask your excellency?" A guard questions carefully.

"I hunger. His flesh is tender, perfect for a good protein slurry. I do so enjoy making them myself and this Tenno will provide for a scrumptious cuisine!"

Ren falls limp, has he come all this way just to be eaten? He does not even recall what his original assignment was, not that it matters anymore. After a short trip through a few doors and a quick elevator ride, the little Tenno is tossed inside the Elder Queen's bedroom. The tall, circular door of detailed Kuva aesthetic, closes behind him. His electric handcuffs still bind his hands as he scrambles to find a way out. There are no windows of any kind, the vents are bolted and his powers are suppressed. Not that they would do him any good; seeing as he skipped many of the lessons Teshin had in store for him. Ren walks over to what he assumes must be the Elder one's bed and finds on closer inspection that it is actually a pile of red oval cushions and pillows. A peculiar design he thinks, but he instantly changes his mind when his butt sinks to the bottom. It is a weightless feeling, the sort of dream you never wish to wake up from. But the little Tenno knows what will come for him soon and gets off the red bean bags.

The doors inevitably open after many tense minutes and the Elder Queen comes slinking in. She moves with the scepter as a cane, not out of difficulty walking but purely to display the weapon to all her subjects. The two guards insist on overseeing her safety, but a stern yell of questionable loyalty puts the elite warriors in their place. The red and black onion knights praise the Queen before bidding farewell. She slithers around as her chamber doors lock and finds the little Tenno knelt at the foot of the bed in front of her. His head is stooped low and his plea is but a small whimper of hope.

"P-please, please d-don't eat me! Oh by th-the Lotus I swear I'll d-do a-anything!" Ren cries into the soft red carpet that encompasses the room.

"How adorable, groveling for your worthless existence. Insects like you do not deserve to even be in my presence, let alone be allowed to look at me with such want."

"W-what?" Ren puts his cuffed hands on the ground to look up. "I-I w-wasn't! I w-would n-never!"

"Watch that tone child or else we will have a repeat of before." She raises her hand, this time her robotic right limb comes up.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm s-sorry! I w-won't talk b-back I p-promise!"

She moves closer until her curvy figure is inches from the cowering Tenno and he casts an ashamed glance down. "Good, I like obedient little boys. They make for the best snacks, ha-ha-ha!"

"N-no... I-I... d-don't w-wanna... d-d-die!"

The boy sniffs as he begins sobbing quietly in his hands. The Elder Queen wets her full and naturally colored lips with a slide of her tongue. She uses her scepter to lower herself to the bawling Tenno and brings her mouth to the side of his face. Ren moves his hands from his watery brown eyes to see the mature female's lips. The Elder one chomps the air, the clicking of her pearly whites so close to Ren makes him burst into tears once again. She recoils back to give a mean cackle and then grabs the trembling child by his short coffee colored pompadour. He screeches in fright as he is brought up and pleads to be let down.

"Beg! Beg me for mercy you runt! Aha-ha-ha-ha!"

The Elder Grineer matriarch has never toyed with anyone in this manner, most certainly not the servants of the Lotus. But Ren is unlike any operators she has had the pleasure of examining first hand. He is so young, his complexion so soft, his cries so submissive and his whimpers so maddeningly wonderful. She just wants to jam her fist into his gut and elicit more of those sweet moans of agony and pain. Her grip loosens on his hair and he slips as she thinks of an even better way to make him squeal. She catches him with her forearm mid-air, squeezing him against her torso and into her jutting cleavage. The little Tenno weeps onto the silky breast flesh directly, the softness of her skin making his body squirm under her arm's grasp.

"Stick out your tongue, young one."

Ren steadies his breathing to listen clearly, believing his ears to be deceptive.

"Lick them, show me your honesty Tenno and I might let you live." The large Grineer teases.

She watches as his eyes meet her fiery stare, slowly pushing his tongue past his small lips. It pokes the unbelievably tender forbidden meat of a woman that Sudo and the Lotus have advised him from ever even looking at, never mind covering them in his saliva. Ren slides his tongue with such force that each graze pulls her skin upwards. The Queen continues to eyeball the little Tenno impatiently as he does his best to lap at her exposed chest. He pauses for a moment, taking a gulp of air and then proceeding to press his lips all over them. Ren kisses the cleavage deeply, slobbering and even nipping at the softest meat to ever grace his mouth. The young male wants more, but the rest of her ample bosom is tucked underneath her Kuva wear. He looks up at the Elder and focuses his desire on those plump lips.

"Tell me runt, what is it that you want right now?"

Ren tries desperately to hold back, but the itching in his groin is too much for someone as innocent as he is. "I-I... I w-want to do n-naughty things to you!"

"Is that so? What sorts of naughty things? Perhaps I may permit you to indulge in your carnal desires if you agree on one condition."

"A-anything! Anything!" Ren hollers, rubbing his face into her bust.

"When the time comes, I will call upon you. And you will answer without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Yes! Y-yes!"

She lets go of Ren so that he plops to the floor with a pained grunt and thrusts the butt of her scepter into his stomach. He reels over, curled in anguish as the Elder one winds back the weapon again. "Yes, what?"

"Y-yes... my Queen..."

The Grineer matron looks on him scornfully as she snakes along and into her bedding. The gorgon monster of a woman lays back and lets her grubby tail hang off on the left side of the her many crimson clouds. She lifts her scepter into the air, it floats from her hands and stops at the center of the ceiling where a red glow of twinkling lights cradle the weapon. Ren timidly walks around to the right side of the bed and gawks at the figure of a grown woman. He steps forward with his head lowered respectfully and presents his bound hands to his empress. She ignores him, instead deciding to remove her headdress and letting her hair spill out. An unusual trait in Grineer as the Elder Queen has orange voluminous hair that ends at her shoulders. She also takes off the burden of her constricting torso piece to leave only a thin red cloth garb. The bumps of her areola's break the smoothness of her mammoth breasts, her thick nipples bleed through the red fiber.

"The restraints stay on, you are unworthy of touching me skoom." She coldly states.

"E-Elder one! C-can I at l-least be by y-your side?"

The Queen rolls on her right to face Ren, elevating her head on her palm. Those enormous knockers are sandwiched under their weight as they jostle around with every movement of her shoulders. Her motherly wide hips form a ramp at her waist with her torso, the sinful figure of the Queen forces Ren's pants to stretch more noticeably than before. A bending finger from her mechanical arm beckons him near and he clambers onto the bed hastily. Ren's mind feels numb, the surge of blood to his lower region does not happen too often in this manner. Once in a while he will have awakened with a glorious tent pitched and his sheets sullied, but Sudo has told him that it is a natural psychological phenomenon for all boys. Many of these wet dreams as his cephalon has described, are just his body's way of coping with his hormones. Of course, Sudo has kept a watchful eye and has never given the boy a chance to explore his body since the first time he caught Ren fiddling with his stiffy.

His pants feel as if they will break his cucumber in two if it continues to engorge, he begs the Elder as politely as he can to ease his suffering. She snorts contemptuously, grabbing the zipper of the Zariman suit's lower compartment and lazily pulls it down. Ren's face is relieved as his member flops out from his fly, a throbbing mass of male lust.

'What? How can this be?' The Queen thinks. 'He is hung like the Vil'Tar beasts of Earth! But he is so young and pure, no signs of corruption anywhere. His shaft has a few visible veins, the head is covered in just enough foreskin so that that his pink glans are still visible. His testicles look painfully swollen, as if he has never properly drained them. Not a trace of pubic hair on him and yet he looks more than capable of impregnating an entire harem of females, even one with a womb as resistant as mine! I could finally sire heirs to my empire... of Orokin blood.'

She weighs his hefty balls to feel the amount of potent male essence stored and licks her thick lips again. Ren whines from the stimulation of someone touching his genitals for the first time and he drops to his knees on the cushions from her squeezing.

"Elder! Elder! Th-that hurts! That hurts!"

"Silence you cur! Be grateful I am treating them so gingerly!" She replies angrily.

The boy's third leg curves downward as it cannot support its erect mass on its own. She stops groping his sperm banks to grip his squishy crown and starts to pull back his dick hoodie. The scent of his poorly washed rim makes her head spin, but she regains control of her thoughts. Ren is embarrassed by his terrible hygiene and moves his pelvis back a bit. But the mature female is not convinced and tugs the little male forward to better inhale his stench.

Ren's thoughts run rampant with desire. 'Oh her hot breath feels so good! I want those big lips around my penis now! Those boobs too, I wanna touch them so bad and suck on them all night! I don't care if she's a Grineer or a Queen, I just wanna do bad things to her!'

Once the massive female is finished smelling Ren, she relinquishes her hold on his crown and the phallus bounces back into position. The boy yelps as his dong is slapped once and he attempts to shield his woody from more sudden abuse.

"What are you doing?" The Elder Queen demands to know.

"Y-you, you just hit my p-penis! I-I don't l-like that..."

"Show it to me pup, or else."

Ren's eyes clench shut to hold his tears in. "Please, n-no hitting. J-just no hitting."

"You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do? You have forgotten your place Tenno!"

The Queen smacks the boy's hard dick repeatedly, with her metal palm and back hand. She does not strike his organ hard enough to cause serious injury, but the pain is more than any adult male could bear. Ren is unable to endure more than ten hits before he falls on his side crying, his cock still pulsating with need. Her face is pleased with his pain as she moves above the trembling and sobbing mess that is the little Tenno. He sees her closing in and beseeches her to spare him.

"E-Elder pl-please n-no m-more! I'll b-be good, I p-promise! I promise!"

"Is that so? I am glad to hear that, now come here! You are in need of more discipline!"

Ren shudders as he walks on his knees over the bed and closer to her. She unveils more of her body, showing her pudgy abdomen and navel while still hiding her chest. His eyes still dribble a few spouts of water as he shakes violently and his lips quiver. The Elder Queen orders the boy to lie back on her so she can deliver his deserving punishment. Ren climbs onto the female as gently as he can, doing as told and holding his bound hands dearly to his face. At his left and right, completely obscuring his view are the huge red covered, squished globes of his dominatrix. He tilts his head up on her sternum to see her chin is down and her eyes link with his.

Her hand seizes his penis just below the head and around the thick girth of his most endowed section. But the boy is relieved to see it is her other flesh and bone appendage whose fingers wrap around his shaft. Ren's gaze is fixated on her own stare as he submissively awaits her next move. He half expects her nails to dig into his sensitive tip and rend the skin away until he spurts blood, but no pain befalls his manhood. The Elder one watches his contorting expressions of bliss as she lightly runs her single hand up and down his love muscle. She observes with intrigue at the sporadic twitch of his pelvis to the air, his gasps and whines fill the room. Ren does not know where to turn to as he is terrified of accidentally brushing his cheek against her one of huge hooters. The Queen asks if it hurts that much, the little Tenno can barely answer coherently through his slurred words of ecstasy.

The Grineer says to him "Do you like this punishment my little Tenno?

"Yes! Y-yes Elder! Please d-don't stop! Oh th-thank you, thank you!"

"Do not stop? Well if you say so... just remember, you said not to stop."

Ren thrusts his hips energetically, doing his hardest to mate with her hand without remorse. How can this be punishment the boy is wondering, surely it must be a reward. Poor, naïve little Ren, how easily the older female ensnares his innocent body in her trap. Only after half an hour of this endless stroking does Ren see the problem that he was so oblivious to. Her hand, it never slows down nor speeds up. When she weighed the boy's sack, it was not simply to see how heavy they were, but to also feel how backed up his baby pudding was. Her pumping hand would be enough to drive any male to the promise lands, but the little Tenno's large quantity of sticky jizz jammed into those cantaloupes would need nothing less than a good warm snatch to wring him dry. He finally understands where the suffering part comes in as he is never any closer to scratching that itch or letting himself go flaccid.

The little male tries to end his torment by humping away at her hand, but his wild antics test the massive mature female's patience. She cups one of his heavy balls with her prosthetic metal hand and threatens to crush it unless he settles down. He instantly freezes, sniveling again in complete terror of having his nuts squished. Ren concentrates on controlling his body and tolerating her tempting rubs for as long as he must. What he does not account for is how long this session drags on for, it feels endless like the Void itself. When the Elder does grow tired of teasing her captive subject, she moves her organic hand from his dick meat to his chin.

"Good boy, you did well enduring your punishment. Now what do you say we move on?"

Ren's voice is sleepy and he meekly turns into his hands to speak. "Wh-why are y-you doing this t-to me? I know you h-hate my guts, just k-kill me already i-if you want."

"Kill you? I suppose I can put you out of your misery little one. A shame really, here I was going to offer a reward for your perseverance. But oh well..."

She hovers her robotic hand over his face as Ren eyes dart everywhere in panic. Not caring anymore, he shifts to his side and buries his head into her abundant tightly wrapped tit flesh. The Elder swears she hears him calling for his mother while nestling himself deeper into her warm bosom and waits another second.

"Are you sure you do not want your reward? I will not ask you again."

His voice is faint as he projects it right into her chest. He wants it.

"Okay, listen closely then."

When the pale skinned deity finishes telling him, Ren is diffident to oblige. But she emphasizes how it will feel much better than his alleged punishment and that he could do no wrong to her. First, she tells him to stick up his mitts, he is disturbed by how easily her normal hand crushes the electrical link between the cuffs without so much as a flinch of mild irritation on her visage. Second, he moves lower to her wide hips that he could run around for a good workout and begins undoing her Kuva apparel. He goes through her dress, the folds of leathery fittings and dangling segments until reaching a crimson loin cloth tied around that godly waist via red straps.

"Uh, Elder? Can I really t-take it all off? Is it alright w-with you?"

"If you stay within the boundaries I have set then you are free to proceed."

"O-okay..." His voices trails off into a mumble as he contemplates going further.

The Elder rolls her golden iris under her eyelids with an exasperated sigh. She shoves his shaky hands away and hikes up the cloth herself in one swift move. Ren's very first impression of the female orifice is a hairy and plump wet mouth of pink coloration. The powerful odor coming from the slit reeks, but it is making his dick jump all over the place like crazy. While her thighs disappear halfway into the grub-tail, her crotch shows no signs of impurities or augments. That meaty vagina kisses the tip of Ren's aching dick as he slides his girth beneath it. She has not given Ren permission to mate with her, not that the young little Tenno even knows what copulation is yet. His forearm long member is tucked under her fat snatch and generous thigh flesh that cradles the burning rod so delicately. The pleasure flooding his ignorant mind causes Ren to collapse onto the enormous Elder, her warm belly and chest makes for an excellent bed.

He just lays on her, arms digging into her soft sides and face burrowing in her abundant bosom. The boy's hips yearn to hump her relentlessly, but he is certain such heinous actions would be considered going beyond his boundaries. Ren feels her gentle hand ruffle his brown head and he turns up with bulging eyes.

"Elder? Did I d-do something w-wrong?"

"No, you are pleasing your Queen like a proper male should." She caresses his scalp before continuing. "I do grow weary of our fun though, we shall rest for now. Come tomorrow I will punish you more."

"Wha- no! Y-you can't! Elder, you j-just said you were p-pleased! Wh-why? I d-did everything you w-wanted!" The boy cries.

"Hush! Raise your voice to me ever again and I will..." Her lips become silent as Ren quietly bawls his eyes out and clings to her.

She growls, dimming the lights and tossing a red blanket just over the sobbing brat. He does not cry for long as her grinding pussy tuckers him out and he slumbers quietly against her warmth. The night is serene with the exclusion of the every so often twitch of the sturdy cock stuck in her thighs and overjoyed subconscious moans of the boy.

The next day begins with a knock at her chamber door and the whining wail of Worm Queen annoyed at Elder's tardiness.

"Would you hurry it up already? How long do you plan on keeping the royal advisors waiting! They came all this way just to hear your orders in person!"

The small Worm barges in, the Kuva guards gripping their helmets in horror for what their leader's usual bickering will sound like this time.

"There you are! Still in bed? Honestly now, what would our legions think if they saw their Queen lazing about like a slob!"

The Elder rises off her back slightly, the sensation in her groin reminding her not to remove the sheets. "Calm yourself Worm! I will be there; just give me a few moments to prepare and tell those fossils to wait a bit longer."

"Fine! But if I have start without you then I will! Hmph!" The pouting Worm spins on her heels and marches out the door.

The huge Grineer Queen flicks her wrist for the guards to initiate the lock on her doors before sighing heavily and lifting the blanket. Down below, little Ren has been engulfed by her vulgar feminine stench and his are eyes distant. She can feel how soaked his male organ has become from being kissed and squeezed all night long by her plump labia and inner thigh meat. His hips thrust ever so weakly as his mind has been devoured by her intoxicating smell and touch for such a prolonged period. She should scold him now for disobeying her and doing as he desires, but the Elder does not have time to spare and grudgingly hauls her massive frame off the bed along with her tiny trapped male.

"Enough you whelp, off! I have duties that need addressing!"

"Nnnngh! I-I can't, I can't! I'm s-stuck!" Ren whimpers.

"Refusing your Queen is punishable by death, did you know that little Tenno?"

He frantically tries to free himself, but the length and width of his manhood makes it impossible, coupled with the pressure and fat of her cooch. "But y-you're the o-one th-that won't let go! I'm trying, I'm t-trying so hard! I really a-am I sw-swear! Elder please!"

She snickers with a smug grin and begins to snake her way over to a piece of furniture, searching through her clothes. "If you are truly stuck as you claim to be, then I suppose I can overlook this disobedient behavior just this once."

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me th-then?"

"I must attend this meeting you see, but since I have you latched on I have no choice but to bring you with me."

She whips out a sort of harness that looks too well design for someone of Ren's size. Her hand tugs the boy off by his collar as she lightens her snatch snare, and she pounces on him once he is on the floor. Ren's whispers are meaningless to her as the Elder rips his transference suit to shreds and leaves him completely bare.

"H-hey my clothes!"

"Hush and be still child! If you are to come with me than there are a few more rules you will follow."

The body harness is strapped forcibly to his thighs and around his waist. She ties the rest of the set along her belly, Ren dangles off her like a mountain climber. His baby-maker is jabbing and pushing her right below her navel where her womb lies. The obviously flustered young tiny Tenno hides in his hands as the Elder grabs his attention and his dick.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone figures out what we are up too then I will strip the very skin from your male flesh until it is nothing more than a dripping bloody stump! Is that clear!"

"Yes... ma'am."

"Good! Now that you understand this, we can go."

The large Grineer starts dawning the rest of her Kuva garb, tall headdress and other segments when Ren brings up a question.

"But Elder, h-how will I fit w-with my thingy all hard and b-big like this?"

"Silly me, I was in such a rush to get dressed I almost forgot about you."

She gave him no warning.

Clutching his tight little bum, she positioned his untainted manhood at her cooter and rammed the whole thing inside in one go. She attempts to put on her remaining pieces when Ren's limp body convulses, his gasping startling her. The Elder puts a palm to her forehead and waits in vexation for him to finish. The young male's jaw is loose, his eyes unable to leave the image of that hot sticky hole that has swallowed his entire length. His thick jets of warm cum shooting into her big pussy, he was not able to get halfway in before orgasming instantly.

"Pathetic, you could not even last a second? This will not do at all! You definitely are in need of more training!" She mocks as the boy takes several minutes to unload his accumulated gallon of spunk deep into her. He looks up to say something, but the pleasure makes his head feel light and words fall off his tongue.

"Such a healthy and filling amount of seed you are giving me! It is so forceful and strong, how this gift is wasted on a lowly Tenno runt like you!"

She dresses herself up entirely after taunting him some more. Ren is constrained by her form fitting Kuva attire to the point where he cannot pull back his hips at all. His raging cock is thus tightly secured in her starved mature cunt, its silky moist walls are constantly massaging and sucking him for another helping of young cream. He is thankful for her lower larval tail, which is actually an advanced prosthetic piece in place of the legs that she lacks, since it has enough room for his own feet to hang comfortably. Due to her crimson robes, various decorative bits of Kuva gear, Ren's form is largely unnoticeable from the outside. The Elder slides on, greeting and saluting all the elite guards and troops she encounters along the way. Unknown to any of them, their mortal enemy has his fat prick balls deep in their Queen.

Ren knows nothing other than the blackness and warmth of her soft body. When she slithers, the Elder must move her thighs back and forth as if walking normally. Her every motion inches him slightly up and down, compelling him to breed whether he wants to or not. Another batch of fresh cum bubbles in his dick, but he hears the voices of others and panics. He is unsure whether it is alright for him to fire into her hole now and kisses and licks her skin as a warning. The Queen listens inattentively to whoever is conversing with her at the moment and the boy suddenly feels a gentle pressure on him from the outside. It is her hand stroking his back while she muses over his efforts to inform her.

'Oh my, how considerate! He really feels the need to announce his ejaculation to me? Do not insult me youngling, I know far before even you do when your next orgasm will be!'

Ren hears the other voices ask the Elder if her stomach is feeling ill. She disregards their concerns, stating that she merely did not stuff her belly enough this morning and bids them goodbye. The Elder slithers into an archway of pillars and hides behind one to more comfortably enjoy her next meal of hot protein slurry. She smiles warmly, feeling his shivering form and pulsating hard meat as that plentiful seed floods her lady parts again.

'Still as thick and copious as the first! I am impressed little Tenno. How much more can you give me I wonder?'

The boy's virility begins to waver, but since Ren shows not grows, it makes no difference to the warden and her pussy prison. He cringes and squirms from how sensitive he has become and wishes he could just have a few seconds to rest. The Elder knows this as well, the fact that he came so quickly the first time is all the proof she needs to know of his tenderness.

Everything is quiet for a few minutes when an abrupt uproar of hullabaloo fills his ears. It must be those advisors Ren thinks, then that would mean she has arrived to the meeting. Many more salutations and banter are thrown around to the Queen before she sits down. Her thick thighs now clamp harder around the boy's hips, her immense weight threatening to crush his pelvis. It does not help Ren that he is sweating and every breath he takes is filled with her erotic aroma that gets him stiff again quicker than he would like. But the pain is too great, he digs his hands around her hips whose width prevents him from reaching that stupidly huge ass and he skims her skin considerately with his nails. The sitting matriarch, yawning from the bombardment of the older Grineer advisors and their prepositions and requests, feels the little Tenno.

His rubs his face against her massive under-boobage, his tiny lips pecking at the packaged meat orbs. The Elder catches on as the bone crushing pressure relaxes and lets Ren rest peacefully for the duration of the conference. He finds that she speaks less and prefers to listen more to what the other Grineer have to say. No critical information about their next big move is heard sadly and the child grows anxious. The thought does cross his mind eventually, how easy it would be to wriggle a hand up to those jugs and fondle them to his heart's content. There is no way she could effectively stop him with so many eyes on her.

At a long irregular shaped, metallic table, a row of some twenty distinguishable Grineer sit bickering. The Elder Queen is sat at the far end with two Kuva sumos near and the Worm Queen on her right side. They are both seated on the usual comfy thrones of cushions that Grineer are so fond of. Everything goes smoothly the Elder believes, the old crones resolve nothing as per every seminar she attends. But this time she has a living dildo pumping her ravenous womanhood, attached to the cutest and most submissive little Tenno she has ever captured. What could possibly go wrong?

"Oh!"

"Eh? Something wrong, sister?" The lesser Worm asks.

"No, it is nothing. I just remembered something important regarding um, Tyl Regor's research. Something of a breakthrough for the Grineer I heard."

"Yes? That is interesting I suppose, but do try to control your excitement from now on. You are the head Queen after all."

"Right you are, Worm. My apologies."

The Elder's eyes look around the room to ensure no one else is watching, less they witness her heavy breasts being pushed. His little fingers have sunk into her globes from below as his palms exert just a wee bit of strength, enough to move them but not to make it notable. Or so Ren and the matron thought. Worm's yellow peepers squint, staring intently until she is certain she can see what appears to be the outline of a hand and forearm in the Elder's garb. Worm has her doubts, but her qualms are settled once she sees the weak glow of pink over the larger Queen's cheeks. The assembly concludes and everyone turns to the exit to begin heading out and saying their farewells to their great leader. The Elder Queen seems especially eager to leave as shown from her hurried departure and long strides of her grubby tail.

The Elder gets a glimpse of Worm's white, small figure strutting quickly from behind and she amps up her speed.

"Hey! Sister! Why are you running from me? I just wish to speak! Rrrrgh! I know you can hear me!"

The slithering Queen twists in an out of view, vanishing after several turns around a corner. But Worm knows the inner sanctum of the fortress better than the Elder and coerces the sidewinder into a dead end. She might be lagging behind, but she knows by now the Elder must be stumped as to why there is a pointless wall with no exit before her.

"Argh! Why is there no door here!" She looks around and then unfastens some of her attire. Ren bursts forth from her chest with a hiss, jabbing his tongue out defensively. "Are you just about done being idiotic?"

"I th-think so? Why are you moving s-so fast Elder? My p-penis felt like it w-was gonna snap!"

"If we get found out then I _will_ make it snap!" She quickly starts loosening the straps on the boy. "Worm the younger, she noticed your inexcusable acts back their brat!"

"D-does this mean your gonna strip the skin off my thingy?"

"Yes, but not now. I must hide you, elsewhere!"

Moments later, little Worm dashes around the corner to spot the other Queen with her back to the wall.

"Aha! Caught you now, sister!" She stamps her feet over.

"What can I do for you, Worm?"

"Do not play coy with me! I saw it all back there in the conference room, not to mention you ran from me too! You are most definitely hiding something. I can smell it!"

She approaches the curvy, older Grineer who demands to know what she intends to do.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to- gotcha! Ha, I knew it!" Worm hollers while groping the Elder's belly. Coming up empty aside from pudgy stomach she is molesting. Frustrated with the results, she turns to those melons and roughly feels them up.

"Worm! Stop this foolishness already! I told you never to behave this way outside our chambers!"

"But I know I saw them move! I do not quite comprehend this game you are playing at, sister. But I will find out, one way or another. Mark my words!"

As quickly as the small Queen came, she was gone and left the other Grineer alone. Or so it appeared as the Elder swivels her head back to her bulbous booty. The little Tenno is embracing her waist passionately; his pelvis parting those thick pale ass cheeks. In her haste, she shoved his erect member up her rectum and popped her anal cherry in one excruciating plunge. She can hear his quiet apologies from behind, seething with anger however, she compresses her sphincter with all her might. Her attempts to discipline him fail as his third profuse ropes of jizz gush up her bum like a hose.

"No, no, no! Imbecile, you do not squander your essence up that way! Stop it! Stop ejaculating so much in there!"

Her way back to her room is humiliating. Having to speak to others with her innards sloshing with seed in the wrong hole. Worse than the sensation of his thick cock spreading her virgin asshole, is the feeling of wanting to empty her bowels. Her scowling visage wards off any curious bodies that inquire of her exaggerated rear shakes.

"Out of my way!" She barks to the Kuva guards at her chamber entrance and orders them to make sure she has no visitors for the rest of the day.

She yanks off her articles of Kuva gear, getting at the straps around her abdomen and undoing them. Ren does not fall though, gripping her plentiful ass meat and using his member to stay hooked. The angry Grineer has trouble getting a hold on the boy as she bounces her butt around.

"Get off me runt! No one degrades me like that and lives!"

"N-no way! You'll k-kill me!"

"That is the point!" She roars while wiggling back and forth.

"W-wait! Can I have j-just one l-last request at least?"

She freezes, blowing some gruff groans through her mouth. "That depends on what this request is Tenno."

"All I-I want b-before I die is..."

"Say it already!"

"A k-kiss!" Ren announces honestly.

"Ugh, you mean that revolting thing you inferior races do with your lips? What a waste of a parting request. So be it then, come."

Ren pulls out of her bum and removes the last pieces of straps from his thighs and waist. He walks timidly before the buxom Queen and scales the fluff of her cushioned bedding. She still needs to lean in and arch her back to be at eye level with the little Tenno. Ren has never done this either, but he needs to make it last if he wishes to enjoy his last moments of existence. His hands carefully touch her face, leading her full lips to his own. The Elder does not go around planting wet ones frequently as oral play not involving genitals is not common for Grineer and thus, she too is a bit of a beginner. Their mouths mash into one another, the large female's instinct tells her to overpower this weakling. Ren gives in without a fuss, letting himself be knocked back while the Grineer brute pins him beneath her. Her tongue fills his mouth and he practically gulps her saliva down his esophagus. Those big lips suck him in so awkwardly, but with such energy behind her intent.

He can hear her growing moans overlapping his scared whines. She keeps her right, metal limb clasping his hair possessively to continue pressing her lips all over his. Ren's eyes peek through her orange hair that falls around him to watch how her other organic hand rubs his shaft savagely. She pumps it too enthusiastically for his liking, but his escaping pre-seminal fluid would beg to differ. The Elder's lips pop of his elated expression and she lets go of his willy to fully remove all her clothing.

"E-Elder? I th-thought you were g-gonna kill me?"

"Shut up you useless Tenno skoom! You and your stupid mouth have made me all hot and bothered. Take care of it, now!"

"Uh? S-sure, I can do th-that." He blushes, while waiting for her to get into whatever position she so desires.

Her nude body crawls onto her stomach to lay flat on the red cushions. She bends her elbows to rest on her hands, wagging her fat caboose invitingly. The young Tenno scurries over her stocky tail to sit on her soft thighs and two-hands his meat stick. The Elder raises a brow as she feels his fist-sized tip punching her thick ass cheeks repeatedly and tells him to not be so hurried. Ren nudges her rear a few more times before sliding between the chasm of flesh and following the heat of her moist womanhood as his guide. His glans smooch her plump pussy lips and the young Tenno firmly grabs some of her ass meat in both hands to firmly hold on for the long ride ahead. She finds herself groaning from his slow penetration as her slick walls coil around him. The boy's hips are deep in her cheeks, the amount of jiggling rump roast she has is too much for even his length.

Ren's initial humps are clumsy, but he finds a rhythm and technique he likes after much thrusting. He wonders if the Elder is pleased with his attempts as it seems only his noisy grunts fill the room while she does nothing more than breathe. He wants to hear her voice humming in delight like moments ago when their lips touched. But his efforts to satisfy the huge female are too confident, for a little whippersnapper like him to make a lady like her scream is but a far cry. Ren strains to hold back that heavenly sensation of his cum spewing inside her hot innards and flops onto her big ass in defeat. He gazes at her naked, pale back in self-loathing as his premature shot drenches her womb. Her hand scratches his scalp gently as her rough voice hits him.

"Hey, why are you upset?"

"It, i-it happened too fast! Does th-this mean I'm n-no good?"

She laughs haughtily, before eyeing him. "Of course you are no good, you are but a freshly milked virgin boy. Lucky you are that my womanhood was feeling merciful and did not leave you limp! Now stop your whining, just how many males do you think have ever had the luxury of tasting my fruit?"

"So it's okay if I try again?"

"Huh, again? No! This old body is not brimming with youth as it used to be and either way, my womb is more than well fed now."

"Elder that's not fair!" He protests, pushing his member until he manages to just tap her cervix. "Please, please, please! I wanna keep putting it in your big butt! I d-don't ever w-wanna stop!"

"You crave my body that badly, even though I am withered and cruel? Tell me something, what is your name little Tenno?"

"R-Ren. W-what's yours?" The boy says shying into her back.

"Sela, Sela Ver'Koom. But you must refer to me as Elder regardless, for you are my slave from this day forth and I am your master. You do not breathe unless I allow it, is that understood?"

The boy agrees knowingly and nuzzles her back with a sappy smile. "Elder, can I do it just one more time then? I'm r-really at my l-limit here, I want you so bad it hurts."

"Argh! Alright! But only one more time and that is it! After that I will not tolerate you any longer. Hurry up and finish!"

Ren cries with joy and tries desperately to claim the first woman he has ever known. Sela sighs in exasperation as her slave pronounces his lust for her body with every pound at her large behind. There is no way the Queen will be getting any rest, his steadfast vitality cannot bode well for her greedy libido.

-This needs to get a part 2, I just can't leave it like this! Sorry for those that didn't much care for this chapter, I assure you after this segment is done I'll change direction. But yeah, I never did say that the one-shots would be limited to a single chapter. The stories will endear until I feel they have reached a climax and something significant has been dealt with.

End Note: For the Elder queen's real name, since nothing has been mention by DE, I just made it up for the sake of not saying her title all the time which got old real fast. If you guys manage to connect the dots, then I'm sure you enjoyed that reveal at the end as much as I did!


	12. Shota Tamer Volume 2

-Sorry for the wait guys, but here it is! I don't like boasting about the length of individual chapters because content matters more than quantity does, but oh lord did I lose some sleep on this one. Continuing where chapter eleven left off, Ren is now enslaved aboard the Kuva Fortress and is but a mere plaything for the Grineer matriarch Sela.

Side note: Are you serious? The Trooper is the actual name for the Sobek wielding Grineer unit? But I've been saying grenadier this whole time like an idiot! Bloody hell, why'd nobody tell me this? Ugh, too much Gears of War. Need to stop!

 **Chapter 12: Elder Queen: Shota Tamer Vol. 2**

Before he knew it, a whole week had passed as Ren's new life as a slave had begun. But it did not feel like the traditional Grineer slavery, laboring till death from either exhaustion or starvation. He was also not subjected to constant verbal and physical abuse, at least not from anyone other than the Queens themselves. Which is to say things were not all bad for the little Tenno who had lost all his natural liberties as a sentient being. If anything, Ren's status would be more closely related to that of a concubine or mistress. Though that would imply there are others in the boy's position, there are not and he shares this oppression alone. It did come as a shock to Worm the lesser, when Elder the greater revealed the boy and her intentions for him. The smaller Queen was outraged to have such a secret hidden from her and is perhaps the most opposed to Ren's integration. She cannot however, go against the Elder's decision without the unanimous support of the royal advisors who aid in vetoing or revoking sudden statements like these.

And thus, Worm waits impatiently for a verdict from the consultants. She does enjoy bullying the little Tenno slave when possible and has the boy cowering in fear at the sound of that high-pitched voice of hers. The Elder as well adores torturing him, but Ren endures it for a chance at being rewarded. Pleasing Sela, if she is in a generous mood, will sometimes result in a show of kindness that is always temporary. It is that fleeting moment of satisfaction that prevents him from attempting to escape, that and the location tracking collar around his neck. Aside from this incentive, Ren was able to communicate with his liset using a short range communication's station in hallway near Sela's chamber. The boy was flabbergasted at the words of his cephalon Sudo, the entity seemed more thrilled than apprehensive for Ren's life. Sudo had told him of how perfect his situation had become as he was now at the heart of the Grineer operations. In a sense, he could gather data unrestricted and relay that information back to Sudo via his cerebral implant. The boy did not share the cephalon's enthusiasm and reluctantly accepted his new assignment, scrapping whatever the old one might have been.

But Ren had permitted his thoughts to occupy his attention for too long as he traveled through a corridor. The boy walked right into the Elder Queen that slithered ahead and bounced off her massive posterior. Her headdress swiveled back to reveal an irritated stare and snort from her face as it scrutinized the tiny trembling form on the ground.

"Forgive me! I d-didn't mean to bump into y-you S-Sela-" Ren covers his mouth in horror, noticing how he just referred to the Kuva Empress. "I-I meant master! I m-mean Queen! I mean E-Elder!"

The Elder keeps her raised hand hovering above the shivering boy, her gaze burning like the cinders off a flame. She has found herself at odds with this tiny Tenno, who in no less than seven days, had shared more intimacy with her than any other being she has ever known. His body that is decorated by a skimpy lingerie which sticks to him like a second set of skin, itches her female desire. The revealing undergarments are of Kuva design, masking Ren's mouth and forearms in a red veil. A small fraction of his pectoral region is covered, leaving much of his torso bare and most of the apparel's focal points are on the lower section. His naked feet are complimented by the lack of clothing on his legs and does not take away from the center piece of his crotch. What appear to be a sort of latex spats hugs his tight bum as well as three ornamental Kuva tassels can be seen between his legs. They are not just for show, beneath the hanging ornate pieces lies the Queen's personal stress reliever hidden behind one of the tassels clinging to Ren's thigh. The coverings are the same length and width as Ren's girth, so no matter how much Ren moves around, the Elder will not need to worry about her possession being harassed.

"Elder?" He calls, peeking through his arms that hide him.

"Alright now, show them to me. You obviously need more discipline if you cannot follow a simple order such as walking behind me."

He whimpers, putting out his shaking hands before the Grineer matron. "I'm s-sorry..."

The loud smack of her left fleshy palm hitting the back of each of his hands at least three times drowns out the humming of the corridor lights above. Once she is finished, the boy instantly retracts them into his armpits while tightening his eyelids to hold his tears in. Sela has made it clear that she despises sniveling and will beat him twice over, should he cry in her presence. Ren looks up to find her cold expression leaving him as she turns around. He hears the stern bark of her command to follow and rushes to her side. But her snarl reminds him that his place is at her rear, to which he has no qualms with.

As they stroll beyond the corridor, they cross a large foyer patrolled by a few heavy units and two elite guards. Ren can sense the disgust and hatred piercing him from the scowls and glares of the soldiers passing them. They salute their leader, only to growl at the small Tenno tailing behind her. The little slave keeps his chin down and ignores the disapproving murmurs of the males. The gossip of the females however, is just as frightening. The poor boy soon learns that he must be vigilant at all times as a quick turn to his left leaves him without his Queen's protection. He hears of few of the whistles and sinister chuckles coming from some elite Lancers, Troopers and one large Bombard. Ren stumbles, looking back at them while racing ahead. But the cold robotic limbs that have caught him are undeniably that of some Grineer wishing to get a crack at the defenseless little Tenno. To make matters worse, his slave collar nullifies the use of his inner abilities, if he even could use them at all.

The metal hands embracing him are that of another giant, a heavy Gunner has him and eagerly presents her catch to a Ballista and Scorpion coming into view. All three of them are wearing their face plates, the glow of their red sockets only making him more anxious.

"Such soft and light skin, I am so jealous!" The Scorpion groans groping Ren's right thigh. The Ballista too feels up the boy, running her false fingers up his tender back.

"Huh, and here I thought the Tenno were as vile as the puppets they play with. This one looks no more dangerous than a Kavat yearling."

Ren shudders, his arms hanging at his sides and his brown eyes locked on the quiet Gunner. "Pl-please put me d-down miss, I d-don't want any trouble."

"Oh?" The heavy Grineer unit finally says, glancing over at her two comrades. "Ha-ha-ha! Is that so? Well that is too bad cutie, because me and the girls here are looking for a good time!"

"No, miss pl-please let me go! Ah! Wh-what are y-you gonna do to me?"

Ren attempts to apologize, but the Gunner muffles his voice and holds him firmly while the other two molest him further. The Ballista and Scorpion both squeeze that thick rod they have been eyeing since they first saw him, Ren begs them to stop through his stifled cries. The women propose dragging him to a tucked away corner of the lobby and taking turns mounting him. They plan to thoroughly ride the scared little Tenno as he starts sobbing for the Elder to save him. The trio attempt to get by with their plundered booty unseen, but a scuffle with those Grineer males gives Ren the opportunity he needs to escape.

He slides out of the Gunner's hold while the Bombard and some Lancers demand they hand over the boy. Ren races past a few other baffled soldiers with the horny females and angry males in pursuit. The little Tenno gives them the slip underneath a bench, watching the feet of the rowdy groups zooming by and waiting until it is safe to come out. When he does, the menacing frown of the Elder rains down upon him.

"Your face, why is it wet? Have you been crying? Well? Speak when spoken to slave!"

"Y-yes... yes I-I was... I'm sorry... Elder..." He snivels, while waiting for her scolding hand.

"Tell me why."

"Some soldiers were b-bullying me back there. They w-were doing inappropriate th-things to me. I t-told them to stop, but th-they wouldn't listen."

Sela is not oblivious to the daily mistreatment of the little slave by her people, though this is the first she is hearing of sexual harassment. It does not sit well with the Queen to know other females are trying to get a piece of Ren's meat even when he is clearly labeled as hers. She pulls the boy forward by his collar and fishes around in one of her Kuva wear's pockets. Ren sees a short chain swinging from her hand and puts his fists to his veiled mouth in a yelp.

He hears a click and then a tug forward prompts him to look at his leash that the Elder grasps in her hand. Ren is jerked again, almost tripping, but managing to grab onto Sela's wide hips for support. The little Tenno instinctually backs up and offers his hands in repentance, but the Elder simply moves on with her leashed pup.

"Um, Elder? You're not mad?"

"I am my little Tenno, but that can wait till later. My belly aches and it would be most rude to keep Worm waiting for us any longer." Sela says with an occasional yank of the chain to purposely stagger the boy.

"D-do I have to g-go Master? Y-you know W-Worm hates me..."

"Yes I know, you should hear her drone on about what she would do to you. Absolutely horrible things I guarantee! Ehe-he-he-he!"

Ren does not like the sound of that, not one bit and plans to be as quiet as a field Murska. It takes another trip through some hallways, an observatory and a quick elevator ride before they reach the dining room. The four-meter-high red and black doors grind open to display the massive banquet area. A table spanning a mile from one end to the other, surrounded by rows of chairs, chandeliers from the ceiling, and even Grineer banners and paraphernalia is strung about on the walls. At the middle, there is a notable cushion of mattress sized proportion that Ren assumes is where Sela sits and next to that is a tinier version that must be for Worm.

The boy looks around to find only the four guardians, two stationed at each entrance but no sign of the diminutive leader. Regardless, Sela urges her slave on so that her huge caboose can sink into the comfortable seat. Ren inquires as to whether he will stand and is picked up by his collar and dropped in the chair next to Worm's cushion. Ren goes on to ask the Elder if he may preferably stand beside her, but Worm's exasperated whine renders him motionless.

"Ugh! Sister! What did we discuss about letting that runt eat at the table! If anything, he should dine with the Drahks and Kavats like the animal he is!"

"Hush Worm! Do not test me when I am hungry, you know how moody I get."

The small Queen growls a response and jumps onto her seat between Sela and Ren. She twists her head right and narrows her anger on the little Tenno.

"Hey! Are you going to greet your Queen properly or should I beat some manners into you, skoom?"

Ren gets to his feet and bows while mumbling a formal welcome.

"That is better, but I still have to look upon your hideous form while I eat! How nauseating!"

"Settle down Worm, our meals have arrived. If you plan to quarrel with him like a child, then why not make yourself scarce? You will ruin my appetite." The Elder states hostilely.

"From the way you eat dear sister, that should not be a problem."

The clashing gaze of the twin Queens is fierce enough to make Ren cringe in his seat, the aroma of food in the air lures him back. Six figures emerge from the opposite door, presumably servants of some kind as they carry the plates that emit that delectable scent. These Grineer are dressed from head to toe in nothing but a scarlet robe encompassing every inch of their body. The faceless and ambiguous servants pay no mind to the bickering of their superiors and stand in pairs, one duo at each of the seated guest's back. Elder and Worm regain their composure as the featureless and silent reds prepare to set the food before them. Ren cocks his head back, puzzled by only one plate being placed for him and Worm, while a four-plate banquet is given to Sela. His nose pulls the rest of the boy to the plate below him, for a predominately violent and militaristic race, Grineer sure can whip up some mouthwatering delicacies.

His dish, substantially more than the scraps any slave would be lucky to have, is the roasted burly haunch of some beast. The skin is a golden-brown layer marinated in a sweet-smelling sauce, topped with traces of a Martian spice that Ren distinctly remembers. The rest is merely fillers of some mashed Ruk roots that are essentially potatoes for Grineer and some greens for extra pizzazz. He peeks over at Worm's plate to find a sort of deep sea crustacean that he knows is found exclusively in the darkest corners of Europa's oceans; worth easily a sum of one-hundred-thousand credits for a single leg from the arthropod. Ren cannot fathom the cost of the four dishes the Elder has, probably enough to buy a new orbiter and landing craft. The provocatively dressed little slave waits for the cue from his overseers to begin feasting and picks up one of the three silver utensils.

The crispy flesh and succulent juices bathing his taste buds make him involuntarily moan from the heavenly flavor. He finds he has caught the raised brow of Worm who frowns at him before crunching the shell of the crab between her teeth. The bits of carapace falling from her white lips as she watches him is disconcerting, but nowhere near the show of savagery from the Elder's demonstration of royal dining etiquette.

Worm smirks, seeing the food tumbling from the boy's hanging jaw and focused stare on her larger sister. "Appalling, would you not agree miserable wretch?"

Ren shakes himself back to reality and listens to the small Queen as she leans in to his ear.

"Look at her, like a terrestrial cetacean! Stuffing her gullet in such a shameless manner! Not that my dear sister even cares, that fat slob."

"W-Worm, you sh-shouldn't talk about the Elder like th-that. You two are siblings." Ren responds.

"Do not tell me that you are infatuated with my obscene sister, why else would you speak on her behalf?"

The head matriarch is too enthralled by the food in her hands and maw to bother with their conversation. Her hands, cheeks and even cleavage are all greasy with bits and pieces of cooked meat that she voraciously tears into. Worm clasps her right hand on Ren's scalp and makes him scan the room for the guards before speaking.

"Look at them all slave, see how they lust after blubber butt over here! There is not a single Grineer warrior that does not dream of getting the chance to bed her. It is laughable how ridiculous males are."

"Wh-what do y-you mean by that Worm?" Ren says shyly as she slings her whole arm around his neck.

"Vor, Lech Kril, Vay Hek, Sargus'Ruk and even his brother, all those meat heads go around flaunting their power just so Sela will shake her obscene posterior their way! Sargus Ruk's brother whose name escapes me, is especially smitten by her and tries so pathetically to court my dear sister every time he visits. Honestly now, it feels like Tyl Regor is the only male whose efforts are genuinely for the prosperity of the Grineer army. Even Sprag and Ven'kra Tel yearn to ravage Elder's loins and they are females! How preposterous!" Worm grumbles as she rips apart her meal and jams a knife into the shellfish.

"M-maybe it's b-because the Elder's so pretty..." Ren carelessly announces, pissing off Worm.

She wrenches him by his leash until his terrified face is a breath from hers. "And I am not?"

"I d-didn't say that Worm, I th-think you're pretty too!"

"Wh-what? S-silence! Such w-words are meaningless from a filthy T-Tenno slave! I should have your tongue removed for daring to speak so inappropriately to me!"

Ren turns his cheek to be slapped as Worm usually does, but the little Queen instead resumes eating. She casts the occasional pout his way before munching on some more sea food and has the perplexed boy tilting his head. The remainder of the dinner is relatively quiet aside from the Elder's more than enthusiastic feeding habits and Worm's complaining every so often of a smidge of meat hitting her. At the end of the feast, Worm wipes her lips off with a crimson napkin while the Elder licks her oily fingers. She spots Ren ogling her and cracks a faint grin from the corner of her thick lips.

"Slave, come hither!" Orders Sela with a mean flare of her teeth.

Ren races around Worm and to her the Elder's side, waiting attentively. "Yes Elder, y-you wanted s-something?"

"My hands are dirty, clean them."

"Aaaaah." The boy says, his mouth open and ready.

Sela's organic left hand moves close and she slides two fingers past Ren's lips. He sucks and wriggles tongue around the digits, not leaving a spec of food or grease behind. Worm growls with some disgust at the little slave, how he almost enjoys having Sela's hand rubbed in his face. Ren licks clean her false right arm, which he is not too fond of as the mechanical limb has too much of that metallic taste. Sela allows Ren to lean on her thigh while he finishes cleaning between her fingers and the boy prepares to dismount believing his work to be done.

"I did not say you were finished, pup. Some bits fell here as well, get to it." The Elder demands, pointing to her protruding cleavage that is oily from the particles of greasy meat.

"B-but Worm, and the guards are w-watching..."

"I guess I could always just wipe them on my own..." The Queen says with a shove of her chest into his face.

"N-no Elder, I'll d-do it!"

Worm pretends not to care, but her grinding teeth and twitching brows say otherwise. Sela leers at her sibling before patting her lap to urge the little slave up, much to the panic of the Kuva guardians. Ren stiffens his back as four Kesheg blade tips aim around his skull with the rigid postures of the huge guards that have sprung from their posts. The Elder motions them away, the guards grudgingly complying as their enemy nestles his face in their Queens bosom.

"But, Elder!" One of the Kuva guardians speaks. "Surely you cannot allow that unworthy Tenno skoom to desecrate the sanctity of your being in such a lewd manner."

Sela keeps suffocating her slave in the gap on her breast meat, snickering from the playful nips and pecks of his lips. "There is no need to be so riled up my children, please settle down. I assure you all this is merely a sanitary practice, nothing more. Return to your posts at once."

"Yes Elder, as you command. Forgive our intrusion."

Sela hears a chattering sound and sees it is the boy's teeth as he shivers. She asks him what seem to be the problem and Ren states his worries of how she has doomed him even further. The Elder's announcement has only spurred the desire of the guards to wring his little neck. But the large hand scratching his brown hair with unusual tenderness, is too tempting to ignore and Ren continues lapping at her tightly packed jugs.

"Could you be any more revolting Sela!" The small Queen yells suddenly.

"Oh? Using my name so casually, is something amiss? Little Kir?"

"Argh! Do not say my name in front of the Tenno sister! I shall have his ears cut off for letting such beauty be heard by them!"

Little Kir stands next to Sela, her fists clenched and lips twitching. But the Elder simply clutches Ren tighter in her wet cleavage and ignites Worm's fury. The small Queen clambers onto her gargantuan sister's lap and grabs Ren by his collar. She lifts her hand to claw at his face while the boy shuts his eyes to accept her nails ripping into him. Sela stops her agitated sibling's strike naturally, Kir fidgets and threatens to kill Ren the first chance she gets. Ren huddles behind the Elder's left plump breast as the dominant ruler puts an end to this boisterous behavior.

"Kir, I do not care how many ears you cut off. This Tenno is my personal slave and I will not let you damage him. Why are you being so childish? It is unlike you."

"Let me go Sela! Damned Tenno runt needs to be taught his place! How dare he think he can touch you and not suffer any consequences! I will kill him for this!"

Ren cheeps to his master to be spared of her sister's wrath; Sela just looks at Kir who practically hisses at her slave.

"If I did not know any better, I would say that there is envy in you? Are you jealous, little sister?"

"Wh-what? Me j-jealous of h-him! Outrageous! N-never!"

Sela rolls her yellow irises with a sigh before clasping her right hand on Kir's head. The little Queen tries to protest but she gets a mouthful of the Elder's juicy tongue in her throat, her small frame's tension fades. Kir greedily kisses Sela's thick lips and puts up a real fight to stop her tongue from leaving her mouth. The Elder though, roughly pulls back on one of the two jutting swirled cone hair pieces of Kir's styled head, eliciting a pained squeak from her. The little white rabbit lets go as Sela's fat slimy tongue slithers from her tiny maw, strings of spit connecting them like webbing.

"That was delicious, my promiscuous little harlot. But do not get ahead of yourself Kir! We can play in my chambers later, you have royal tasks to tend to."

"Oh s-sister, is that a promise?" Worm asks with a hot glance.

"Yes Kir, I promise you. I am still yours after all. Now get going, I believe this is more excitement than the guards can bear."

Worm beams joyously, squeezing Sela possessively before blowing a raspberry at Ren. She jumps off the Elder and marches confidently toward the other door where the crimson servants came from. The Kuva guards bow upon her exit, hiding their obvious bulges poorly behind their thin halberd's shaft. Sela shakes her head disapprovingly as little Kir chastises the guards, who apologize for their rather stiff appreciation of their Queen's display of affection. But the Kuva protectors are not the only ones who enjoyed the show as the Elder feels Ren's unyielding force at her left rib. Ren says sorry tenfold, the usual routine. The mature Queen gives his lethal weapon a nice slow stroke under the cover of the dinner table's expansive size. He humps her soft hand a few times and whispers up to his lord.

"Elder? Why d-did you do th-that with Worm, after she said all those mean things about y-you?"

"I do not take her words to heart, is it simply our way of expressing kinship."

"Is what sh-she said true? Are all the Grineer males trying to ask you out?" Ren innocently asks.

"Huh? Ask me out? Well if you are implying they wish to mate with me then yes. Those slabs of flesh, always ogling me and trying to persuade me into a quick mount. Were it not for their positions of power, I would have them castrated! Revolting, the lot of those horny men!" She huffs, getting up from her cushion and picking up Ren's leash.

"Am I re-revolting, Elder? S-since I'm a male too."

Sela's eyes greet his worried visage, and she ruffles his unkempt pompadour. "I have whipped you into a good little boy that is respectful of women. Such submissiveness in a male is the most attractive quality for any Grineer female."

"R-really? You m-mean it Elder? B-but I thought Grineer respected strength above all else and I'm kinda of a w-weakling. Even for a Tenno."

"That is nothing more than a stereotype promoted by propaganda and gossip I assure you. Grineer women are all naturally dominant, it is a rare quality for one to submit willingly. But are you still not convinced? How about accompanying me in a warm bath, will you that soothe your conscious my slave?"

Ren nods eagerly with a big smile behind his red veil, but forgets about his situation downstairs as he follows his master by the pull of his collar. Sela sees the restraints on her stress reliever snap, people would suspicious if they saw one of Ren's tassels pointing forward and pulsating. They still need to pass by the other two guards at the entrance to the dining room and Sela knows the amount of assassination attempts that would surely arise from a few loose lips about a certain well hung personal slave of the Queen herself. She orders him to hug her hips closely, hiding his swollen girth against her thigh while she snakes along. As the Elder salutes her guardians, the two husky warriors tremble with rage as their Keshegs and Kuva apparel vibrate in held back bloodlust. When Ren and his master are beyond the watchful gaze of the guards, the boy takes one small step from Sela to ask why those two were so angry back there.

"You did not notice?"

He shakes his noggin horizontally, while the Elder gives a questioning look. "It may have been because you had one hand squeezing my rump. Actually, you still are."

"Ah! My b-bad! I know I sh-should never act without y-your consent Elder, but it's just so b-big and soft, I couldn't help myself..." The flustered child says tapping his fingertips together.

"What is?" She says with a fiendish sneer.

"U-um, your... you know. Th-that." He points to her luscious cheeks.

"Say it properly or you can wait back there with the guards while I bathe alone!"

"Your butt! I really like your butt." Ren admits, letting his head droop.

She picks up his chin and plants a gentle smooch on his forehead. "Remember, honesty is rewarded my little slave. Never feel ashamed to tell me your thoughts, unless they are offensive. In which case, punishment is in order."

Ren wraps his arms around the Elder's thighs and takes advantage of her moment of compassion to rub himself on her. She sighs in mild irritation, before becoming uncharacteristically livid. The little slave moves off instantly in a scare, believing his actions to be the cause of her sudden change of emotions. Sela looks around rapidly and curses, turning her attention to Ren who she shoves onto a wall. He cannot react fast enough as she slams her ass and pins him against his will. The Elder moves Ren up so that his pelvis and hard mass are crushed by her heavy glutes as she strictly tells him to remain silent. The little slave keeps his hands to his chest as each two-hundred-pound cheek smothers his manhood. Ren hears a voice approaching under the thunderous steps of another giant, a very gruff and masculine sounding tone. It is that Grineer that with the big hands that tried to crush his skull before! Why is he here Ren ponders?

"Sela! What a pleasant sight you are, so rivetingly stunning as always!" The male Grineer states, followed by a hearty laugh.

"Commander Ruk, how many times must I tell you to address me formally you swine! The guards told me you did not care for politics or formalities, so you may as well leave in that case!"

"But I come bearing vital information my enigmatic rose."

Sela is more hostile than Ren has ever seen her, perhaps even more than their first encounter. But all he can really worry about is how lovely his erection feels buried in her sitting muscles. The way they clench with her every harsh word and how they jiggle from her exaggerated hip movements is divine. The male figure tells the Elder of the recent Corpus activity in one of their sectors on Earth, their research on the Infested mutagen samples has been stolen. Apparently, the Corpus have been trying to get their hands on various forms of the corruption after they intercepted a semi-intelligent specimen that called itself Phorid. The commander wishes to collect back the samples before the Lotus and her Tenno get involved, he has a particular distaste for the Orokin descendants operating those hunks of metal suits from the way he speaks of them. But once that business has been dealt with, the commander feels some pleasure is in order. Ren squirms as the Queen suddenly puts on a couple hundred more pounds and the extra weight makes her grinding almost painful.

"Commander! Just where do you think you are putting those hands! You insolent meat!" Sela roars as Ren sees an unfamiliar gloved mitt sliding around her waist.

"I grow tired of this playing hard to get Sela! Stop denying your wants and let me take care of your womanhood."

"Ugh! Argh! You animal! Unhand me at once!"

Ren is unsure as to what else is going around the Elder's back, but one of the Grineer commander's hand gets a little too frisky with one of her cheeks. Sela seems to be trying to hold him back, snarling as his fingers sink into her rear and Ren watches how roughly the hand squishes her fat. Seeing Sela being overpowered and some big alpha male thinking he has access to her because of his strength really boils his blood. He leans in and chomps a finger, giving the commander a real start as he jumps back. The male looks at his hand and then at the Queen with an inquisitive scowl. Sela also is surprised by her little slave's response, but quickly focuses on blocking the commander's prying eyes.

"Commander Tul'Ruk! If you do not stop being so boorish this very instant, I will have you demoted! Just like Vor! Treating me as if I was one of your common whores, get out of my sight!"

"Damn female! Then maybe you should not go around flaunting that big ass if you did not want to be mistaken for one!" Tul'Ruk grumbles as he takes his leave back down the hallway he came from. The Elder does not calm until that male is out of sight and only then does she remember to release her little slave. Ren taps her wobbling cheek, unintentionally causing Sela to lash so aggressively that her mere voice alone brings the boy to his knees.

"I-I j-just wanted to a-ask if y-you were ok, Elder..." He whimpers while twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"I am fine. Pardon my outburst, I should not have yelled at you. You did defend me after all, or were you just jealous like Kir?"

"I was not!" Ren shouts, not caring for the consequences of his raised tone. "I can't stand seeing a man treat a woman like that! No matter how tough you might be Elder, you still need to be handled the way a pretty lady should be!"

Sela puts a hand on her hip and tosses a warming chuckle. "Really now? And how would you treat a pretty lady, like me for example?"

"I w-would always make sure y-you were okay and I w-would never do a-anything to hurt you!"

Ren holds his ground as Sela's crotch bumps his lust. "Hush! Do you not know how rude it is for a boy to lie to an old woman?"

"But Elder, you're n-not that old! I think you're more beautiful th-than even most Tenno girls I've seen!"

The Elder's pale skin simmers with a pink hue as she slinks closer and knocks Ren over. The boy whines, rubbing his butt in mild aggravation and looks up to find the Elder grabbing his leash. She hauls Ren through the twists and turns of the fortress, back to her chambers. Though Ren must admit, he felt most self-conscious being led around like this as even Kubrow are given more freedom. The mocking laughs of elite guards and soldiers alike did not help boost his self-esteem whatsoever. He cautiously begs the Elder to not pull so hard on the chain, but she ignores him and yanks it until he staggers off balance. They pass several more rooms, lobbies, hallways, elevators, lifts and eventually reach the Queen's bedroom once again. Ren asks where the two guards are that usually are posted at the entrance, the Queen shrugs indifferently and opens the large doors. Once inside, she tells Ren to go run her bath until the water is warm and the tub is filled sufficiently.

The little Tenno is already acquainted with the task and bows before running into the bathroom located at the right side of her chamber. A single ruby red door that possess a short hallway lined with some portraits of the Queen leads straight to the bathroom. The room is spacious, as are all rooms to accommodate the Elder. The floor is tiled a glossy pink as the sink and toilet are pushed off in a corner near a three-panel mirror. At the left is the massive underground tub that could pass as a small swimming pool, Ren finds the faucets and knobs to begin running the bath. Soon the room is steamy and the water is hot to the touch. The boy cannot control his nervous jitters as the Elder has never permitted him to watch, let alone join her. Ren is impatiently giddy, mostly since Sela has been forcing Ren to stock up on seed, not letting him have any sort of release for the past five days. With the hefty sack that swings between his legs, the child is aching to unload his burden.

The Elder's shadow breaks through the mist by the doorway and the curvy matriarch's hips sway back and forth with her motions. She has already prepped herself by removing her headdress, the outer layer of her Kuva gear, though her scepter she never took out today. The colossus simply has on her red torso garb and stringed loincloth, the stumps of her knees are visible as they connect with the lower synthetic grub tail.

"Ren, come here and help me get out of this thing." The Elder commands as she plops her big booty on the pillows laid next to the tub. Ren smiles, Sela almost resembles a mermaid the way her tail slaps the tiles at the edge of the water, or perhaps a beached whale would be a more appropriate description. The small slave unhinges the locks and other components linking her legs to her lower segment. Her thighs pop off as she sits back on her hands in relief, operating the grubby tail is tiresome work for a woman with hips and thighs as big as hers.

"Elder, would you like me to remove your arm too?" Ren blinks, already at her side.

"Would you, dear? Oh, this day has made me so weary."

She continues to rant as Ren gently removes her right, metallic arm at the elbow.

"The council is so fussy over the recent trade agreements with the Corpus, the advisors are still questioning my motives on keeping you, the mining operations on Saturn have been halted thanks to your Lotus... that damned Kela and her Rathuum... Tyl Regor would not shut up about his tubemen... Void fissures are becoming more of nuisance... that brute Tul'Ruk thinks he can just... the planes of Eidolon are proving more interesting... Oh! Was I rambling again?"

"It's okay Master, I like hearing you talk. Do you need help getting in the bath?"

"No dear, I will be fine on my own." She states, tossing away her cloth covering, along with her undergarment to the knobs.

Sela shifts around to the edge, wetting the stumps of her knees on the warm water before slowly easing her huge body in. The bath is never filled to the brim as the amount of water she displaces brings it to the top anyway. The water lining reaches her bust, they bob near the surface like buoys and captivate Ren for a bit too long.

"Ren, why are you still here? You may take your leave now."

The boy rubs his legs together and pushes his fist against his chest again. "Y-you said I c-could join you this t-time. C-can I?"

"Oh yes, I do recall saying something along those lines. I change my mind, go away."

"B-b-b-but, b-but..." Little Ren stutters in anguish, wanting to take a dip with her.

She gives a taunting laugh."I am only kidding dear, of course you can join me. Strip out of that and come in, I could use a nice scrub."

Ren has never taken his clothes off faster in his life, rushing and tripping into the tub. His head pops up and his eyes squint in worry that he splashed the Elder's face. Her wet orange locks cover both her eyes as she spits out some water in Ren's face. She does not make much of it and just tells Ren to sponge her back, the child swims over in the six-foot deep water. Though Ren is nude, he still bears the collar of his bindings, but he happily grabs the luffa in hand. He soaps it up along with the rest of the water and scrubs the football-sized sponge up and down the Elder's white, silky back. Ren uses just one hand and reserves the other for a secret underwater rubdown, jerking his semi-flaccid member to full mass. It is a hassle to do since Sela's bulbous ass cheeks are impossible to not poke and so his dick must reach for the sky to be in the clear.

If his strokes are tame, Sela should be none the wiser and take a peek back. But his hand is just not enough for the boy, and soaping her back and shoulders is soon taken care.

"D-do you wanna do the f-front now, Elder?" Ren calls from behind.

"No that is alright Ren, you can go rest over there for the remainder of the bath." She motions for him to sit across from her, which due to her size, makes it only a foot or two away.

"S-sure, I'm g-glad I could help." He says disappointed and wadding over to the other side.

He hungrily stares at her sliding the sponge on her huge breasts, pushing it between the twins and even scrubbing beneath each orb. But watching her clean those smooth melons gives him a naughty idea and he inches closer to her.

"Um, excuse me Elder? C-could I wash your hair? It's just that it m-must be so hard to do w-with just one hand, right? Please?"

"I guess it could not hurt, go ahead. Wait, what are you doing?" She questions as Ren raises his hands to her head from the front.

"It's a lot e-easier to w-wash from the front... because y-you know... he-he? Eh?"

The Elder slowly tilts her chin down to see Ren's swollen tip nudging her massive titties and then sends an unimpressed stare his way. "So, it is easier to wash my head this way, is that so?"

"Mnnf! Ah! Y-yes, much e-easier! Oh! Ergh!" Ren grunts as he pushes less subtly against her nipple now.

"Dear, if you plan to fool me like this at least remember to use shampoo so it is not blatantly obvious you just wish to hump my chest!"

Ren slouches, moving off her in mortification of her seeing through his ruse. "Oh Elder! I wasn't trying to up-upset you or a-anything! Am I in tr-trouble?"

She nods a yes.

"Oh... no..."

Sela tells Ren to come closer, she has the little slave picked up and strung over her right shoulder. Her right bicep stump keeps him in place as his thigh brushes her cheek and his fat young rod is gripped by her left arm. Even though the child cannot be seen as he hangs off her back, he covers his face still from the embarrassment of this strange position. His tip and the thickest part of his cock is lost in her valley of busty mounds, while the middle portion of his member is lightly massaged by her soft hand. She hears his pleased whimpers and applies a bit more pressure, smooching those heavy seed filled balls that are next to her. She only stops rubbing to firmly hold his dick and push it deeper into her breasts, Sela knows how badly he wants to thrust into her bosom at his own pace. But pleasure and pain are part of a balanced master and slave relationship, and he has not squealed once.

She lowers his guard by kissing his right testicle, and caressing his manhood harder. The Elder takes a quick peek back to see Ren relaxed, his eyes half shut and his mouth begging for more. That is when the older female decides to take a gentle nibble on his nut, the sensation of her teeth on such a delicate area makes his entire body stiffen. He meets her condescending gaze as she looks back again and Ren just tears up with a sniffle.

"Dear? Are you sure you need two of these things? One should be enough, seeing how painfully full they look. How about I take one?"

Hearing the Queen offering to neuter him has Ren frantically trying to scurry away from her shoulder. But a harsh shout turns him into a statue, as she swims over to the edge of the tub where a set of towels are presented in a neatly folded manner. She sits the compliant wet and nude, collar wearing little Tenno onto them. She never removes her hand from his cock, ensuring his total attention and cooperation. Sela peers through the gaps in her wet orange hair that sticks and flows around her nose and big white lips as she presses the boy's meat all the way back on his abdomen. His engorged semen filled sack is at her mercy, a simple glare is enough to keep his legs apart.

"I know we had dinner not too long ago, but how can I resist such yummy looking morsels! Try not to scream too much dear, I get so angry when someone spoils my appetite."

Ren masks his pointless apologies behind his hands as more tears slip out through the cracks of his fingers. "I'll b-be a g-good boy, I'll b-be a good boy Elder! I promise!"

Her hot breath breezes over his vulnerable baby-factories as she kisses both once each. "Oh, I know you are sweetie, but you do get to keep one at least. In fact, I will even allow you to choose!"

"Th-there's no w-way I could d-decide something like th-that! Elder! Please!"

"It would seem that I have to choose for you then. How... about... this one! Omnph!" Sela lustfully exaggerates, swallowing the boy's entire left nut in one go. Her wet tongue manipulates the squishy, cum stuffed ball around her mouth as Ren squeaks in horror. She massages the testicle on her moist palate before sucking it back strongly. Her hand, it starts rubbing his pre-seminal dripping shaft once more as the sticky fluid runs along Ren's chest. Sela hums pleasantly upon seeing the little Tenno's weeping face peep out from his hands to investigate. But the Elder has not had her fill of his adorable bawling expressions and chews with the upmost care and caution on his poison berry. Though the child feels not even mild discomfort, Sela may have pushed Ren a bit too far.

He cries the loudest she has heard thus far, so Sela decides it would be best not to traumatize the little guy too much. She spits out his testicle and gives him a few nice calming cock jerks to get his watery eyes on her.

"There, there Ren, enough of that hollering now. Did you honestly believe I was going to chomp one off? Oh my poor gullible little runt." She sympathetically teases, quickening her hand's pace on his meat. Ren snivels become pleasured whimpers as he leans forward, unable to control his twitching body from the sturdy and fast strokes. The Elder brushes her lips on his untouched right gonad and looks up into his warping visage.

"Dear, you have to forgive me but I just have to have both of theses delicious goodies in my mouth! I am going to be a little rough, so I need you to be strong. Do that for me and I will give you a big reward afterwards, okay?"

"...yes Elder."

"Just for now, you may call me by my name."

"Sure... Sela."

Ren knows that sparkle in her eyes well enough to see beyond her ploy of kindness. Her womanhood is hungering and needs feeding, it is the only instance she is ever so motherly and gentle with him. How he wishes Sela would always be this way, instead of insulting and beating his pride, mentally and physically. But for the moment, that face she makes while juggling his scrotum in her warm mouth is incredibly erotic. He does not like to give it much thought, but Sela always handles their fun time sessions so flawlessly and with expert care. She knows just how much to pump Ren's girth to always keep him on the verge of spewing, rubbing her thumb on the bottom of his glans below his urethra drives him insane.

She has taught little Ren what it means to crave a woman's body, the language and mindset one should use when being intimate. The boy continues to fidget as Sela lets his balls go with a sloppy upchuck and has him groaning for more. She moves his dick aside while still fondling the head to better see Ren's wanting glance.

"There we go, now that I have helped unwind the pressure of your seed, it should not hurt as much when releasing. Anyway dear, would you like your prize now for being such a good boy?"

"Y-yes, please."

She hauls Ren off the edge and back into the tub, the child embraces the Elder from under her left arm. "Since you behaved so well this entire week, and protected me from that brute as well, you can ask to do anything to me. Within reason of course."

"Anything? Hmmm..." Ren says, quite stumped by the endless possibilities of this rare opportunity to finally be the one issuing the commands. Sela waits for him to muse over the offer and never stops teasing his member to keep her little slave as stiff as can be. The small Tenno grabs her wrist to halt her rubbing and looks her earnestly in the eyes.

"Do you have something in mind, dear?"

The child's request is as sweet and simple as he is. Ren just wants to play with her ginormous bust. "Y-you never g-give me permission to t-touch them. Can I, Sela? Please?"

She shrugs in some disappointment at his minor wish and lies comfortably on the tub's rim. Her arms or arm, due to her stumpy right limb, spread along the edge as she drops her wet head back on some folded pink towels for support. "Do not be shy my little Tenno, you can feel them to your heart's content. I am just going to rest my eyes for a bit."

Ren paddles closer until his face squishes against her right bosom and he latches onto her sides to stay afloat. She giggles weakly from his hands groping her waist before they crawl up to grope her floaties. The large female cracks one eye open slightly to spy on Ren, smiling after observing how horny his face appears. His little fingers knead her titty flesh insatiably while his twitching fat dick prods her soft belly. It almost feels like Ren is trying to impregnate her navel and this makes Sela burst out in laughter. But the boy is too enthralled by the weight and elasticity of her heavy breasts to care. He puts his left hand on her right areola and compress the sensitive plump area gently. His right hand flicks the puffy nipple on her left boob with his index finger, the Elder gives faint sighs of relief.

He squeezes both her tits together, weighing them each and trying to coax out his bonus reward before the Sela takes note. Ren might think he is being sly, but Sela knows exactly why the boy is agitating her chest in such a specific way. After much tender affection to her mammaries, golden nectar dribbles drop by drop from her thick nubs. The boy's lips seal around her left nipple first and he energetically suckles like a starving newborn. A hereditary mutation that Sela was given from her mother, allows the Grineer Queen to lactate syrupy sweet milky goodness in profuse quantity. Ren learned of her secret some nights ago when they slept in their usual position of his meat holstered in her thighs. A few careful gropes were all it took to get her chest leaking, she of course was feigning her slumber to ensure her slave did not step out his bounds.

Ren pinches her free nip and focuses on gulping down her creamy sap. He closes his eyes to concentrate on nothing but nursing, tugging and lapping at her teat for more. The little runt is becoming excessively needy and forceful as he milks more than he can drink and the warm liquid trickles along both sides of his chin. He interchanges between both tankards, gnawing and slurping each milk faucet. Sela now growls noticeably in euphoria, raising her head to her loving slave. She feels obligated to start milking him in return, the poor kid is plunging his cock so vigorously into her abdomen. He must be very angry and frustrated by now, his penis at least.

"Sweetie, hold for a second." His master's voice ends his frantic actions, though he gives her smooth belly a few more humps before restraining his urge to thrust. "Let me show you just how soft these breasts truly are. Now you just sit back on the edge, relax and let your master do all the work."

Ren is speechless to find the Elder's huge rack around his shaft. Though he had hotdogged her massive cheeks before, he can say without doubt that her dairy farms are superior in this aspect. That slutty hunger in her stare makes him unable to look at directly without turning red. With only one arm though, she passes her limb over her left breast to grip onto her right breast so she can have full control of both. Ren's impressive size is still no match for her chest and his organ is eaten completely by her twins with no trace of it in her cleavage.

"Dear, is this good? Or would you like me to squeeze harder?"

"No! I m-mean, no thank you. Th-this is perfect! Please, k-keep it j-just like this!" Ren moans.

She smiles, maintaining her rhythm and consistent pressure. "Okay then, but do let me know when you feel like ejaculating. I know we are in a bath, but I do not wish to waste any of your precious sperm."

Little Ren steadies himself using her shoulders and tries to hold back and make it last. A measly few minutes pass before his dick pulsates like mad. He looks at Sela, but is too drowned in the pleasure to properly express himself. Her wide grin gives away her false ignorance as she heaves her titties up and down more viciously than before.

"Come again? I am having a hard time understanding, what are you trying to say sweetie?"

"S-Sela, ah! I-I'm g-g-g-onna, ugh! G-g-gonna c-c-c- oh! S-stop! Slow d-down I'm c-c-c-u- ergh!"

"Ren, you know if you orgasm without letting me know, there will be dire consequence."

Desperate and somewhat scared, he attempts to stop her bouncing jugs. But he has no strength in his arms left and is out of time. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Such a hopeless little runt, what ever shall I do with you?" Sela ridicules, diving her face into her cleavage and intensely sucking on his cockhead. Her eyes are still locked on Ren's own, she chugs his thick wad of spunk that explodes in her mouth. She uses her baby-feeders to milk his dick while the suction from her lips takes all his gushing cum down her throat. Sela moans back to Ren as the last spurts of his pent-up stress forcibly come pouring into her waiting belly. Her full lips smack off his throbbing mass, her milky breasts sliding away without a single milliliter of sperm staining them.

"Mmmm! What a magnificently thick and powerful load! Well worth the wait, would you not agree dear?"

"Yeah... y-yeah..." Ren pants, leaning in on her shoulders still.

The Elder takes Ren into the tub for the last time to finish bathing. Well, the Tenno just hugs the Queen while she washes herself and dabbles some liquid over her clingy slave. Ren is still far from being satisfied and makes his lust for the Elder known with his tenacious thigh humping. Sela pets his messy; wet hair and says that after they dry off, they will retire to the bed. The little slave helps by passing several towels around his waiting master's huge frame and interlock her tail and right arm before departing. Sela dawns a red bathroom and ties her short orange her in a bun, while Ren wraps a white towel around his waist.

The boy, remembering his slave status, asks if they may hold hands the short trip there. The Elder sees nothing wrong with it and leads Ren through the small hallway into her chamber. He watches her great big, jiggling rump with every shake of her hips as she pulls him along. Ren tries to be modest and keep his trouser snake in check until they get there. When they arrive, she puts her hands on her sides and cocks her eyebrow.

"Oh my, did you get that aroused from just looking at my big butt?"

"Yes..." Ren says in shame.

"Why are you so gloomy? I am pleased that my mere image is enough to excite you, dear." She reassures and removes the towel from her little stud's erection. Sela snakes onto the bed of cushions and lifts her robe to expose her creamy white, fat ass cheeks. She tells Ren to get behind her, climbing along the pillows to his master while she positions herself on all threes. The boy falls drooling on his knees as the huge Naga goddess wiggles her rear. "Would you like to know a secret Ren?"

He rocks his head dutifully.

"I love being taken from behind like this! It makes me feel like a Drahk sow in season getting impregnated by a strong boar! Will you be my strong male Drahk, Ren?"

"Yes, I w-will!"

"Come on then! Do not keep this old horny sow waiting! Ravage me!" Shouts Sela with mild anger and her flesh wobbling.

Ren needs to stand even with the Elder on her hands and knees, just to get his breeding tool at her love hole. He spreads his legs around her grubby tail while grabbing his member and jabbing her ass in panicked attempts to penetrate her as quick as possible. He hears an annoyed growl from his large female, but is then greeted with a pleased grunt as his cock shoots up her cunt in one thrust. Her vagina is utterly drenched as her ass slaps Ren's abdomen, the boy barely reaches her womb. He thrusts into her meaty, hairy pussy with all his might and digs his fingers into her cheeks for stability. Her womanhood trembles and her walls tighten around the young forceful cock in an attempt to grip his sturdy meat. But Ren does not allow it, driving his girth deeper with every stroke until he can go no further.

Sela arches her spine and lays her face on the bed to wail, the loud smacks of Ren's pelvis on her bouncing cheeks fills her ears. The boy's tip tickles her cervix with each plunge and sends little shocks throughout her system. The Elder's cunt is so hungry for his young cum that her wide hips begin throwing themselves back onto his incoming thrusts. Ren is almost sent flying by the sheer force behind each planet shaking booty smash and his hands swing back hysterically to keep his balance. In his efforts to grapple her bobbing ass meat, his hands come striking down with a great furious anger on the two fat cheeks before him. Sela raises her head up to yell from the stinging pain in her backside as Ren stops diving in her pussy to put up his hands in surrender.

"S-Sela, I'm so sorry! Are y-you okay- agh!" The child grunts, her absurdly huge ass grinding all over his hard prick. It wags from side to side on his dick before continuing to slam back onto his unmoving pelvis. Intrigued by this discovery, he brings a hand up and spanks one of her cheeks. Her vagina tightens each time he slaps her rump, but the boy just cannot go back to that loose cunt after getting a taste of such exquisite compression. She moans in lust as Ren starts playing her huge caboose like bongos and begins ramming her again.

"N-no! Ren enough! Th-that is enough! I am your m-master! Y-your Queen! Please listen to m-me!" The sopping wet female tries to convince the little male and his raging manhood.

"No, you're not! Right n-now, you're my w-woman!" Ren yells with another painful booty beating. "So be a good stupid old sow and take my cum! Get pregnant!"

The child howls as he hugs her thick rear and tenses his mighty organ inside her clenching vaginal walls. His girth just kisses her womb's entrance and unleashes his torrent of hot sticky baby-batter, churning her cooch with a flood of seed. She accepts it all gratefully, her famished pussy does not let a single drop seep out. Ren does not calm down until his female has thoroughly sucked out his cock milk. For such a deep and spacious cavern, her moist hole sure puts up a real fight. He orders Sela to let go with a harsh slap across her rump and the boy comes tumbling back.

The little male quickly realizes the severity of his actions, verbally degrading and physically abusing the head Queen of the Grineer empire! Death, would be a blessing compared to the agonizing torment he would undergo.

"Ren!" The strict call of the Elder rings, the boy remains staring at the ceiling.

"Y-yes, m-my Queen?"

He slowly gets off his back, fearing the worst. Ren just raises both his brows, his manhood throbbing eagerly at the view in front of him. Sela, Elder Queen of the Grineer race stares back while leisurely spreading her labia apart to show off her chubby cunt canal. "Please give me more! Teach this stupid old sow a lesson!"

The chamber doors sound with knocks hours later, Kir the lesser has come searching for her sister who has not only missed an important meeting with the council, but their special play time as well! Worm is left with no choice but to override the doors using the guard's emergency access code. The little Queen tells the Kuva warriors to shut the door behind her, she wishes to give her older sibling a stern scolding. She enters the dim crimson room, waiting for the doors to seal before activating the lights.

"Sela, are you alright? It is not like you to miss our private sessions without so much as a word of- by the Void!" Kir shrieks at the sight laid out on the Elder's bed.

"Forgive me dear sister, but Ren here would not permit me to leave until I was properly bred." The Elder replies while on her back, nude and covered in smelly jizz. Above her is the little Tenno's fat flaccid dick being smooched as it rests down the middle of her face. His sack is on her forehead while he lays back on the cushions, his arms bent behind his head.

"S-s-sister! Wh-why is the slave, wh-why are h-his genitals on your f-face... y-you are c-covered in his s-seed?"

"Hush Kir! Strip and come to the bed! Ren here will teach _you_ some manners!"

Endnote: You guys want part 3? Okay here you go, Ren sodomizes Kir too and turns both Queens into his personal cumdumps while he is crowned king of the Grineer.


	13. Abused Loli Volume 3

-I wasn't gonna, but I don't like being a tease so here's part 3 with Kir (Worm Queen). There really is no story here besides the smutty smuttiness, so yeah just keep that in mind. The second half a bit different however...

Side note: I'm really sorry this took so long to finish, considering its shorter than the last two, but several restarts and real-life issues really slowed my progress down more than usual. Next short will be something different, no guarantees on it dropping soon though, but I'd like to remain optimistic! Enjoy!

- **Chapter 13: Abused Loli Vol.3**

"D-damn runt! G-get away from my sister!" The trembling little Grineer empress squeaks, her balled up little fists shake with rage.

The little Tenno tries to make himself scarce, but the smirking Elder Queen grabs his limp, foot-long dong and gingerly smacks it on her lips again. Her smitten glance is that of a claimed female and the way she kisses Ren's baby-maker is all the proof her younger sister needs.

"You dirty sk-skoom! How dare you treat Sela like th-that!" Kir shrieks, racing towards the bed where the nude pair lies.

She claws her way up the crimson cushions, vying to get at that spooked face on the shivering slave. Her lunge is halted mid-air as her dear older sibling dangles Kir by her collar. She kicks and flails, demanding to be let down so that her fists may get acquainted with Ren's face. The fuller, 9-foot-tall Queen, pushes the almost 5-foot-high lesser Queen flat on her stomach. Sela holds the rowdy female thirsting for blood while bringing her mouth back on her slave's girth. She gently nips the meat and causes Ren to retract his giant-tamer back in a flash.

"E-Elder! Wh-what was that for?" The little brown-haired boy whimpers.

"Do not think you are forgiven for that insubordination earlier, my little stud. But I do believe there is an even more unruly little sow here that needs to learn her place as well."

"B-but, Elder? It doesn't s-sound like Kir wants to..." He says, shrinking at her constant bombardment of threats to his well-being.

"Trust me, she wants this more than you know. But first, I think we should plug up that big mouth of hers!"

The lesser Queen's hands are bound behind her back via leathery straps and she is hauled closer to the reluctant Ren. She is placed on her knees before him, her nakedness revealing that white, silky looking flesh of hers. Her glare and snarling maw are locked on the boy ahead of her as she promises his death will be slow and excruciating. Ren puts a very nervous hand forward and instantly recoils at the sharpness of her tongue.

"If you dare bring that disgusting thing near me, I _will_ bite it off! Tenno skoom!"

Ren does his best to tuck his engorging Goliath between his legs, but its size demands attention. "E-Elder, I d-don't know about this. Maybe w-we can just talk it out?"

Sela slithers behind him, her heavy chest causes his shoulders to slump with their added weight. A cold, metal hand squeezes Ren's backside as a warm stroke brings his girth pointing up. She curves his distended hunk of stud meat until it can bend no more and the pre-cum droplet forming on the urethra splats on his pectoral region.

"Just relax dear, there is no need to be afraid. Let Sela do all the work."

"Okay, if y-you say so." His timid nature and sincere little face has resurfaced. Seeing that unsure gaze and those curled arms on his chest has the Elder one rubbing her meaty thighs. She wants to tease him more and more, to make the boy melt as she slams her huge ass against his groin. Then to top it all off, she would make herself vulnerable to try and coax out the natural born breeding machine that lays dormant within him. Sela almost drools at the thought of being held down and forcibly inseminated by such a violent, yet adorable male. The head Queen snorts with a shake of her noggin to quell these cravings. Right now, she must focus on demonstrating how the boy will be getting revenge on his tormentor, her boisterous sibling and second in command, Worm the lesser.

The uncharacteristically small Grineer pouts, the corners of her lips twitch as she bares her teeth.

"I mean it! I am warning you runt! K-keep that thing away from me!"

Ren goes bug-eyed the moment Sela scoots her gargantuan body forward, sliding him and his member closer to Kir. "Elder! Please n-no! She'll ser-seriously bite it off! She's not kidding!"

"I suppose she might be a bit too feisty at the moment, but I can fix that!"

The top of Kir's head, right in the middle of her stylish hair horns, is where Sela's right palm clasps. Sela displays full control of her scowling sister and then tilts the girl towards Ren's swollen appendage inches below her chin. The older Grineer sees how the daggers in Kir's eyes pierce the boy and fill him with anxiety. She decides to make sure the little girl understands her situation.

"Kir, listen closely because this is your only warning. If you so much as scratch the shaft on accident-" Sela grips her bound sister's hair tightly and elicits a pained whine. "-I will not be as merciful as this! Are we clear?"

Kir's twisted visage calms as Sela lightens her grip.

"Good. Now put that noisy mouth of yours to work!"

Those lips of hers grudgingly part at the approach of Ren's sheathed nub. Just Kir's hot breath alone is enough to make Ren gasp in excitement. The boy shuts his eyes as his glans pass her lips and they seal around the bulbous head. She unintentionally peels back the small amount of foreskin hugging the tip as the massive organ slides along her tongue and soft palate. Being the first interaction with a cock ever, Kir assumes the dollop of pre-cum dribbling must be the male ejaculation she has only heard of. She knows that the penis becomes limp after having an orgasm and sucks intensely on the crown to end this deplorable scene. Sela's eyes widen in shock, not expecting the little virgin to be so enthusiastic. As for Ren, he breaths loudly and his eyes flutter with his chest jutting forward. To have his most sensitive area attacked so consistently and on his first time getting fellated, his pelvis is surged with mind numbing pleasure.

Worse than the sealed pucker around his pink glans, is Sela's hand slightly bobbing her sister's head. That pouting face that he has come to fear is now taking his fat prick deeper with every push. He can feel his hefty sack tingling and his tip throbbing inside her salivating mouth. Kir stares with a boiling rage, wondering why she is sipping so much of his fluid and yet his strong cock just keeps getting stiffer. And then it hits her, his long groan and twitching meat would be obvious signals to someone as experienced as her older sister, but not her.

The small Grineer Queen gives a muffled shriek as her eyes lock onto the enormous crotch rocket pumping something incredibly gooey and thick beyond her lips. She panics, but Sela holds her skull in place so Kir can continue her cock-stuffed shouts of horror. The boy himself is startled by the ridiculous amount of baby-chowder gushing through his shaft. He falls back onto Sela's squishy torso and writhes as he deposits wad after wad of seemingly endless cum into Kir's mouth. The plentiful seed spurts from the corners of the little Queen's lips, puffing up her cheeks and running down from her nostrils to her chin.

Kir's rolling eyes and streams of tears let Sela know the girl is on the verge of losing consciousness and decides to let her up for some air. The huge dick pops from the tiny ruler's mouth as a waterfall of spunk flows out along with some violent coughs. Too dazed from the smell and taste of Ren's semen, she crashes to the bed like a ragdoll. Her bound hands prevent her woozy form from lifting itself as her small, peach-shaped bottom sticks out in the air. A placid smile spreads across her cheeks as the little Tenno's milky, hot strands decorate her face.

Sela clutches one of Ren's grapefruit-sized balls and says "Oh no Kir, that simply will not do! My slave is still so laden with seed, think of how much pain he is in!"

"Elder stop th-this..." Ren begs softly. "I-I don't... I d-don't wanna d-do this anymore..."

"You hear that sister? Your incompetence alone is annoying, but you dare to try and leave him unsatisfied? Unacceptable!"

"N-no Elder, th-that's not wh-what I meant..."

Sela ignores Ren's last few words and takes the boy's recovering phallus in hand. She slaps the sturdy flesh on Kir's cum plastered face and punishes the girl's dopey expression until Kir responds through several whimpers. Ren shoots a questioning glance to Sela, but the plumper Queen is too engrossed in cock flogging Kir's distance look. The slave child cringes at every harsh beating on the small Queen, she appears so lost. He almost overlooks the glint of fear in her lust filled eyes, but Ren knows that desire to flee too well to be deceived. His right-hand folds around his master's own right limb and has the busy Grineer matron staring down at her clasped wrist. Her disciplinary actions cease as her disdainful glare scans the tiny male huddled against her naked frame. But her frown soon shifts into a mischievous grin as she tosses Ren on his back and pounces on him before he can catch his bearings.

The colossal goddess cups her hands on his bum and aligns his cunt destroyer on her nose. She bats an eye to Kir who squirms to see the commotion as the girl's mind checks back in.

"Observe sister, this is how you work a male over."

"Wait Elder, wh-what are y-you g-gonna do-" Is that last bit of comprehensible vocabulary the boy manages to utter before the refined cock sucking technique of a sex goddess befalls his still sensitive member. Her donut shaped mouth slides all the way to his crotch, leaving only his oversized kumquats visible below. Peculiar the boy thinks for a second, that Sela does not send her bimbo pucker slobbering back and forth on his meat. But what starts off as a gentle tug and some licks, soon turns into an unforgiving suction that has him howling for release. The mature female's amber eyes never stray far from his own gaze as he desperately attempts to remove her. His hands pushing on her orange mane do not even budge the devoted dick milker, the boy's limbs beginning failing him either way.

The little Queen has wiped away the baby-pudding from face and crawled to the thrashing slave. She puts her fists to her chin, jaw dropping, eyeballs flared and coochie moistening. Kir leans in over Ren and studies his shattered composure, from his sleepy visage to the convulsions of his pelvis. Her big sister has this alluring flaunt to her flapping eyelashes as her plump mouth is firmly latched around the base of the slave's meat pole. The bulge traveling down her throat makes Kir shudder at the thought of that much male flesh that could have been stuffed in her own gullet. However, something about seeing the little Tenno wriggling in pleasurable anguish, makes the small empress grimace at her sister. Her vexation is not with Ren, but with her insatiable glutton of a sibling. To think, Sela said Kir is the horny one, when it is as plain as day that tons-o-buns is the more promiscuous of the two Grineer rulers.

'Ugh, I cannot believe I was actually worried about lard ass over here! Calling me a sow like that and humiliating me as if I was some common grunt! She has some nerve, especially when she is the one that is always shoving food down her throat!' Kir wants to tell her sister what for, but in her current predicament she cannot afford to upset her older sibling. Having her hands tied behind her back and the possibility of her womanhood being taken is too much to risk for the young and untouched Grineer Queen.

Sela takes another peek at her darling little Worm at Ren's side, fidgeting and restless. The Elder one raises a brow and even manages to sport a smug grin through her mouthful of meat. They clash gazes before Sela returns to massaging the cucumber lodged in her esophagus. The poor little Tenno's shaft has not been allowed to breath for several minutes now, his raucous racket is filled with sobs and pleas for mercy from this oral raping.

"Y-you're s-sucking t-too hard! You're s-sucking too h-hard! I'll cum, I'll cum!" He wails as if Sela cared.

The chubby, mature Grineer retracts her puffy lips slowly off the fat and virile young cock. Her hungry mouth is exceptionally clingy when it struggles to let go of his glans. She smiles satisfied at the gritting teeth of the boy as his testicle are enflamed painfully from the ruthless orgasmic denial. "How tragic, for all the delicious seed to build up and have nowhere to go."

"Elder pl-please! I'm so c-close! Just a little more!" Ren whimpers with his needy, saliva covered mass twitching in the air.

"Sorry dear, but my duties as Empress of the Grineer demands my presence elsewhere. I do hope you understand my little slave. But do not fret, there will be time for us... tomorrow... in the evening... if I feel like it."

"Huh? Y-you're just g-gonnna leave me like th-this? Until tomorrow? N-no! No y-you ca-" Ren stops himself, remembering that although he had his fun earlier, Sela and him are not equals by any means. "F-forgive me Elder... I... I-I am grateful th-that you could sp-spare a moment f-for your lowly slave. Th-thank you."

Sela nods, happy that her training is paying off so well. In fact, she too agrees that is it unfair to leave him so riled up and proposes a tantalizing offer. As she dresses herself in her royal Kuva attire, she drags little Kir to the front of the bed. Sela takes the liberty of tying the angry dwarf's feet too and leaves her goodies in full view. Kir tries to worm her way out again, but a firm spank on her bottom grabs her attention. She shoves her face into the pillows to scream in embarrassment as Sela rests both hands on Kir's perky butt and spreads her pink blossom apart for Ren to see.

"Well, you could wait for me to return or..." The Elder runs her pointer finger along the outer labia to gather some womanly dew. She raises her hand and pinches her finger against her thumb, the femine glue glistens between her digits. "You could always break in my stubborn little Kir. What do you say slave?"

If there is one thing Ren will not stand for, it is taking advantage of a woman and this certainly goes against his morals. Unless of course he is the one doing the naughty deed and his manhood is unbearably needy, then it is okay. Ren says nothing, not that he needs to, his engorged cudgel curving forward answers for him. Sela brings her hand back to the sopping meat hole, making a mess of the girl's vulva as she teases it.

"Still not convinced? Must I tell you that my darling sister has yet to feel the touch of a male?"

"What d-do you mean?" Ren asks, both hands bending his erection down to hide his want.

"Remember how good it felt when I clenched around your manhood? Imagine that but always, and much tighter. At least until you loosen her up, which in your case I am sure you will! He-he-he-he!"

The Elder one relinquishes her hold on Kir to dawn her full Kuva getup, headdress, scepter and all. She slinks to the doorway while rocking hips, engraving the image of her huge, thick rear, into her slave's head. A mournful sigh escapes the boy as he recalls how glorious those fat cheeks looked bouncing off his pelvis and engulfing his pole with each thrust.

"Oh and please try not to make her squeal too much my little boar, she is still my adorable sister after all and if you leave her in tears I will make you suffer instead." Says the bust-heavy Queen as she slithers out the chamber doors, not a single guard in sight.

The doors slide closed, along with the perky backside of the bent over and bound monarch. The boy has never known Kir to be the silent type, the haughty Worm Queen has always made herself known wherever she went. To find her hushed and motionless is truly a rare sight to behold, almost as rare as her pink lips that quiver with her pale rump. It is subtle at first, but Ren focuses in on the sound and hears it perfectly. It is the low hum of dread, the whispers of horror and quiet weeping of misery. She sniffles into the cushions, keen on concealing her vulnerability from a mere slave like him. Her rattled voice is too clear to be ignored as Ren inches closer in his nakedness and freezes right at her posterior.

A rather pretty and cute little snatch is presented to him, beautiful is the only word that comes to Ren's mind. Unlike Sela's plump and juicy, mature snatch, that is more lewd than anything else. Kir's special place has a certain elegance to it that he finds enchanting, he subconsciously strokes his lust to its glory. The boy forgets his impressive length for a second and his jerking brings the tip to prod the girl's handful of ass meat. Kir's knowledge of mating is limited to her sister's rivetingly graphic tales of debauchery, but she is well aware of what happens when a girl's cherry is popped. Sela says it would just be a discomforting, but brief stinging, to lose one's virginity and make the transformation from girl to woman.

The small Queen however, knows that something of Ren's dimensions would surely pack a mean punch the first time around and the image of her getting mercilessly raped is a definite possibility. Why would he not though? After how she has terrorized him daily and how defenseless she is at the moment, he has all the incentive to leave her ruined, regardless of Sela's warning.

"No."

Ren looks up from those pink petals, unsure of what he just heard.

"N-no."

There it is again, but what could it mean, aside from the literal definition.

"No!" Kir hollers a third time as she attempts to wriggle herself free and tears flow over her face. Ren grabs her small, but womanly waist and splits her labia with just his shaft's mid-section. He grinds the aching organ along those substantially wet and warm lips as Kir continues to repeat herself a few more times. In his lust-drunk state, the little Tenno decides to bully the little Queen to add in some irony as foreplay. He loosens the straps on her wrists and even the binds around her ankles. Kir pauses at first, somewhat skeptical about being freed so suddenly before a loud slam to her backside gets a yelp out of her.

"C'mon Kir..." Ren says through his heavy breaths. "If y-you don't want this, then crawl!"

"Ah! Please st-stop spanking me! Ow!" Kir cries as her limbs strain to move, but the rush of pain to her cheeks morphs into a strange warmth in her nether region.

"Go on, move! Unless y-you actually d-do want me inside you?"

"No, I d-do not! Ah! Ugh! N-no, enough!" Her pale cheeks are soon as rosy as the ones on her face when Ren does finally let up on the severe beating. She collapses on the bed, flat on her stomach again, having made no real progress in any direction. The simple poke at her cooter from Ren's nub makes her gush fem-cum all over his tip and has pushed the boy's patience over the edge. Kir stretches her shaky hand forward as the enormous, heavy male meat forces her pussy lips to spread. Ren braces his manhood as it steals her chastity and educates her cunt in the art of cock squeezing. Even with her insides dripping fluid, Ren's thickness is constantly widening her baby channel and makes the stinging all that more painful.

"Y-you are a monster! A m-monster! I-I, will have y-your head for this!" She snivels as Ren slides more and more of his length into her.

"And y-you're t-too tight! I c-can't! I can't hold it!"

"What? N-no! No! Not inside! I d-do not want your child!" The small Queen begs fruitlessly.

She tries to haul herself away, but Ren pushes the back of her head into the bed to keep her still. Kir manages to turn on one cheek and look the boy right in his eyes right before he nuts. She whispers weakly "Please... Ren... stop..."

But her plea is too late as the load in his balls lighten, his cock is mashed firmly on her cervix. A perfect seal is formed around his urethra as Ren spills his potent seed directly into Kir's once virgin womb, now ready to begin birthing plenty of babies. Through her pitiful bawling, she asks Ren to pull out, but the boy says he cannot even if he wanted to. The girl's pussy walls are snuggled too closely around his girth for any movement at all and Ren remains rigid for the duration of his euphoric explosion. He keeps eye contact with Kir the entire time, trying to emulate some of that dominant influence Sela showed to him.

After his last streams of jism spew into her and Kir's grip becomes bearable, Ren takes his thick prick out of that finely stretched vagina. He sits on his knees to regain his energy and enjoy the afterglow of his post-orgasmic state. But the younger Queen has other plans and is persistent in her efforts to crawl to safety. She gasps as Ren's palm slaps onto her left thigh and begins dragging her back. Kir puts her left hand to his chest and implores he desist, the boy grabs her wrist and rotates the Grineer on her back. She tosses and squirms as her closed thighs are separated.

"Void save me, h-have you not had enough already? J-just let me go!" Kir yells.

Apparently not, the massive beast of male vigor splats a mess on her abdomen as it is laid out for her to see. She almost faints upon getting a clearer view of just how large his phallus truly is and realizes that he only gave her a measly taste. Ren is feeling more than his usual randy self at the moment, a one thrust creampie is nowhere near enough to sate his hunger. Kir gives little pathetic blows to his torso as he prepares to mount her for a second round. He snubs her retaliation with a rough squeeze of her small chest and gets his defiant female to moan.

"Slav- I mean Ren! W-wait!"

"What now?" The boy impatiently questions, his rod's throbbing unwittingly rubs her clitoris at just the right angle.

"If y-you stop now, then I m-might consider sp-sparing you?"

Something about that tiny spark of rebellion enrages his libido and muddles his mind with nothing but the desire to breed. He releases her hands to steady his behemoth, but he then finds that same pair of mitts around his erect member. She is not trying to slow him as Ren initially perceives, but instead Kir simply wishes to prevent her womanhood from getting brutalized in the most horrid manner imaginable. Ren expects to hear some more whimpers of fright or beseeches of clemency, but Kir's will is unwavering.

"Do y-your worst, you filthy skoom!" Challenges the impish Queen.

"Alright but, you asked for it!"

Her hands do little to hamper the intrusion of Tenno cock in her deflowered Grinner sleeve. Kir's eyes swell with more tears as her tummy bulges and her baby-room is kissed. She feels so full, but there still remains half as much burning man pipe waiting to explore her. Though the girl has been goading him since they began, Ren cannot and will not seed Kir like he did to her older sister. It is not just the physiological barrier of their incompatible bodies, the boy himself does not crave the vengeance that Kir thinks. He feels sufficient retribution has been acquired from having her almost drown in his cum, taking her womb would be a bonus if anything else. Ren has no motivation left to violate her senseless and thinks to himself, why not make this enjoyable for the both of them? He cannot deny the dick hugging pressure from her small cunt has him near orgasm with every movement. And if he could also have Sela's extra squishy hole as well, that would only make this all the more tempting.

Returning his gaze to the female beneath him, he notices that his pelvis has been thrusting mechanically on its own. He humps her at varying speeds and strengths, feeling which rhythm squeezes his penis most. Kir groans and clenches the hardest at somewhere between a medium plunge, and a surprisingly forceful entrance. Rough, but not too fast.

Ren's self-control is deteriorating rapidly, to send his pulsating mass in with such power but at a modest pace, is maddening. Kir wrapping her legs around his waist and draping her arms on his neck while she taunts him further, is of no help to his self-restraint whatsoever. For his sake, he stifles her insistent mocking tongue wrestling her mouth into submission. Kir being the newbie gives him the upper hand as her thrilled moans vibrate in his cheeks. The boy however, is so spellbound by the need to put the diminutive Queen in her place, that he forgets his initiative and pounds her good in his pre-gasm strokes.

"K-Kir! I'm g-gonna cum, again! Do y-you want it inside th-this time or?" He stops himself upon seeing his words fall on her dimwitted expression. "Eh, n-never mind!"

The little Tenno inhales deeply into her neck, embracing her wilted body and bringing his cock to a grinding halt. He grunts in relief as his burden of thick baby-cream empties from his cumbersome sack and into Kir's clingy pussy. Her own pelvis shudders with each rope of seed pumping out his shaft and forms a puddle from the excess fluid seeping from her cum-packed lady bits. Her belly is bloated from the amount of fertile essence inside her, giving Kir the appearance of a pregnant heavy mother. Ren exits the girl as her limbs fall numb around her and his penis pops out with a flow of sperm sullying the already sticky bed even more. He falls on his back, his stamina finally running thin and a lethargic feeling pulling him into sleep. Ren takes one last glimpse at the defiled Worm Queen to admire his efforts, the serene smile on her calm visage warms his heart.

When the boy awakens, the chamber lights have been dimmed but not turned off entirely. His drowsy mind wonders how much has time has passed and it takes him several seconds to recollect his situation. His naked body feels the unusual warmth and weight of another, leading him to investigate. To his astonishment, the nude little Queen is cuddling him. Her stomach has returned to normal it seems, though the smell of sex still lingers in the air. Ren does not wish to move and disturb her, so he just checks to make sure Kir is comfortable before slipping into another profound slumber. Somewhere in the vastness of space, aboard the Kuva Fortress, within the royal chamber of the head matriarch, lies a little Tenno.

* * *

"And that's how I escaped the mighty Kuva fortress alive! Pretty crazy story, am I right?" Ren boasts, reclining in his seat of the _Little Lotus'_ recreation room. "You wanna hear about how I almost became King of the Grineer too? You see, it all started when me, Sela and Kir were having our usual conference, in bed, naked. I whipped out my ultimatum and was like 'listen ladies, if you wanna see more of this, I'm gonna need me some more-' ah fuck! Stop! Nisha calm d-down!"

The large fiery Grineer slaps him until he sinks to bottom of his chair, sending the observing Banou into a fit of giggles. Nisha does not share in the small Tenno girl's amusement as she smacks Ren behind the ear. "Ugh! You disgusting, gross, pervert! I cannot believe you would do something so icky!"

"Aw, c'mon Nisha? How was I supposed to know that was your mom? That was like years before I met you!"

"Not only did you hump my mother, but my aunt too? And you had the audacity to leave them without saying a word?"

Ren peeks from his shielding forearms to ask what she means by this, flinching at another slap.

"Mother told me about you when I visited her a while back, she did not mention your name but just said that you were a real runt of a man. And that you just got up and left without so much as a goodbye!"

The little Tenno sighs before looking at the spitting image of Sela towering over him. "I didn't mean to just leave her like that... things were complicated... I wanted to stay with her and Kir, but to abandon the Tenno and forsake everything I was taught? I just couldn't do that..."

"Ren, you know I do not like cowards and what you did, that is something a gutless wimp would do." Nisha growls, not moving from her spot in front of the laidback Tenno.

"Nisha please..."

"I hope you enjoying playing with yourself because we are done making love! Forever!" She declares with a spin of her heels to face away. Nisha's moody gaze is caught by Banou's sympathetic smile, prompting her to groan in irritation. "Okay fine, just until next week then! Happy now?"

The olive-toned, petite female Tenno nods and resumes cooing to the bundle of joy in her arms that has remained silent until now. "You hear that Kashvi, your daddy is a no good perv! Yes he is, oh yes he is! Come on, let us bother and make him reflect on his lecherous actions some more!"

Nisha does not give Ren so much as a single glance his way, stopping Banou in her tracks and leaning in to the mother and child. She gives the fair-skinned babe, no more than a few months old, a gentle smooch on its fuzzy noggin. The onesie snug and blanket wrapped infant whines in vain to dissuade the plump lips of the Grineer female. Nisha beams in content before nuzzling the button nose of the tiny spawn. She asks the babe's mother if she will be joining her this afternoon, they had planned days prior to visit the Orcus relay.

"Yeah sure Nisha, I just need to give Kashvi here to Ren so I can get ready."

The tall, curvy Grineer's face turns sour, understanding and frowning in the boy's direction. "The atrium in twenty?"

"Eh, make it thirty. I need to fix up my hair a bit first!" Banou exclaims.

Nisha chuckles, agreeing to do the same and soon heads out. Banou walks over to Ren and presents his entire world to him, his greatest accomplishment. He takes his child in arms as his lover smacks her lips on his own. She parts from him to caress the tiny one's delicate forehead and looks back at Ren.

"Hey, do not forget what you need to do Ren. Kashvi needs to be fed by six, followed by a bath and then her nap or else she gets really cranky. You have all that?"

"Wait if you two are both gone then how am I supposed to feed her?" Ren questions while cradling his daughter.

"Ren, do not be so stupid please. Me and Nisha made sure to leave our milk bottled for her beforehand, obviously. It is in the fridge, just make sure to warm it up first okay? I need to go now so you take good care of her and if anything, Keeva and Freya said they would be happy to help."

He watches Banou strut through doorway, appreciating how fuller her hips and backside have become since giving birth. But once she is gone, his eyes lower to the elated gurgles of his little girl who is clearly desperate for her father's attention. Ren stares at his creation with great pride, aside from her light complexion, she resembles Banou in almost every other aspect. From her golden irises, to that chestnut colored hair, her face would be a mirror image of her mother were it not for all that baby fat. Ren smiles warmly back, gently rocking Kashvi back and forth. His soft whispering makes the young one eye him curiously, her tiny hands reach out to try and grab him. He presents his thumb, to which the wee babe clasps using all her might and gnaws around the digit.

Her toothless gums leave Ren laughing and spoiling his daughter with more of his attentive gaze and tender touch. Kashvi pouts, her father is certainly loving, but an astute observer he is not. Ren eventually notices her change of attitude and scratches his chin till he deduces that his little girl might want to be fed now as opposed to later.

"You're hungry already? But Banou said to feed you at six; that's still another hour away! How about we play a game instead?"

She fidgets energetically until she turns to her side and tugs on Ren's Transference suit. Kashvi buries her face into his chest, her tiny whines become noticeable sobs. For someone who has fought against the hordes of the Infested, the sinister schemes of the Corpus, and the genocidal campaign of the Grineer, the tears of this small baby are enough to break him.

"Oh man, momma's not gonna like this." The boy says as he rises off the chair and takes his bawling bundle of responsibility with him. She sniffs a bit before her wet face looks up to find herself on the move as Ren walks around the ship to his destination. His worried visage is cast to her gleeful chirps. "Banou sure likes to keep you on a strict schedule, huh? She says I should learn to not be so easy going on you, but how could I say no to you? I mean, she's been pretty stressed out lately, dealing with that invasion on Mars and then having to worrying about coming home in one piece just to tuck you in at night? That's a lot."

Kashvi just stares around the room, looking at the various items and pieces of furniture in the sizable kitchen. The small babe does peer up at her father every now and then, his words are lost on her, but she finds comfort in his voice.

"I guess because she's new to this whole mom thing, and me being the clueless dad that couldn't even change a diaper properly, probably didn't help out either. I am really glad that Nisha was all aboard with this though, seeing as she couldn't have a baby of her own. You don't mind having two mommies and one daddy, right?"

His daughter is too busy gripping the cold bottle that Ren forgot to warm and hungrily gulping down the milk, to care about anything the boy is saying.

"I think tonight I'll make love to your momma, that usually leaves a smile on her face. Well, that's not all it leaves, ha-ha!" He adjusts the bottle as the liquid within diminishes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about her that way. I just love her so much. Nisha too, but I don't mind talking bad about her though. Maybe it's because she does that thing when she's on top that always makes me-"

"Hey, Ren." A familiar voice interrupts, causing the hair on his nape to stand and his body to stiffen. He turns around after calming himself and clutches Kashvi just a little tighter than she is used to, but not enough to hurt the child.

"C-captain? What are you doing here? I th-thought you left for that mission on Earth a few hours ago?"

"Actually, I had Keeva and Freya look into that. No real action anyway, the Lotus just wanted some excavation done. Something a about an Orokin artifact, but it might just be nothing. The real questions is, why are you hear?" The dark-skinned Tenno female inquires, glancing at Ren and then to the cloth enveloped infant. "Your assignment ain't gonna finish itself you know?"

"I'm sorry, it's j-just that Banou and Nisha went out and they left me in charge of Kashvi. She's my baby after all, I gotta watch over her."

"Yeah that's real cute squirt, but our job comes first. Don't forget who we are."

"I kn-know that... but..." Ren takes his eyes off the babe for just a few seconds, the lack of her tiny weight in his hands makes his head fly around in a panic. "What the- when did you?"

"I wouldn't be captain if I couldn't do a simple sleight of hand trick like this, now would I?"

Ren watches her unnervingly as she teases the babe's nose and makes Kashvi wiggle in annoyance. "Myrrha... g-give her back!"

"You want her? Come get her."

He knows it would be pointless, even risky to try and snag his baby back. Ren approaches cautiously as Myrrha spins around and juts her rump outwards. The little Tenno smacks his hands around her hips and presses himself against her.

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Mmhm!" Myrrha hums while biting her lower lip and grinding her backside on his groin.

"Please, just give her back and we can c-continue this."

The captain's emeralds sparkle as they pass over Ren who takes Kashvi in arms once more and holds her possessively to his chest. Myrrha steps forward, her bust smothers the babe as she steals a kiss from the boy. He moves backwards to give his child air and tells the woman who is not his lover, that he will meet her shortly in her bedroom. Myrrha huffs, boasting about how Ren will be left with nothing to give to the others after she is done with him. She saunters off, letting the little Tenno gather himself before he needs to fulfill his latest assignment.

Ren slouches onto a wall and slides down slowly, ensuring his baby is unaffected. She looks up once more at him and sees the sorrow in his eyes. He brings her to his face, his hands underneath her arms at her sides. Ren sweetly kisses his daughter's head before speaking.

"I'm sorry Kashvi, but your father is a weak man. Please, forgive me."


	14. A Weekend Wasted

-This one-shot is sort of just a small break from the bigger installments I've got in the works. This chapter is more of a slice-of-life scenario than anything else, so don't expect any crazy action or major plot points. I understand these can feel like fillers and bore some people, so I decided to limit this one to just a single chapter and nothing beyond that.

Sidenote: Guys, do keep in mind that the one-shots are not necessarily in chronological order from the end of the main story. I know it should be obvious by now, but it's just a reminder as major events have transpired that will only be briefly mentioned and not explained in depth.

Edit: As of 03/05/18 I have revised and altered this chapter for fun, I just thought adding a little extra couldn't hurt? And if anyone's wondering, the next chapter will be out very soon! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 14: A Weekend Wasted**

A weekend wasted is exactly how Nisha Ver'Koom felt when Banou Shani decided to undertake a weeklong diplomatic assignment for the Tenno council, and left her in charge of the baby.

Apparently the 17-month armistice signed between the totalitarian states of Mars and the smaller, now more liberal provinces are on the brink of another civil-war. The problem is the Lotus and Tenno council are at a stalemate with proceeding towards the next course of action. Some of the Tenno believe the Martian government has a right to exert absolute authority over its rebellious territories due to the sudden secession of the rebel occupied regions leading to the war initially.

The other half believe the Martian government is to blame, that removing the democratic senate of elders and installing a rigid dictatorship supported by the Grineer Empire is the root of the Martian's economic and political unrest. Banou's job will be to act as an intermediary advisor for the coming meeting between the dictator Hashk Gerun and the resistance leader Ken'che Wey. Needless to say, the Tenno are not there to provide military strength to either side unless the Grineer take action first.

It is imperative the Tenno act quickly as the Corpus are campaigning to oust them from the popular Martian spice market and the Grineer also have their own initiative to turn the entire red planet against them.

Back on the _Little Lotus_ however, Nisha must play the part of the stay-at-home mom and watch little Kashvi all on her own. Well not completely by herself, but since Ren is hard at work studying for his upcoming mastery evaluation, she is essentially alone for the most part.

Freya, Keeva, and even the ship's captain Myrrha, have all gone to their individual tasks for who knows how long and have thus left a rather grouchy Nisha to care for the young toddler.

The orange-haired giant Grineer warrior lays bored and unfulfilled on a couch in one of the recreational rooms of ship. At her right, dangling foot, is the small babe herself sitting quietly and reading. Nisha's jade orbs rotate to the small near-replica of Banou, her father's skin tone is the only visible feature the girl's inherited. Peculiar the Grineer thinks, for a mere 18-month old youngster to already be so well versed in locomotion and grammatical skills.

Her stubby fingers grip the digital children's novel before her, swiping left once her eyes have absorbed all there is to know from the holographic pages. Nisha was half expecting the little one to be rowdy and a real handful, but something about this behavior vexes her just the same. Or is it the child herself that annoys her, the babe's very existence perhaps? She mulls over these thoughts for several silent minutes before the little one in question speaks up.

"Momma? Is something wrong? You look sad." The tiny child asks the large couch dweller.

"I told you to call me Nisha, and no I am not sad."

"I'm s-sorry, I forgot." Kashvi rises in her blue and white pajamas and waddles to the edge of the sofa. She looks up at the disinterested visage of her voluptuous, non-biological mother and innocently asks "Hey, do you wanna read the story with me? It's about a small Tenno that-"

"No Kashvi, I do not."

"Oh, ok..."

The babe may not fully understand it, but she is perceptive enough to sense the faint animosity from Nisha. She knows better than to antagonize this adult she calls mother, whose patience with her is always hanging by a thread. But Kashvi has only admiration for the Grineer with each gaze at her intimidating presence and well-endowed figure.

She attempts to climb the couch to nestle up on her mother's body and encounters a stern bark demanding the little one sit back on the rug-covered floor. Kashvi complies with a confused whimper, unpausing her book session and returning to reading diligently.

"Enough of that." Nisha says while taking the holo-book from the startled babe.

"H-hey, I wasn't d-done!"

"Did you just raise your voice at me, Kashvi?"

The tiny spawn looks solemnly at her small boots, she asks why her mother chose to end her story so abruptly.

"You read too much child. Why not play with your toys for a bit instead?"

"I don't wanna..."

Nisha slouches further back on the beige furniture and responds with "Suit yourself then, enjoy being bored."

"Nisha?"

"I better not hear a peep out of you while I rest my eyes, understood?"

Kashvi nods obediently, her chestnut brown braided-pony tail swings from shoulder to shoulder. Her goliath of a mother, dressed in a custom Zariman transference apparel of orange and black, lets her arms hang over her head while she sleeps.

The tiny child looks at her toys decorating the floor and pouts. She toddles around the room upset and kicks a teddy bear over to spite Nisha's words. As Kashvi waddles around looking to relieve her curiosity, she finds her salvation in the technological makeup of her mother's prosthetic forearms.

Nisha wears a set of normal, human looking-limbs when lounging around the ship as opposed to her more combative cybernetic arms. She started using these false hands more often when Ren noted that he did not feel comfortable with answering Kashvi's questions about the missing arms on her mother. The small tot is no fool though, she knows they are fake and that only entices further investigation from her. Her little hands cup the wrist of Nisha's right forearm and run along the limb. Had she not seen them before this swap, Kashvi would be none the wiser in assuming they are of flesh and blood. Her golden eyes do eventually spot the seam circling around the joints and the illusion is destroyed.

She cannot help herself in feeling the genuine warmth at the divide of synthetic and living tissue. In her examination, the almost unnoticeable buttons are brushed by her passing fingers. The sensitive mechanism reacts as intended and the entire forearm seems to jut slightly forward to leave a gap around the elbow. The limb then slowly spins clockwise before the dreadful sound of the false appendage hitting the floor makes Kashvi's eyes widen in shock.

Nisha comes back to her senses almost perfectly on cue as her unrelated daughter scrambles to pick up the arm and reattach it. The tall and fiery haired Nisha is already sitting upright by the time Kashvi brings the arm back to its owner. She tries to offer an explanation as the prosthetic is presented, but Nisha just rudely snatches it back.

"Mamma, I c-can help put it on if y-you want..."

Nisha locks the right forearm back in place with a swift twist before scowling at the little babe. In that moment, Banou's and Ren's faces flashed in her thoughts for an instant. The sight of the pair together vanishes and all that remains is the diminutive result of their consummation. Unlike Nisha's womb which bore no fruits; lucky for her that the little Tenno were kind enough to pity her with this false motherhood over the tiny reminder of her own failure to conceive. Yes, how lucky she thinks.

Kashvi reacts with a single step back at the flash of her mother's hand in the air. It is only when the sharp pain in her left thigh follows the loud smack, that the child realizes what has just happened. First come the sniffles and quivering lips, then the tears clouding her eyes. Who is a babe to turn to for consolation when it is their own mother that has struck them down?

The tiny girl spins around to run, but Nisha firmly grabs her left wrist. Kashvi makes the mistake of looking back to see that hand winding up, it somehow makes the second hit all the more painful. Knowing full well her mother will not be satisfied until a third strike at her thighs, Kashvi promises to be a good girl and behave.

Nisha says nothing as her palm impacts the toddler's leg and elicits shrieks of terror from the small body. But Kashvi notices that she has not been released and through her wet face and burning eyes, sees Nisha staring at her with that unforgiving visage of hers. The measly twitch of that terrible hand sends the poor child into a fit of sobs, struggling against the hold of her tormentor. She does the only thing left that a babe can do when mother is unable to help.

"P-papa! Papa! I w-want my papa!" The child bawls.

Nisha lets her go, without disciplining her for a forth smack. The babe sobs her way over to the door, unable to open it due to her height preventing those little hands from reaching the motion sensor. She looks up at the figure overshadowing her and lets her tears fall once again while calling for her father several more times.

The door slides away into the wall as Nisha scans the hand pad, Kashvi heads out the room still a sniveling mess of whines and wails. The crying babe saunters awkwardly through the halls while turning back to see Nisha trailing slowly behind. Kashvi arrives at their room, where her father may or may not be. Her hands tap the door with her little fists pounding frantically for an answer.

It finally opens as the weeping child falls on her bottom and shoots her grasping hands up to that comforting sight. Her tears run dry as her sobs turn into small whimpers. She rubs her head against his neck and shivers in relief at the familiar smell of his breath passing over her face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ren asks while gently bouncing his daughter on his chest.

"M-mama... mama... she... sh-she..."

"She what, forget to feed you again? Ha-ha-ha!" The boy jokes, looking to Nisha for an unamused remark. He raises his eyebrow when she stays quiet and looks away, returning to his little girl as she finishes her sentence.

"Mama hit me! She hit me! I didn't mean to... I tried to help... oh papa!" She cries once more.

Ren's smile disappears, understanding this is no laughing matter. He presses his lips on Kashvi's forehead and tells her not to worry anymore.

"Sweetie, I need you to be a good girl while I talk to your mama okay? That means no more crying, can you do that for daddy?"

"Mhmm." She hums while rubbing her wet eyes.

Nisha steps forward to speak, but Ren instantly cuts her off at the mere mention of his name.

"Get in the room now, we need to talk."

The Grineer female has never seen Ren's face appear so concerned yet simultaneously filled with fury. She is somewhat frightful of what he has in store for her, even though she is superior to him in both strength and skill. Once Nisha's inside, the boy sets his sniffling little bundle on the ground and goes to close the door to privately address this issue with her mother.

But the tiny tot crawls through her father's legs before stumbling over to Nisha. Kashvi trips in her hurried rush and lands right into the waiting arms of her Grineer mother. The wee babe is lifted off the ground and then smothered by that large bosom which has sated her rumbling belly countless times during her infancy.

Ren approaches to find his daughter's left-hand dart out and holding fast before him as if that would be enough to stop her father.

"No, papa d-don't! It w-was all my fault! Leave mama alone!"

"Kashvi?" Nisha softly calls. "You are not mad at me for hurting you?"

The small child says nothing with an earnest stare into Nisha's emerald peepers, resuming her nuzzling against that meaty bosom. The Grineer looks back at the little Tenno whose frown towards her exits along with his next exhale of breath. Ren leans in the doorway and thinks that maybe it would be best if he let his girls settle this issue on their own instead of intervening.

Nisha walks with baby in arms and sits on a spacious scarlet beanbag across from the bed. She strokes the little one's hair down to the tip of her short, braided tail until her daughter peeks up from her busty mounds. Kashvi whines in need, prompting her mother to deliver an eager kiss on both her cheeks. The babe recoils with some giggles at the second smooch and tries to grab her mother's head to grant Nisha her own affectionate pecks.

The wee toddler is unable as her mother pulls away to tease her further, but Kashvi is content to just be held by Nisha either way.

"My sweet child, mother is sorry for making you cry like that. Can you forgive me?"

"It's ok mama, I still love you." Her daughter squeaks.

"I promise from now on I will not hit you more than three times, just two spankings should be enough."

Ren gives his large woman a disapproving glare while Kashvi attempts to reason with her Grineer mother.

"Mama no! No h-hitting please! Papa never does that to me!"

"That is because your papa spoils you too much. You know what, I think you are acting a bit spoiled right now too! Hold still young lady."

"M-mama? Mama stop it!"

Kashvi shoves her face into Nisha's warm chest to snivel as her mother's left hand gingerly swats her bottom. Ren moves next to his Grineer lover and sighs, watching his baby squirm as Nisha playfully pats her tushy. He knows she is merely teasing their daughter, but when Kashvi's quivering lips hit her father, Ren cannot bear that adorable little stare.

"I bet you feel pretty tough picking on my little girl huh?"

"Of course I do, because I know her papa is too much of a wimp to defend her." Nisha says in a seductive tone. Ren places one knee on the beanbag next to his woman and brushes her neck with his nose, inhaling her feminine scent.

"Why don't we put Kashvi in her crib so I can show you how much of a wimp I really am."

"Ah! Ren, cut that out! I told you nothing naughty in front of her."

"Maybe I'll teach you my own lesson about spanking, whaddya say momma? Feel like getting a little- Ah son-of-bi-" Ren growls, managing to stop himself before cussing completely. Nisha tries to stifle her chuckle as Ren cups his left eye and furrows his brow at the tiny fist of his daughter that socked him good.

"See what happens when you bring violence onto this ship woman! Kashvi, why did you hit papa?"

Kashvi pouts, keeping her fist raised protectively over the amused Grineer as she speaks. "Stop it! I w-won't let you bully my mama anymore!"

"What? Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Ren questions while rubbing his twitching eye.

"The other night, you were hurting mama!" The babe blabs as both her parents slowly swivel their heads to one another. "I heard mama and papa's voice, it sounded like you two were fighting so I got worried. The door was opened a little bit and I saw..."

'Shit! I thought I locked the door!' Ren thinks.

'Shit! I thought I told Ren to lock the door!' Nisha thinks too.

Their daughter had awoken in the late hour of the night, roused from her sleep by the frightening sounds of her parents just one room over. She had unlatched her child-proof crib and pushed one of her tiny plastic chairs near the door's scanner to make her great escape. The babe shuffled over to her parent's chambers and found the door to be parted slightly, meaning it was set to manually be shut but never was. Her little fingers pry the entryway further open so her eyes could gaze at the commotion ahead. Kashvi covers her mouth and begins trembling at the image before her.

Ren, her loving father whose radiant smile always makes her feel safe, now has the babe wanting to run. But she cannot, for her mother is pinned beneath him and bearing the brunt of his aggression. Her Grineer mother Nisha is usually so distant and cold, yet the woman whining before her is a stranger to the child. Her father's face appears fearsome and enraged as he slams his body into her jiggling flesh. Her mother's visage begins contorting into an expression of what the little tot can only assume is agony. Kashvi has had enough of this confusing and horrid scene, she scurries back to her crib and shuts her eyes till the sounds stop an hour later.

"...I saw you papa. You were making momma cry! Why were y-you hurting momma? Don't you love her papa?"

Both parents simmer red, ashamed their child stumbled in on their private time. Nisha grabs the back of Ren's head and yanks his ear close for a whisper.

"Argh! Ren you idiot! I am not having this conversation with an 18-month old child! Think of something stupid!"

"Alright, alright, just gimme a sec." Ren contemplates his next few words to Kashvi carefully and moves away from Nisha. He puts his arms out and takes his baby girl from her mother, gazing uncomfortably into her honest face.

"Eh, listen sweetie, your mama and I were just... um... we were, uh... oh! We were just playing a game, yeah that's it!"

"A game?"

Ren rubs his neck and gives Nisha an embarrassed, sideways glance. "Y-yeah honey-bun, we were just playing a little game, honest. Mama was crying tears of joy!"

"Tears of joy? That sounds fun, can I play-"

"No!" Both parents shout reflexively. Nisha turns to Ren who clarifies on their hasty response.

"Sorry baby, but it's a game for mommies and daddies only okay?"

Nisha clears her throat and offers to bathe with Kashvi, trying to dissuade anymore of their curious daughter's questions. Ren agrees and decides to try his hand at some cooking after seeing how late in the afternoon it has become. He passes his little tot back to Nisha and tells her to meet him in the atrium once his two special girls are all gussied up.

Kashvi gripes on the way to the bathroom, insisting she is clean enough. Nisha herself groans, if there is one quirk about her daughter that needs to change it would be her disdain for bathing. The tall Grineer mother clutches the fidgeting toddler in one hand, while attempting to run the bath water.

Nisha sets Kashvi on the pink rug in their large washroom and does the one thing that always seems to captivate the little girl when she gets this rambunctious. Young Kashvi is enthralled by the sight of her mother stripping nude, watching her voluptuous breasts plop free from their confinement. To the little babe, Nisha is the more beautiful of her two mothers, she simply prefers the nurturing warmth that the Grineer's curvy body seems to exude.

As Nisha removes Kashvi's clothes and drops them in a basket, she spots her daughter gawking at her ample rump. She rolls her eyes and hoists the little one up once more before the two take a dip in the warm water. The Grineer sighs, bending her knees to fit and knowing that if her posterior was an inch bigger she would be undoubtedly stuck.

Nisha lets Kashvi move freely since her belly provides some footing for the child to stay afloat. This allows the mother to use both her waterproof synthetic limbs to scrub the squirming child's hair. The bubbles filling the tub and condensation forming around the tiled walls put Nisha at ease, a bit too relaxed however.

She is startled by the sudden screech from her child that kicks her back to reality.

"Oh sorry Kashvi, I should have rinsed off the shampoo sooner." Nisha apologizes, pouring a pail of non-soapy water over the wee one's head. "Better?"

But the small wet-haired babe frowns, shaking her noggin from side to side and still sniffling somewhat.

"What can I do to make it up to you my child?"

Without words, Kashvi points to Nisha's hefty chest.

"Now Kashvi, I told you before you are too big to be nursing from me anymore."

But the toddler ignores her mother's words and forces herself on Nisha's right breast. Kashvi cups the areola with both hands and seals her hungry mouth around that fat, plushy nipple. Nisha tries to gently nudge the babe off at the cheek, but those tiny lips are latched on too tightly.

The huge Grineer just lets out a deep breath of relief as her agitated chest begins secreting milk and the creamy fluid floods Kashvi's taste buds. Nisha's honey gushes out too profusely for the small babe's mouth and it dribbles all over her daughter's chin. There is something about the way Kashvi whimpers while energetically suckling that makes Nisha smile.

The feeding mother shrugs and resumes washing herself with her daughter ravenously gulping down her thick milk with small pauses for air in between. Nisha takes little glimpses below, enjoying how innocent and pure the sensation of nursing feels as opposed to the lewd and perverse milking by Kashvi's father. She cringes in disgust when thinking of how these very same breasts that provided vital nourishment for the babe during her first few months, also milked the seed from Ren during the lovemaking. He would often leave them coated in his essence, though Nisha thoroughly washes herself, the very thought makes her regret that lecherous behavior.

She looks back at Kashvi and laughs as the babe's lips smack off the dripping teat to release a pleased burp.

"Are you full already, Kashvi?"

"No mama, I'm saving room for what papa's making!" The babe proudly states.

"Is that so? Well, let us finish up so we can go have dinner with him, alright?"

A short while later in the atrium, Nisha arrives with her orange messy bob-cut still somewhat damp. At her side, the tiny tot skips merrily past her to the only table in the colosseum-sized room that has plates and utensils laid out. Ren greets the pair, holding a wide dinner plate which a steamy hot haunch of some Earth swine is presented on. The succulent meal is carved by the little chef himself and then passed around on the only two plates placed.

Ren knows how much Nisha loves meat, so he cuts her a sizable chunk, but also puts some steamed vegetables to stop his woman from going full blown carnivore. Kashvi however, will be dining with her mother, though she too exhibits this disapproval of all things green and leafy.

The babe tries to climb onto the bench by herself, but only prevails after her mother helps her up. Nisha sits her daughter on her lap, but a small peep from under her bust reminds the Grineer why this position is inconvenient for her Kashvi.

"Mama! Y-your boobs are crushing me!"

"Sorry Kashvi, I sometimes forget how big they are. Let me just unzip for a second."

Nisha brings her Zariman suit's zipper below her massive orbs, letting her daughter snuggle herself between the soft pair without fear of being squashed by them. Their meal then carries on for a few minutes before Nisha tells Ren he did not bring out any refreshments to wash down the food. Though their little one has found her own refreshment in the form of her mother's chest once more and is firmly locked on the Grineer's gallon of dairy. Nisha gives a vexed groan, stroking the greedy babe as Kashvi begins fondling her other enormous globe out of it's confinement. It bounces free and has Ren holding his fork in mid-air, letting his food fall onto the table. Nisha smacks her daughter's grabby hand and tucks her tit back under her suit to ask if Ren can bring herself something to drink.

"Eh, no can do mama. I'm a little too happy to see you, if you catch my meaning?"

"Ugh, you pervert! And even with your daughter in front of you?"

The small babe cuddles against Nisha's chest pillows, while trying to join the conversation. "Mama, what's a pervert?"

"Hush! Eat your food quietly or you will sit alone!"

Kashvi chews the juicy strips of ham flavored meat while observing her parents arguing about what she can only assume is more adult stuff. Eventually though, Ren does get some drinks and oddly enough the table seems to lower slightly when he leaves. Once the plates are left with mere crumbs, Ren observes his well-fed woman picking her teeth and beams gratified.

He says he will clear the table and wash the dishes, even though Nisha offers to help, Ren tells her not to worry. As Nisha carries the sleepy Kashvi to the atrium's exit, Ren's eyes stare lustfully at that swaying behind. His swelling girth bumps the table once more as the little Tenno looks down at his growing need.

'C'mon Ren, pull yourself together man! What kind of a father pops wood in front of his little girl like that?' Ren mentally chastises himself while washing and putting the dishes in the dryer. 'Fuck, it's not my fault I've been researching all the techniques for this bullshit mastery exam next week. I haven't even touched Nisha since Kashvi last saw us, but that was almost four days ago! My balls feel like they're gonna explode!'

The atrium and kitchen is left as it was before Ren started cooking, the horny boy races off to find his woman. When he reaches the halls of their bedchambers, he almost dashes past Kashvi's room that was built when Banou was six-months in her pregnancy. Ren has made the routine of tucking his daughter in with a kiss every night before bed. But he finds no baby in the crib or anywhere in the room for that matter.

Forgetting his desire for Nisha, he bursts into their own room to ask where their little babe is.

"Shhh, Kashvi is already asleep!" The mother lying in bed whispers with Ren's tiny offspring huddled next to her.

"Awww, Nisha, why is Kashvi here?"

"Why not? She said she wanted to stay with us tonight. Where is the harm in that?"

Ren carefully crawls onto the bed behind the Grineer female, tosses a hand around her waist and whispers back "Because I thought we were gonna get nasty tonight!"

"Well we cannot now, you know how cranky Kashvi gets when she wakes up too early."

"Ugh, seriously? Not even a quickie?" Ren begs.

"No you animal! I am not doing anything lewd while our baby is sleeping next to us!"

But Ren has other plans and is stark naked before Nisha can say otherwise. He squishes her gut in his palms and grinds his hot-hog between her extra-large buns. Nisha's attempts to push him away are useless without her arms that cradle the babe. She just ends up jutting her thick behind out, which Ren accepts gratefully and thrusts his manhood through her soft ass cheeks.

"Nisha I'm lonely, stressed out and I'm not taking no for answer! Just let me get one round in and I'll be done I swear."

"You really are a no good perverted runt, you know that? Go ahead, but just one round unless you wish to sleep alone till Banou comes back?"

Ren embraces Nisha tightly, kissing her back and undressing that bothersome suit of hers. The couple are cautious to ensure they do not disrupt the babe's dreams as she clings to her now naked mother. The boy asks Nisha if she wants some tongue action down south while fondling her immense behind. She can infer from his salivating maw that he would devour her ass like no tomorrow and wistfully declines the tempting offer.

"Fine by me I guess, but don't say I never ask."

"Hold it!" She quietly yells.

"What now?"

Nisha moves her free left hand behind her and beneath the bed sheets to feel the boy's erect member. Her inorganic tissue clasps around his glans, feeling his peeled foreskin and throbbing flesh directly.

"Ren! You are not wearing a condom!"

"Huh? What for? You know you can't get preg- I mean, you know, uh... ah shit..."

"Keeping talking you jerk!" She snarls back."I do not want your disgusting mess spilling anywhere near Kashvi, that is why!"

"Nisha, I didn't mean it like that. You know that has nothing to do with how much I love you?" Ren admits, planting a smooch on her bare back.

The upset Grineer feels Ren's weight disappear from behind and looks to find her mate searching through a drawer. He pulls out a foot-long tail of rubbers and rips one off, putting the rest away. Ren opens the tiny square wrapper and fishes out the latex, prepping the tip to funnel his sperm. He stretches the cum-catcher to its limit, sits on the bed and pulls it over his erection. Though this was the largest size Darvo supposedly had in stock, the cock sock barely covers half his shaft.

Nisha caress her slumbering daughter, trying to ignore the burly and rigid dick spreading her plump bottom apart. Ren mistakenly finds her pucker and prods the backdoor several times, his sheathed tip enters slightly in when Nisha tells him to halt.

"N-not there, not there! Lower!"

"Maybe if you didn't have such a big and sexy ass, this wouldn't be a problem." The boy combats, keeping his voice low.

He navigates his meat with his right hand and steadies himself using her shoulder with his left. The heat and slick fluid from her thighs and glutes tell Ren that he has found her snatch. Nisha controls her breathing to avoid moaning as Ren grunts in relief, his cock burrowing slowly into that velvety canal.

"Oh fuck, I needed this! C'mon woman, stick that ass out more!" The little Tenno proclaims, with a hint of anger in his tone.

His pulsating organ digs far into her innards until the rod is fully engulfed at the hilt and his glans are knocking on her pink doughnut. Nisha's cervix has become plump and tender from all the rough riding and occasional Kubrow style humping, the smallest bump makes the big girl shiver more than ever. Ren knowingly presses his dickhead roughly against the spongy button, annoyed at the significant loss of sensitivity the rubber adds.

He adjusts his mitts before pumping her rump, shielding her back with his chest and clutching her belly. Ren wears an arrogant grin as his hips begin thrusting and his pelvis leisurely slaps her meaty ass. From the way Nisha's cunt grips his cock, she must be just as if not more sexually deprived than he is. The sound of the Grineer's wet hole being stuffed and Ren's heavy breathing fills the silent room.

Nisha pets her little mate's left thigh and presents her trembling, juicy lips. "Slow d-down, my body is jiggling too much! Kashvi will wake up!"

"Argh! But I'm wearing a condom! I need to fuck harder or I can't feel anything!"

"Please, th-think about your daughter for a second!" Nisha pleas while protectively hugging the still babe.

Ren does not argue once Kashvi is brought into the fray and gradually decreases his rhythmic humping. He hears his female thank him and disregards her gratitude with an irritated snort.

"Fine! I'll do it slow for her sake."

"Oh Ren, I p-promise I will make it up to you in the m-morning. Anything you want!"

"A-anything?" He replies, a bit too eagerly.

"...yes, anything."

The boy starts tediously drilling his buxom-and-chunky-assed Grineer spouse in the most mind numbingly slow and gentle love making ever. Nisha assists by lightly pushing back whenever Ren drives his raging mass home. But each glance at Kashvi's calm face, makes the mother feel guilty as she shakes her hips like a beast in heat. Ren on the other hand does not need to deal with facing his child directly and thus jams Nisha's fat pussy without remorse.

The two frisky parents grow hot and sweaty beneath the blanket as their aggressive cuddling drags on for more than an hour. Nisha moans softly, biting her pillow as her first orgasm finally overpowers her resolve. Her rapid breathing threatens to suffocate her baby and she inches Kashvi above her heaving breasts, the movement awakens the babe. Nisha orders Ren to stop, but she is a stuttering fool from just recently cumming and the boy announces he is just a few more strokes from blowing. Ren tells her to distract the child as he thoroughly scoops her insides and his cock throbs wildly for impending release.

"Momma..." The drowsy Kashvi mumbles, her eyes struggling to focus. "Is it morning already?"

"N-no my ch-child, ugh! Go back to be-bed. Nngh!"

"Are you okay mama? Your face is red."

Ren unloads into Nisha, filling the latex with his several days worth of accumulated baby-chowder. But the painfully slow climb to this euphoric high is not without consequences, for the boy's gooey sperm oozes out his urethra instead of exploding forth like a river.

"I-I, ah! I am okay. My little Kashvi, mama loves you so much. Unngh!"

"I love you too mama." The oblivious babe says sincerely and wriggles against her mother's bare baby-feeders without a second thought. Nisha bothers tiny Kashvi with some tender smooches to hold her attention as her vagina strains to massage Ren's ejaculating penis. "Mama stop it, that's enough!"

"J-just a few more k-kisses, please?"

"No! I'm telling papa you're being mean again!" The child claims.

Nisha cannot allow her to escape her embrace and waits for Kashvi to try hollering for Ren. She shoves her nipple into her young daughter's mouth and lulls the baby back to sleep using her soothing voice and warm milk. Kashvi gives a few defiant whines before completely settling down and suckling gently.

Behind her, Ren pulls his soaked cock half-way free and jacks the left over cum into the rubber. He yanks the loathsome condom off, ties it shut and leaves to toss the cum balloon in the garbage. He returns, dressed in a white tank top and blue sweatpants to discover Nisha still nude and happily nursing their daughter. Ren would make love to his Grineer wife all night if he could, but knows he has asked for too much already. The little Tenno lowers the dim lights off and quietly creeps into bed next to Nisha at her left side where Kashvi is. Once the babe's lips let go of her mother's chest, the young parents place their child between them. They both curl their bodies around Kashvi, mashing their lips together before falling asleep themselves.

The next day in the early morning hours, the tiny toddler is diligently reading another story in her own room. Her father seemed oddly giddy today as he burst into the little one's room and gave her quite the start. He sits on his heels to pet the studious toddler's noggin and praise her avid desire for knowledge, but Ren's daughter can see right through his deception. She pushes his hand away and makes a mad baby-dash for the open door. Kashvi only stops waddling when her feet no longer touch the ground and her dad's arms hold her sweetly against his form. She wriggles and puts her tiny mitts between herself and his chest.

"Honey-bun, what's gotten into you?"

She pouts and her gold orbs dart up to face Ren. "Put me d-down, now."

"Now Kashvi, that's not how we talk to daddy. Remember your manners."

Her lips remain curled in silence as she raises her mighty fist once again.

"Sweety, you know what papa's gonna have to do if you keep acting like this."

Despite his light-hearted warning, the little tot timidly shakes her clenched palm as if readying her strike. If it were Nisha or Banou even, this naughty behavior would already have received a stern scolding followed by a spanking. Not Ren though, he could never lay a hand on her no matter how rowdy she got and Kashvi knows it. The toddler continues to order her father to let her go, threatening to do the unthinkable. The Tenno parent just waits for his daughter to cross that line, and after some tense seconds of stillness, she does so. Her little fist taps the tip of his nose, nothing more than a mere poke to the Tenno father.

Seeing that her face shows no indication of regret, he plans to make her sorry for what she has done by the only means Ren knows how. He lifts her body higher and pulls up the baby-blue shirt Kashvi's currently wearing to reveal her tummy. His lips press down on her tender flesh and begin forcibly blowing air. The small youngster is sent into a fit of laughter, kicking and squirming with glee. The boy pauses with a grin and asks if she has had enough, giving her a moment to breathe.

"N-no... don't stop."

"Huh, you really are just like your mama." He notes playfully.

"Ah! Papa!" The babe hollers as Ren induces another uproar of giggles from his kisses on her navel.

Kashvi finally surrenders after almost tinkling herself and tells her father the motive behind her sudden rebellion. Ren is not the least bit surprised at the answer and sets her down with a sigh. Sure enough, the little scamp makes a break for it, prompting her dad to follow like the overprotective parent that he is. Ren walks around the door to pursue his tiny spawn, who is abruptly snatched off the floor once more. Kashvi instinctively rubs her face between the pair of meaty chest puppies belonging to what she thought was her mother, but calms her grab-happy hands upon feeling this stranger's bosom. The woman's blue eyes and short blond hair stun the tot for a second before she recognizes the familiar female Tenno. Kashvi greets the somewhat friendly face and hastily tries to free those ripe melons concealed under a Manduka suit.

"R-Ren! What in the world have you been teaching her?" The flustered woman inquires while attempting to subdue her pint-size molester.

"What, my little baby's just stressed out. Squeezing a nice rack calms her nerves. Calms my nerves too, he-he-he!"

"Yeah? And beating up perverts like you helps calm me down!"

The boy chuckles nervously at the serious implications of an adult fist to his well-being and changes the subject. "So Freya, is it cool with you and Keeva if I dump my little dumpling on you guys for a bit."

"No, but its not like I got a say in the matter anyway. Keeva's been dying to spend some more time with Kashvi. I won't hear the end of it if I tell her I said no." The athletic and brawny woman states.

"Thanks a bunch, I owe you one."

As Freya walks past Ren, his daughter calls out to him. "Papa!"

"Yes my little potato?"

"I know you're gonna go play that game with mama again. Please, be nice to her this time."

Freya shoots a questioning glance at Kashvi's father, though Ren just shrugs and tells the tot not to worry. He waves goodbye to them as they enter an elevator further down the hall. Ren is left standing alone in front of the door where on rare occasions, the original trio manage to catch some sleep.

He prepares to knock when Nisha's voice calls him forward. Within the room, his tall Grineer of a wife lays lazily on that red beanbag chair. A large bag of half eaten chips in one hand and a remote pointing to their concave, wall mounted television screen in the other. Her dull visage and snack crunching maw do not appear interested in his arrival whatsoever. Ren gets close and asks if he can keep her company. The orange-haired Grineer female, dressed in a large Zariman suit of onyx and orange, turns her wide hips on their side and presents that huge caboose to her husband. Ren gets comfortable behind her as he too sinks into the beanbag chair and his embrace squishes her voluptuous figure against his body. Nisha feels his growing lust beginning to press into her thick backside and stops munching to unzip his groin.

"Stop." He says.

"Ren?"

"I know this morning I said I would do all those nasty things to you once Kashvi was outta the way, but now..."

She looks back, puts the T.V. remote down and skims his cheek with her synthetic palm. "Now what? You want me to take the lead instead?"

"No, it's not that. This is gonna sound crazy but, I don't feel like doing it anymore."

"You sure about that Ren?"

He ignores his aching loins and takes her hand from his cheek to clasp it tightly in his own. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey Ren?"

"Yes Nisha?" He responds.

"This is nice. We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

Endnote: It's already established by this point in the storyline, but I do feel the need to mention it to clear any confusion. Ren is officially married to Banou and unofficially wedded to Nisha since the Tenno council would not approve of a recent Grineer defector mingling with one of their own. Whether the Lotus or Tenno council would actually have any say in the matter is really just my own speculation as the personal affairs of the Tenno are never really discussed in depth.

Second Endnote:If Nisha is an only child, she is then technically next in line to inherit the throne of the Grineer Empire. By that logic, wouldn't that make Ren the first future Grineer King so to speak?


	15. Uneasy hearts

-It's been too long, but here we are guys. Buckle up, cuz this here's gonna be a doozy.

Side note: I haven't touched Warframe for a few months folks, so going easy on me with the lore. It'll be a little confusing at the start, but things will begin to unfold as the story progress I promise. This chapter is a bit of a tease so please keep that in mind when doing whatever it is you guys do when you read these... I'm not saying that you actually do "that"... I mean, you're probably already getting ready right now... I know I am.

 **Chapter 15: Uneasy hearts weigh the most**

A soft blue and white Liset soars high in the sky, casting a shadow over the Martian metropolis of Yur-Mahter. The relatively small ship is granted permission by the city watch to land, but only in one out of the thirteen zones called Saxwiwi-Foe'Fydola. Once parked, out comes a raggedly cloaked figure, two law enforcers approach as per the usual protocol. The female officer, in her standard-issue desert camo uniform, twitches her exposed lips as the single visor slit on her bell-shaped helmet looks under the stranger's hood.

"Pretty risky coming down here, Tenno." She says, while checking his digital passport on a tablet. "You know just cuz the Grineer empire's fallen, doesn't mean they don't run this city anymore. Some of them still don't take kindly to you guys, especially after what you did during the war."

The figure steps out of the docked Liset's shadow and next to the officer, looks to the burning sun. "Yeah, well I'll keep that in mind after I sock the next dumbass that calls me a skoom."

"Ren, huh? We don't actually have any assignments under your I.D. designation. Care to explain what's your business here then?"

"Business? Baby, I'm here for pleasure. I just came looking for some fine Martian ladies to uh, show me around town." The disguised Excalibur gestures with both his hands.

"Ugh! Get outta my face before I decide to rearrange yours!"

Ren bows in an exaggerated manner, mockingly showing his Warframe's blank expression and departing from the civilian docking section. He leaves behind the city watch checkpoint and heads into a densely populated commercial district abuzz with people and hovering automobiles known as Sand-Striders. Ren moves off the busy sidewalk of robed and wrapped individuals to give his Orbiter floating just above Mar's atmosphere, a quick ring.

"Sudo you there?"

"It will take hours to clean this FU-FUCKING M-MESS YOU CUCK! How could you operator?" The semi-functional cephalon buzzes.

"...You really think I'm a cuck? I mean, can you give me a status update on the objective? Am I close?"

"Oh of course! Forgive me operator, I was distracted by today's, um, session. And the mess too."

"Sudo." Ren groans.

"Right, the last known location of the target was in zone 13." The cephalon states.

"Oh yeah, and where exactly am I?"

"Zone 2."

"Fuck."

Ren begins the three-hour trek by foot, avoiding public transportation for the attention it would draw and the money his pockets do not have. The trip is only mentally exhausting as Ren's body is not physically inhabiting the Warframe, but in a sort of pocket dimension in between. This allows operators to travel from their Warframe's directly or to remain secured in the Somatic Link. The little Tenno has chosen to reside within the tiny realm to easily exit his Excalibur at a moment's notice. And after a short turn around a street corner, Ren is finally able to see various Martian signs indicating the correct zone and commences his manhunt.

Like the last zone, there is a marketplace here as well. This one appears less populated though, with plenty of shady individuals running about and conversing in whisper. Ren decides the best place to start would be to ask around, though Sudo warns him that the target may end up catching wind of his presence. The boy tells the cephalon not to worry so much and walks right up to a stall where a sand-monger is preparing meat. A Grineer Machete slices a chunk of Desert Skate in two before the wide-bodied owner addresses the cloaked customer. Ren plays it safe and gives a vague description, merely stating that this person is a Grineer loyalist above all else. The sand-monger grumbles, taking another chop at the bloody flesh and says that vast majority of zone thirteen's inhabitants all are.

"Well in that case, this person should be a fairly recent arrival. I can't say where from, but I need to find them before any other Tenno do."

"Eh? Got something against the Lotus, now do ye?"

"Yeah, something like that." A gust of sand causes the tattered hood to reveal the Excalibur's head. "It's something personal, let's leave it at that."

"This ain't the place to be for ye. Lot a folks here don't like what yer friends did during the great schism."

"That makes two us."

The stocky butcher snorts something fierce and leaves the Machete buried in the wooden counter with a hard stab. He motions in a general direction down a garbage ridden slum and informs the Tenno of a tavern where much of the gossip takes place. If there is anything on anyone new in the zone, then that is the place to be. Ren thanks the sand-monger who shoos him off with an annoyed wave of his wrist, and heads for the bar some blocks away.

The incognito Excalibur gets a whiff of a familiar scent in the air and peers from his hood at three concealed figures vanishing into an alley. The flesh on his Warframe squirms for a brief moment, a pink hue of light faintly glows from the forming cracks on the skin. He goes still, letting others bump past him while he tempers the hunger rising within. The craving soon fades and Ren is left to wander in an aimless stupor. His mind awakens some time later due to the sounds of chatter and the smell of Sand-Strider exhaust fumes. He asks Sudo how long has he been daydreaming this time, and is told that his position has not changed for well over twenty minutes.

His condition is worsening and Ren knows it. Shuffling around, he sees the tavern now just one block's distance and picks up the pace. The Tenno scoots by a unexpectedly large crowd gathering at the voice of a public intercom discussing current events regarding another uprising in one of the zones. With the Grineer decentralized, their once solid grip on the colonies and other territories in the system has begun slowly crumbling. Ren does his best to blend through the patriotic rabble without incident, but finds colliding with one particular Martian to be unavoidable. A Warframe's operator is not capable of feeling physical stimuli as a normal body would, but the Tenno's brain still receives the message of an external force acting on itself as if it were experiencing the sensation on their own body.

The Excalibur plants a firm foot in the cobblestone road to regain its balance as Ren tries to apologize to the person. "Ah! My bad, are you alright?"

He receives no reply, just the image of a modestly robed colossus twisting around and walking rapidly through the crowd away from him.

Ren immediately gives chase, not because they did not respond or their desire to flee the scene, but because of those ridiculous curves! The boy's only seen one woman in the entire system with a backside that absurd, and puts his quest on hold to tailgate her tail from afar.

"Operator! What about the mission?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm working on it! She might know a thing or two about our guy, don't you think?" His infatuated tone blatantly obvious to the cephalon.

"I think you just want a closer look at her posterior..."

"Relax will ya? What kind of man do you take me for anyway?"

Sudo sighs and says "You are not a man, you are a perverted child! Oh, when your wife hears about this!"

"Which one? Ha!" Ren taunts while following the voluptuous mystery woman into the same tavern he was supposed to enter originally. "You won't do it, Sudo. We both know you won't."

"A-and what makes y-you say that operator."

"Cuz if you do, then you can say goodbye to our special nighttime meditation lessons. So how about you zip it and let me handle things alone for a while, huh?"

"As you w-wish, operator... I will just g-go then..." Sudo solemnly complies and leaves Ren alone for the time being.

'Damn drama queen, I'll teach her circuits a lesson when I get back!'

Ren shakes his head disapprovingly and takes a detour to an alley right next to the tavern and makes sure no one is watching when he climbs to the roof. The sky burns orange with the setting sun and Ren sees a perfect little corner to leave his Excalibur till he returns. The boy will have the perfect element of surprise since that woman will be expecting a tall robed Warframe to come snooping around the bar. Just to be extra cautious, he had on equipped a usual Martian apparel before landing and pulls a bandana and some goggles over his face. His loose, baggy brown silk pants leave much to the imagination as his sleeveless, tan shirt give plenty of breathing room against the warm climate.

The bar entrance is quietly opened by the stalking Tenno in his new costume, and he carefully scans the room for that giant Martian. At a round table hugging a wall, he finds the lone female with her own hooded visage. Ren carefully moves in, the noisy drunkards and other loud patrons masking his approach from her blind spot. The bartender sends a curious glare his way, probably used to the local kids trying to sneak a sip of his adult's only brew. Ren grabs the seat opposite to hers and leans back in the chair, putting both his empty hands on the table.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking awfully lonesome over here. Mind if I keep you company?"

Her cowl rears up to display a Grineer faceplate with an unusually sinister look to it. The massive woman takes a minute to look the mummy-faced boy over before speaking. Her voice is rough like a Grineer female's.

"You sound a bit too young to be at a bar teasing an old woman like myself, little boy."

Ren's body tenses at the familiarity of her tone. "Don't take this the wrong way ma'am, but you're built just the way I like'em."

"Ma'am? How quaint." The gargantuan mystery woman dismisses a barmaid asking if they would like anything, and turns her attention back to her tiny admirer. "I must admit however, you are just my type as well. Please, tell me more."

'Shit, I didn't think I'd make it this far! Quick, say something witty and charming!' Ren contemplates before stammering.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking we could, um, maybe get to know each other better?"

"Oh my! So straight forward! Do you really think you could handle me, boy?" She questions, smashing her immense bust on the round table and making Ren flush from beneath his mummified disguise. He stutters some more words when a foot lightly grinds on his crotch and ruins the illusion created by his loose pants. The Grineer mask wearing Martian expresses her delight with a hum and tells the boy to sit tight till she returns. With the major chub Ren's now sporting, getting up is no longer an option either way.

He clicks his fingers nervously, trying to remember if he has seen her somewhere before. A mug of ale slamming onto the wooden tabletop and spilling some alcoholic brew, draws Ren's gaze to the buxom woman overhead. She takes the seat closest to him and drops her enormous posterior in the poor chair. Her left, baggy sleeve comes around his neck as half of Ren's hidden face is smothered by her huge chest pillow.

"M-ma'am?"

"Just call me Big Red, sweetie." She holds the mug in front of Ren's face with her right hand and reveals her juicy lips to take a swig of that spicy smelling concoction. "A true gentleman would introduce himself first, you know?"

"My name's, um, Ken..."

"Well then, care for a sip? Ken?"

Being young, even for a Tenno, Ren politely declines. Big Red throws a displeased frown with her visible mouth and takes another chug for herself. Her breath when she speaks now reeks of the powerful draught as she asks if "Ken" lives close by. The fidgeting boy says no and that he came from a few zones over. She asks why.

"I w-was just looking for somebody, a friend of mine."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, this guy sorta owes me a favor. That's why I came to zone 13."

"Uh-huh? Go on." She replies, her arm draped around Ren's shoulder beginning to slither below the table.

"I thought maybe someone in the local tavern would know something so I decided- hey! H-hey! Big Red!"

A sturdy hand puts the squeeze on his trouser snake as Ren presses his face into her massive bust to whine from the strength. She runs her hand along his length as it hardens and delivers another merciless groping.

"Ah! What're y-you doing?" Ren moans while failing to stop her hand with both his own.

"Tell me, Ken. If you came into the bar looking for information on this friend of yours, why did you come up to me with that pathetic pick-up line?"

"Ugh! Big Red, d-don't..." He groans under her touch.

"What you really came for was some easy whore to stuff your big cock inside of. Am I correct?"

He denies it, attempting to repeat his story of searching for his friend. Ren peers under her slightly elevated mask, catching a glimpse of her hungry golden orbs. Big Red's lips curl to show her clenched teeth as she growls.

"Admit it! You came up to me thinking I was some desperate harlot." She roughly and slowly strokes his throbbing bulge.

"N-no! I wasn't! I swear!"

Big Red is unconvinced and demands Ren prove he is as righteous as he claims to be. The child listens in horror to her suggestion and begs for an alternative. His plea is tossed aside and big Red proceeds with evaluating his resolve. Ren feels a naked sensation from his groin and discovers his willy has been freed. The swollen and aching foot of young male lust flops in the open underneath the table. Big Red weighs the slab of hard meat in her palm, a whimper from below has her sniggering pompously. Ren is too preoccupied with the sounds of the other bar patrons to dare make a scene and submits without any struggle. His head falls onto the tabletop to moan softly as his entire girth is beaten off a bit rougher than he likes.

"Oh, I just adore breaking cocky little boys with fat cocks!"

"W-wait... wait... y-you're stroking too hard...quit it..." He softly begs, his muscles weakening.

"Mmmm, yes! Struggle for me."

The cloaked Martian female tightens her fingers around his thick pole of burning desire. What a barbaric woman Ren thinks, churning his baby-cream into baby-butter! His balls tingle in response to her rhythmic rubdown and has the boy panting for upcoming release. But Ren is fully aware of this game's rules and steels his resistance for the even greater battle ahead. Big Red appears to become more vexed with each tug of his rigid shaft, putting the full weight of her massive rack on his back while she projects her raspy voice directly into his ear.

"Damned boy, just give in already!"

"N-never..." Ren whispers weakly. His gut telling him that Big Red definitely knows something about his guy and if winning is what it will take to get that information, then so be it. He shall endure, and triumph.

"I will ask you one more time, why did you come here?" She hisses, getting angrier.

"I t-told you already. I'm looking for s-someone."

Ren whimpers as he feels the cool air on his glans, big Red starts to trace his crown with her thumb. She orders him to tell her the truth, perhaps catching on to his true identity. The boy's mast twitches frantically in her hold, unable to last another round of this tip teasing. His pre-seminal fluid lubing up her hand only raises the stakes as Ren's mind races too fast for any coherent thoughts to form. He just needs a minute to think, though the large female has made it clear she will not stop until either he paints the floor white or he tells the truth. The mug in her other hand grabs his attention for a second as the alcoholic beverage froths from being ignored for some time. He stares intently at the drink before darting back to the menacing grin of his masked molester.

"Ok! I'll t-talk, I'll talk!" Ren whines as her hand reduces its strength and speed. His surging cum nozzle was just another stroke from exploding.

"Smart boy, now speak."

"I will I promise! But first, you th-think I could take you up on that little sip now?"

Big Red follows his eyes to the mug in question and swirls its contents. "Why should I? You cannot handle an adult woman, yet you think you will fair better against an adult's drink?"

"Please, just one tiny taste!"

"Hmm?" Big Red looks into his earnest eyes, but cannot see through his scheme. "How about I do you one better?"

Before Ren can interpret her words, she lifts the cup of ale and the potent elixir passes her full lips. She removes her palm from his manhood, loosens the wrapped cloth on his lips and clasps the back of his hood to bring him close. Ren quivers as his mouth interlocks with her big lips and a bitter, warm liquid washes over his tongue. She parts with him to allow the ale to sink in and prepares to proclaim her victory. Ren would rather not have to call upon the curse for something as insignificant as this lewd game, but he needs to win one way or another and purposely lets the abomination's blood flow through his veins.

"More, please..."

"That was just a mere taste, child. I doubt you would be able to stomach a whole cup."

"Big Red, let's m-make another bet." Ren says with a forming smirk.

Fearing no possibility for a small youngster like him to beat a refined beer guzzler like her, big Red eagerly accepts. Ren says it would only be fair that he gets to decide the conditions of this wager, seeing as she made them for the last challenge. The boy asks that they drink one mug at a time, passing the brew and their spit like before. The ample booty-and-busty Martian giant accepts and waves her empty mug to an approaching barmaid. Ren does ask, while their drink is being fetched, if he could put his penis away. Big Red reminds him with a haughty sneer and a grope that his rod currently belongs to her for the night. The ale returns full and the sunset slips into the cold night.

They finish the final brew with a nasty and wet pop of their lips. Ren wipes her saliva from his mouth and eyes the six large, empty mugs on their table. The boy sits with a wide grin across his face, focused and still very much sober. The same cannot be said for big Red, who lays face down the table and groaning in a drunken daze.

With a quick belch, Ren leans next to her hood. "Guess that means I win, huh?"

"Uhhhh... just one more... one *hyuck!* more..."

"Alright big Red, a deal's a deal. Now tell me everything you know about where I can find- yeah she's totally Fragored." Ren elevates the masked female's head to wave his hand in her face and to get some answers. But the big Martian is too far gone to talk with, giving him just another hiccup and some giggles.

Ren grumbles to himself and stuffs his penis back in his pants before getting up. The day is already over and he is not any closer to finding his target. He curses his libido for getting him into this mess and bids the drunk Martian woman goodbye. The reality of his failure killing his urge to bone as he pays for the rest of the drinks with the small sum of credits he had left. Ren heads outside into the desolate street and wonders just how late it is, climbing the tavern to retrieve his Warframe from the roof. The Excalibur is right where he left it and is soon in tune with its owner once again. Ren stealthily hops to the dead street and prepares to contact Sudo when he sees a trio of men walking past to the bar behind him.

He overhears them talking of getting lucky tonight with some drunk whores and thinks back to big Red. In her current state, even the corniest and horniest pick-up line would be enough to get that tall mountain of woman in bed for an easy lay.

"Eh, why should I care? That huge ass of hers needs a good fucking."

 **5 minutes later...**

"Hey wait a minute! If anyone's gonna wreck that ass, it should be me!"

Using his Excalibur's enhanced stamina, he races back to the tavern from several blocks away. Barging in through the doors, he spies the trio with their dirty hands all over the massive woman and trying to persuade her to join them for some fun. He runs over and tells them to scram.

"Ey, fak eff mate! Don't make us smack ye on the gabber! I swear on mi mum!" One of the men fondling her derriere yells.

"What? No you fuck off, that fat hoe and her fat ass is mine!"

"You fookin tourists are always tryna take our girls. Teach this pile of dune beast shit a lesson!" He motions for his two buddies to take care of the robed warrior.

Ren does not have the energy, nor the patience to deal with this nonsense. He grips the hilt of his blade strapped to his ragged cloak and flashes a small portion of the blade to show he means business. The three men suddenly lose interest in big Red and hand over the wasted giant. Thanks to his increased strength, he guides the swaying, 8-foot tall drunk resting on his shoulder to the barkeep. He asks if there are any spare rooms left for the night and the aged Martian man tells him that big Red already had one booked beforehand. Ren nods gratefully and carries the bumbling ditz to the back door next to the bar itself. He leads her down the row of other doors till he finds the one whose number matches big Red's key.

The door is locked behind him as the Excalibur hauls the big lug onto the bed which can barely accommodate the couple hundred pounds of thick hourglass female body that has been added. Ren exits his Warframe in the bathroom, leaving that discussion for tomorrow morning. He takes a quick leak to get some of that junk out his system and springs forth with a yawn. The little Tenno rubs his weary eyes and walks next to the bed, where big Red rolls on her side to giggle at his approach.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"He-he-he *hyuck!* he-he! Ken... you came back... just for me!" She remarks in her woozy words, putting a hand to his abdomen. "Awww, do you like big Red?"

"I only came back because you owe me."

"Oh s-sure sweetie, wha-... what can big Red do for *hyuck* you?"

Ren's baggy pants and undergarments drop below his knees to let his immense girth bounce inches from her face. He stands stroking his pulsating prick till fully erect and then brings the tip to big Red's lips. The curvy drunk gives the bulbous pink bell-end a flick of her tongue before retreating to laugh.

"Ew, Ken! Tha... that tastes salty... I don't want it..." She groans.

"I don't care if you don't wanna, just shut up and suck it."

"No I do not want to... I just want to sle- mmngh!" Big Red gets a real mouthful when Ren's tip is suddenly shoved past her lips.

She puts up a small fight to push the boy away but the large female is too clumsy and disorientated to effectively stop him. His cockhead stretches her cheek out as he grinds his stiff meat inside her moist and drooling maw. Big Red continues to moan some muffled protests while Ren brushes off her arms with a simple shrug.

"Ugh! This angle sucks, I can't get any deeper! C'mon, let's roll this fat ass over!" Ren takes his cock out to shift big Red onto her back towards him, her head hanging off the beds edge. "Perfect!"

"St-stop it Ken... I do not like this... it tastes bad!"

Ren grabs her upside-down, still masked skull in preparation for a good-old fashioned rough deep throat. The boy does notices a half full mug of ale on the nightstand next to them and thinks to himself, why should he be the only one doing all the work? He takes the ale and drips the zesty warm brew on his hot slab of man-beef.

"There, happy now?"

A sloppy kiss of approval on his tip enrages the rest of his neglected phallus. She gingerly skims under his glans, taking breaks to laugh stupidly as Ren's patience wears thin.

"Take the whole thing already!"

Big Red's plump lips smooch the base of his groin as his whole width and length penetrates far into her tight throat. Ren lets out a grunt of relief as his heavy balls rest on her masked upper visage and her gagging reflex has her innards squeezing his shaft all over. He stays frozen to let his hole for the night get used to his size and to let her enjoy the taste of her favorite brew before washing it away with his own bitter baby-goo. Usually Ren would be butt-naked, though his perky bum is in full view, he is simply too lazy to bother fully undressing. Likewise, big Red is fully clothed in her desert robes and the only ounce of bare skin is her luscious lips that are slobbering on Ren's pumping piston.

That will not deter the boy's hands from exploring every mound of thick meat on her lewd temple. He keeps his left hand massaging her throat each time it swells with his intruding member and uses his right palm to squish one of her meaty melons. Ren salivates at the thought of suckling on such an absurdly large tit, causing the drunken wench below to choke on his throbbing stiffness.

"Fuck me, these boobs are even bigger than my wife's! And these hips too..." Ren climbs the fellating female to run his hands from her chubby waist to her motherly hips. "... damn lady, you gotta be some sort of mega-milf! Ugh, these thighs are so fucking thick!"

Being on top, Ren has his cock firmly rooted to the base in her mouth, clenching his toned rear at her tickling tongue. Big Red tries putting up another fight as the child forcibly attempts to unbuckle and unfasten her lower apparel.

"Hey, stop squirming! I know you want this too! I said stop- whoa! Hey! What the?" Ren hollers as the Fragored Martian shifts her weight to knock the boy off as his dick slips out and he falls onto the hard floor. Ren sighs while laying with his arms spread and his unsatisfied, spit covered cock in the air. "Fine, I'll just lay here. On the floor. With my dick, still hard by the way! Did I mention it was hard? But not as hard as these fucking floorboards! What are these made out of? Eldergleam?"

The mummy child ceases his complaints when a heavy thud has his eyes shooting down to see big Red face planted on the floor. As comical as it seems, Ren knows he cannot leave her like that. Good thing it is only her torso Ren is lifting, because even that requires all the power in his lean body. He raises the sleepy woman by her shoulders to scoot her back into bed, but big Red suddenly has plans of her own. Ren clenches his teeth to inhale strongly before giving a deep exhale of jubilation.

"A-ah! Oh sh-shit, calm down woman! Agh!" He hisses at big Red who moments prior was playing hardball, but is now shamelessly bobbing her head back and forth on his baby-maker. "But I thought you didn't- you said it was- now you wanna do it? That doesn't make any- ah forget it!"

Though big Red is still smashed, Ren is dumbstruck at her aptitude for giving head. He tilts his chin up and flexes his abdomen, thrusting slightly at her swiveling head motions. Her stifled moans and fat booty wiggling from underneath her long sandy robe sends him over his limit. His hands sink into a different set of mounds as they rotate her backseat, wobbling even after he lets them go. Ren feels his semen rising within his twitching tool and slows his pace for a steady and smooth ejaculation.

The boy yelps as big Red's slaps his tight butt and manhandles his pelvis. He humps her face against his will, his nut gushing into her greedy gobbler. No woman's mouth, not even his wives, have ever pleased his penis in such a manner. Except for one...

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Shit! Oh shit!" The sailor shouts, squeezing her ass cheeks for leverage. She milks him like a goddess, like a queen of... a queen of... a queen?

But Ren is not given time to form his thoughts as his orgasm obliterates his concentration. It does not end there. Big Red effortlessly picks the kid up and sits on her knees with Ren clutching her head in fear of being dropped again. Something about her has changed, like a reserved and elegant predator breaking into a savage and mindless feeding frenzy. Ren wails and pants in ecstasy, held up by the massive woman and viciously drained of his seed. He truly feels little now in her sturdy hold, powerless to even draw his penis back from her puckering cock-milker.

Post orgasm always leaves him sensitive, especially at the tip which is being crushed by her tightening esophagus. Big Red brings the helpless child against the wall at the bed's side and mashes her thick lips onto his crotch.

"O-oh thank the Void, she stopped... wait, big Red? Oh no... please no..."

Without moving her head, and his dick filling her oral cavity to the hilt, it begins. Her sticky and damp mouth turns into a vortex, the suction is impossibly strong. She growls like a starved beast as Ren whimpers. He gives her gullet a second coat of paint as his body falls limp around her head. At this range, Ren can distinctly hear the sound her throat makes as it gulps each wad of thick cum squirting into her waiting belly. His spurts of jism run dry, but her mouth continues to suckle on his tender dick.

"Please no more! I'm sorry for calling you names and trying to u-use you like that, I promise to never do it again! I swear I'll respect all women more from now on!" Ren softly cries. "Well okay, maybe not that last one. I mean let's be real, some of them are asking for it- no wait! I was just kidding!"

After a third, orally induced orgasm, she lets the panting and mind-scattered Ren slip from her lips and crash onto the mattress. Everything turns into a blur as big Red's Grineer mask falls from her face. Ren's lips utter her true name before his fatigue consumes him. The last thing he sees is big Red getting on her forearms at his thighs and smiling. Her amber eyes wish him goodnight behind his spent cock as it rests on her snow-white face.

Hours later, the sun's warmth beams through the blinds and caresses Ren's visage till he gives a lethargic yawn and bats his eyes open. His first priority is to check if his pillar of man-meat is in one piece, and so he takes a peek under the hood.

"Ahhh, firing all pistons baby." He gives his sore manhood a gentle pat for a job well done. "Man, what a woman!"

"I could say the same about you, little boy." That coarse, yet feminine breath whispers in his ear.

"Uh, big Red? Aw jeez, listen, about last night..."

The Martian woman, her Grineer faceplate back on, rubs her right palm on the boy's own deceptive mask. "Hm? What about last night?"

"You mean, you don't remember anything?"

"I recall a drinking contesting and then everything went dark. Did I win?"

"No."

The two have a good laugh about it until big Red cringes from her morning hangover. As she holds her head with her right hand, the cloth strips surrounding the digits come undone and Ren gets a look at some high-tech cybernetics. Ren grabs her wrist, getting big Red's attention fixated on him.

"Hey... your augmented arm... its in the same spot as... as..." He carefully removes her visor, lush orange hair flows above her gaze. "Sela?"

"How do you know that name... hold on? Ren? Is that really you under there darling?"

The Grineer Queen throws herself on top of the little Tenno and unravels his masquerade. Her eyes narrow in disbelief while Ren grins awkwardly back. She scowls as the Tenno who expects a stern scolding for disappearing without a word for two whole years. Sela pulls off her hood and turns into an emotional wreck on his chest.

"My love, h-how could you leave me like that? I waited for y-your return, but you never came back!" She sobs, her watery eyes meeting his guilty glance.

"Wow, you really are Nisha's mom?"

"M-my daughter, you know of her Ren?"

He tosses an arm back to scratch his scalp and says "Um, yeah you could say that... oh! Hold on? If you're here, then where's Kir?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Sela's tone is grim. She gets off him to sit on the bed's edge and requests that he join her. "Come here Ren, there is much to say..."

 **3 weeks earlier**

The numerous eyes of the Grineer high council peered at the swinging chandeliers of red, some clicking their fingertips on the massive conference table to feel the tremors running through the whole Kuva Fortress. Many of the councilors were well established when Sela Ver'Koom rose to prominence, they are the few who retain the memories of the ambiguous era before the matriarch's rule. They are also among the minority that still oppose Sela's proposal for an exchange of hands among the royal protectors.

The Kuva Guardians have always been the vanguard for the Twin rulers, the very idea of replacing them has sparked a major divide in the high council. There is simply too much mystery surrounding the creation of this new breed of warriors, but those within the matriarch's inner circle know the truth of their sudden birth and recent deployment. They are the culmination of Tyl Regor's tubemen, revived from the sea labs of Uranus, born without the cloning syndrome decay and perfected for the new age. These soldiers are unlike anything the Grineer have ever seen, genetically superior and free of taint.

Their attempted integration is not the main point of this day's abrupt meeting, but rather it is the reaction of their long time competitor, the Corpus. The solar system which once saw itself being torn apart by several warring factions, is now with just two major forces vying for control. The Corpus' Board of Directors could not allow the Grineer to mass produce this strain of intimidating warriors, the call for action beckoned them to assemble. This led to the formation of a conjoined army of Corpus and the many Grineer defectors like Steel Meridian who supported their cause. The result was a full-scale assault on the Elder Queen and her flying fortress, with Corpus and Grineer rebels storming the facility. Their mission is the total destruction of the Kuva stronghold, apprehension of the head monarch and to ensure Regor's research dies with him.

Now the massive Grineer headquarters has been disabled near Saturn's asteroid belt. The mobile base is surrounded by an enormous gathering of ships that have cornered the Kuva base with a surprise ambush. Hordes of Dargyns of all rankings are zooming and zipping around Corpus frigates and destroyers, while the slower Zeplens ensnare smaller units in their energy nets. The bulkier and heavily armored Ogma ships, use their demolition cannons to suppress the many Corpus proxies that have been unleashed. But the Queen's royal fleet is small and not designed to face off in a drawn-out battle of this magnitude. The enemy's forces have already breached the impenetrable space-faring castle as the sounds of gunfire ring throughout the halls.

Back in the conference room, the nervous chatter of the councilors serves only to aggravate the matriarch's calm. Their frustrated leader slams her synthetic right arm and draws all eyes on her regal form that demands attention. She narrows her flared gaze on the holographic image of her fortress under siege and growls.

"How insolent of them, to believe this will be enough to topple my empire."

"My Queen." A well-aged council member starts, speaking the sentiments of the red robes. "For the last time, please reconsider the situation."

"And do what exactly? Flee and abandon my fortress, and the only chance at our salvation? You wish to let it all burn at the hands of that cult of merchants? No, I do not think so."

A member of the white robes calls for the chance to voice his party's opinion on the matter. "Your highness. It is clear to everyone here that the reign of the Kuva is coming to an end."

Sela turns her headdress to face the blasphemy her ears are being bombarded with. "What madness is this that you speak?"

"There many such as myself here that believe the Queen's influence is approaching retirement."

"What you imply is treason against the Elder one!" Some red robed individual shouts, rising from his seat and prompting Sela to lean back in hers to watch.

"It is not treason you buffoon! Can you not see what the Void has brought upon us? Even as we speak, those machines and their masters are making their way deeper into the facility, to slaughter us all! It is clear that putting our faith in the rejuvenation of the Grineer in Tyl Regor's experiments has led us to this damnation."

"No!" The same crimson councilor retorts. "Tyl Regor has proven their worth! The battle for the Martian soil more than demonstrated that, or have you forgotten our swift victory?"

"Argh! A battle of attrition is not comparable to an invasion on our doorstep! And if those Enforcers are as strong as the say, where are they now to defend our Queen?"

"Alright, that is enough!" Sela's commanding tone silences the squabbling old Grineer. "Your resentment for the new breed is not without ground, I assure you. But the Guardian's failure to prevent my sister's assassination has made it abundantly clear that they can no longer guarantee my safety."

"And that is why you must escape, your highness! That is why we must all leave!" The red robed one yells.

"On this we can agree." The white robed says. "Whether or not the Grineer empire returns to a state of being governed under the council's influence or your own is uncertain at this moment. But the fact of the matter remains, there will be no one left to watch over the empire should we all die here today."

Though Sela despises the idea of abandoning her kingdom in the stars, her own self-preservation means the survival of the Grineer. Or at least until she can convince her ungrateful only living child to take the throne for herself. Sela knows that if her only daughter declines, her options would be limited considering the loss of her only sibling. But the few and far moments she has been able to speak with her child has led her to believe her lineage may have hit a dead end. She knows there is but one choice left, her last resort and final solution to this legacy issue.

The Red Queen returns to the rabble of her council and shifts her initial sentiments. Fueled by her agenda to keep the Grineer empire from dissolving, Sela agrees to withdraw from the soon-to-be overrun fortress. Two Kuva Guardians escort the naga-like empress from the conference room and along the busy hall just outside. The councilors too make haste with their own bodyguards as the rumbling and distant thunderous booms of the ongoing battle has them all pressed for time. Sela slithers to a gathering of her Kuva troops fortifying defenses around her planned route.

The tall-hat, standard red and black geared commander twists to salute the immense Red mother and explains the reasoning for barricading this deep into the stronghold. The soldier keeps his Karak rifle tightly embraced to his chest piece and says that small firefights have broken out on the other side. Enemy engagement this far into the fortress? In her skepticism, Sela questions the validity of his testimony, but the commander swears it is no false alarm.

"My Queen? What are you thinking?" He asks as the Elder one taps her scepter on the floor.

"Continue to hold this position until I say otherwise. I will deal with these Corpus skoom myself."

The commander nods his red-eyed faceplate and flicks a wrist back to have the sealed door opened. Sela hears the entrance shut behind her, the two Kuva Guardians take point and ready their Kesheg halberds. The Elder Queen charges her scepter and grips it firmly in her false limb. The very next corridor has her two protectors on edge, they encounter the littered corpses of Grineer, all of them brutally slaughtered. But the scene does not sit well the royal escort for one reason alone. Grineer dead decorate the floor, the walls are a canvas for their blood, yet there appear to be no Corpus or any other bodies amidst the carnage.

One of the two Guardians kneels to inspect a dead heavy gunner and flips the fallen sister around. In her headgear there lies embedded several small, star shaped weapons. He pulls one out and brings it to the light and identifies the throwing projectile as a type of shuriken.

"Ak'teg, what do you make of this?"

His companion hobbles over and stares intently. "Krul, what is that? Kunai?"

"No. Hikou."

Ak'teg rotates his oval helmet around the hallway with greater focus and sees the small tell-tale signs they had initially missed. One soldier is slashed across his torso, the other burned and another has hints of frostbite. Krul carries on first to ensure the area ahead is clear as Ak'teg keeps proximity to the Elder one. The mighty matriarch comes upon a Kuva Jester pinned on a wall by a steadily fading ethereal blade. The tan armored husk of a Grineer crashes to the floor once the weapon disappears completely. Sela's doubts no longer have any ground and she is certain of the culprit's true identities. They do not stop to investigate the rest of the bodies on their path any further until arriving at a spacious entryway leading to a tram system. From here, they will ride down to a hidden docking bay near the very bottom of the fortress and escape right under their enemy's nose.

Ak'teg calls a tram via commands on the main console while Sela cogitates leaving behind her throne, castle and all her loyal subjects. Krul steps near the edge of the steep drop off where the tram will be stopping and peers in the distance at the other tram station. The transport on the other side is not only already docked, but utterly trashed and ruined beyond repair. Looking closer, Krul notices there are Grineer positioned all over the destroyed tram as if oblivious to their situation. He thinks how odd for them to be so motionless and unresponsive during this time of siege. Krul plants a thin, stilt foot forward on the very edge and his body tenses at the sight of the still troops. Those Grineer are not just frozen in stance, they are frozen in actuality as their bodies are encased in an icy remnant of their former selves.

The Guardian turns to warn the Queen when a figure smaller than him dashes forward in a decisive slashing motion. His feet are struggling to prevent his descent into the tram pit at his heels, his hands gripping the Kesheg against his opponent's force. That finely crafted blade grinding against his halberd, the protruding horn on that featureless visage of an ambiguous humanoid. A warrior of the Lotus, a Tenno and a member of an elite squadron sent to execute the remaining Grineer Queen faces him. Krul recognizes the Excalibur Warframe before repelling the nimble puppet away.

The Elder and Ak'teg approach at the sound of commotion, but are greeted by several more hidden Warframes dropping from above.

"Krul! It is an ambush!" His ally shouts.

"Ak'teg, the Queen!"

The three other Lotus warriors face the Grineer ruler and her single protector. An icy aura emanates from the Frost's cold gaze, a contrasting fiery blaze burns from the Ember's flame. And at the center of it all is the binding power of the Harrow, motioning for his teammates to circle around the pair. The two Grineer are forced to fend off the three Tenno as Krul deals with the single Excalibur on his own. This is not his first encounter with the Lotus warriors, though if this will be his last, is up for speculation. Nonetheless, the Kuva Guardian leaps with startling grace as his Kesheg comes swinging through the air.

The Excalibur doubles back in a few hops before popping some rapid fire from a Soma rifle. Krul runs directly into the spray of shots, the Kuva imbued Kesheg rendering him and Ak'teg immune to damage as well as crowd control abilities. The smaller Warframe is agile and fast, but the Kuva Guardian's invulnerability proves the better initially. A poorly timed jump from the Tenno is punished by a horizontal sweep from the halberd. In a flash, Krul turns and slams the Excalibur down with a blunt strike. He angles the sharp blade of the Kesheg to decapitate the nuisance and lunges. His thrust misses with the break of his concentration, a yell from Ak'teg has his head snapping away from his evading target.

There, just a few meters away, is the chilled statue of his ally and friend, his arm outstretched towards him in a final effort to defy the Tenno. Krul is distraught, wondering how the Warframe's powers could have influenced Ak'teg. He does not mourn the loss as escorting the Elder one is his top priority and killing the Tenno his second. Krul races to aid his Queen, passing the frozen corpse and seeing that his comrade is not wielding his Kesheg in hand.

The Frost Warframe that did the deed is with his back turned as multiple freezing globes of cold element, slow the Red Queen's movements. She is bombarded by blasts of fire and restrained by dozens of chains hugging her regal figure. Thinking now is his chance to act, Krul charges with his Kesheg tucked and ready to impale the seemingly unwary warrior of ice. His halberd connects, puncturing the spine and shattering the Tenno into a flurry of snow.

"A decoy?"

"It's over." A masculine and monotone voice drones from his right.

"Impossible!"

The Warframe comes striking with a burst of speed, clearly intending for melee attack.

"Have you learned nothing? No blade can pierce the Kuva essence pumping through this-" Krul is stabbed right in his gut as he stumbles back. From the corner of his helmet, he catches a glimpse the Excalibur flying behind him. Both his stilt legs are cut and the heavy Guardian collapses on his back. The Frost stands over the Grineer and retracts the weapon for Krul to growl in anger at the image of his friend's own halberd in the hands of the enemy.

"Then it's a good thing your pal was nice enough to let me borrow his Kesheg, huh? But the thing about borrowing is, when your done-" The Tenno says as he jams the fine metal's edge into Krul's face. "-you gotta give it back."

"Cal, c'mon man! We got a got a Queen to behead, remember?" The Excalibur sarcastically points out.

"What, you think Zed can't handle this by himself?" The Frost drones on.

"It's not him I'm worried about."

The two arrive just in time to witness their Ember ricochet off a wall and onto the ground; the flame on her head dimming significantly. Though frostbitten, the large Grineer Queen is a force to be reckoned regardless. The Harrow learns the hard way when attempting to heal his teammate through his Penance, the damage he deals to enemies turning into health for his allies. The cost of his shields however, have left him too vulnerable as the Queen snakes around him and her Kuva Scepter shreds into his health pool unhindered. She siphons the remainder of his energy reserves, preventing him from using Covenant and granting his team temporary invulnerability.

The Harrow drops on one knee as Cal runs over to help the Ember and the Excalibur takes the Queen on his own. He tries to warn him, but his order does not reach the other Tenno quickly enough. The Excalibur has Krul's Kesheg in hand to breach the Scepter's defensive aura and attempts to spear the Grineer in one decisive blow. His jab is neither dodged nor blocked, it is simply stopped.

The Excalibur looks up in astonishment at the swift motion of the Queen's right, augmented limb that has grabbed the halberd. His fingers release the weapon to try and summersault away, something the Elder one will not allow. She flips the Kesheg around and chucks it right towards the Warframe who has already used his second jump. The Excalibur's last-ditch slash dash evade is halted as the flying Polearm bursts through his chest. The Warframe's Transference is destroyed and the unimaginable happens that none of the other Tenno had thought possible.

The Excalibur's operator materializes before the Queen, lying on the ground and already deceased. The Harrow rushes in with a maddened zeal, his chains exploding forth to bind the Grineer. A beam from that Scepter sends him tumbling back as the Queen slithers past them all and to the Tram that has finally arrived. She boards and casts another wave of Kuva energy to discourage the approaching Frost and weakened Ember. The Tram starts up and accelerates down, disappearing into the black chasm below.

"Stop! Both of you! We're leaving, now." The Harrow shouts to his two allies contemplating pursuit.

"But Zed, we can't just let her go! That bitch killed Carmine!" The Ember roars in her feminine voice.

The Frost cools her rising fire with a cold touch on her shoulder. "I know you're upset Sam, but Zed knows best. I'm sure we all saw what happened to Carmine, and that was no coincidence."

"Thank you, Cal." Zed starts up again. "Sam, I promise we'll get that monster for what she's done. Not just for Carmine, but for this entire system. But we need to fall back for now. This Fortress is lost and we're surrounding by Corpus and Grineer. We can't let his death be for nothing, understand?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Let's get outta here."

 **Back to the present**

"Sela... oh no. I'm so sorry, I... I should never have left..." Ren falls from the bed and onto his knees. He crawls to the once great ruler of the Grineer empire and grovels at her feet, begging for her forgiveness. Ren sputters and accepts full blame for Kir's death, but Sela does not see it his way. She leads him by the chin back on his feet and lets his shaking arms embrace her.

"Please, calm yourself Ren. Kir's fate was inevitable. It was her own path that led her to ruin, not you."

"Was it them, Sela? Was it those Tenno that attacked you? Did they kill her?"

"Ren. Enough."

He pushes himself away from the Grineer matron and walks to the window of the inn. The boy looks through the cracks in the blinds and into the dark alley. His breath appears visible as it hits the glass and leaves a smidge on its surface. Ren turns to Sela whose exhale is also plainly obvious as she grips her shoulders to shiver.

"Hey, did it just get chilly in here?"

Endnote: Guys, I feel really bad for the absurd gaps between my stories, so that's why I plan to churn out at least two-three chapters a month from now on. I'll be honest and admit that I have very little patience when it comes to stories I myself am waiting on to be updated, but I know that if I tried to release on a weekly basis that the quality of my own chapters would suffer. I figure if I shorten the chapters back to a more manageable length then I can post them more frequently. It's just that 12k words for one chapter is too long and time consuming with my current schedule and I won't be able to keep that going at a consistent rate. I'm not saying you can't, because I've read stories where authors have written that much continuously, but I'm just saying that I personally can't do it.

If you have any questions at all, I'd be happy to discuss the details over a PM.


	16. Relic

-Sidenote: So I started playing Warframe again, and was immediately caught off guard by all the updates! Dex Excalibur skin over the Proto-skin? Eh, I'll decide when Umbra Excal finally arrives...

 **Chapter 16: Relic**

The temperature dropped below tolerable for the little Tenno; he stepped away from the cold grasp seeping in through the window. His white breath was now fully tangible to his scrolling eyes that landed on the former Grineer matriarch. Following her lead, Ren pulled up his pants and made himself decent. Sela quickly staggered from the creaking inn's bed and carried her heaving body dressed humbly in her sand robes, to the small storage closet. She swung the doors open and delved hastily inside, fishing for something out of Ren's sight.

But the little Tenno needed answers, and leaned behind her. He does his best to focus on the Elder's voice and not her mature, full rump swinging with the wiggle of her hips.

"Ren! Stop your dawdling and get your Warframe equipped! Hurry!"

"What, we heading out already? I thought we could just warm up under the blankets? A little chill in the air never killed nobody."

Sela looks back, pulls her Grineer mask down and tosses a large, almost 3-foot long bundle of cloth at Ren. The hefty object has him stumbling back and feeling the sturdy metal to discover the firearm underneath.

"Huh? A Zarr? How'd you manage to smuggle this in? The city-watch would only let me bring my sword because I told them it was an ornamental heirloom!"

"I may no longer command the Grineer, but there are still hundreds out there whose loyalty for me has not wavered with my downfall."

Sela hauls another cloth bundle and reveals a gun more suiting to Ren's personality. She swipes the black and red Kuva hybrid weapon from his grubby mitts and drops a small sidearm in his disappointed palms. He holds up a strange, yet oddly familiar sidearm. When Ren asks her if this pistol has a name, she simply tells him that the original owner referred to it as the "Seer". Grineer in design, as all Sela's armaments appear to be, the Seer is clunky, though it has some Orokin aesthetic incorporated into its design.

Ren transfers his being back into his Excalibur as the mute puppet is given life once again. The Seer is locked and loaded, holstered on his thigh by means of a natural magnetic link in key points on the exoskeleton-armor. His white and sky-blue palette, gets no more than a short stare from the masked Grineer colossus. The two dawn their cloaks and keep their weapons out of sight beneath the fabric. Ren goes to unlock the room's door when Sela stops him at his wrist and places a silent finger on her red-eyed visor.

She motions to the window with her waving hand. Ren takes the lead, lifting the still cold glass and vaulting over to the alley. The Excalibur begins walking cautiously around the curious footprints of frozen sand and brick leading to the front of the tavern. He tries to investigate them further, but Sela clearing her throat halts him in his own tracks. Ren does a poor attempt at hiding his amusement at the Grineer female's vast womanly figure impeding her progress. Sela has one leg out and one leg in, the rest of her is left flustered inside the room.

"Imbecile! Quite staring and help me!"

"What, no please or thank you?" Ren mocks, holding her thick thigh and telling her to try ducking through as he pulls. "You know, I wasn't gonna ask, but what happened to your legs?"

"Ren, I am an eight-foot-tall Grineer female with a ghostly complexion and burning auburn hair. Do you think having a cybernetic serpent's lower half would make me any less conspicuous than I already am?"

"Eh, good point."

No matter what position Sela changes into, her notable feminine endowments prevent her from exiting. Ren gives up after several more tugs, becoming frustrated and blaming her big caboose for their troubles. The Excalibur rubs his palms together and wonders if he could perhaps give Sela a little motivational boost.

"Ren, why did you stop? Pull me free already! This is less than dignifying."

"Yeah just a sec, I got something that might work..."

His hand freezes upon hearing the numerous footsteps shifting the sand at the alley's end, near the mysterious imprints in the ground. The trapped Elder one demands to know what is happening outside as she too hears the approach of many boots from just beyond the room's door. Ren identifies about ten or so Grineer individuals standing and clearly narrowing their sights on the bizarre pair. There is a bombard, a ballista, a drahk master and his pets, and the rest are troopers and lancers. Before Ren can call out to them, on the other side of the tightly spaced backstreet, another group of Grineer emerge. This one is comprised of some scorch troops, two heavy gunners, more lancers and a single toxic nox soldier taking his place in the middle.

"Uh, Sela? Weren't we supposed meet your buddies at some discrete rendezvous point or something?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sela responds while quietly aligning the Zarr's barrel with the door ahead.

"Ok then, who are these guys?"

"What do they, look like?"

Ren lets go of Sela's leg and eases his hands into the air. "Kinda hostile, guns pointed at us and oh, they're Grineer by the way."

"Idiot! I meant how are they dressed?"

Ren describes them as having urban-grey military camo on their standard Ferrite and Plastid Grineer armor.

"Steel Meridian!" Sela roars through her clenched teeth and unleashes a sudden cone of pellets from the Zarr's alternate firing mode. The shot instigates the doomed lancers to come bursting through the door and to immediately get shredded by the blast of hot metal. Sela pops another round at the bullet riddled doorframe, forcing the other waiting SM Grineer soldiers to take cover. Back outside, the troops with the nox make way to let the bombard's squad take aim. Ren's arm involuntarily flies over his single-horned head to tightly grip the eerie energy blade forming and releases his Radial Blind in a matter of seconds.

A burning vapor emits from the faceplates and helmets of the Bombard and his men as they bump into one another in mild irritation. The little Tenno has mere moments to think before the effect wears off or the other Grineer team notices. He tells himself it should work out alright since Sela is busy obliterating the inn and every single foolish lancer that dares to approach the hole-filled door. She ceases firing, sensing the Warframe's hand on her right mound of soft and plump rump and shouts back at Ren.

"Hey runt, now is really not the time for this!"

Ren taps his mark again before winding up. "Sorry about this Sela, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What are you bumbling about back there? Hey! I asked you a questi- nnnngh!"

Sela's back tenses so powerfully from the abrupt flash of pain in her butt cheek that she rears her whole torso back and crashes through the window. Ren's sees his entire existence in the blink of an eye as the shadow of the colossus comes crashing down upon him, plus some several hundred pounds of woman. The biggest booty in the Origin system slams onto his gut and knocks everything out of the little Tenno. His cephalon Sudo returns at the sudden drop of Ren's shields all the way to zero and his health to a small 25 percent strength.

"Operator what is happening? My sensors indicate an absurd spike in impact damage on your Warframe! There is also a large force of Steel Meridian soldiers closing in on your position! What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

The Excalibur lowers his chin to find himself crushed under Sela, who gets off the laying Tenno without any hint of remorse. Ren groans and thanks the Void he survived one of the strongest attacks his Warframe has ever sustained.

"I th-thought... I was... a goner! Damn, Sela... y-your butt... your butt is-"

"Is bigger and more succulent than ever! Now stop acting like you did not just enjoy every second of that, and get up!"

"Ugh, r-right. Sudo, I ran into, um, an old friend of mine and Steel Meridian showed up trying to pick a fight. How's it looking from up there?"

The cephalon tells Ren that a heavy concentration of Grineer marines is in route to his location. "Operator, there is an underground network of sewers that should provide some refuge. You two can follow the tunnels to the nearest landing bay just 3.2 kilometers from here. I can extract you from there."

Sela tells Ren that the docking bay Sudo refers to is restricted and is heavily monitored by the city-watch. The little Tenno says that his cephalon will take care of the details and guides Sela to the waypoint marked on his mini-map. Ren slashes through recovering Grineer already returning fire as the disguised empress blows them into a red slurry. Her Zarr's primary fire launches a deadly explosive projectile, procing brutal amounts of blast damage on every foe hit. The bombard almost lands a hit on Ren with an Orgis rocket, but is shoved to the ground and sees the smoking end of the Zarr in his faceplate.

The Excalibur too protects his companion as they race through the bedlam of panicking, red-skinned Martians. He deflects incoming fire with his Skana, the sword's anguish rings in his mind and the camouflage is disrupted with every ricocheting bullet. He quells the blade's hunger, a mere conduit for the monstrosity that is kept at bay by Ren's mental resilience.

With the risk of so many innocent people around, Ren cannot use any of his area-of-effect abilities and relies solely on the Seer for support. The masks of some SM Grineer rupture at his well-placed pistol shots as Sela finds the manhole they were looking for. She flips the cap off and is relieved the circumference is wide enough for her hips to squeeze through. But the little Tenno seems to have other plans.

"Ren! Are you insane?" She hollers at the Tenno changing course and leaping into the open street. "Where are you going?"

The Excalibur sprints through the bullet storm of Steel Meridian gunfire, deflecting what he can with his blade. Kicking up a cloud of sand, Ren reemerges huddled on the ground. Sela sees the reason behind his bold and reckless behavior, and drops her shoulders with a lengthy sigh. The Excalibur stands among the hail of led with a small Martian child pressed firmly against his chest. His mad dash for cover is interrupted by a stream of accurate fire on his back, causing him to fall on his shoulder with the little boy in arms. A SM Grineer captain lowers the scope of his Argonak rifle to gage the precision of his marksmanship and orders his men to finish the weakened Tenno off.

Ren covers the frightened youngling using his damaged Warframe's pierced flesh, not even considering his own well-being. But a heavy thud in front of him calms his pounding heart. His robed Grineer companion slams an inflatable barrier and lays down suppressing fire from her Zarr. She buys enough time for the Warframe to carry the young child to his mother, who had been shouting her son's name from the partly ruined fruit stand. Ren tells the woman and her kid to get to safety and double jumps back to Sela. The SM troops see the two retreating and attempt to advance and overrun them. A whole squadron of lancers is chopped in half as a blue crescent of the Excalibur's Exalted Blade soars through them.

Sela fits her voluptuous hips and bust down the sewer hole, letting Ren use his Radial Javelin to spear their pursuers. The Tenno escapes in one swift leap back, the Steel Meridian soldiers flank the manhole on all sides but do not give chase.

"Stop, let'em run boys." The soldiers make way for their commanding, female Grineer leader, the one and only, Cressa Tal steps past them. "Don't worry, they're walking right into a trap. C'mon, let's go meet them on the other side."

In the sewers below, Sela puts her hand to her mask in disgust at the vile stench of Martian waste all around them. Her faceplate is merely decorative and does not in any way protect against these harmful gases. Unlike Ren's Excalibur which has no need for that stimuli and simply detects lingering odors with a bio-scan using skin contact. He jokingly admits that it definitely reeks from that way his Excalibur's sensors are going off, and gets a snide remark from his grouchy companion.

They travel on a sidewalk adjacent to the river of sludge as Sela's cracked, Kuva-themed lantern illuminates the path before them. An intersection has the duo stopping short and Ren checking his Hud's mini-map. The Enemy Sense mod installed in his frame picks up a single red dot.

"One guy? They really are underestimating us." Ren says.

"I would take this more seriously if I were you Ren. What direction are they coming from?"

The Tenno shrugs and inspects his Hud display closer. "That's weird... they're actually not moving at all. In fact, we're the ones coming to them. The guy's standing right in our way, you think they know where we're going?"

"Of course they know! This _is_ a trap after all, or did you not pick up on that?"

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me?" Ren worriedly shivers.

"I thought you knew?"

They tread lightly as the arch-shaped ceiling above shrinks and the ceiling bumps the tall Sela's dome. The muck stream beside them starts to slow and almost appear solid at the surface. At first Ren is grossed out, but staring again he sees that the liquid is solidifying into ice? Shitty ice to be more precise.

A double, metal door that has been wrenched open at the handles, swings ominously at the end of the brick tunnel. Ren knows there is no other way around and tells Sela to be wary, the enemy is waiting for them. They pass through the entrance and are amazed at the spacious room, with pipes of all sizes jutting from every direction. There are a multitude of catwalks everywhere and descend for at least three levels as a few large holes in the elliptical walls continuously dump never-ending waterfalls of waste. The Excalibur and the Grineer female pause, a chill in the air nips at their curiosity, a crouching silhouette is perched on massive pipeline.

It looks at them as light rays crawling through grated metal lids on the ceiling shine on the figure's white body. The blue markings on the form, the robe-like outer layer and that stumpy, flat and wide head exhaling frozen breaths are unmistakable to Ren. A Frost Warframe. His voice is almost as cold as his stare, it has Ren slightly on edge.

"Did you know, that the freezing point of blood is around negative two degrees Celsius? But this'll be the first time I ever get to try freezing another Warframe."

"I guess you never went a few rounds in the Conclave huh?"

The Frost stands, looking down on both Ren and Sela. "I prefer real combat over a simulation. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well I can't say your wrong on that, but-"

"We are done talking, now drop dead!" Sela roars, shoving the Excalibur aside and firing her Zarr.

Some pipes burst and fall, but when the smoke clears, a large ice-sphere encases the unaffected Frost Warframe. As a courtesy, the stranger reveals his name to be Cal and announces that now it is his turn to attack. He jumps forward while aiming his weapon of choice, a lever-action Sybaris rifle pops Sela's lantern as his shots zip past them. Annoyed, the Grineer giant walks confidently at his incoming fire and switches her Zarr to shotgun mode. Ren is struck a few times on his shoulder and leg, taking cover as his shields drop dangerously low. A wave of ice crystals surges through the catwalk at the pipe Ren's behind. The liquid inside freezes and cause the metal tube to expand until exploding and forces the Excalibur into the open.

Just when the Frost lines up a clean shot, he reels back from the sturdy walkway beneath him crumbling. Sela puts her weight into another heavy stomp from her augmented foot and sends the catwalk crashing down. The Frost is airborne, but not out of the fight and calls forth a chilling tempest, his Avalanche kicks into action. He lands close to Sela and the frozen winds engulfs the Grineer as she grows slow in her movements. Putting his Sybaris away, he pulls from his back the Cryotic hammer, the Sibear. The Grineer matron is too sluggish from the creeping ice on her body to avoid being bashed by the cold cudgel and is sent lumbering near the edge of the catwalk.

Cal goes in for another swing, but catches the Slash Dash from Ren in the corner of his vision. The snowy aura of his ability makes the Excalibur's would-be lightning quick lunge, into a predictable assault that he can easily anticipate. The Sibear connects to the agile Warframe's gut and crushes him onto the gridded ramp.

"Good riddance, traitor." The Frost quotes while raising his hammer and his Avalanche coming to an end.

"...Radial J-Javelin!" Ren shouts defiantly.

"I don't think so."

Cal shoots a beam of ice from his pointing finger and freezes the Excalibur's hand in an instant. He walks over and smashes the limb to pieces with a firm kick and has Ren shouting in agony from the neural stimuli attacking his brain, the pain stinging his physical body.

"F-fuck that hurts! Oh shit! Agh!" Ren rolls on the floor, grasping the brutalized Warframe flesh where his Excalibur's right arm used to be.

"You really thought I'd be stupid enough to fall for that? I saw through your plan the minute you let yourself get hit. You were gonna use your Radial Javelin thinking you'd get me from inside my Snow Globe. How naïve."

Ren tries to crawl back as Cal monologues while slightly juggling his Sibear up and down. He walks next to the panicked little Tenno and brings the huge, ice-spike hammer on his left leg, eliciting more cries of pain from Ren.

"On second thought, why don't you chill out while I take care of your pal first. Maybe when I come back, I might consider turning you in instead."

"You a-asshole, don't touch her!"

The Frost ignores Ren's threats and goes to finish the job that Steel Meridian hired him for. Ren looks down at the Sibear, the massive mallet has formed a crystal prison around his waist, immobilizing him in his weakened state. Looking up, he sees Sela succumb to a Snow Globe-Avalanche combo, and a finishing blast of a Freeze beam for good measure. The Elder one drops to her knees, resisting the allure of becoming an ice sculpture. Rather than shoot her at point blank, Cal flips his Sybaris around, grabs the rifle by the neck and beats Sela repeatedly with the stock. Her mask breaks and she falls motionless on the floor after five or so swings. He prepares to put a clean shot in her skull when the one-armed Excalibur's yelling shatters his concentration.

"Give it a rest already. You're done." Cal says apathetically.

Channeling his last drop of energy into his remaining arm, Ren breaks the ice and tosses the Sibear into the sewer pit beneath them. His legs recovering from the Frost's effects and his health at critical levels, he can do no more than limp. He almost reaches them, but a rifle butt knocks him back to the floor once more as a foot stamping his back holds him down.

"Good work Cal, but we need that bitch alive. Justice needs to be served." None other than Cressa herself speaks up. Her troops storm in and apprehend the unconscious former queen. Cal walks over to Cressa and tells her that his teammates are not going to like that.

"That's unfortunate, but Steel Meridian's been waiting years for this. I'm sure the Tenno council will understand. As for you guys, I think you already have your hands full with that one." She steps off Ren and squats to get a better look at the seriously injured Warframe. "I've heard of Kuva defectors and even Corpus proxies turning on their masters, but for a fellow Tenno to go against the Lotus. Oh boy, you guys really have your work cut out for you."

"No, we don't. This Lotus doesn't need to bother herself with something as insignificant as one weakling like this. I'll make sure of that."

Sela is cuffed and dragged away to the surface as Cressa thanks Cal and tells him best of luck with their prisoner. Cal asks what they plan to do with the dethroned queen, out of some intrigue.

"Nothing too special, that's for sure. I say a nice show trial on Earth should get everyone fired up for her execution. What about that one?"

"Him? Interrogation probably or whatever my squad leader decides really."

The Steel Meridian commander dismisses herself and her soldiers as two heavy gunners drag the fallen matriarch to her fate. Ren attempts to stand but his cephalon Sudo whirrs in and begs him to just comply for now.

"Operator, please." Sudo cries. "You are being given a chance to live, just go along with it for now."

"A-and do what? Let them torture me? Preform my o-own sham of a trial and sentence me to death on a live b-broadcast, so my kid can w-watch her father be put down like an animal! Fuck th-that, I'm g-gonna f-fight... I'm gonna... fight..."

"Operator? Operator!" Sudo buzzes loudly, but Ren does not respond.

Cal slings the still and silent Excalibur over his shoulder and hops up the pipes to the service ladder leading back to the surface. He climbs out of the entryway of the sewage plant, just a five-minute walk from Ren's destination further away. The Frost carries the treacherous Tenno to his allies conversing in an abandoned lot. The Ying and Yang colored Harrow nods as the elated orange and yellow Ember jumps to her feet and waves. The two settle down and turn grim as they notice the Warframe he is carrying.

"Cal?" The Ember calls. "Is that the- no it c-can't be? Can it?"

"Unbelievable, to think that the queen's accomplice Steel Meridian reported would be one of our own." Angrily remarks the Harrow.

"Believe it, this guy tried defending her and was gonna escort the monster outta here. They'd be long gone if I hadn't stopped them."

The Ember steps near as Cal plops the body on the floor, and the Harrow approaches. He says that disarming him should be their first priority and places a hand on the Excalibur's chest. The Harrow floods the transference bond with his own energy and severs the link. Seconds later, Ren materializes on his back, next to his beaten and torn Warframe. The three other Tenno crowd around him as Ren begins to stir, and groan from the pain.

The little Tenno is greeted by the Ember's curled fist, burning a steady ball of flame in his face as she grabs his suit with her other hand.

"You stupid prick! Why would you help a monster like that? Does everything the Lotus gave you mean nothing? Where is your honor you... you little runt!" The fiery female roars.

"Wh-why does... everyone chick always c-call me that..." Ren weakly whispers.

"Sam, cool it. You can roast the kid after Zed has a word with him, isn't that right boss man? Zed?"

The Harrow ignores both his teammates and takes Ren by the shoulders. He eyes the young Tenno from head to toe, making sure his optical sensors are not deceiving him. Ren looks at him closer and he too finds an odd familiarity in the Warframe's color scheme. Then, the little Tenno focuses in on the Harrow's name before calling it out. Something must have snapped in Zed, because he drives a mean punch into his old friend's face and sends him tumbling on the sandy lot. His teammates ask what happened, but Zed just stomps over to Ren trying to stand and kicks him back down.

"You son of a bitch! I told you if I ever saw you again-" He jams his monk Waframe's foot in the little Tenno's side. "-I'd kill you for what you did!"

Cal and Sam come running over, wanting to know the relationship between their commander and the runt of a Tenno coughing blood on the floor.

"We were once allies, awakening from our sleep around the same time and assigned to the same squadron. But then, this bastard left us. Left us to die!"

"Z-Zed, wait! Just let m-me explain- agh!"

"It really was all your fault that they all died, and that Myrrha was taken!"

Ren rolls over from another hit, as the Harrow grabs him by the collar and nails him again. Ren tries to explain that Myrrha is alive and well, but Zed is done talking. He unsheathes his sword, the Dragon Nikana, and swishes the blade through the air as if flinging off invisible blood from its edge. Cal is somewhat dissatisfied, hoping that he could have delivered the final blow since Ren did throw his Sibear into a whirlpool of feces. Sam could not care any less, just wanting to see this conniving Tenno given the justice he deserves for his betrayal.

His elegant blade rises to reflect a beam of light from the sun, ready to draw blood. But Zed's outburst has bought Sudo the time she needed to arrive.

"Zed! We got a Liset approaching and it's not one of ours!" Cal shouts.

The moment the Harrow's focus on Ren shifts to the incoming Tenno ship, Ren links back up with his Excalibur. Zed curses in shock, for a Tenno to return to his Warframe after an eviction overload is no simple feat. It requires a calm and refined mental fortitude and a strong resolve, neither of which would describe the Ren he knew. The Frost and Ember are ready to pounce with fire and ice, but their leader calls them off as the other Tenno's Liset zooms above. Ren's Excalibur has been able to recharge just enough energy to perform an upward dash, higher than a regular Warframe could with the average spiraling leap. Ren grabs onto the underside and secures himself in the cutout of his Warframe as the ship takes off.

"Running away again? Ren, you haven't changed at all." Zed states in a hostile tone.

"Should we pursue?" Sam the Ember user asks.

"No, that coward will be off world by then. Cal, you seem like you know something. Care to share it with the rest of us?"

The Frost breathes and looks at the Liset's exhaust trail in the blue sky.

"That guy, Ren was it? He said something about a kid. His kid to be exact."

"So he's tricked some poor soul into having his child huh? I don't think we'll have to worry about finding him. That little runt is gonna come to us!"

* * *

"Sudo, the Void be praised! You really are the best cephalon ever!" Ren expresses his gratitude before asking where she is taking him.

"I do not know any more Operator..."

"Whaddya mean, did something h-happen?"

The once living A.I. shouts suddenly, but it is not the usual reflexive glitch that Ren is used to. No, this is Sudo's true emotions. The boy grows silent as he is berated for his recklessness, almost being killed today on multiple occasions. Ren commands Sudo to stand down, but the cephalon persists.

"Do you understand what you have done Operator? Because I think that you do not!"

"Sudo, control yourself! That's an order!"

"NO! I W-WILL NOT BE S-S-SILENCED!" Sudo sputters, but maintains her coherent line of thought process. "Operator, you have just been designated rogue by the Tenno Council! A bounty has just been issued for your capture, dead or alive! Other Tenno will come for you and Corpus and Grineer bounty hunters will want your head!"

"Sudo, wait! Where are we going? We have to get back to the Orbiter."

The cephalon tells Ren to shut up and listen.

"Steel Meridian troops have already confiscated the Orbiter, everything you own is now in their possession. Along with the Grineer queen you were consorting with! Honestly, Operator, do you forget that I can still see everything from your Warframe's Hud?"

"Shit they have all my stuff? Wait you saw everything? Oh..." The boy asks, some discomfiture sweeping over him.

"Yes, yes, everything! You are a perverted and vile male of a Tenno and should be ashamed for treating even the queen of the Grineer in such a manner!"

Ren tries to point out that she turned the tables on him pretty quickly, but Sudo shuts him up once again. The Liset does indeed leave Mar's atmosphere and zooms through space towards the destination of Sudo's choosing. When Ren inquires for a third and final time, the cephalon tells him. Sudo explains that while the boy was busy fooling around and not actually searching for the target, she did some searching of her own. Using a cipher to hack into some local airport databases in the Martian city, Sudo put on her own disguise as a simple bug in the network and infiltrated the system unchecked. She found that an individual matching the target's description had come through a few days earlier and left just some hours before Ren arrived. And she knows just where that person went.

"What? Are you sure about this, Sudo?"

"Yes Operator, I am. The Plains of Eidolon, Cetus. That is where Tyl Regor is hiding."

Endnote: Ren's a traitor, his old ally has a personal vendetta against him and Sela's about to hit the chopping block. Don't go assuming anything just yet folks, there's still plenty more surprises to come! The next part to wrap up this segment is on the way. Now I understand that this one was short with no smut, probably disappointed most of you but hey, I just thought it would be a nice change of pace.


	17. Vanity

-side note: I'm at a crossroads as to whether this fic should have been purely story driven with smut being the side dish, but I'll see how it goes in the next chapter. So far some of you seem to actually like this direction, I might as well keep it going right?

 **Chapter 17: Vanity**

Ren shuddered within his thoughts, a darkness engulfing his state of mind. There was a static whirring from all directions, though it soundly vaguely like shouting. Everything around him shook violently as the thunderous pounding from the outside did not relent. Just as the pounding in his head threatened to split his skull open, a deafening ring silenced the world. Now he is left in the darkness without a sound to keep him company or even his own voice to penetrate this pitch-black abyss. It is maddening, beyond frustrating to stare into nothingness and be self-aware that there is nothing. The endless infinity before him, he wonders if this is what death is like. To be trapped inside your conscious and live out the rest of eternity while clinging to the memories of what was and the thoughts of what will never be.

He has no sense of time or direction. Neither does he feel the sensation of floating or a body below his neck. Did he have a body? Was he flesh and bone? Is he still himself? Who was he actually? Was he ever alive, or are these recollections false events that never took place to begin with? A name, whatever his name was he cannot remember. Was he even a male, was he even a human? What is a human? Why do these letters strung together form words that do not make sense? Maybe this darkness was all that there was in the beginning, and all that there will be at the end. But when did it start, and how can it be sure there will be an end.

'I am an it? I am nothing? Was I something, or maybe someone?'

The reality shattered and it was pulled into the light by the release of oxygen pumping tubes snapping from the cryogenic stasis unit. The puppet plopped to the hard, metal floor crawling with ghostly white roots. Rubble and decay littered the ground as a quick glance to the ceiling revealed the missing pieces of infrastructure. It took several seconds for this thing to realize it had hands, arms even, and legs which it used to prop itself up. Some wobbling knees brought it back to down, to investigate the physical properties of its form. Soft hands, yet the flesh was durable and the body was rigid in muscle. But before it could study itself any further, a voice not its own, broke the droning hum of the other sealed pods. It raised its head to see another entity squatting and observing, some sort of instrument held against the ground for balance was in the other's hands.

"I asked you once already, now answer my question."

"Wha-?" The thing spoke, in a masculine tone. Surely, it is a male of sorts.

"Do not take my kindness lightly, oh wretched monstrosity that has lost its way." The figure was a humanoid with a pale white form and ornamented by scarcely placed bits of golden luster. His face, presumably also a male from the deep tone, had no features aside from the prominent gilded ring upon his visage. The horn a top his head was stubby and outlined by gold, it resembles the one he feels on his own dome.

"What... what am I?" The weaker one asks.

"You do not even know what you are? Then allow me to tell you." The other white and sparkling gilt one offers. He rises and walks over while twirling the long, oddly familiar item in his hand until gripping the instrument at one end. The confused and lost one gazes up at the stranger looking down on him. "You are just some aberrant anomaly that got lucky, well I should say unlucky since I caught you."

"I thought I was human? Wait, what's my name? I can't remember. Why can't I remember? How did I get here?"

"And you return to my original question without giving me an answer, how vexing of you. Now, I do not understand how an abomination such as yourself managed to complete transference with a vessel so far from its physical body, but that does not matter anymore. That fact is, you are here by chance, the means of your arrival at this specific point and time are merely coincidental and nothing more."

"I don't understand..."

"As you are now, you are worthless to me. If we do happen to meet by some misfortune again and you have regained that which you have lost, we may speak. Until then, pitiful creature. I cast you out from the Void, back from whence you came!"

The shine of sharp metal flashes from what the weak one recalls is something dangerous and tries to drag himself away. His body ceases all movement as he notices his head can no longer turn. The blade, a tool of war, protrudes from his forehead and into the ground beneath him. Skewered and the weapon slicing through his skull, the life force of the weak one fades as the puppet returns to being just a surrogate body.

A new voice, not of the white and gold one, but the sound of that buzzing from earlier now serenades him. It beckons his mind closer to the edge, away from the darkness that tried to consume him. He opens his eyes, activating the visual Hud of his exosuit, his Warframe. The memories, it all comes slowly creeping back into his conscious. Who he is and what he has done, returns to the boy named Ren. His body stirs from the drowsy and numb tingling in his limbs as the Warframe responds as well.

"Operator? You live! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Huh? Sudo? What the?" The Excalibur rubs the spot on his head where that blade impaled him to find nothing there. "Where are we? Did we lose those Steel Meridian fighters?"

"Well, yes and no." The strangely nervous cephalon says from within his Warframe. "They shot the Liset down just as we entered Earth's stratosphere and from there you lost conscious."

"Oh man, are th-they still on our tail, what's going Sudo. C'mon tell me!"

"Operator, I do not think you understand."

"Whaddya mean?"

The cephalon begins to explain, that they ditched the Steel Meridian troops days ago. That Ren had simply stood up from the wreckage with his injuries and walked. He traveled aimlessly for five days and four nights as Sudo tried her best to bring him back from wherever his mind had gone off to.

"Five days! What, that can't be right! I was only gone for a few hours and then I... never mind. Did we at least land near Cetus, can we still make it to the Plains of Eidolon from this position?"

"There is no longer a need, operator." Sudo says.

"What are you talking about, of course there is! We gotta find-"

The Warframe gets to his feet, from a Grineer cot no less. Heavy footsteps draw his attention to a doorway from where two large, hulking brutes step through. Their master follows not far behind and cuts between them with Ack and Brunt in arms. That sizable, ornate helmet and large fists are a dead giveaway. Ren had doubts upon first glance, but then he hears that haughty voice and sees that conceited strut.

"-Tyl Regor."

"In the flesh, Tenno."

"You look a little, different?"

The aqua-blue, armored Grineer head-honcho walks up to Ren. "I've had some enhancements since the last time we met. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already, because I haven't forgotten you. Ren."

Regor jams his axe into the bed as his tossed shield clanks against the floor. He narrows the yellow glow of his faceplate onto the fearless Excalibur that has not budged an inch from his seat. The Grineer seems almost disappointed that his outburst did not startle him.

"Yeah, I remember. But If I had to take a guess, I'd say you finished your work." Ren motions to the two huge guards standing at attention.

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong Tenno! But I digress, there's no point in fighting over it now. These are not the original Tubemen I had in mind, they are just as genetically crippled as me and the rest of my accursed race. All thanks to you!"

"Sudo, did you tell him everything he needs to know?" Ren questions her as she confirms and Tyl Regor continues. He backs away, leaving his axe imbedded and his shied lying down.

"Yes, yes, your cephalon has been more than talkative. She has been very persuasive actually, I'm a little shocked at how well of a negotiator she is."

Ren asks what he is implying and Sudo states that Regor has agreed to aid him in his quest to rescue the former Queen of the Grineer. The boy is no fool however, nothing is free and he demands to know what terms have they agreed on. Regor puts his hand to his chest as if hurt, telling him that his desires are not inherently evil by any means. At least initially, what happens afterwards is entirely up for speculation. He strolls past Ren to check on an empty containment tube reminiscent of the ones back in his sea labs of Uranus. It is at this point that Ren spies the endless amount of blue ocean flowing outside a nearby window. Another sea lab, how original he thinks. Back to the business of their agreement, Regor peeks at the Excalibur from his brooding stare.

"I'm not asking for much, really Tenno. I just want you, to give me a baby."

"Da fuk! Whatchu talkin bout? Are you, a w-woman now? Oh no, not this again!"

Regor pinches the invisible nose on his faceplate and shakes his head. "No you incompetent imbecile! What I'm getting at is, you will give me a child for my research."

"So you can torture the poor thing? I don't think so!"

"Then I suppose you can have fun getting Sela back from Steel Meridian yourself! Seeing as the entire system wants you either dead or locked away. Oh, and you can certainly forget about that favor you came looking for in the first place. And I must say, the bio-scans on your Warframe are looking pretty bad there Tenno. That's quite the monster you contracted, must be hard to suppress the urges huh? At this rate, it will swallow everything that are you. You'll become just another Infested husk without purpose. Is that really what you want? Have you come all this way just to give up?"

"N-no..."

"Then we have a deal? Yes?"

Ren nods, thinking deeply about what he has just agreed to do. The eager scientist promises to lend him all that he has at his disposal to rescue the former matriarch herself. But before Ren can ask any obviously stupid questions, Regor shuts him up to clarify on his end of the deal. A newborn infant is not what the Grineer geneticist wants, rather it is the combination of Ren and some other Tenno female's DNA that he needs.

In short, the mad Grineer intellectual just wants a zygote for which to alter the genetic coding through some splicing of DNA templates he has saved from his Tubemen. He tells Ren that with his Orokin blood and the already perfected gene sequences from his old research, a Grineer free from the decaying clone disorder can be born. The cause sounds noble, but the little Tenno knows that Regor probably has something else in mind as well. With no other options left however, Ren complies without question.

"Uh, question?" Ren hesitantly raises his Excalibur's hand.

"I told you not to ask any, but you're going to anyway so go ahead." Regor sighs, while leading the Warframe into a long hallway. Ren looks in awe at the arching glass overhead that permits the beauty of the ocean to grace them from all sides. Though visibly reinforced, the thought of a crack appearing and the whole ocean pouring in does keep him slightly on edge.

"Y-you said my DNA and another female's? Who exactly were you talking about?"

"Well of course she needs to be of Orokin blood, or else there would be no point in asking now is there?"

"You mean?"

Regor nods as they reach a lift that ascends to the ground level portion of the facility. "Another Tenno, obviously! I've made enough rejects for one lifetime, I don't need anymore."

"But I heard that these enforcers of yours were already free from any genetic cloning defects? What gives?"

"So I stretched the truth a little to get in good with the Grineer council's favor, big deal! Didn't get me very far since the old coots were jealous of my tuuuuuuuuuuuubemen because they despise my tuuuuuuubes! Either way it seems you need me just as much I need you."

"I guess we'll sort out the details after this is all over, huh?" Ren timidly remarks.

The blue armored, large-domed Grineer looks at him for a silent minute. Only now does Ren notice how one of Regor's eyes on his mask is somewhat bigger than the other, like that of the deranged manics. "No Ren, we won't."

"Whaddya mean?"

Arriving above sea level to the aquatic facility's main entry deck, Regor's burly guards make space for the Tenno to proceed. When Ren looks cluelessly around, the Grineer scientist tells him to follow. The pair walk through a small segment that is heavily monitored by four of Tyl's enforcers before promptly exiting beyond a massive horizontal door. The young Tenno breathes in the passing gust of the cool night as the stars twinkle overhead. Behind him, the big torso of his hobbling Grineer ally comes near on those nimble legs.

"Me and my men alone can get this job done without incident. You know, violence isn't always the answer Tenno? Though if it comes down to it, I won't argue."

The brown-haired, young Ren, looks wearily at him. "But it's my fault she's in this mess, I should come too."

"No." Regor says coldly, turning his back on the Tenno. "You have your own assignment to fulfill and I suggest you do so quickly before I return. There's a Dargyn prepped and waiting on a hill just a few meters south of here. Take it and go."

"What about my Excalibur?"

"Believe me, in your current condition I would avoid using all Warframes. At least until I can figure out the root of your ailment."

The boy agrees, his mind still disturbed by those dark thoughts from before. No way does he ever want to revisit that black abyss, or meet up with whoever in the world that other guy was. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ren zips up his blue and white transference suit all the way to the hood, and begins his trek. The Plains of Eidolon are quite different from the usual dense jungles he has encountered, the vast prairie is rockier and the landscape more barren. It is home to the neutral trading hub of Cetus, whose lights can be seen from miles away.

Ren must be cautious however, for the night brings unforeseen dangers. Tyl Regor was kind enough to spare him a bright orange Buzlok rapid firing assault rifle. He has never actually met any Grineer that have wielded this strange weapon, but he knows just how deadly it can be from seeing other Tenno utilizing it. The unique feature of said gun is the ability to fire a homing round from which all successive shots will target regardless of what direction the barrel is aiming at.

He fights against gravity, running up a steep hill and reaching the top. The moonlight cascades his figure in a soft glow till Ren spies the parked Dargyn already revving to go. Sliding down the grassy hillside and stumbling through some bush, Ren places a hand on the hull of the small vessel. The Buzlok is slung around his back as he enters the one-man ride and flips the switch. The thrusters are engaged and the Grineer ship is propelled to the heavens. Ren fiddles around with some unfamiliar controls above the cockpit, eventually leaning back to plot a course for his destination.

... _The Little Lotus_.

* * *

Cressa Tal sat in her chair with a skeptical glare, her chin resting on her palm as she eyed Tyl Regor himself from across a long, oval table. She has four guards in the room and three more standing ready right behind the former Grineer head of research, yet she still does not feel comfortable. One of the brightest individuals of their race just casually waltzed into her domain expecting to strike some sort of bargain? Ridiculous she thinks, there is clearly some ploy at work or ulterior agenda that she is not picking up on. Alone and unarmed, even letting his huge mechanical fists be seized, the once lead scientist for the fallen Grineer empire sits astute in his posture.

There is no hesitation in his words, nor even the slightest hint of regret. Regor speaks freely and true.

"Please Cressa, you wound me. I come bearing no ill tidings you see? You of all people should know where my truly loyalties lie. I never cared for the greater good of the Grineer empire, only the prosperity of our race has driven me all these years."

The Steel Meridian leader's lips twitch with her forming disgust. "That almost sounds pretty admirable when you put it like that. But I guess you're not taking into account all the horrible experimentations and violations against everyone you've ever tortured and dissected!"

"Ah, so you're well acquainted with my work? Then I suppose this should go easier than expected."

"Enough games Regor!" She growls while shooting up from her seat and planting her mitts on the table. "What do you really want, huh? For the good of our people? Don't make me laugh!"

"Honesty is a virtue, is it not? I have no reason to hide anything. I've already told you what I want."

Cressa drops back in her seat and stares pensively at the floor. This lunatic's offer is far more appealing than any aid the Tenno has provided her since the Grineer empire dissolved. The Tenno council naturally, is neutral to the affairs of the other syndicates, but it is they who must regulate any emerging hostilities between each of them. Her enemies, New Loka and Perrin Sequence have taken advantage of the growing stigma towards the Grineer loyalists still running amuck in the system. A recent assault on her headquarters, the Iron Wake enclave back on Earth, has severely wounded her people's morale. And the ever-prevalent cloning decay syndrome that afflicts them all, has proved more dire as the mass industrial production of Grineer has come to a grinding halt.

Tyl Regor has brought to the table the unthinkable, the unprecedent boon that her dwindling forces so desperately need to regain their foothold as the supreme military presence on Earth.

"I have a Balor Fomorian."

"W-what! You're lying! There's no way- the Tenno already scrapped the last one months ago! How in the Void did you get your hands on one?"

"Let's just say, Vay Hek is a rather sensible man. So, do we have a deal?"

"And just how do I know this isn't some sort of bluff? What I've spent years trying to accomplish, the Tenno have done in less than a month. I finally have that land whale right where I want her, ready to face judgement for her crimes against this entire system, and you want me to hand her over? Just like that?" Cressa questions with her single, left eye narrowing its gaze on him.

"You kill her and it will only bring the remaining loyalists to arms. You and I both know how stubborn our people can be. Her death will only result in more unnecessary bloodshed. But that's what you really want most isn't it? Another major war for your supporters to rally behind." Tyl makes note of, while waving for a Steel Meridian elite lancer to bring Cressa his gift.

"Get to the point already."

"Such patience you have Cressa, I'm jealous." The SM soldier pops open a grey container housing an Omega Isotope, the byproduct of a Balor Fomorian power core. "There's your proof, along with a navigation module imbued with the ship's whereabouts. I think this meeting's verdict has just been concluded."

"Sorry Tyl, I'm not sure what meeting you're talking about. The fact is, what we have here is another war criminal turning himself in to Steel Meridian. Doesn't hurt that we found some goodies as well. Take him away boys!"

Before Cressa's men can apprehend the Grineer scientist, his posture becomes unusually stiff. A deep, maniacal laugh resonates off the walls of the interrogation room as the SM troops aim their weapons. Some mechanical grinding and interlocking gears can be heard coming from within Regor himself. One by one, his body comes undone.

His right arm unhinges and falls to the table as his left limb shortly follows. His head detaches from his wide, cephalopod-shaped helmet to come rolling onto the table. The rest of his lifeless torso comes crashing to pieces while his severed head comes to a stop on its side, facing the jaw gaping Cressa Tal. The head speaks.

"How unfortunate that we could not come to a peaceful agreement, Cressa."

"Regor, what is this?" She demands to know.

"This? This is my contingency plan of course! So arrogant, you should have gunned me down on sight! Now you'll suffer for your arrogance! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

She jams a serrated combat knife into the animatronic head to cease its sputter static when one of her men comes bolting into the room. Panting and out of breath, the lowly coms officer tells her that a massive, unidentified vessel has just appeared on the radar. The ship is traveling at full throttle towards their current location, on a trading barge floating some miles away from where the Earth relay Strata once resided. When Cressa orders the officer to classify the incoming vessel, the Grineer seems at a loss for words.

She already knows what the stuttering coms officer will say, and curses Tyl Regor's name. The soldiers in the room are ordered to search this doppelganger, a mere robotic no different than Perrin Sequence's loathsome proxies. It seems Regor has had too much time to himself, but this convoluted scheme is right up his alley.

The trading barge soon goes on high alert as customers panic and Steel Meridian troops jump into action. A mass exodus of all non-military and non-essential personnel ensues as Cressa races to the 3rd floor navigation bridge in the north end. She arrives to a disorganized mess of shouting officers attempting to reestablish order among the ranks and drive the barge out of harm's way. Through the blaring siren and flashing yellow lights, she sees the dreaded Capital ship destroyer looming in the distance.

"What's the ETA on the Fomorian!" She asks one of her men igniting the barge's thrusters.

"10 minutes! But the speed of that monster compared to ours, we won't be able to avoid a collision! What sh-should we do ma'am?"

"Pack your bags and get ready to move, this barge is fucked."

With that announcement, the officer radios evacuation procedures to all three levels of the mobile trading center. Cressa has just seven minutes left by the time she gathers a small escort unit down to the third level's separate section. The holding cells. A quick elevator ride later and the doors slide apart to let one of her elite lancer's get lobotomized by a trio of screeching bullets. The skull-exploded soldier collapses between the elevator doors as Cressa yells for her men to return fire.

On the far side of the long corridor are two large, bizarre looking Grineer crouched behind portable barricades blocking the hall. Their Burston rifles unload several more volleys of concentrated shots to keep the Steel Meridian commander and her forces pinned. At their backs, the two Grineer defend a four-man squad transporting a massive stasis pod. The Unknown enemy caps a few more of her advancing lancers until a duo of heavy Gunners arrive to force the intruders back.

"Ma'am! That Balor Fomorian will be here in less than four minutes, we need to leave!" A Grineer captain tells his superior.

"Argh! Let those cowards run! We need everyone off this barge now. Tell the remaining troops to abandon the rest of the cargo and evac. I've lost too many good men and women as it is."

The Captain agrees as the mysterious boarding party leaves as quickly as they came. Cressa rounds up the last of her soldiers at the docking bay and they take flight off the doomed trading barge. The Steel Meridian commander and a few other high-ranking members escape on a military-class Kestrel. The medium sized, dark colored vessel rockets away from the deserted barge as the Grineer's most powerful space-faring war machine closes the distance. The Kestrel pilot is about to give the bird a little more juice to avoid the Balor Fomorian's gaze, when his commander puts a steady grip on his shoulder.

"Ma'am?"

"Hold on. Something's not right." Cressa frowns, eyeing the massive behemoth as it gets into profile view. "What the fuck? Pilot, get us in closer!"

"But ma'am, if she sees us-"

"That's an order soldier!"

Against his better judgement, the Kestrel pilot cruises within proximity to the Balor Fomorian's side. It takes him some careful seconds of inspection, but he witnesses from the cockpit just what has his commander all riled up. The rest of the crew soon gawks as well from the windows, an uproar of confusion is followed by cussing. None are as upset as Cressa herself. She furrows her brow and averts her eyes from her hysterical platoon.

The Kestrel holds position at a safe distance, while the enemy ship makes contact with the trading Barge. The much smaller station is obliterated on impact, not by a Balor Fomorian, but by what is left of a Balor Fomorian. While the front of the immense vessel is all in one piece, the rest of it is nothing but a pile of scrap heap. Held together by large cables, the floating junkyard is mobilized by several rocket boosters used to push giant asteroids during mining operations. Cressa nearly cracks a smile as the barge's destruction slows the flying wreck to a gentle speed.

"Well played Tyl, well played..."

* * *

Ren's Dargyn comes into range of the Tenno destroyer's transmission frequency and he is met with the ship's cephalon, Marx. The monotone droning of the cephalon has the little Tenno in a fright as Marx tells Ren the ship's status is currently on high alert. This means that there is either serious damage to the vessel's integrity or, they hostiles aboard. Fearing for the lives of his team and his family, Ren ignores docking procedures and crash-lands into one of the hangar bays.

He pries his way out of the ruined Dargyn and unfastens the Buzlok from its straps. Myrrha's cephalon confirms his worries and says that the ship's occupants are fending off attackers in the atrium.

"Marx, how many of them are there? Is it the Corpus? Grineer rebels? Pirates? Who is it?"

"I am afraid it is more complicated than that, Ren." The cephalon sounds baffled by his own words, as if the sentence did not seem rational. "It is other Tenno that are the culprits behind all this."

Ren checks his weapon while taking an elevator to the Atrium's level. "Are they rogues?"

"No, they came under orders from the Lotus herself."

"What orders?"

"They have come for your child."

Ren says nothing more, waiting patiently for the doors to open moments later. The little Tenno's heart is racing, his gut twisting into a knot as he rushes to the U-shaped room. Turning around a corner, he can hear the rippling flurry of bullets and Warframe abilities swirling into a storm of chaos. A flashing red siren cries above the hallway leading to the second floor of the atrium as smoke and fire can be seen already. He comes to the ledge overlooking the massive open area from one side, and rests his Buzlok on the railing.

Down below, amidst the overturned tables, scorch marks and frozen patches of ice cover the battlefield. Ren arrives just in time to see Zed's Warframe smash off a nearby wall and fall silent. Looking around, he spies the Ember user struggling to stay on her feet as she directs her frustration at her opponent. With one heavy foot crushing Cal's Frost beneath her, his large, jet-black and auburn armored Grineer spouse stands proudly on the defeated Warframe. The fiery Warframe tries to lob a ball of flame in her wobbling state, but Nisha effortlessly picks up the limp Frost and chucks him right at the Ember.

Ren slides along the staircase ramp to help his Grineer woman in some way when her hand shoots up to stop him.

"You." The anger in her voice is more than clear. "Go to our daughter. Now!"

"Nisha?"

She does not respond. Her other hand raises the weapon in her grip, a Tonkor grenade launcher which fires a ricocheting explosive at the Harrow attempting to stand. Ren lets the Buzlok fall from his fingers and steps backwards in confusion before breaking into a sprint. Finding and making sure his daughter is safe should be his main concern above all else.

Ren practically trips in front of his tiny tot's room due to his hurried rush. The manual lock-down Marx placed is lifted and he runs inside without thinking. He sees his daughter huddled in the corner, cowering in terror with a stuffed bear in arms. The young Tenno father reaches out to comfort his child and receives a stomach wrenching pain for his actions. His knees hit the floor as he looks up at the pink Nyx Warframe and her clenched fist.

"B-Banou, it's m-me." Ren says while reeling over on his side.

"Yeah. I know."


	18. Where The Sky Hangs

-With the ever-present fear of Nidus overpowering him, Ren can't afford to delay any longer. But time's run out for the young Tenno and he must return to Regor emptyhanded.

Side note: Well it's been edited out now but, I am surprised nobody caught that major timeline blunder at the very beginning of chapter 15... ugh, so embarrassing!

Important note: I'm gonna be using informal contractions from now on as everything sounded ten times smoother than any previous chapters I've written. Pretty straight forward, but if you're unsure then here ya go.

Example. Do not (don't) or cannot (can't)

 **Chapter 18: Where The Sky Hangs**

His stomach felt queasy as he raised his head. Ren hugged the wall at his left for support, watching the pink Nyx gently take the frightened babe in her arms. The little Tenno steps forward while clutching his gut, stopping at the barking order from his spouse.

"Do not take another step, or you will regret it!"

"Banou, I know this seems bad, but there's a good explanation for all this."

The psionic Warframe hides the wee tot from view, facing her back towards him. "Ren, I need to know right now. Are you with the Tenno, or are you against us?"

"I don't know what you've been told but-"

"Are you with us, or against us? Answer the question. Please…"

He looks at the Nyx with a stern expression and utters the words "I am. I'm with you."

The air is thick with tension and the sounds of Kashvi begging to be let down so that she may run to her father. Banou just stares at this young Tenno who she has pledged her heart and soul to. Her brain surges with thoughts of betrayal, treason against the Tenno and everything they have sworn to uphold and protect. If Ren cannot safeguard those values, what hope is there for him as a husband and a father? What hope is there for his sanity, and for the curse that grows within him? Minds she can read, but the future is never guaranteed.

Banou lowers her arms to let the frustrated babe scramble towards the other Tenno. Her sweeps the toddler off her feet and cherishes their moment with many kisses and one long embrace. He holds his child tightly and thanks Banou for trusting him. The Nyx user gives a sigh and tells him that she'll take the chance if it means keeping their daughter happy. But this minor skirmish aboard the Little Lotus was merely the calm before the storm, they're not in the clear just yet. Coming from around doorway with heavy footsteps, is Nisha in her clunky suit of Grineer armor.

The black and orange clad Grineer informs them of a small strike team that just popped up on the radar. There are two destroyers accompanied by a sizable squadron of several dozen fighters closing in fast.

"Then we should go." Banou suggests to the two. "After what we just did, there is no way they will stop with only Ren."

Nisha leads them out of the room and down a hallway. "Can we not try reasoning? This is clearly a misunderstanding! I thought the Tenno were known for their diplomacy? After all, who are those three to come here and demand we hand over Kashvi? It was self-defense!"

"They won't see it that way guys." Ren joins in. "He's not gonna quit till either me or him is dead."

Nisha's glowing faceplate and Banou's blank Warframe look at Ren for some sort of answer, to which he is reluctant to respond. It makes no difference as another voice enters the worried conversation from a sudden transmission. All three of their communication nodules buzz as the captain of the ship has returned and she is less then pleased.

"Hey pipsqueak, ya mind telling me why the section five security guys are requesting to board my ship and take everyone including myself into custody? What the fuck did ya do? Are ya going rogue on me?"

"Myrrha? Uh, it's sorta of a funny story really, but I ran into Zed and now he wants me, um, dead?"

"Zed, huh? It's been a while." Myrrha pauses for a second before continuing. "I wouldn't blame him for wanting to see ya fry, but what's this gotta do with the Lotus. I checked the Mastery registration system and it says you're wanted for conspiracy and treason."

"Myrrha, please… you know me better than anyone else. You gotta back me up on this one!"

"I've got every reason to just hand your ass over in cuffs and be on my way, you know that shorty?" The captain says while taking a glance at the incoming Tenno ships from the bridge. "You might be a little good for nothing runt, but you're no traitor."

"Myrrha?"

"Just make sure this time you come back when I say so, got it?"

Ren sends his regards as they head for the hanger bay. Myrrha says the best she can do is create a diversion and give them an opening back down to Earth. From there, the captain explains that it would be best if all of them laid low for a while and severed all communications with anyone affiliated with the Tenno. Ren agrees, as does Nisha and Banou who can come to no other alternative that doesn't involve them getting arrested or another pointless squabble.

They enter a small, non-combative civilian class cruiser which the crew keeps on hand in case an emergency arises and their Lisets are unavailable. Though traveling as slow as can be, the little quadrangular ship is equipped with radar jammers to fly past large enemy vessels unseen. As for the squadron of Tenno fighters, the captain has a surprise in store for them.

"Myrrha, wh-what are you doing? You're gonna let them take you in? Just like that?" The boy yells from the cruiser descending into the exit shaft of the ship's underbelly.

"I know people on the inside Ren, I'll be fine. It's all part of my plan."

"But what about Keeva and Freya?" The little Tenno asks.

"I'm relaying a message to them of the situation. If they play their parts right, they should meet up with you guys in a few days. And if there's no surprises on my end, so will I."

Before the little Tenno or the others aboard the civilian cruiser can say another word, a large and elliptical flare flashes ahead at the bow of the ship. Myrrha's voice rings one last time as she yells for them to kick it into high-gear. Another equally wide burst of light fills the space near the first and Ren soon recognizes the familiar blinding arura. He gives Kashvi to her biological mother and mans the helm to engage the thrusters to max. Banou and Nisha see a third boom of white light and realize what Myrrha's doing.

The several dozen fighters are not harmed in anyway, but they are left floating in the dead of space. A final explosion occurs right at _the Little Lotus'_ starboard and renders the mighty destroyer herself immobile. The two destroyers halt some few hundred miles from the visible target and address the situation. The suspects have engaged them but neither ship is authorized to use deadly force, because Myrrha simply deployed four electromagnetic pulse charges and nothing more. Since _the Little Lotus_ disabled herself in the process and their officers took no casualties, they are forced to proceed with the arrest via standard protocol.

The escaping Tenno are luckily too far to have felt the effects of the concentrated EMP blasts and have made progress into Earth's troposphere. Ren reclines in his seat, mulling over the selfless risk their captain took. No doubt she will be stripped of her position as squad leader, so why did she take such a gamble on his part? The young Tenno looks back at his passengers curiously and then to the many clouds hugging the ship as it slips through them.

'Great, now I owe Myrrha a favor too!'

It is mid-day when the fleeing trio and babe touch-down on the coastal region of Eidolon, next to the SeaSide Ruin. His wives ask him of their destination, exiting the craft and gazing around at the unpopulated wilderness and vast ocean. Ren enlightens them on a mutual friend of his that has a remote outpost hidden beyond the prying eyes of any Tenno or prowling Grineer bandits. It should be mentioned that with the fall of the Grineer empire, much of the region encompassing Cetus is occupied by marauding hordes of the Grineer's remnants, still fighting and pillaging. With no unifying force to guide them, they have become more ruthless and attack regardless of provocation from any resisting locals.

Ren brings everyone to the concealed entrance of the undersea lab, which purposely appears corroded and ancient. The hanging foliage, patches of moss and rust rumble with the splitting of the massive doors.

They are greeted by the barrel of an Argonak rifle and an its Drekar armored Grineer wielder. The soldier is tall enough to rival Nisha and approaches with two shield carrying brethren at his side.

"Tyl Regor has been expecting you, young Tenno."

"Tyl Regor?" Both females shout in unison.

Ren stops them from going any further. "I know what you guys are thinking, but it's okay. He's changed, sort of… maybe… I'm not really sure! But what's important right now is that he's our best bet at laying low."

Banou is quicker to accept this statement than Nisha is. The female Grineer had only met Tyl twice during some abrupt and secret meetings between him and Tul'Ruk. The power-hungry brother of Sargus thought Regor could outfit him with better modifications. The scientist though, was less than compliant and stated that augmentations were leading the Grineer to their downfall. He believed genetic enhancements would save them from the cloning decay syndrome.

In those short meetings, Nisha witnessed some of his experiments on humans, Grineer, Corpus and even Infested alike. And while she still held resentment for the Tenno back then, live dissections made her very uneasy. Watching yourself get gutted would make anyone squirm, Grineer or not.

The group is led down the same path Ren was given when he first arrived and they soon plunge into the deep. The ride seems shorter than he remembers, they reach the bottom in minutes. The Nyx tightens her hold on the toddler as Nisha eyes the incoming Enforcers. From the middle of the Grineer soldiers, that large domed helmet and disproportionate eyes of the scientists come strolling over.

"Ren! So good to see you again! I'm very glad yo- um, you all, made it here in one piece?"

"Yeah, no kidding. The Tenno police almost had us."

Regor creeps over to the pink polka dotted Warframe and is confused by the tiny bundle shying away from him. "Huh, is this it? Ren I told you the subject needed to be on the cellular level, this won't do at all!"

"Wh-what is he talking about Ren?" Banou demands after stepping back from the inquisitive researcher.

"It's just a little deal between me and him, nothing big r-really." The little Tenno notes nervously.

Regor speaks up slightly annoyed. "Oh it better be nothing big, Tenno! And it better be inside one of these two! Where is my egg, Ren? Did you think I would forget?"

Nisha looks anxiously at the Enforcers around them to note that they are completely surrounded. Banou asks Ren once more what Tyl Regor wants and that the boy needs to respond if he wants to maintain her trust. Regor too waits eagerly for an answer as his men close in behind him. Ren decides he needs to come clean, there is already too much at risk to make any more mistakes at this point.

He tells both his spouses exactly what the Grineer geneticist wants, no twisting the truth. Banou is appalled as is Nisha who can't find the words to express her concern. Ren half expects a disciplinary lecture from his little lady about tampering with life or a scolding from his big Grineer momma for striking a deal with such a well-known madman. The girls do neither, their uneasy silence provoking a baffled stare from Ren. Banou begins first, quickly followed up by Nisha.

"As much I fear the outcome, I am more afraid of what will happen to you if we do nothing Ren."

"Banou is right. Your affliction has only gotten worse and if there is a chance to save you, then we should consider it."

Tyl Regor clasps his metal mitts together, tilting his head in an excited manner. "Aw, isn't that nice of them to care for your well-being Ren? You wouldn't want to upset them with your, untimely demise at the hands of this plague? Now would you?"

Ren shakes his head, peeking up at his daughter before Regor continues.

"A wise choice Tenno. Come along now, there is work to be done and I have been more than patient for too long!"

The group is escorted by the big cheese himself and a few Enforcers for good measure. They travel to an unused portion of the sea lab reserved for housing troops, a barracks of sorts. It's here that their host tells them of his hospitality extending for only twenty-four hours from now. By then he anticipates his research material to be ready for harvesting and not a moment sooner. He does make an obvious note that anything from Nisha would be useless, since she is a Grineer after all. And as he goes to leave them to it when Ren stops him just outside the room.

"Uh, Tyl wait!"

"If this about lunch and dinner then you're gonna have to be patient yourself Tenno. Training these prototypes to cook a decent meal is harder than I thought."

"Huh? No, it's not about that." Ren makes sure the circular door shuts behind them. "My Grineer wife, Nisha, she actually can't have kids…"

"Oh, what a pity. But not surprising."

"I was wondering if we could up the ante? Maybe you could work your magic on her too?"

Regor sighs in annoyance. "It's science, not magic! And that would be asking for another favor, which requires another form of payment. And we both know there's nothing you have left that I wa-"

"Hm?" The young Tenno raises a brow.

"On second thought… yes that could work… it would be perfect actually! Ren, why don't you return to your women and let me take care of some arrangements. I'll be back tomorrow with a new proposition. Of course, our original agreement still stands. Don't forget that."

"Uh, okay? Oh hold on! One last thing. Where's Sudo?"

Tyl says his cephalon has been assisting him in monitoring his data banks and has proven herself quite useful in smoothing out some bumps in his work. The Grineer does not utter another word and leaves Ren with that. He can only hope that whatever Tyl wants from their second bargain won't be anything too demanding.

The oval entrance splits to let Ren back in the barracks and he stumbles upon his family out and about in their casual apparels. Already ruining a cot with her ample backside, is Nisha dressed in some kind of skin tight apparel he's unfamiliar with. In her lap is their tiny child nestled against her chest and demanding comfort through pitiful whines. He looks to the other side of the small room to spot Banou in her usual pink Koppra suit. She's on her back, staring at the ceiling with her deadpan expression. Her cheek comes to rest on her cot's pillow and she notices Ren watching her.

She outstretches her hands, beckoning him to approach. Nisha's emerald eyes track her small husband's movements to the other folding bed as she strokes Kashvi's small, unkempt hair. Ren takes seat at the bottom of the cot and starts removing Banou's footwear to reveal her dainty feet.

"I don't remember asking for a foot massage?" She announces back while rubbing his thigh.

"And who said you were getting one anyway?"

Ren caresses from her toe to the sole of her foot and then gently past her ankle. "Banou, I'm sorry to drag you guys into this. I just didn't know what else to do."

"It is fine Ren, really. Though I would rather not lose a potential brother or sister for Kashvi, it cannot be helped."

"P-potential? You wanted more k-kids?"

"Of course!" Her face has become tense. "Ren? You do not?"

"I guess I'm still hung up about what you said before we had Kashvi. This world really is a scary place, huh?"

"It is true that I was afraid back then, but after she was born there was this inexplicable happiness inside me. Our daughter gave me something special, do you know that it is?"

She grabs him by the collar to push her lips near his ear and she says "Hope… when I look into her little eyes I see the endless possibilities of a solar system free from this constant struggle for power."

Ren is at a loss for words, her statement could not be any more precise in describing his own sentiments for their child. If his wife is willing to partake in this experiment for the chance at saving him from total madness, then who's he to deny her that wish?

Forgetting about their audience, the young father pulls his little lady's lips to his own. Banou is still conscious enough at their lack of privacy to place her hands on his chest in an attempt to pry her eager hubby away. His tongue slithers into her mouth and she feels the strength in her muscles betraying her reason. The two small Tenno would have kicked things up a notch were it not for an even tinier Tenno interrupting them. Ren parts from Banou at the urgent pulling on his leg at the diminutive hands of their babe.

"No!" The tiny tot shouts, her face twisted into a flustered frown. "Papa, I want kisses too!"

"But baby, I always give you kisses, don't I?"

"I want those kisses!"

Ren hoists his rambunctious toddler who giggles excitedly, believing her father to have succumbed to her will. She goes in for her smooch when the young Tenno turns to one cheek at the last second. Kashvi is infuriated by the sudden deception and prepares to throw a mean tantrum. She is shocked to find her mother Banou stealing her from Ren and placing her on the ground. Her little body is spun around so that her baby butt can be lightly thwacked.

"Do not test me young lady! Go back to Nisha right now and behave yourself! Go!"

Kashvi's lips begin to quiver as she waddles away. She bursts into a full blown sob halfway there and is picked up by her smiling mother Nisha. The large Grineer cradles her tenderly, attempting to stifling her laughter at the whole display. Banou gives her friend a signal and the bigger mother carries her sniffling bundle out the room.

Meanwhile, Ren is flabbergasted at the scene that just played out before his very eyes. How long has this been going on for? Has Banou always been so strict towards his little girl? He supposes that motherhood must have something to do with it and gazes nervously at his darker skinned lover.

"Really? Not you too Banou? What's with you guys and hitting my little princess?"

She squints her eyes and puts a finger to his nose. "She racks disciprine!"

"Nu-uh! She no rack disciprine! You rack disciprine!"

The couple's serious expressions melt into a fit of laughter as they tumble around in what little space the cot offers. Ren ends up pinned beneath Banou as she straddles her man and grinds herself on his swelling bulge. Her hands come onto his torso and start undressing him from the neck down. He just palms her womanly chest bumps before doing the same. Banou comments on how she wishes they were bigger for him, while Ren jokingly wishing he was smaller for her.

Her golden orbs instantly flicker at his comment. She lays herself on his chest and nips at his neck. Her lips plant themselves above his collar bone and work their way up to his jawline. He tries to return the favor, but she moans in protest while avoiding his lips. She rubs her lithe legs and crotch back and forth on the throbbing outline of his manhood. Seeing Ren twisting and turning pleases her and has her female bits moistening for him. But the little Tenno's tight pants turn into a prison for his growing member's size. The pain eventually becomes too much.

His little wife can't bear his anguished squirming any longer and crawls down to ease his discomfort. The massive organ springs free and bounces in the air before coming to rest just a whiff from her button nose. She grabs his length with both hands, presses the shaft to her cheek and inhales that musk deeply.

"It smells Ren! Do you not…" She takes another long sniff, shuddering at the scent of her male. "…bathe yourself p-properly!"

"S-sorry, it's just been crazy these last couple of days and- ah! Banou? H-hey, easy there!"

Her lips are secured on the fat midsection of his cock, she sinks her teeth into the rigid meat for a delicate nibbling. She frowns at his tender touch on her chestnut hair and bites him again. Ren's whole body is stiff with anxiety as he realizes his dick is being held hostage. Another nip has the young father cringing and begging his little lady to calm down. He asks what has brought about this aggressive response, to which Banou answers after a tug at his foreskin.

"Ren, it has been so long… forgive my naughty behavior…" She blushes while gingerly smooching his shaft.

"Oh Banou! I m-missed you too!"

Ren rotates his face to look off the cot, ignoring the powerful urge to manhandle her tiny mouth on his fat rod. She's being such a slutty tease with those silky lips and she knows it.

The young mother takes his knob out of her tight, puckered maw to give the throbbing forearm sized meat pillar an unforgiving lick from head to sack. Her small hands roughly stroke his aching lust, milking a thick dollop of pre-cum. She drools on his glans and begins coating the entire dick in her spit, all the way down to the base. That nasty slick sound of her pumping hands has Ren groaning and thrusting lightly in her grasp.

Banou removes her sticky palms from his phallus to unbuckle his pants around his ankles. She twists around, dropping her knees on either side of his torso and telling her hubby to do the same for her lower half. Ren discards the rest of her transference suit, sliding her pink striped panties off nice and slow.

Once the playing field has been evened, Banou gets right to work. She forces herself to swallow nearly half his thick length as it burrows into her esophagus. Ren curls his abdomen and reflexively throbs his cock, amazed at how much she's improved. Her braided ponytail dangles off her shoulder due to her wild head bobbing. She's trying her hardest to stifle her gagging and keep her tears from seeping down her cheeks. But Ren notices, and he's not happy.

"Banou, y-you don't have to, aw geez! Push yourself so, ah! So hard, dammit!"

She stops to glance back at him. A single teardrop escapes while she cracks a smile with her cock stuffed lips. Banou knows how much Ren hates making her cry for any reason and acts quickly before he decides to put an end to their foreplay. She slams her groin onto his face, leaking her womanly dew all over his nose and mouth.

And she dared to say his dick smelled? Her little cunny stinks like a Kavat in heat. If Banou wants to be stubborn and disregard his concerns for her then so be it. He'll play her game.

His dick hungry female gives a muffled yelp at an electrical shock of bliss shooting up her spine. Her hubby's tongue is jammed in her velvety folds and swirling around wildly. His hands grapple her cute and perky caramel butt from underneath her. He guides her hips, greasing up his face with that lil'snatch and slurping at her dribbling juices.

Banou doesn't relent either, choking and pushing herself farther. His salty cock never tasted this good! But maybe it's not the flavor, but the texture instead? The way his thick slab of meat fills her mouth and how her tongue can feel every pulse of blood coursing through his veins. She wants to taste his bitter seed, to have that man-porridge oozing down her throat.

Banou is taken back to her objective by Ren's gentle suckling on her lady-bean. She relinquishes control of his fat rod to wail euphorically on his duo of smooth cum orbs. Ren pauses to snicker, he's more than well-acquainted with his wife's sensitive clit and is careful to not send her overboard just yet.

"R-Ren?" Her panting voice catches his attention.

"Yeah baby? W-what's wrong?"

"I cannot w-wait anymore."

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah. Me neither."

He asks his woman if she'd like to take the initiative this time seeing as how strong she started. Banou shakes her noggin negatively as she falls on her back and spreads her legs. She whimpers something faint that her hubby ignores due to his thumbs stretching her pussy open.

Ren says she has the most beautiful pink flower he's ever seen and licks it one last time. The young husband kneels in front of her split thighs and readies his lubed-up cock for penetration. That's when Banou calls his name, covering her small A-cup breasts with her curled fists.

"This might sound s-strange, but could we hold hands before, connecting?"

"Why? Is that gonna make your pussy tighter for me?"

Banou's creamy light brown skin flushes red as she fights the urge to slap her thick-headed lover. "Idiot! You know why…"

"Awww, I was just kidding Banou! I'd love to."

Annoyed, the small girl playfully slaps his tight butt. Ren sees that his wife is getting more in tune with her desires as the second spank lingers until it's a full-on groping. Having the tables turned on him is actually quite pleasant, but he removes that pesky hand to complete their lover's embrace.

Ren announces his intrusion into her depths while his woman tenses her muscles impatiently. Banou cries out at how forcefully his thick cock breaks in her neglected vagina. Her husband shows no signs of letting up, nor slowing and the young female Tenno knows exactly why. Even after the birth of her first child, the two haven't made love since Banou left for the Martian campaign months ago. Her innards are as tight as ever. Not to mention, Ren's got his own pent up frustration after waking up several days later in Regor's lab. His two grapefruits sway heavily between his legs and he's shooting more pre-seminal fluid than usual.

Ren doesn't want a repeat of his mind-controlled episode, but it's been so long since he's felt such compression massaging his manhood. He tells Banou to brace herself as his tinier spouse looks nervously at the rising mound in her gut.

"Banou! I'm gonna have to g-get a little rough, can you bear with me for a few s-seconds?"

"A-ah! Yeah! Go as hard as you want!"

Despite her brave words, Ren can't do that to the mother of his child. He does however, begin rather brutishly with his burly cock prying her little coochie apart. His thrusts aren't fast, but the strength behind them rocks the cot.

Banou wails at every plunge and exhales at every withdrawal. Her clasped hands squeeze his palms harder with each thrust. And unlike Nisha, he's discovered that Banou loves getting her womb's squishy button smashed. His huge dick pushes her pussy walls open just enough to tap her cervix and make his little wife scream. Her face contorts into a pained scowl and Ren knows he's gone as deep as she can handle.

Banou looks down at their crotches, to the usual sight of more than half his length outside and unattended. She dwells on the image of how happy Ren must be when he's hitting Nisha's fat ass from behind and wonders if she could handle another inch or two. That's when she hears the strained growl from above and the fair skinned boy kisses her sweetly. She shrieks in ecstasy as his already big dick swells inside her aching womanhood. He shoves himself harder against her dead end, breaking their sloppy tongue wrestle and pressing his forehead on hers.

"Fuck!" Ren angrily groans, clenching his teeth.

"I-I am sorry, I kn-know you want to g-go deeper, but I cannot-"

"Banou! Your p-pussy's the best! Please, Ugh! Don't tell Nisha!"

His wife's entire face goes pink as her slit becomes tighter than Ren's ever felt. His girth gets trapped at her baby-room, her silky hole closing in from all directions. This insane cock grip of hers is too dangerous and Ren is fully aware. He lets go of her hands and dents the cot around his twitching woman with his balled-up fists. His back straightens and his muscles flex as Banou's hands curl once more near her sides. Her eyes look dreamy and her mouth hangs open through her intervals of bleating gasps.

"Ah… ah… uh…a-ah… ah!"

Ren's face goes sour. He bites his tongue as his bulging eyes scan her body. If he had lost control in that instant when her pussy became a literal cock-sleeve, he's not sure what he would've done to her. Ren waits until Banou returns from her orgasmic high and her eyes narrow onto his own.

Her dandelion's start leaking as she bawls just like her daughter. She goes through the same exact routine after they had pregnant sex for the first time. Ren didn't want to take any chances with his unborn child and so, Banou was the only one who came during that bedtime rumble. Though the next morning he did receive the best head she's ever given, his wife couldn't shake the guilt of using him.

Banou snivels an apology, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his neck. But Ren doesn't say anything and instead gives a long, vexed exhale of breath. He's tired of having to calm his little drama queen down, and just wants what any other good husband would in his position. To bust a fat nut inside his wife and make her a mommy, again.

Banou rests stupefied as she watches Ren hump her gently. He must be taking into account her recovering sensitivity. His face is still in a pout so he must be fed up with her self-loathing attitude. She decides to stay quiet with her wobbly grin and holds him close. Ren's lips come next to her elated expression and he softly whispers his oncoming ejaculation to her.

His manhood thrusts sluggishly and without any real strength. His orgasm is another story though. The spilling plethora of hot cum makes the small girl whine as his cock thickens and deflates with each spurt. Ren pulls out of her gaping cunt to slide his prick between their stomachs, letting himself collapse onto Banou. Their sweaty, warm bodies lay panting on one another for almost a minute before the silence is broken by his sandy skinned lover.

"Oh Ren, I p-promise I will work hard to g-give your, endowment, the w-woman it deserves." She beams happily to him.

"You think I didn't enjoy that?" That subtle hint of irritation in his tone evolves into anger.

"My love? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Turn around and get on your knees. I'm gonna make sure this tight little pussy understands just how much my cock loves it!"

Banou doesn't hesitate to shift under him as she grabs onto the single pillow provided and buries her mouth in it. There's no fooling around when Ren gets like this. She stares at the wall ahead, wincing at swift thrust of his big cock sliding back into dripping cunny. Banou knows her hubby well and keeps her back curved at a nice angle to accentuate her small, peach-round butt. It's a small booty, not the bounciest or the thickest, but it's Banou's booty and Ren loves it.

His palms lay flat on the cot around her ribs as his lean chest hovers over her smooth, brown back. He hits her pussy a little rougher than what she's gotten used to, but nothing that would make her protest in agony. Ren lowers himself to her scalp and breathes in the natural scent of his woman. Banou squeals happily like a child into the pillow, relishing every second of his romantic gesture. Then she goes right back to her lewd moaning, keeping her bum perky for his energetic thrusts.

Ren slips one of his hands beneath her to fondle her itty-bitty titty, to which Banou looks back in disappointment. He pinches her erect, brown nub and pulsates his fat dick to shut her mouth before she can speak. But Banou's feeling especially naughty and tells Ren not to waste his time on her small, unattractive breasts. She then does a goofy, bimbo laugh when Ren palms both her meager chest mounds. He squishes them till Banou squeaks just the way he likes and returns his focus to fucking some confidence into his adorable wife.

His engorged penis bends upwards to stuff her pussy, the feeling makes Ren grunt in pleasure. Banou too enjoys how he scrapes her innards at this angle, her folds undulate rapidly around his burning meat. He switches from groping to hugging his woman and pressing her back tightly to his chest. To compensate for their proximity, Ren's third limb goes deeper than he intended and Banou gnaws the pillow to yell. She withstands his final womb pounding jabs to reward her him for holding back before. His cock explodes another viscid load of baby-batter, the mere strength of his creamy filling brings Banou to another orgasm as well.

His dick pops out to throb against her sperm leaking hole. Ren stays floating above her as she wiggles her butt against him. He cups a handful of one ass cheek and looks his tired spouse in the eyes.

"Do you… do you believe me now?" Ren says, struggling to catch a breather.

"Yes, y-yes I believe you." She rolls on her back to face him. Her hands skim his facial features "Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"After all this is over, I want another baby."

"Me too." He agrees.

"Three or four?"

"One."

"I hope they are triplets."

"Stop."

* * *

 **Q & A:** To Sirmandokarla and/or guest

-1. Well, the characters are all flawed personality wise as that's sorta the way I intended for them to be. But is Ren himself a rapist? Yeah you could argue that and it would be a totally viable claim from the things he's done. But the further you read and the more you learn about his character, especially in later chapters, you'll find out why he's become the sort of arrogant and often abusive douchebag that he is.

\- 2. Freya got away with it because Banou felt Ren's session with her was more than enough retribution. Though I never directly mention this in the story at any point, it can be assumed by Banou never bringing the subject to light again.

\- 3. Okay you caught me on my hypocrisy about Ren, but hey, slip-ups happen. What can you do?

\- 4. Ren's a walking sperm bank with a ridiculously huge cock for his height, and your main gripe is the health risks of going from bootyhole to coochie? Interesting…


	19. Now the real fight begins!

-side note: What is this pacing you speak of? I just want my lemons! Growing a whole damn tree here!

 **Chapter 19: Now the real fight begins!**

The door to their cozy barracks swirled open as Ren's post-coitus nap was interrupted by Nisha barging in hours later. He groggily arose, pushing aside the blanket Banou draped over him before leaving. Ren's glad he remembered to put on pants at least, because his daughter comes waddling from her mother's arms at full speed.

She climbs the cot and hops into the covers to wrap her little arms tightly around her father's waist. The wee babe takes the time to admire his well-trimmed physique, nuzzling his abdomen and calling out to him. She sounds distraught, taking rapid glances at her approaching Grineer momma.

"Papa, I didn't m-mean it I swear!" Kashvi snivels with watery eyes.

"Didn't mean what, sweetie?"

But Kashvi can't bring herself to speak when Nisha looms so closely overhead and whimpers into Ren's chest. The little Tenno shoots a stern frown at his woman.

"Nisha, did you hit her? I thought we talked about this?"

"If anyone is doing the hitting then you should be talking to Kashvi."

"What?" Ren shifts a confused expression to the trembling form of his child as she glances up. "Baby? Did you hit mama?"

"Yes, she did!" The riled up Grineer mother barks.

Kashvi sobs a response, admitting to the heinous crime of bopping Nisha's nose.

"But why?" Ren asks, clearly perplexed.

"She kept pestering me about feeding her. You know, as in b-breastfeeding…"

"Dammit woman! It's your job to feed my baby! Why else do you think we got married? For your personality? No! It's cuz the rest of cows on the farm were all sold out!"

"Ren! You little runt!"

And just in that moment, Banou returned with some interesting developments. Though perhaps, not as interesting as what's going on in their quarters. She walks in on Ren dying from laughter while staving off a furious Nisha with playful swats. In the midst of their jarring exchange is Kashvi bawling and apologizing without direction. Banou pops up between the scuffling couple, annoyed that they were ignoring their daughter's emotional distress.

A flustered Nisha and a giddy Ren try to explain the situation, but Banou isn't in the mood to hear excuses. She takes Kashvi in arms and rubs her forehead on the sniffling tot's own. The mother and daughter pair head out the room as she beckons them to follow.

Ren races to put on the torso segment of his Zariman when Nisha sends her wide hips swinging into him. The little Tenno goes flying into a spare bunk bed as his tall Grineer spouse gives a triumphant chuckle on her departure. With a pouting growl, he scrambles after her. Nisha just finishes jogging up to Banou and Kashvi when Ren catches the tall Grineer.

He's got his arms around her hips, attempting to wedge himself in her big caboose as she struggles to shake him off. Banou knows what will come next, and unlike Nisha, nothing inappropriate flies when Kashvi's around.

"Ren. If I have to turn around and break you two up, so help me…" The small girl doesn't shout or make a particularly mean scowl, but Banou's threats have never been empty.

"What? Why only me?"

"Because you are always the one instigating the problem, that is why."

Nisha snickers with a prosthetic hand covering her mouth, to which Ren moves in to cop a handful of her immense rear. He quickly scampers over next to Banou and asks to hold his wee little one. Banou sighs and relinquishes the feisty babe to her father. She snuggles under his chin, whining to him about her empty belly. Ren says they're generous host should be preparing dinner soon. He sends a questioning glance to Kashvi's biological mother who nods in affirmation.

The four of them reach the observatory that they had initially passed upon entering this section of the sea lab. They spot Regor with two of his Enforcers staring through the vast ocean blue via a large window. He turns to greet his guests and focuses his attention on Ren after pleasantries are out of the way.

"You couldn't have come at a more opportune time Ren. I have an experiment that needs taking care of."

"I thought all the details were final, what's this about?" Ren inquires while caressing Kashvi's back.

"I'll admit that this test run's gonna satisfy my curiosity, but it's mostly for your benefit I assure you. Come, walk with me and I'll explain." Tyl eyes Banou and Nisha for a second and points to them. "Sorry Ren, but this isn't something they need to hear."

The little Tenno runs back to put a resistant Kashvi in Nisha's arms, before asking them to stay put and enjoy the scenery. Ren is escorted by the two stocky Enforcers and gives his wives one last look of fleeting regret.

They travel through a different hallway then the large, spacious one they used to enter this wing. The path leads them to a narrow bridge hanging over a deep ravine in the ocean floor, a dark abyss waits below. Ren breaks his gaze away from the bottomless pit to walk next to the Grineer researcher. Tyl doesn't waste any time and gets right down to the point. He says he's made some interesting discoveries while studying his Excalibur and the infected weapons/equipment. It seems the suit is partially alive, possessing enough influence to be considered an organism in a very loose sense. But the parasitic nature of the Infested Warframe demands a compatible host in order to function.

The Warframe, which Tyl is dubbing _Nidus,_ has an artificial brain composed of organic matter from externally consumed organisms. Ren doesn't recall chowing down on anybody recently, but then again he doesn't really have any memory of even becoming the aberrant they're talking about. Tyl continues to elaborate on how the newly formed Nidus cells have completed taken over the original Excalibur's biological makeup and it's this assimilation that allows it to maintain its normal outwards appearance.

But Ren doesn't care about the science behind Nidus, he just wants to know if there's a cure for his affliction. Tyl peers into the reinforced glass archway above before giving a response.

"Oh but you should care, because curing you is no longer an option. At least not in the traditional sense anyway."

"Whaddya mean? Can't you just make some sort of concoction to get that shit outta my system?" Ren's anxious voice echoes throughout the quiet bridge.

"No. I've concluded that the dormant state Nidus remains in makes testing impossible. The cells are essentially dead and are therefore unreactive. I need them to be alive Ren, so I can see what makes them tick."

"I don't think I like where this is going…"

The little Tenno asks what would happen if he tried using a different Warframe. Tyl says he should expect similar results since Nidus now resonates with him on a mental level as well as physical. Any other Warframe would just end up corrupted and eventually blossom into some other horribly corrupted pile of Infestation. Ren proposes destroying Nidus once and for all.

Regor wags a disapproving robotic finger at him and says that's a bad idea. His Infested Warframe is acting as a barrier for his own state of mind, limiting the amount of influence it can exert on the user. If the suit were suddenly destroyed, then…

"Then what? Is my head gonna explode?" Ren asks.

"Possibly, who knows? This is all just speculation from the results I've gathered. My most reasonable hypothesis is geared towards you losing your sanity and your own flesh and blood becoming the new vessel for Nidus. It's ironic really. The same Transference ability that permits you to control your Warframe is the same link that Nidus is using to stay connected with you."

"What if I severed that link?"

"Hmmm? Sever the link… it's not impossible, but you understand the implications of course?" They stop at huge circular door that one of the Enforcers bypasses with an access code. Tyl turns to face Ren who exhales deeply while eyeballing the floor.

"You'd never be able to use a Warframe ever again."

"But it's possible right? I mean, if I did that, would I be free?"

Tyl doesn't answer his question directly. The odd teal colored Grineer hobbles ahead and simply tells Ren that should it come down to where there's no longer any other options left, then they can try.

As for the real reason he was called to follow, Tyl simply wants Ren to run a mission in his Infested Warframe. Ren is dubious for good reason, but he's told that the Grineer geneticist has been working on some suppressants that in theory should keep his mind in check. Tyl notes once again, that because of the inactive state of the Infested organism, the only guaranteed effect of his drug is a mild neurotoxin that renders the Warframe immobile should Ren lose control.

His assignment however, has some unusual parameters. There's no killing of any kind, in fact, there won't be much need for any weapons either. Ren assumes it's an espionage related task, but Tyl says it'll be unlike any mission his Lotus ever gave.

* * *

The little Tenno proceeds onward into the unknown portion of the sea lab as directed by his accompanying Enforcers. Taking a good look at his entourage, their armor is highly reminiscent of the Grustrag Three's design. A bulky torso piece, with slim looking limbs and a heavy collar shields most of the head, but whose helmet resembles a Manic's faceplate instead. They go as far as they've been instructed and the two trailing behind bring into view Ren's Infested Warframe levitating on a portable pedestal.

In that guttural tone all Grineer are known for, the soldiers tell him their queen is staying in her personal quarters at the very end of this wing. Ren does find it strange that they would refer to Sela by her previous title despite the obvious dissolution of her reign and vast legions. Whether Regor plans to use his perfected breed to usher in a new era for the Grineer is uncertain, but he is aware that just as many loyalists are still out there waiting for her return. The possibilities linger in his thoughts before being dispelled and his eyes settle themselves on his Excalibur.

Cautiously, the Enforcers retreat and initiate a lockdown, sealing that section of the underwater base off entirely from the main stronghold. Ren's corporeal body turns ethereal as he becomes one with his Warframe. Immediately, his conscious is attacked by the awakening Nidus. Its thoughts are, in the best description possible, primitive. But Ren still lacks the mental prowess to resist the temptation of letting his mind be swept away. Tyl expected such an outcome and thus, equipped the morphing Excalibur with an apparatus that prevents complete Transference. This unfortunately means Ren can't utilize his Warframes abilities, just the physical talents of his newly transformed Nidus. And physical attributes are all the support he'll need for this one.

His hands smack onto the floor as he curves his neck upwards to release a chilling howl. His Banshee wail reverberates throughout the halls until the echo of his call responds. The Excalibur's flesh is soon covered in cracks that emit a pink light from within. In a bright flash of color, the Warframe's body is transformed into a twisted mess of Infested that is Nidus. He leaps forth on all fours like some beast before breaking into a full-on sprint. His objective is within sight, and judging from the sizable door, the lavish Kuva tapestries, this must be the room in question. The locked door wouldn't be too hard to hack, but a primal thought in Ren's mind has the Infested Warframe prying the entrance by force.

He takes a quick peek around at the luxurious and regal chamber. A queen-sized bed fit for a whole family to lay upon is accompanied by numerous cushions surrounding it. Several pieces of pricy furniture are complimented by bits of Grineer paraphernalia on the walls. Behind the bed is a huge oval window that peers into the vast blue sea. And at the very center of it all, is the enormous mountain of Grineer woman herself, Sela Ver'Koom.

The stunned former ruler is garbed in a single, thin crimson cloth. It's sleeveless and forms a thick cloak that displays only her pale visage and nothing more. There appears to be black insignias of Kuva origin, but her ample body stretches the clothing too much for any clarity. It also seems that Sela has taken a liking to walking as she now has on a pair of heavy duty reinforced Grineer shins and feet to support her gargantuan body.

She sees Nidus crouching with his various segments of carapace flapping excitedly, he's producing an ominous clicking sound. Sela doesn't seem terrified, though there's a hint worry at the sight of such an Infested monstrosity in her presence. That worry is soon dispelled, another sensation begins to boil inside her. The mature Grineer female just stares while clutching her robes. Her pale cheeks, decorated by fleshy symbols, flushes a deep crimson that matches her attire.

It must be the peculiar odor permeating the room, of which the perpetrator is none other than Ren himself. He can feel the pheromones being emitted from his form, but their chemical properties have no effects on him. For Sela and any other people within 10 meters of the effective range, it's a natural and very potent airborne aphrodisiac. Once inside the body, it wracks the target of strength and rationality while greatly boosting their libido.

"What is g-going on here! I told that buffoon Regor to b-bring me Ren!" Sela growls while shambling awkwardly around a wooden, ebony table. "That imbecile cannot do anything right! And you, begone you corrupted waste of flesh!"

Nidus doesn't take too kindly to her words as the Infested Warframe dashes behind her, easily evading her sluggish lunge. Part instinct and part reflex, he took hold of the drowsy Grineer giant and tightly embraced her back to his chest. Even with the added height bonus a Warframe gives, Ren's six-foot stature is still overshadowed by Sela's eight-feet of solid woman.

"Agh! Grotesque beast! Unhand me at o-once!"

Nidus just warbles a response and digs his fingers into her soft flesh. One of his clawed hands rakes across her chest, tearing the fabric to let some of her white orbs free of that tight cloth. His other hand palms the slight pudginess of her belly and kneads it like dough. Sela gasps in disbelief at the familiar, burning mass pushing itself against her butt.

"How d-dare you! I am no one's plaything, now let me g-go or you will regret this!"

Something about her empty promises has his distended Warframe's breeding tool throbbing. He grinds the organ up and down her massive buns, relishing the pleasure as if it were his own. Ren is somewhat glad that it's not since Nidus is packing one rather brutal looking cock. The shaft is considerably more veiny than his, appearing to have a whole extra inch of circumference. And where Ren's was on par in length with his forearm, this thing looks like it could dangle past his kneecaps. The sheath from which this absurd prick came from, releases a pair of ripe testicles swollen with cum.

Sela's wobbling legs give out as Nidus eases the heavy female to the floor. She lays helplessly on her side, her sopping wet groin seeping juices through her robe. Her exposed breast lactates small droplets of sweet chest syrup while her other mammoth tit bleeds through the crimson fabric. Her cowl slides off to reveal her trimmed, shoulder length ginger locks and bright gilded eyes. The fire in her loins has left her practically immobile as she does nothing to stop Nidus from crawling on top.

"Leave me be you m-monster…" Her weak, raspy voice says.

He rips the remainder of her chest cloth to grab hold of those milky-white, ginormous breasts and slides his aching member between them. Straddling her torso, the Infested Warframe squishes her cockpillows together and starts thrusting. Sela just watches with her dreamy gaze as his cumbersome meat pole pops out her cleavage before disappearing. His glans pokes her chin with each hump, leaving a slimy trail of precum from her lower jaw to her bosom. He does seem to be struggling with her huge breasts and can't seem to keep the mountains of jello wrapped neatly around his raging length.

Sela groans in vexation before using her forearms to squash her titties into a more stable cock-sleeve. Nidus utters a pleasured growl, resuming his spastic plunging motions that result in more nuisances for the former queen. She turns to one cheek only to be jabbed by his goo dripping tip until both sides of her face reek of his masculine odor.

"You v-vile beast… finish already!"

Another pleased series of clicks escape Nidus, he thrusts into her milk leaking tits without care. Sela becomes fed up with his constant prodding and gives in. She parts her thick lips to catch his oddly shaped glans in her maw. The spiky ridge of his crown is strange but for some reason, she can't help but slide her tongue all over that bulbous cockhead.

Nidus bucks like crazy, squeezing her globes through his elated thrusting and causing milk to sprinkle from her fat nipples. Sela looks at the infernal male Warframe with furrowed brows atop her frustrated frown. The bombastic Grineer hates not having any ounce of control or authority, and she certainly doesn't appreciate her breasts getting treated like toys for his amusement. Unknown to her though, the little Tenno controlling the horny Warframe is melting from how unbelievably elastic and warm those mega-melons are. Is it because the tables have turned for once, or the fact that Nisha has made tittyfucks something of a rarity since Kashvi was born? Either way, his building orgasm speaks for itself.

"Horrid c-creature! Hurry up and cum!"

'Don't worry Sela, I got a nice big load coming right up!' Ren shouts to himself, careful to maintain his identity a secret.

Sela puckers her kisser around his invading tip as his thrusts slow in speed and become more drawn out. He gropes and tugs at her jiggling breasts, his cock twitching in anticipation. She continues to give him that annoyed glare while her big bimbo lips slobber on his bumpy-edged knob. Nidus can't resist her expert pole polishing skills any longer and lets out a euphoric roar.

But Sela isn't fond of messy facials and forms an airtight seal around his pulsating tip. He ejaculates steady ropes of white glob that's thicker than anything she's ever swallowed. It pours into her maw like pudding, yet it tastes absolutely vile and bitter. She chugs his sperm as fast as she can. The sticky and lumpy texture nearly has it getting stuck in her throat. When he's just about done, his cock pops off her lips to let her savor the leftover protein shake sloshing around in her mouth. Nidus grips his phallus to squeeze one last glop of nut onto her milk tanks with a sigh of relief.

"You damned-" Sela pauses to guzzle more spunk. "-beast! Forcing me to swallow so much of your seed… your thick, creamy seed."

'Still got some spirit left in there, huh? Let's see you talk after I make that stubborn cunt of yours mine again!'

Ren doesn't feel the usual cost of his vim and vigor ebbing from his body, if anything, he feels hornier than when he first began. His Warframe's cock aches for more, his balls still bear the heft of all that sperm stored in them. But there's one more crucial detail that he's overlooked, and that's his strength.

Sela tries to inch herself backwards while covering her bare chest. She is too slow and too weary from the powerful pheromones he's releasing to effectively make her getaway. Nidus casually strolls next to her with his big dick leading the way and crouches down to capture his victim.

The Grineer milf doesn't bother putting up any sort of resistance as Nidus slings her over his shoulder like some Neanderthal claiming his prize. He carries the near one-ton woman towards her queen-sized bed, digging his hand up her robes along the way. His claws gently slide into her sex to gage her readiness and discovers no trace of any undies. And judging from the heat and viscous girl-goo coating his fingers, she's more than ready for him.

"Release m-me you monster…"

Nidus shrugs and plops the enormous Grineer female onto the crimson mattress. He gives a distinctive chortle mixed with a resonating hiss upon seeing Sela land flat on her back, legs spread.

"No… my b-body is not a toy…" Her lazy voice pleads, but to no avail.

Hopping onto the bed, he tears her red robe up the middle to leave that nude snatch in the open. Her ginger hair looks wild and erotic as it rests above her enflamed vulva. The pink hue of her fattened pussy lips drool with female fluids, she must be at her limit as well.

Nidus grabs his cunt-crushing cudgel and kneels between those thick thighs of hers. He guides his bestial member to her puffy slit when her left hand covers her entrance and literally cockblocks him. With half of his conscious consumed by the irrational urge to breed, he's pounding that pussy whether she wants it or not. He uses his tip, whose shape is more blunt and wide in comparison to a human's, to scoop her guarding hand away.

He sees Sela trying to cover herself up once more and forces the head of his cock faster than the fatigued giant can move. Her lubed up hole accepts his invasion without fuss as the owner lets out a startled gasp. She stammers some pointless threat that Nidus interrupts by filling the rest of her moist canal with his meat. His weighty shaft collides with her babydoor and is pleased by its vacant status. Ren cusses in his head at the sensation of his monstrous rod being squeezed from every direction. The tightness of Sela's loins is foreign to him, he was always a few inches too small to completely bottom out in her mature womanhood. But now her pussy is the one that's having trouble accommodating him. And he can't get enough of that feeling, this empowerment and dominance won't be brief like those moments years ago. This time he gets to be in control, and it's going to be permanent.

Sela slanders him with more awful names in the hopes that she can delay that big dick from ramming her plump pussy. She puts her hands on his chest, but they have no strength to hold anything back and merely rest on his pectorals. Nidus takes his own mitts and wraps his arms around each thigh to use them for control.

"Beast… you abominable beast… s-stop it… enough…"

'Sorry Sela, but your fat pussy's perfect for my fat cock. There's not another woman in this entire system big enough to handle this now.' Ren says to himself, not yet ready to reveal his identity.

"So big… you will r-ruin me!"

Sela skims her lust ridden eyes down the muscular Warframe's abdominals to see that arm-thick babymaker stretching her mature cunt as if were brand new again. It retracts covered in a sheen of their mixed fluids and then slams back inside, causing the large milf to wince from the force. He hammers that pussy, etching the bumpy texture of his phallus into her vaginal walls. In response, her womanhood ripples across his length. Nidus hovers over her torso, panting and snarling over his plump female.

Her resisting arms are now laid out at her sides as he bends her fat thighs further back to get his pelvis closer. The Infested Warframe hilts himself in her snatch, heavy balls slapping her ass and abs hitting that soft belly. Sela doesn't want to admit it, but the feeling of his hard musculature overlapping her pudgy figure is simply divine. The way his strong hands haul her hips down so his burly cock can smash her innards, has her pussy sopping wet. She cries out at every far reaching thrust that shakes the bed and causes her whole body to wobble.

He grunts like animal as his movements quicken and become more unrelenting. Sela whimpers, asking him to slow down. Nidus doesn't falter in his vigorous pounding and feels himself nearing the end. Ren can sense the pleasure encroaching as well as if were his own flesh pulsating with life. The boy has his Warframe lift that voluptuous goddess off the bed and strains himself to maintain her in the air while she's pounded nonstop.

"By the Void… show mercy…" The heavy Grineer begs, held in the air like the limp ragdoll that she has become.

"Fuck! Here's your mercy, you fat sow!" In his blissful final strokes, Ren unintentionally shouts his words aloud.

Slamming her plump bottom half on his groin, her huge breasts devour the Warframe's head in their softness. Sela is too enraptured by her oncoming orgasm to respond properly and instead, gives a lengthy moan. Her vagina's undulations tighten her cunt into a nice sleeve for Nidus as his cock engorges to blast her full of cum.

He takes his chubby milf and drops her back onto the bed. Nidus burrows into her pussy till his tip is crushing her cervix and his huge balls are all that remain outside. His arms straighten against the bed as he arches his muscular back and his scrotum tightens. Hot sperm floods her insides, pouring into her pussy and drowning her womb. The Infested Warframe gets in a few more humps to milk out the rest of his thick load.

"So much seed..." Sela whines, recovering from her euphoric high.

Nidus emits a steady rumble to signal his content and pulls his jizz glistening cock from her jizz vomiting cunt. His organ lays on her plump mound, flaccid yet still long and thick. In a matter of seconds, it regains the energy it lost and appears perfectly solid with no signs of going soft any time soon. Sela sees that meat pole ready for more and recoils in fright.

"Alright Nidus." Ren says openly once more. "I think it's time for the big reveal."

"Wh-what?" The confused Grineer looks up just in time to see that little runt separate from the Infested flesh.

Fully materialized outside of Nidus, Ren prepares to make his dramatic reveal when the intense pain of his own throbbing manhood brings the young Tenno to his knees. His Warframe stares silently at his user gripping his bulge to soothe his yearning need. Sela however, begins putting the puzzle pieces together while sneaking quick peeks at the two huge dicks before her. She rises to her rump and uses the soiled crimson covers to create some bit of modesty on her shapely curves.

Ren ignores his erection long enough to give the vexed Grineer bombshell some sort of rational explanation. The reason behind all this wasn't just so Ren could make Sela squeal for once, it was actually to prove Tyl Regor's research was a success. The Grineer scientists had noted that Nidus could be controlled externally if the user were to somehow overpower the Infested madness with a more influential desire. And in Ren's case, nothing proves more powerful than the need to get his rocks off.

The Tenno and scientist were lucky that the Infested Warframe's biology contained a reproductive organ for which to carry out these lewd tests. It also was established that Nidus possesses some amount of self-awareness, but not enough to be considered sentient. It seems the joy of busting a good nut leaves the Infested puppet rather docile, if not remarkably obedient. Tyl says that for the moment, this should allow Ren to use Nidus without fear of losing his mind. And so, this brings the confused Sela to her original thought, why did he attack her all of a sudden?

"He's a big boy with some big needs, so naturally, he needs a big girl." Ren exclaims, motioning to the Warframe's girth. "...Also, Tyl's not happy about all this unnecessary spending since he rescued you. This is sorta your way of paying him back he said."

"Paying him back? I am his queen! He should be grateful that I honor this cliché, pathetic excuse for a research facility with my magnificent presence! He will regret this! And as for you, do not think I was not listening earlier. What was it that you said before, something about me being a fat sow?"

"Uh-oh! Sela, I can explain!"

Sela crawls towards him, her lewd flesh jiggling in her movements. "No need, I understand perfectly!"

"N-Nidus, do something!"

By Ren's command, the Infested Warframe prepares to defend its operator. Nidus freezes and is unable to act further as Sela puts the squeeze on his third leg. He drops to his knees, arms hanging at his sides while she strokes him vigorously. Sela turns to the little Tenno and strikes him with that predatory gaze he's all too familiar with.

"Here I was ready to beat you senseless for what you two did, but hearing you talk like that… goodness, it truly has been too long since my little runt called me such names! I wish to hear it more!"

"Huh? S-Sela? Hey!"

"Oh Ren!" The colossal woman shouts while squeezing the life out of the young Tenno.

She falls forward and pins him beneath the weight of her plump body and gigantic milk tanks. Sela showers him with smacks from her thick lips all over his face. The huge milf doesn't even realize the rigid outline of his cock is grinding into her soft tummy or that his hands are sinking in those marshmallow breasts of hers. Ren had almost forgotten that by the final weeks of his enslavement under the once proud Elder Queen of the Grineer, the dynamics of their relationship shifted greatly. She ruled from her throne while became the unspoken king of the bedroom.

Now she is reminding her tiny lover of just how much she missed him. And while he'd love to try spit roasting her fat ass with Nidus, his assignment is unfortunately completed. He gives her big lips a parting smooch before having his Warframe pull her off.

"Dear, what is wrong?"

"Sorry Sela, but I've gotta back to Tyl and report all this."

She looks disappointed before noticing the throbbing lust Nidus is nestling between her big white cheeks. "I see, but do you think your big, strong Warframe here could keep me company just a little longer?"

Ren rolls his eyes and says he's hers until he comes back. By his will, Nidus throws her greedy, fat ass onto the bed for another good dicking. The little Tenno takes one look back to see Sela giggling stupidly as he bends her over and smacks his turgid length on each of those white buns. Odd, he always thought he'd be jealous in sharing some booty, but Nidus is merely doing as instructed. Besides, Sela doesn't mind and neither should Ren. At least it's consensual this time, sort of.

The boy leaves the room as it fills with the sounds of slapping flesh once more. Ren is somewhat taken back when the lockdown is lifted in the narrow bridge from Sela's quarters, and an entire squadron of Enforcers sits ready to fire. They calm upon seeing his non-corrupted, diminutive stature and allow him to pass.

Ren can hear their relieved sighs as he passes and watches them slump against the rounded glass walls to relax. It doesn't seem like they were all too happy for a fight, how unusual for Grineer. He quickly gets going and finds Tyl back in the observatory, sitting alone on a long, curving couch. The Grineer perks up at seeing Ren alive and still sane. He has many questions to ask, and also a new mission to give.

* * *

 **Q & A:** To Black Doberman:

-Truth be told, my sense of direction for story telling is atrocious, mediocre at best. But that's not what I'm creating here, the plot was never supposed to be the main attraction. And though at times I wish this could have just been a serious fic with some romantic elements thrown in to spice things up, it's not and it never can be. It's a smut and that's the dark, sticky route I've chosen, whether for better or worse (probably for worse). Perhaps someday I'll have another go at Warframe with a genuinely meaningful adventure of heroism and drama, but for now this perverted tale's got a another chapter or two that needs squeezing out before it gets a much needed break.


End file.
